EXTRAÑA
by Vfor
Summary: Mutantes en  William McKinley, Faberry
1. Chapter 1

La historia es media rara pero si les interesa léanla:)

* * *

><p><strong>Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

Hace dos años aun tenia esperanza de ser una chica normal pero no lo era, no lo soy y nunca lo seré.

Mis padres buscaban diferentes opiniones y diagnósticos de los mejores médicos, pero nada, incluso trataron de encontrar a mi madre, pero nada resultaba, ningún investigador daba con ella.

**Años atrás**

hija, cálmate, Rachel por favor concéntrate- gritaba Thomas uno de los padres de la joven- hija por favor trata de volver-

Rachel estaba con la mirada fija en la nada, su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus ojos chocolates claros se encontraban en un negro profundo en ese momento, sus manos se encontraban apretando los fierros de la pequeña silla en la que estaba arrugándolos con fuerza, aquel material de fierro parecía cartón ante las manos de Rachel, la ira estaba aumentado en el cuerpo de la morena, su cuerpo seguía tensándose con cada segundo que pasaba, los vidrios estallaban a su alrededor, las cosas flotaban sin ningún control, el corazón de Rachel estaba por estallar y los latidos se escuchaban en su cerebro, su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro y esa era la señal que tenía para que el miedo se apoderara de ella, sabia que cuando todas esas sensaciones se encontraban ella se iría a negro y ya no seria Rachel.

Sus padres estaban asustados, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero no dejaban de estar atemorizados por lo que le pudiese pasar a su hija, ambos se encontraban aferrados a ella, abrazándola para hacerla sentir segura, pero no funcionaba, Rachel se estaba perdiendo y ellos se estaban desesperando.

- canta mi pequeña, canta- susurraba John a su hija- tu puedes cariño- ambos comenzaron a cantar una dulce canción para que la joven que se encontraba perdida en su mente los escuchara y volviese.

Rachel escuchaba las voces de sus padres y ella comenzó a cantar era la forma que tenia para volver en si, de a poco su cuerpo se estaba relajando, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, sus puños iban soltando la silla lentamente, su voz se hacia mas fuerte para callar los latidos de su corazón que estaba bombardeando su cerebro, la ira se estaba haciendo menos, las cosas que flotaban cayeron al suelo, Rachel abría lentamente sus ojos y el color oscuro iba desapareciendo dando paso a su color chocolate claro que siempre la acompañaba, su respiración se volvía normal, lenta y profunda, ella seguía cantando.

nunca dejes de cantar pequeña- decía Thomas aun aferrado a su hija, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, eso quería decir que nada flotaba ni los vidrios estallaban y su hija estaba bien.

**Tiempo actual**

Trato de tener una rutina normal como los demás chicos, pero es imposible, no soy como ellos, llevo 5 meses en McKinley y creo que he tenido como 20 ataques de ira, y en donde tengo que salir corriendo al baño o al auditorio, donde no se encuentre nadie, cuando tengo la sensación de que eso extraño se va a apoderar de mi comienzo a cantar hasta que todo vuelve a la normalidad por así decirlo, no quiero lastimar a nadie, no se hasta cuando podré soportarlo mas- no dejes de cantar- es lo que siempre pasa por i cabeza y es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar una desgracia, necesito mantener dormida a "Fénix" como la llamo aquel hombre.

**8 meses antes **

**- **papá, no quiero ir- Rachel estaba cansada de visitar a doctores que nada lograban descifrar, todo lo era desconocido, todos la veían desconcertados, para ellos Rachel era un bicho raro dentro del mundo que todos conocían.

- hija, se que estas cansada de todo esto, pero no vamos a bajar los brazos tan rápido- decía John- cielo por favor intentémoslo una vez mas ¿si?-

- de acuerdo, solo lo hago por ustedes- pero Rachel no quería mas

- gracias hija-

Los tres iban viajando en su vehiculo, Rachel sentada en el asiento trasero, con sus audífonos puesto y cantando, siempre lo hacia, se sentía segura haciéndolo.

Thomas y John también estaban tranquilos cuando Rachel cantaba, aunque era algo que no podía hacer siempre, nadie podía estar cantando a cada segundo y ellos querían que alguien les explicara que pasaba con ella, que alguien les diera una solución, deseaban que la vida de ella fuese normal.

El viaje había durado una hora, encontraron la dirección y se adentraron a un sitio con una gran cantidad de árboles, a medida que iban internadote en aquella entrada, divisaron una gran casa, talvez el dueño no quería que nadie la viese.

Estaban siendo guiados por una mujer que los llevaría hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre que sus padres querían que viera a Rachel.

adelante- decía la mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca, esta abría la puerta y los tres entraron. Rachel estaba nerviosa mas de lo acostumbrado, sentía que le iba a dar otro ataque en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, pero en ese momento escucho una voz en su mente- Rachel, tranquila no tengas miedo, aquí no te pasara nada- decía aquella voz que partencia a un hombre, cuando ya se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación, un hombre se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y les dio una calida sonrisa, Rachel rápidamente se tranquilizo sin saber como.

Te estaba esperando Rachel- decía el hombre y la chica reconoció rápidamente esa voz, era la misma que había escuchado en su cabeza un momento antes- buenos días, soy Charlie, tomen asiento por favor- el hombre seguía con aquel gesto y una sonrisa amable, los padres de Rachel lo saludaron cordialmente y se sentaron junto con su hija.

Sr, Charlie, hemos venido hasta aquí por que nos preocupa nuestra hija Rachel- decía Thomas con nerviosismo ante la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre – ella no es como los demás- pero fue interrumpido

Lo se Thomas, tranquilo, yo se que es difícil para ustedes, pero se perfectamente a lo que han venido y no hace falta que me lo cuenten- los padres se miraron asombrados ante esas palabras y Rachel estaba en shock, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el Sr. Charlie seguía con la misma mirada amable de antes.

¿Cómo lo sabe?- logro decir Rachel

Rachel no eres la única en este mundo- decía el hombre

No entiendo- Rachel estaba incomoda, sentía que ese hombre se estaba metiendo en su cabeza.

Te voy a explicar, no te preocupes- miro a los padres de Rachel para que ellos pusieran un poco de atención y se tranquilizaran- Rachel eres parte de un ciclo de la evolución, todos lo somos, pero en tu caso y de muchos otros, comienza a presentar una evolución mas avanzada, tu naciste con un gen especial, y estas desarrollando ciertas capacidades que otros humanos no-

¿capacidades? No entiendo, a que se refiere- Rachel estaba asustada

Capacidades, poderes sobre naturales, o como lo quieras llamar, eres una persona superdotada Rachel y puedes controlar cosas, elementos- decía el hombre tranquilamente

¿controlar? ¿controlar? ¿de que me habla? Si ese es mi problema, que no controlo nada, soy un peligro para mis padres, puedo hacerles daño sin darme cuenta y¿ usted me esta diciendo que puedo controlar las cosas? Por favor no me haga reír Sr. Lo que usted me esta diciendo son puras patrañas- Rachel se estaba empezando a descontrolar y su cuerpo lo estaba demostrando, se estaba poniendo tensa y sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo, los padres de Rachel la tomaban para tranquilizarla pero no podían.

Tranquilos, déjenla- decía el hombre, él quería ver a Rachel en su estado y los padres la soltaron y se alejaron un poco

Estoy harta de que doctores como ustedes se burlen de mi, no quiero que me digan cosas que no son ciertas- gritaba con furia, Rachel se estaba perdiendo y ahora era una persona totalmente distinta, trataba de controlarse, apretaba sus puños lo mas que podía, su respiración era profunda y acelerada, las cosas comenzaron a flotar y a ir de un lado a otro, los vidrios de aquella habitación comenzaron a romperse- no quiero seguir con esto- grito desesperada- el hombre la observaba fijamente y de un momento a otro Rachel comenzó a tranquilizarse y cayo al suelo cansada, su cuerpo temblaba pero era por el agotamiento, levanto su mirada y vio al hombre que sonreía amablemente- lo siento- susurro Rachel con un hilo de voz.

No te preocupes Rachel- decía el Sr. Charlie ayudando a la joven a ponerse de pie junto con los padres que estaban asustados. Después de un rato cuando ella se tranquilizo y volvió a la normalidad el hombre decidió seguir con su explicación, pero les pidió a Thomas y a John que lo dejaran un momento a solas con Rachel.

¿Por qué? Explíqueme por favor – rogaba Rachel con lagrimas en sus ojos

Pequeña no tengas miedo, yo soy como tú, pero diferente- Rachel lo miro confundida aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre era especial- puedo entrar en tu mente, puedo controlar e influir en ella- seguía tranquilo- hace unos años atrás recibí un caso parecido al tuyo, era un chico, el había matado a sus padres sin querer por culpa de la ira que inundaba su cuerpo cuando entraba en ese estado, él estaba desesperado, no podía controlarse, no salía de su casa por temor a seguir haciendo daño, cuando vino, mi oficina se descontrolo por completo, todo estaba flotando, absolutamente todo, por un momento pensé que esa iba a ser la hora de mi muerte- el hombre comenzó a reírse- pero tranquila, pude controlarlo en aquel instante, con el tiempo encontramos la solución-

¿Cuál?- Rachel estaba atenta a todo lo que el Sr. Charlie le contaba

Juliet, ella era una chica que conoció un tiempo después-

No entiendo-

Su presencia lo ayudaba a controlarse sin que se de cuenta, lo contenía, lo tranquilizaba y él se volvía una persona normal-

¿Juliet, tenia alguna capacidad?-

No, ella era una persona normal, pero especial para el chico- decía el hombre y Rachel seguía sin entender- personas como tú Rachel, necesitan a una persona especial a su lado, esa persona es la única que puede mantenerte a ti despierta y a ese ser mal humorado que llevas dentro mantenerlo dormido.

¿y donde se supone que voy a encontrar a esa persona? ¿Quién?-

Rachel, en el mundo hay muchas personas, pero quiero que entiendas que para ti solo existe una, es como tu alma gemela-

¿Qué? ¿y como pretende que yo encuentre a alguien así en este mundo? Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar-

La encontraras, estoy seguro de eso- decía el hombre tratando de calmar a Rachel- y cuando tengas a esa persona cerca de ti te vas a dar cuenta de lo que te estoy hablando-

¿ y que pasa si no encuentro a mi "alma gemela"? –

Las vas a encontrar no tienes por que seguir dudando-

¿y que paso con aquel muchacho? ¿ fue hace muchos años? Me gustaría encontrarlo para hablar con el-

Eso fue hace 100 años-

¿QUE? ¿Cuánto tiene usted?-

Tranquila, el sigue vivo, nosotros Rachel, llegamos a una edad en la cual no envejecemos, pero los que son como tu, que son bastante pocos, tienen una capacidad especial, cuando encuentran a esa persona que las contiene, son capaces de controlar todo, tú no envejeces y esa persona tampoco, es decir vivirían por siempre juntos, lo que tu llevas dentro es como un Fénix, que resurge nuevamente pero de una mejor forma, pero eso ocurrirá cuando logres controlarte.

**Tiempo actual**

Este día se me esta haciendo difícil, al igual que los otros, ¿en donde esta mi alma gemela?, ¿Cómo puedo controlarme si Santana junto con los jugadores me hacen la vida imposible?

Necesito sacar mis malditos cuadernos de este casillero… mi corazón se esta volviendo incontrolable, creo que.. oh no puede ser, por favor no, tengo que volver a cantar, Rachel tranquila.

La morena estaba tarareando una canción cuando se gira para seguir su camino, se estaba tranquilizando un poco, cuando ve que viene una cheerio con un slushies en su mano, de pronto la chica se lo tira en la cara a Rachel y la cheerio se aleja riéndose, la morena queda parada mirando fijamente hacia la nada, y ve como Santana con Quinn se ríen de ella y Rachel comienza a cantar fuerte y se va al baño.

_No Rachel, tranquila no dejes de cantar- _Rachel estaba temblando el en baño con los ojos cerrados, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a descontrolar nuevamente y todo acabaría ahí, con sus manos trataba de alcanzar el chorro de agua que caía en lavamanos pero este se alejaba de sus manos, evitaba el contacto con las manos de ella, Rachel se estaba desesperando, se vio al espejo y noto que sus ojos se estaban volviendo oscuros de a poco, se afirmo al mesón de los lavamanos y se aferro este, no podría, no lo iba a lograr, ya no se controlaba, escuchaba el crujido de uno de los vidrios que habían allí, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y comenzó a cantar con desesperación. En eso entra Quinn para seguir riéndose de ella.

¿aun no dejas de llorar Rupaul?- Quinn se ria

No te metas conmigo Quinn- decía Rachel aun con sus manos aferradas al mesón, y con sus ojos cerrados, no quería que Quinn viera sus ojos en ese estado.

No me amenaces- dijo Quinn seriamente

Déjame tranquila- decía Rachel que comenzaba a temblar si poder controlarse, pero no abría sus ojos, Quinn se preocupo al ver en el estado que estaba Rachel y se acerco a ella.

¿estas bien?- la rubia tomo el brazo de Rachel para voltearla y así verla mejor, pero noto que el cuerpo de la chica estaba tenso- ¿Rachel?- Quinn no entendía porque, pero la abrazo, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que la abrace, entonces fue ahí cuando Rachel comenzó a calmarse de un momento a otro, volvió en si, su cuerpo se relajo y la ira desapareció de su cuerpo, ahora la morena estaba aferrada a Quinn hundida en el pecho de la rubia, respirando su aroma y en ese instante recordó unas palabras de aquel hombre- _**Su presencia lo ayudaba a controlarse sin que se de cuenta, lo contenía, lo tranquilizaba y él se volvía una persona normal – **_Rachel se separo un poco para ver a Quinn a los ojos y una tranquilidad que no sentía hace mucho se apodero de ella, había algo que le pedía que no se separase de Quinn.

La rubia la miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa amable- ¿mejor?- pregunto Quinn y Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿tú?- dijo Rachel en un susurro

...

ojala les agrade la historia, si quieren la continuo, y si no les gusta la dejo ahí

saludos.

Eve :)


	2. Chapter 2 Respuestas

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

...

Rachel se separo rápidamente de Quinn, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

no, no, no puedes ser tú- se decía casi para ella misma negando con su cabeza- no, eso es imposible- sonaba frustrada- Quinn la miraba algo desconcertada, no sabia a que se refería la morena y eso la estaba molestando

Berry trata de calmarte, no fue para tanto, solo te abrace- decía fuerte

No, no es eso- gritaba algo desesperada Rachel, pero era una desesperación a un nivel normal, como cualquier otra persona- esto no me puede estar pasando-

Yo me voy, no tengo porque soportar tus cambios de humor- aunque no lo reconociera Quinn no quería irse de ahí, no podía después de abrazar a Rachel, era algo que siempre había deseado pero no podía demostrarlo

Perdón Quinn, es solo que… no es algo que puedas comprender en estos momentos- decía sin mirar a los ojos a la rubia, aunque no fuese necesario controlarse Rachel se aferraba al mesón, no quería confirmar lo que por su cabeza estaba pasando.

No soy ninguna tonta, pero si no me quieres decir ese es tu problema- en ese momento Quinn desvío su mirada hasta el mesón en la parte donde Rachel estuvo antes y noto que estaban dañados de una forma extraña como si alguien lo hubiese arrugado con fuerza, pero no le dio mayor importancia y salio del baño dejando a una Rachel pensativa

_No puede ser ella, Quinn Fabray no, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿y si es ella?, si le cuento va a creer que estoy loca y de seguro se burlara de mi, pero… su abrazo fue tan sincero, lo sentí tan calido, la sentí tan mía en ese momento, eso es algo que nunca podré confesarle, menos ahora que ella esta con Finn…. No aquí viene de nuevo esta sensación, cuando pienso en que ella esta con él siento ganas de golpearlo, ahora que recuerdo las veces en que estoy a punto de perder el control es cuando los veo juntos, me lleno de ira y mi cuerpo no me responde como quiero_

Rachel estaba comenzando nuevamente a llenarse de una ira, la sentía en todo su pecho, su respiración se estaba acelerando, su sangre estaba recorriendo sus venas más rápido y ella lo sentía.

_Necesito salir de aquí o voy a matar alguien, al diablo con las clases._

La morena salio del baño, con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que se hacia daño a si misma sin darse cuenta, iba tarareando una canción, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a Quinn junto con Finn en los casilleros y eso fue lo necesario para que Rachel estuviese a punto de perderse, por obligación tenia que pasar cerca de ellos, quería evitar mirar a la rubia pero fue imposible, Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel iba pasando, se quedo mirándola fijamente en ese momento observo los ojos de la morena percatándose de que estaban totalmente oscuros y llenos de rabia, los puños de la chica mostraban algo de sangre por la fuerza que generaba para controlarse y eso descoloco a Quinn quien trato de separarse un momento del chico pero este la tomo de la cintura acercándose su cuerpo al de ella, y vio como Rachel cerro sus ojos con fuerza y bajo la mirada para terminar de pasar enfrente de ellos, pero la morena no se podía controlar y su estado de ira provoco que un casillero se cerrara con tanta fuerza por si solo cuando pasaba cerca de este, la mirada de la rubia no tenia explicación.

Rachel trataba de salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar y se metió a su auto, donde grito con fuerza, desgarrando su pecho por dentro, miraba al frente fijamente hacia un punto que no existía, ya no se percataba de su alrededor, comenzó a cantar lo mas fuerte posible para seguir su voz, para no escuchar sus latidos, no estaba funcionando nada funcionaba y comenzaba a sentir mucho miedo, toda esas sensaciones se estaban acumulando dentro de su cuerpo amenazando con salir de forma destructiva de su interior y derrotar el mínimo control que estaba teniendo Rachel, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba en ese momento a la morena salio del estacionamiento, ya que se percato que sus vidrios estaban apunto de estallar así que se fue lo mas rápido de ahí y manejo hasta la playa mas cercana.

Cuando llego, se bajo del vehiculo y cayo de rodillas a la arena, gritaba desgarradoramente, nadie la iba a escuchar por que ninguna persona se encontraba en ese lugar, Rachel se estaba perdiendo, las olas se estaban volviendo fuertes, expresaban toda la furia de la morena con cada golpe que se daban entre ellas, el viento aumentaba su velocidad y la arena se le unía al movimiento de este, Rachel no abría sus ojos, pero su desesperación iba creciendo, no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, su mente amenazaba con irse a negro, su temor crecía, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final y despertar a eso que tanto trabajo le costaba mantener dormido y perderse en un punto de no retorno sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban- tranquila Rach, tranquila- le decía esa voz dulce para ella, esos brazos la sujetaban con fuerza, aquella persona la estaba protegiendo con todo su cuerpo, Rachel comenzó a tranquilizarse lentamente sin tener que hacer nada, todo su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, su respiración se volvía lenta pero pesada, las olas se volvían calma, el viento no era mas que una suave brisa, la morena no podía abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba sin energías, pero Rachel aun seguía siendo dueña de su el, pero esa persona la seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, y Rachel abrió sus ojos para poder verla y pudo notar como aquella chica estaba un poco agitada.

tranquila Quinn ya paso todo- dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz, ya que no le quedaban energías para hablar, la rubia no se separaba ni por un centímetro de Rachel- Quinn- susurraba la morena

¿Rachel? ¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo sin separarse de ella

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde me encontraba?-

Te seguí…. No lo pude evitar- Quinn se fue separando de a poco del cuerpo de Rachel – cuando te vi salir del instituto, deje a Finn y sali corriendo para alcanzarte pero Santana me detuvo y cuando logre llegar al estacionamiento tú ibas saliendo con tu vehiculo, yo subí al mío y logre alcanzarte aquí- dijo mirando hacia abajo- ahora tu dime ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?-

Es un poco confuso, Quinn….. y no es por que seas tonta es solo que… me es difícil explicártelo en este momento- el rostro de Rachel demostraba el cansancio que sentía- gracias por venir Quinn…. gracias- y Rachel cayo inconciente en los brazos de la rubia, esta la levanto como pudo y la subió a su vehiculo, cuando fue por las cosas de la morena a su auto vio todos los vidrios rotos, pero no perdió el tiempo y recogió algunas cosas y se fue a la casa de Rachel esperando que los padres de la morena estuviesen ahí.

Nunca había estado en la casa de Rachel, pero por boca de Finn sabia la dirección de la morena y era algo que agradecía, cuando llego Rachel despertaba débilmente y esta corrió hasta la puerta y golpeándola fuertemente hasta que apareció Thomas un poco asustado.

Rachel estaba despertando del todo, se encontraba ya en su habitación con sus padres y Quinn mirándola fijamente.

¿Por qué me miran así?- Rachel se acomodo en su cama-¿Qué pasa?-

Hija le tuvimos que contar a Quinn lo que esta pasando- Quinn bajo su mirada y Rachel sonrío

No se preocupen, ella vio todo… si Quinn no hubiese llegado…..no se que seria de mi ahora-

Rachel, mejor las dejamos solas así pueden hablar, y le explicas algo mas, creo que es importante que ella lo sepa- dicho eso los hombres salieron de la pieza dejando a Quinn mas confundida y Rachel mas nerviosa por la situación, aunque se sentía segura, con la rubia a su lado ella podría ser la persona mas tranquila en el mundo, pero no sabia si era el momento de decirle todo.

Rachel,¿Qué mas tengo que saber?- volvió a posar su mirada en la morena

¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron mis padres?- pregunto con calma

Que eres una chica con capacidades, por causa de una evolución genética-

Aun no se cuales son las capacidades, pero eso nos lo explico un doctor que visitamos hace unos meses, el hizo unas investigaciones acerca de la mutación del genoma humano, por eso mis padres dieron con el-

Eso ya lo entendí Rach pero…¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-

Creo que… desde los 13 años- Quinn miraba fijamente a Rachel mientras esta respondía a sus preguntas - ¿Por qué me seguiste Quinn?-

No lo se…. Es algo complicado Rach, solo me preocupe por ti y no lo pude evitar- la rubia se puso roja ante aquella declaración que no decía nada.

Ya habrá tiempo para explicar muchas cosas Quinn – decía Rachel suspirando, definitivamente era Quinn esa persona que buscaba, la tranquilidad, esa paz interna que la rodeaba e invadía todo su ser se lo confirmaba, pero había otro sentimiento dentro de ella que no podía revelar en ese momento, era algo mas fuerte que no se iba en ningún momento, eso que sentía hacia la rubia desde que la vio por primera vez, pero no lo diría hasta no tener alguna señal de parte de Quinn- ¿Rachel?-

Dime – la morena salio de sus pensamientos

¿Por qué te pusiste así hoy? Tus padres me dijeron que la ira hacia que reaccionara tu parte mutante por así decirlo- Rachel se puso nerviosa, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que colapso cuando la vio con Finn? No, aun no era el momento

No lo recuerdo- Rachel bajo la mirada y la rubia sintió un poco de desilusión, ella quería escuchar algo lo que sea que tuviese relación con ellas dos, ¿Cómo decirle a Rachel que ella sentía algo muy fuerte desde que la vio? ¿amor? Talvez era muy fuerte pero era una gran verdad, estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry pero no podía demostrárselo, tenia novio aunque solo fuera por mantener una imagen, pero si la morena se lo pidiese ella lo dejaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rach, debo irme- debía pero no quería irse, no podía separarse de Rachel, sentía que algo fuerte las unía, necesitaba estar a su lado

¿no te quieres quedar?- Rachel pedía a gritos que la rubia se quedara con ella, quería tenerla cerca, quería su abrazo, la quería a ella, la amaba

No puedo Rach- bajo la mirada

¿me temes?- con solo pensar que Quinn pudiese tenerle miedo, ella se atemorizaba también

No Rachel, no te tengo miedo, no podría- y se acerco a Rachel para abrazarla una ultima vez en el día- mañana nos vemos ¿si?- deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Rachel y se fue hacia la puerta para salir

Quinn- grito Rachel y esta voltio- no le digas a nadie por favor- suplicaba con su mirada- de por si soy un bicho raro por cantar en el club Glee, imagínate lo que seria si le sumamos esto-la rubia volvió sobre sus pasos y se acerco nuevamente a Rachel

No eres ningún bicho raro Rachel, que te quede claro, y confía en mi no se lo diré a nadie – le dio un beso en la frente aunque hubiese preferido besarla en los labios pero pudo controlar sus ganas y se fue a la puerta nuevamente- ah por cierto Rachel, me gustaría ir contigo a visitar aquel doctor, me gustaría entender mas todo esto- Rachel asintió con la cabeza y Quinn le regalo una ultima sonrisa para salir de la habitación.

Quinn iba perdida en sus pensamientos, todo era Rachel en su mente, los abrazos que le dio, tenerla tan cerca y poderse aferrar a ella, saber el mayor secreto de Rachel, todo en un día, sentir ganas de gritarle que la amaba, poder ayudarla cuando mas la necesitaba, aunque no terminaba de entender como fue que se tranquilizo, cuando la vio en aquella playa tirada en el suelo, no dudo ni por un momento en ir hacia ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, aunque tenia un poco de miedo al ver que todo a su alrededor era tormentoso, pero la imagen de aquella chica junto con sus gritos desgarradores la llamaban a acercarse y no temerle a Rachel.

Durante el trayecto a casa decidió encender la radio del vehiculo, así no se sentiría tan sola, de pronto escucho un locutor de radio que hablaba acerca de las ultimas investigaciones acerca de los mutantes- _se dicen que están entre nosotros, tenemos declaraciones de buena fuente de que la Agencia Central de Inteligencia los esta cazando, al parecer son un peligro para la sociedad- _¿peligro? De que rayos esta hablando Rachel no es ningún peligro- _no son seres humanos son monstruos, que pueden matarnos a todos- _¡! RACHEL NO ES NINGUN MONSTRUO ¡! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso?, Quinn gritaba dentro de su auto, pero sintió un gran temor al imaginar que podían encontrar a Rachel y llevársela algún lugar por ser diferente a los demás, ella no lo iba a permitir, la defendería con su vida si fuese necesario.

Llego a su casa y se fue a su cama, no pudo quitar de sus pensamientos aquellas declaraciones que había escuchado, caza, monstruo, peligro, nada de eso era cierto, Rachel era la chica más hermosa y perfecta que conocía, no era peligrosa, no era un monstruo y ningún animal para que estuviesen cazando a humanos como ella.

Quinn gritaba, veía como unos hombres sujetaban a Rachel y la metían en una gran caja de acero dentro de un camión-¡! Suéltenla ¡!- Quinn trataba de soltarse de unos brazos que la sujetaban pero no podía, Rachel estaba herida de bala metida dentro de esa caja y ella no podía hacer nada, no la soltaban para poder correr y sacarla de ahí y el camión se estaba marchando, en eso la rubia despierta gritando- Rachel- todo era una horrible pesadilla, su corazón estaba agitado, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarse y no dudo por ningún momento en hacerlo, necesitaba ir al intitulo y ver a Rachel, saber que estaba bien.

Llego lo mas rápido que pudo a McKinley con la esperanza de verla pero al parecer aun no llegaba, solo se encontró con Santana junto a Brittany y Finn que conversaban animadamente, ella se acerco y los saludo, pero seguía pendiente de la llegada de Rachel pero salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la conversación de Finn.

¿escucharon lo de los mutantes?- se dirigía hacia las chicas- como me gustaría matar a uno de ellos, esos monstruos no deberían estar, cerca de nosotros, no son humanos- decía el muchacho riéndose

Ellos no son monstruos Finn- decía totalmente una enojada Quinn- no puedo creer lo estupido que puedes llegar a ser – Santana y Brittany la miraban en silencio

Tranquila Quinn, pero si es cierto, ellos no son humanos, ojala los atrapen a todos y los maten- seguía riéndose el chico

No te soporto Finn, esto se acaba aquí, no te quiero cerca de mí- Quinn terminaba con Finn por Rachel, no podía estar con alguien que decía esas cosas horribles de alguien tan bello como lo era Rachel Berry.

¿Qué dices?, te vas arrepentir- decía el chico

Primero muerta antes que seguir con un tonto como tú- dijo duramente la rubia para alejarse del lugar, sentía tanta rabia y salio al estacionamiento para seguir esperando a Rachel que aun no aparecía, y el miedo seguía presente en Quinn, el temor a que algo le hubiese pasado se estaba apoderando de ella, pero tenia que estar tranquila, si Rachel no aparecía dentro de 30 minutos ella la iba a ir a buscar donde sea que se encontrara.

...

_**dejo otro capitulo, es corto pero vamos de a poco jajajaja**_

_**no pensé que tendría tan buena aceptación**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y tratare de no defraudarlos**_

_**saludos**_

_**Eve **_


	3. Chapter 3 Explicación

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

...

-Fabray ¿Qué sucede?- Santana se acercaba junto con Brittany- ¿A quien esperas?-

- a Rachel- dijo sin percatarse de lo podría provocar en la latina, Quinn estaba tan nerviosa por no tener noticias de Rachel, la había llamado mínimo treinta veces y su celular marcaba apagado, y eso estaba desesperando a la rubia, llevaba 20 minutos esperándola en el estacionamiento, se aferraba a su celular esperando alguna respuesta, miraba hacia la calle con la esperanza de que la morena apareciera pero nada.

- ¿perdon? ¿a RuPaul?- la latina se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta contundente respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?... ¿Por qué tienes que estar esperando a esa enana?- Santana se estaba poniendo nerviosa por no captar la atención de Quinn- ¡!Fabray explícate!- grito haciendo que la rubia voltee para verla y percatarse recién de que sus amigas estaban ahí.

- la estoy esperando ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?-dijo como si fuese bastante obvio

- por favor Quinn- grito totalmente ofuscada la morena- estas esperando a RuPaul, eso esta totalmente fuera de lo normal-

- ella tiene nombre Santana y es Rachel Berry, basta con los sobrenombres, ¿te queda claro?- dijo colocándose seria mirando directamente a los ojos de la latina, si no fuesen amigas Santana le hubiera sacado toda la información a golpes pero siempre respetaba a su amiga y no le gustaba incomodar a Brittany con esa clases de situaciones, la bailarina era sensible a la violencia, sus emociones brotaban como si fuese una niña así que solo se relajo y respondió a lo que la capitana le decía.

- esta bien, pero no pretendas a que entienda lo que esta pasando con esa simple respuesta- Santana sentía curiosidad, conocía perfectamente a su amiga, sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando, termino con Finn y ahora esperaba a Rachel- esta conversación la dejamos para después Quinn, pero me lo vas a explicar todo si no quieres que me ponga violenta contigo- tomo a Brittany de la mano como siempre lo hacia y se disponía para alejarse de ahí cuando la bailarina decidió decirle algo a la capitana.

- Quinn- se acerco tímidamente- si estas preocupada por ella, ve a buscarla a su casa- dijo suavemente tomando por sorpresa a Quinn- ella te puede necesitar- dijo tratando de que su amiga entendiera, Quinn rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y corrió a su auto para ir donde tenia que estar.

La casa de Rachel no quedaba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, pero el viaje se le hizo eterno a la rubia, parecía que el mundo se ponía en contra suya, los semáforos no cambiaban rápido, la gente se cruzaba en cualquier parte, los demás vehículos iban lento, los perros se atravesaban, se estaba haciendo difícil llegar, o tal vez era ella la que se desesperaba.

Por fin había llegado, no se preocupo de estacionar bien su auto, solo se preocupo de detenerlo para poder bajarse y correr hacia la puerta de la casa.

Golpeo fuerte y no hubo respuesta, volvió a golpear la puerta y nadie salía, sus temores la estaban invadiendo, ¿y si vinieron por ella? ¿y si el sueño que tuvo era un aviso de lo que paso?, maldita sea , ¿como no vino antes? ¿ ahora que iba hacer sin Rachel?, buscarla eso haría, ¿pero si era demasiado tarde? ¿Dónde podrían haberla llevado?, Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando sintió que alguien habría la puerta lentamente.

-¿Rachel?- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila pero fue bastante difícil

- ¿Quinn?- susurro la morena y la rubia salto a sus brazos

- Rachel, ¿Por qué no me contestabas el celular?, estaba asustada pensé que te había pasado algo- Quinn hablaba demasiado rápido

-Quinn estoy bien, no te preocupes..pero- dijo susurrando nuevamente y Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba extraña

- ¿Qué pasa Rach?- estaba preocupada

- no me siento bien- Rachel sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba agotada, quería dormir, sus ojos eran pesados

- ¿tus padres donde estan?- Quinn sujetaba a la morena que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer

- fueron por mi auto a la playa… yo les pedí que fueran por el- la rubia sentó en uno de los sillones a la morena para que descansara

- Rachel, dime que debo hacer para ayudarte, dime que es lo que te esta pasando- no sabia que hacer, quería ser de ayuda para la morena pero no tenia idea como

- no lo se Quinn, nunca me había pasado esto, me siento extraña- algo estaba pasando en su cuerpo y Rachel lo sabia

- ¿te llevo al hospital?-

- no serviría de nada, solo me harían exámenes y mas exámenes y solo se darían cuenta de que no soy normal como siempre sucede- Rachel le dio una tierna sonrisa a Quinn para que se tranquilizara

-Rach ¿ a cuantos médicos haz ido? – pregunto como si hubiese descubierto algo

- no lo se, pero creo que a 7 ¿Por qué?-

- ¿ellos tienen tus datos?- su rostro reflejaba preocupación

- claro, ellos tienen toda la información para poder ubicarme y enviarme los resultados cuando no pudiese ir por ellos- Rachel noto la cara de Quinn- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿escuchaste las noticias?-dijo tratando de conservarse tranquila aunque por dentro tenia ganas de sacar a Rachel de su casa y llevársela lejos donde nadie las pudiese encontrar

- ¿es por eso que estas así?-

-si-dijo tímidamente la rubia

- no te preocupes, no les tengo miedo-

- pero… yo no quiero que hagan daño Rachel-dijo tomado el rostro de la morena entre sus manos- no podría vivir con eso- se miraron fijamente, sus rostros estaba suficientemente cerca

-Quinn yo…- dijo Rachel que deseaba besarla en ese momento y sentirla cerca pero fueron interrumpidas

- Hija llegamos….- los padres de Rachel se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo, pero sabían que eso debía ser así, si todo lo que aquel hombre había dicho era cierto, Quinn y su hija tenían que estar juntas- Quinn, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Thomas cariñosamente, la rubia se había separado de Rachel para responder al saludo de cada uno de los padres.

Cuando ellos vieron el estado de su hija, se pusieron nerviosos, nunca habían visto a Rachel tan cansada, y junto con la rubia decidieron que era hora de visitar al Dr. Charlie nuevamente, quizás el tendría alguna idea de lo que le estaba pasando, Quinn lo vio como una oportunidad para encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que aun rondaban por su cabeza.

Una vez listos se subieron al vehiculo de los hombres, Quinn abrazo a Rachel para que se sintiera protegida, segura con ella, por lo que había escuchado el viaje iba hacer un poco largo.

no había mejora en el cuerpo de Rachel, cansancio, su piel pálida, y siempre con sus ojos cerrados, eso era lo que la rubia veía y se preocupaba cada vez mas, por suerte estaban llegando a una gran casa que sorprendió a Quinn.

Fueron adentrándose por los mismos pasillos que la vez anterior y nuevamente fueron guiados hasta donde se encontraba el Sr. Charlie, sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.

El hombre rápidamente se levanto y los saludo a cada uno.

Quinn Fabray un gusto en conocerte- soltó el hombre de calida sonrisa, la rubia no salía de su asombro, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera su nombre si no se lo había dicho aun?

Si, para mi también es un gusto conocerlo Sr.- la rubia analizaba con la mirada al hombre pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta

¿Qué sucede con la joven Rachel?- se dirigió hacia los padres

No lo sabemos, ha estado así, durante toda la mañana- respondía John

Recuéstenla en aquel sillón- dijo el hombre, acomodaron a Rachel y el Dr. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella para examinarla a su estilo, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rachel y cerro los ojos, cuando las separo su rostro había pasado de tranquilidad al de estupefacción- déjenme solo con ella por favor, luego les explico- y los padres de Rachel junto con la Rubia salieron de aquella sala.

Cuando salieron Quinn se sentía incomoda en aquel lugar, a lo lejos vio un niño que caminaba con un libro en la mano, era pequeño de unos 10 años y lentamente se acerco a la rubia, Quinn lo miro con extrañeza.

hola- le dijo el niño

hola pequeño- saludo Quinn

tu no eres una mutante ¿verdad?- pregunto el niñito tímidamente

no, no lo soy- dijo amablemente la rubia hincándose para quedar a la altura del niño - ¿Por qué?-

tenia la esperanza de que fueras uno- dijo agachando la cabeza- pareces un ángel- dijo con cara de tristeza pero algo tierno

gracias- atino a responder la rubia

¿segura que no lo eres? ¿segura, segura?- insistió

Segura, aunque me gustaría- le guiño un ojo haciendo sonreír al pequeño

¿te…te gustaría ser mi amiga?- el pequeño era tímido, se notaba en cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca

Claro que si- respondió la rubia cariñosamente- me llamo Quinn- y la rubia le tendió la mano

Yo..yo me llamo Kal- el niño le brillaban los ojitos al saber que ahora tenia una nueva amiga- toma te regalo mi libro- Quinn lo recibió y le dio un pequeño besito en la frente

Muchas gracias Kal, yo no tengo nada para regalarte en estos momentos- dijo apenada- espera, mmmm te ¿gusta mi reloj? – el niñito lo miro y asintió- bueno es tuyo- se lo quito y se lo coloco en la muñeca al niño, que dio saltitos de alegría y le entrego un abrazo apretado a su amiga

Gracias, gracias- decía el niño ambos reían- ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Tengo a una amiga que esta hablando con el Sr. Charlie en este momento-

¿es una mutante?- pregunto curioso, Quinn no sabia si responderle pero aquel niño le inspiraba confianza

Si, y es una mutante muy fuerte- lo dijo en forma bajita, el niño abrió sus ojos asombrados

¿la puedo conocer?-

Creo que después, ahora no se siente muy bien, pero yo le hablare de ti-

Esta bien, pero dale mis saludos- dijo el niño, desde uno de los pasillos llamaron al pequeño Kal y el se despidió de su amiga, se fue corriendo y desapareció en una de las paredes atravesándola si tener que utilizar la puerta que estaba a un lado, Quinn quedo mirando aquella pared, sacudió su cabeza para salir de su asombro, ya le había quedado claro que cualquier persona de ese lugar seria un mutante.

Dentro de la habitación el Dr. Charlie se encontraba con Rachel hablando de lo sucedido.

fue un día difícil el de ayer por lo que veo-

bastante diría yo- dijo Rachel que se encontraba un poco mejor

si pero encontraste lo que estabas buscando- la miro buscando alguna respuesta y solo recibió la risa de Rachel

no hace falta que se lo explique-

no, no hace falta, pero creo que ella aun no sabe lo que provoca en tu parte mutante, y deberías decírselo-

ese es el problema Dr. que no se como, ¿Qué le voy a decir?, Quinn eres mi alma gemela, o eres la persona que me contienes no se- decía frustrada Rachel

podrías decirle la verdad, dile que estas enamorada de ella- decía tranquilamente, Rachel quedo en silencio, sabia que el hombre se enteraba de todo no habría manera de persuadirlo y negarle absolutamente lo que estaba delante de sus ojos

no puedo, ella…ella no me ve como yo la veo…. No-

estas completamente equivocada-

¿Qué?- Rachel fijo su mirada en el hombre pero este no hizo mas que sonreírle

Creo que tus sentimientos son correspondidos-

¿lo dice enserio?- los ojos de Rachel volvían a brillar

Yo no puedo decirte mas que eso, seria feo de mi parte hablar de los secretos de otra persona-

Con eso me alcanza- respondió de forma alegre

Rachel, necesitamos tenerte en observación- la seriedad tomo parte en la habitación-

¿Qué sucede?-

Tu gen mutante Rachel te esta dominado, lo que paso ayer desencadeno un dominio de este sobre el gen normal casi en un 100% es decir el cromosoma esta perdiendo lo que le queda de humano- Rachel quedo en silencio- Rachel si te vuelve a ocurrir una vez mas lo de ayer, lo despertaras totalmente-

¿me perderé?- hablaba con un hilo de voz

Solo queda una opción-

¿Cuál?-

Controlarlo- Rachel lo miro confundida, ¿Cómo iba a controlar lo incontrolable?- cuando lo logres podrás tener un control total de tus capacidades teniendo una mezcla de Rachel con el fénix, será difícil cuando eso suceda, pero es algo de lo cual debes estar preparada porque puede pasar en cualquier momento.

No podré hacerlo- bajo la mirada, su voz se sonaba temblorosa- no podré-

Tranquila, no vas a estar sola- dijo el hombre tratando de tranquilizarla

Luego de esa conversación el Dr. Charlie pidió hablar con Quinn, el sabia que ella tenia preguntas cosas que solo el podía responderle, la rubia entro al lugar y tomo asiento.

Como siempre el hombre le regalo una sonrisa calida.

-dime lo que quieres saber- dijo amablemente

- ¿Qué pasa con Rachel, que sucede con los mutantes?- el hombre procedió a explicarle todo lo que le había dicho a Rachel acerca del dominio del mutante en su cuerpo y lo que pasaría si pierde el control de la situación nuevamente, Quinn escuchaba atentamente, se sentía asustada por no poder ayudar a Rachel.

-Quinn eres la única que la puedes ayudar – Quinn siguió en silencio sin comprender nada

- ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarla?-

- Rachel no te lo ha dicho por que no sabe como- dijo el hombre haciendo que la rubia lo mirara con atención- tu eres la que bloquea a su mutante, la que lo mantiene dormido, haces que Rachel se mantenga despierta para mantener dominio sobre su cuerpo- Quinn abrió sus ojos como platos- pero si ella no se logra controlarse cuando este en su estado puro, será uno de los mutantes mas peligrosos del mundo-

- ¿Rachel? ¿mi Rachel?-

- cuando predomine fénix y no controle su poder, ella perderá la lucidez y puede matar a todo el mundo y destruir todo a su paso, ella es dueña de un poder incontrolable, sus capacidades y sus potenciales son ilimitados, pero esos poderes los controlara si logra fusionarse en si con su mutante y no dejar que este la domine por completo, ¿me entiendes?, si no lo logra sera un fénix malo y si lo hace sacara la mejor arte de ella-

- ¿pero yo que puedo hacer para ayudarla?-

-estar a su lado, aunque ella es una de las clases de mutantes mas fuertes no significa que no tenga debilidades, solo trata de mantenerla tranquila- el hombre busco la mirada de Quinn que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y asimilando cada palabra- solo con tu presencia vasta para tenerla controlada, y si se puede con tu amor también-

-¿co….como….sabe eso?- susurro la rubia

- soy un mutante, soy telépata para ser mas claro- respondió entre risas

- ahora entiendo- dijo Quinn haciéndose la ofendida- paro aun así, no se lo puedo decir, pase todo este tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible, ocultando mis sentimientos, y si se lo digo me va a rechazar y.. y-

-los jóvenes de hoy se les hace difícil todo, Quinn inténtalo, las personas como Rachel solo están hechas para una persona en su vida, una única persona en todo el mundo ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte?-

- creo que voy a decirle, pero no hoy, no quiero perturbarla-bajo su mirada- tengo miedo que le hagan daño, que se la lleven y que nunca mas pueda verla-

- no te voy a mentir, ella corre ese riesgo, no somos los únicos que saben de la existencia de los poderes de Rachel, un hombre muy adinerado esta buscando a los mutantes mas poderosos, los de clase omega como Rachel, su objetivo es crear nuevos mutantes para crear un gran ejercito y obtener el poder, trabaja para el gobierno es por eso que están necesitando de mutantes poderosos así utilizaran su sangre y seguramente harán mezclas creando atrocidades, debemos evitar que Rachel pierda toda capacidad de control- Quinn quedo en estado de shock, ahora sabia todo, sabia porque querían a los mutantes y dependía de ella mantenerla tranquila, lo iba hacer, estaría pegada a Rachel si eso fuese necesario.

- yo la cuidare, como sea – afirmo con fuerza la rubia

- lo se, pero no te pongas en riesgo, estoy seguro que si te sucede algo la fuerza fénix despertaría ya que ella no resistiría que te lastimaran- Quinn sonrío por el comentario Rachel se preocuparía por ella eso era maravilloso aunque en la situación en que se encontraban era algo que debía evitar- Rachel aun se encuentra débil pero se le pasara, mañana estará mejor.

Luego de la conversación los padres de Rachel también entraron y se les aclaro todo lo sucedido con respecto a la invasión del gen mutante, pero como era de esperarse la morena no quiso quedarse en observación y solo quería irse a su casa, acostarse en su cama, ese era el mejor lugar del mundo y no podía perderse mas clases con un día era suficiente podría ser mutante y todo lo demás pero ir a McKinley, ensayar en el Club glee y seguir con su vida lo mas normal posible era una de sus prioridades y contra eso ni siquiera Dr. Charlie podía.

La vuelta a casa fue mas tranquila, Quinn abrazaba a Rachel con mas fuerza que antes, la quería, sus sentimientos iban creciendo a cada momento, Rachel notaba la calidez de aquel abrazo deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento pero no era el lugar mas adecuado, pero haría lo posible para buscar el momento.

Llegaron a casa y Quinn acompaño a Rachel a su dormitorio, entraron y la morena se desplomo en su cama.

deseaba mi cama con toda mis fuerzas- decía la morena buscando la mirada de la rubia e indicándole que se acomodara a su lado, Quinn acepto y se recostó lo mas cerca posible de Rachel mirándola, contemplándola, era tan hermosa- ¿ y ese libro?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

me lo regalo un amigo que conocí- dijo mostrándole el libro a Rachel

¿mitología nórdica? –

Si, es un amor mi amigo- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

¿si?- dijo seria Rachel, al parecer los celos se estaban haciendo presente y Quinn se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud

Se llama Kal, es un niño de 10 años- Quinn trataba de ocultar una risita, aunque le encantaba que Rachel se pusiera así

Oh, me gustaría conocerlo- Rachel se puso colorada, habia tenido celos sin conocer a la persona y mas encima era un niño

Es un mutante, atravesó una pared después de que se despidió- comenzó a reír- le dije que tenia a una amiga y quiere conocerte-

Esta bien no hay problema, hago lo que me pidas – dijo con algo de picardía, si se la tenia que jugar tendría que empezar de alguna forma

Rachel-

¿Si? -

Termine con Finn en la mañana- dejo sorprendida a Rachel con la noticia

¿Por qué? Si tu te veías tan feliz con él –

Me veía pero no lo era, y yo… quiero a otra persona- comenzaba a ruborizarse y su corazón estaba bombeando mas rápido de lo común, tal ves era su oportunidad y así tener el derecho de estar con Rachel cuando ella quiera, tenerla a su lado y defenderla, cuidarla y no dejar que la gente le haga daño, mantenerla tranquila

¿Quién es esa persona Quinn?- Rachel se estaba poniendo nerviosa, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero todo a causa de una dulce sensación, todo era por Quinn, ella despertaba esas emociones y dormir a otras, la rubia movía su mundo, y se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente

No se como decírtelo- Quinn seguía mirando a Rachel

Quinn, yo… tú…. me gustas- Rachel jugaba con sus manos, como pudo le dijo algo, aunque no solo le gustaba Quinn mas bien estaba enamorada de ella- siento cosas muy fuertes hacia ti Quinn desde que te vi- Quinn sonrío ante la declaración y tomo el rostro de Rachel con sus manos y lentamente se fue acercando, cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros la miro fijamente

Rachel, te quiero- cerro sus ojos y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, algo suave, Rachel sintió mariposas y se dejo llevar por el tierno beso que fue largo, suave, dulce, delicioso para cada una, era una muestra clara de los que venían guardando dentro de sus corazones que saltaban de alegría, Quinn intensifico un poco mas el beso, quería sentir la boca de Rachel, deleitar sus carnosos labios y Rachel tocaba el cielo con los perfectos labios de la rubia, era el mejor beso que la habían dado en su vida no lo podía creer Quinn estaba besando a Rachel Berry tantas veces deseándola en secreto y ahora la tenia frente a ella acariciando sus labios con los suyos propios, pero por muy mutante que sea Rachel necesitaba oxigeno y ambas tuvieron que separarse, se miraron fijamente con brillos en los ojos.

Te quedas ¿verdad?-

No puedo ni quiero dejarte sola Rachel- se volvieron a mirar y otro beso fue entregado pero esta vez por Rachel este fue un poco mas apasionado, descubriendo la boca de Quinn dando paso al roce de sus delicadas lenguas.

Te quiero Quinn, mas de lo que imaginas-

Yo te quiero aun mas-

...

algo terrible va a pasar y debemos estar preparados para eso- decía el Dr. Charlie a un joven que estaba con él

¿Cuántos habrán cazado? –

Aun no lo se, pero si encuentran a Rachel él lograra su objetivo-

en ese instituto hay otro mutante lo percibo- decía el muchacho

así es- respondió el Dr.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola! perdón por la demora, espero les guste el capitulo<em>**

**_gracias por sus comentarios :)_**

**_saludos y besos_**

**_Eve _**


	4. Chapter 4 Pesadilla

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

…

En toda la noche Quinn no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía bien con Rachel a su lado, abrazada a ella, la morena estaba placidamente dormida con un pijama rosado, se veía muy tierna y bella, la rubia no dejaba de mirarla, no paraba de apreciar cada detalle del rostro de la chica que tenia a su lado, tanto tiempo riéndose de ella, burlándose, llamándola con feos apodos, y sobre todo queriéndola en silencio, en su interior siempre admiraba a la morena, su belleza interna como la física que resalta con solo verla pasar, jamás se le abría pasado por la mente que Rachel Berry sintiese algo por ella, siempre fue un sueño, algo que solo pedía en silencio en su interior,¿Por qué no te fijas en mi Rachel? se decía hace un tiempo atrás cuando las cosas eran totalmente diferente, cuando la morena pasaba a su lado temerosa por la presencia de la capitana, ahora todo es diferente, en un par de días todo dio un giro, la tenia a su lado de una forma distinta no era como una amiga, era algo mas especial, algo muy fuerte las unía, sus sentimientos que se encontraban ocultos se estaban escapando por cada parte de sus cuerpos, esas emociones al tenerse tan cerca afloraban con rapidez, con cada momento que tenia a la cantante así sentía que el amor que tenia por ella iba creciendo, todo fue muy rápido, siempre la quiso pero ahora que la beso y pudo palpar los sentimientos de la morena algo en su interior se estremeció, fue como si esa cajita en donde guardo todo lo que sentía por Rachel se abrió y dejaba escapar todos los sentimientos y no existe forma de detener aquel río de emociones, todo su cuerpo se encontraba poseído por la morena, su ser la necesitaba, necesitaba de Rachel como su cuerpo exigía el oxigeno para seguir viviendo. Estaba tranquila lo podía ver en su rostro, ¿Cómo alguien como Rachel podría destruir al mundo? No ella no, lo que llevaba dentro si, ese poder que aun no ha salido ese seria el destructor no Rachel, todo parecía imposible, mutantes, ya había escuchado hablar de ellos pero no pensaba que a su lado se encontraría uno de los mas hermosos, ¿Rachel Berry peligrosa? Era algo difícil de creer, pero ella lo entendía todo, y no le importaba que fuese mutante, la amaba y si tuviese que entregar su vida para protegerla así seria.

Ahora tendría todo el derecho de ir a su lado, cuidarla, protegerla, Rachel no la miraría de forma extraña, todo tenia una razón y ambas lo sabían, se querían se necesitaban, lo mas increíble era que Quinn Fabray podía bloquear algo tan grande como el poder ilimitado de Rachel con solo un abrazo, una caricia, un roce de sus manos, un beso, su presencia, y haría todo lo posible para que nadie descubriera a Rachel si tenia que estar las 24 horas del día a su lado lo haría, tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal, que en un descuido le arrebatasen a la morena, que la llevaran lejos, quizás a algún laboratorio para experimentar con su pequeño cuerpo, torturarla para que su poder causara daño, que la utilicen como arma para ir a una tercera guerra mundial, o que simplemente la maten, ese era su gran temor.

¡! SUELTENLA!¡ SOY YO A QUIEN BUSCAN- gritaba la morena desde uno de los pasillos del instituto- ¡!MAS LES VALE QUE LA SUELTEN AHORA¡!- Rachel intentaba correr hacia unos hombres que vestían trajes militares, no sabían cuantos eran pero llevaban una gran cantidad de armas, todos los estudiantes corrían asustados por los pasillos, ella caminaba a paso firme, no podía correr su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante esa orden solo caminaba, un hombre de boina verde apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Quinn quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo esposada y rodeada de militares- NO LE HAGAN DAÑO- volvía a gritar mientras se iba acercando lentamente, pero se detuvo al ver a Quinn caer totalmente por el disparo lanzado desde el arma de aquel hombre que la estaba apuntando, se quedo paralizada, sintió que algo se apoderaba de ella, rabia, odio, ganas de matarlos a todos, un calor recorría cada parte de su interior, aun se sentía dueña de su cuerpo o por lo menos tenia conciencia suficiente, los miraba fijamente sobre todo a él, no podía acercarse mas era imposible, se desesperaba por llegar pero algo se lo impedía, sintió un dolor en el pecho y cuando la vio ahí tirada desangrándose en el suelo, aquella chica a la que amaba ya no tenia por que controlarse, junto con sus lagrimas que caían por su rostro dirigió su mirada al boina verde que la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, Rachel por instinto provoco que aquel hombre se levantara del suelo y lo separo de su arma, era ella quien tenia el control del cuerpo del militar, el arma se movía hacia la cabeza apuntando justo en frente de los ojos, los demás militares estaban aterrados le disparaban pero ella no sentía daño alguno, estaba segada por ira y dolor en su interior, el arma que flotaba cerca de la cabeza del hombre lanzo la primera bala para luego descargarla completamente en su cabeza, matándolo tal cual como el lo había echo con Quinn, no sabia cuantos disparos fueron pero eran los suficientes como para masacrar por completo el cráneo de aquel sujeto, pero Rachel quería hacer mas, inhalo un poco para poder disfrutar de l que ahora iba hacer, aun tenia el cuerpo flotando y desangrándose bajo su dominio, poco a poco fue difuminando la piel, luego la carne para después terminar con los huesos del que alguna vez fue un militar, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro estaba gozando de lo que hacia rápidamente miro a los otros y comenzó a quemarlos no sabia de donde salieron las llamas pero cada uno de ellos se estaba quemando y gritando desesperados, ella tenia el control y con una ultima mirada fija en ellos los hizo cenizas, Rachel reía, no sabia por que, pero seguramente se sentía satisfecha por eliminarlos, sentía algo inmenso en su cuerpo, respiraba profundamente, y exhalaba lentamente, pero aun así no podía calmarse, miro a Quinn que yacía en el suelo y todo el goce que tuvo por matar se vio hundida por una tristeza enorme trato de acercarse pero era como si una muralla invisible se interpusiera en su camino, gritaba hasta mas no poder, tenia esperanza de que estuviese viva pero no lograba acercarse, se tiro al suelo de rodillas gritando maldiciéndose miraba fijamente el cuerpo de la rubia, si tan solo hubiera actuado antes, seguía llorando, seguía gritando, comenzó a sentir cansancio, sus energías se estaban yendo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando pero aun estaba llena de dolor, de rabia, de odio, cuando le faltaba poco para desfallecer vio una silueta al lado de Quinn, unas alas enormes hacían sombra, pero esa figura le era familiar, en alguna parte la había visto estaba tratando de reanimar a Quinn pero esta no despertaba, Rachel no lograba distinguir quien era y no podía gritarle su voz no le salía, sus ojos se estaban cerrando cuando logro ver una cabellera rubia y larga, aquella persona con esas alas se detuvo en su intento de reanimar a Quinn, se puso de pie y caminaba hacia la morena- _murió_- le dijo con una suave voz que Rachel ya había escuchado en alguna parte, la morena cerro sus ojos y siguió llorando amargamente.

-Rach- decía Quinn tratando de despertar la morena – vamos Rach, despierta- seguía intentando la rubia pero Rachel solo seguía llorando sin despertarse la chica empuñaba las sabanas con fuerza y Quinn seguía insistiendo ante el llanto de la morena que no despertaba y se estaba asustando, varias cosas de la pieza estaban flotando, la lámpara, algunos peluches, la sabanas a las que se aferraba la morena parecía como si una energía se desprendiese del cuerpo de la cantante - Rach, pequeña por favor despierta- la sacudía suavemente logrando que la morena despertara de su pesadilla.

-Quinn….Quinn- decía sin abrir sus ojos aun, estaba inundada en lágrimas- Quinn- susurraba, al parecer aun no despertaba completamente y seguía en su pesadilla

- Rach, aquí estoy – dijo en el oído de la morena y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena lo que causo que esta despertara y todas las cosas que flotaban cayeron al suelo, la cantante miraba fijamente confundida- ¿te sientes bien? – dijo la rubia al ver la mirada de Rachel clavada en ella sin decir nada, Quinn la abrazo fuertemente para que se sintiese segura sabia que la pesadilla de la morena la había inquietado, Rachel respondió al abrazo con mas fuerza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente- fue solo una pesadilla- trataba de tranquilizarla

- pensé que te había perdido- decía entre lagrimas

- tranquila pequeña aquí me tienes- hablaba dulcemente Quinn para lograr calmar a Rachel

- fue horrible- seguía llorando – te quiero demasiado Quinn- seguía aferrada al cuerpo de la rubia, Quinn sintió que su corazoncito saltaba de alegría por aquellas palabras

- yo también te quiero Rach- trato de separarse un poco para mirar a la morena a los ojos – tranquila- dijo para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios a la morena para que la sintiera, fue suave, tierno, ambas con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo aquel roce de sus delicados labios- ¿vez? sigo aquí a tu lado- y la volvió a besar pero esta vez con mas intensidad, Rachel buscaba la lengua de la rubia con desesperación y Quinn no la hizo esperar, aquel beso estaba lleno de ceñimientos por ambas partes, Rachel sentía que la volvía a tener aunque todo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla, pero con aquel beso estaba volviendo a la realidad y Quinn no lograba descifrar la cantidad de emociones que recorría su cuerpo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, la rubia cayo sobre el cuerpo de Rachel y seguían besándose con mas pasión, la morena no podía controlar aquella intensidad que estaba sintiendo era algo que demostraba en cada beso.

- tenemos que ir a clases- decía entre besos la rubia y ambas lograron separarse, Rachel estaba algo agitada, la pesadilla, el llanto y luego el beso la habían echo olvidar de que tenían que ir al intitulo, Quinn estaba asombrada por la intensidad de aquel beso, no sabia que la morena fuese tan intensa y sentía aun mas ganas de seguirla besando pero debían salir rápido de aquella casa.

El viaje fue silencioso, iban en el auto de la rubia, Rachel se encontraba sumida en su pesadilla, esa persona que llego, esa figura y esa voz la había escuchado en alguna parte de eso estaba segura, ese sueño no podía ser solo su subconsciente, era algo mas, esa persona la tenia intranquila, ¿un mutante?, no estaba segura, pero podría ser.

Quinn por su parte se había dado cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle, si pretendía estar al lado de Rachel tendría que integrarse al club Glee, eso lo solucionaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en McKinley , pero antes tendría que hablar con Santana y Brittany para que ellas también entrasen al club así no se sentiría como bicho raro.

…..

Laboratorio Nacional de .

¿aun nada?-

No señor, no hemos encontrado ninguno de clase Omega todos son de un nivel inferior-

¡!Maldita sea!¡ a este paso no vamos a conseguir nada- decía un hombre que encabezaba a los demás científicos- ¿y que hay del mutante?

¿el rastreador?-

Si -

Tiene la certeza de que en uno de los estados se encuentra un mutante de nivel Omega- decía el joven científico un poco temeroso

Por lo menos esta dentro del país, no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si fueran los rusos los que lo tuvieran- el hombre miraba a un pequeño niño que tenían amarrado en una silla- hasta ahora solo hemos encontrado mutantes clase delta y estos no nos sirven- hacia señas con su mano para que procedieran a sacarle sangre con unas jeringas al pequeño niño- tienen que dar con ese mutante, lo mas pronto posible- fue la orden que dio aquel hombre

…..

chicos hoy se nos integran 3 nuevas compañeras al Club Glee- decía el profesor a su lado se encontraban las tres chicas Santana, Brittany y Quinn que llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo había logrado ya estaba dentro del coro para no dejar sola a Rachel.

Quinn se sentó al lado de la morena y le dio una gran sonrisa y Rachel estaba contenta con tenerla cerca, adoraba su mirada, esos ojos verdes, y esa sonrisa perfecta de la capitana.

La hora iba pasando pero Rachel aun seguía recordando aquella pesadilla_-¿Quién podrá ser?, se que la e visto en alguna parte, ¿o será solo mi imaginación?, pero esa pesadilla fue tan real, pero esa silueta, dios estoy segura de que esa persona existe_- Rachel se lamentaba el no haber logrado ver el rostro de esa persona en su pesadilla, sabia que podía ser una chica por esa voz, pero…

me costo un mundo convencer a Santana para entrar al coro- le susurraba Quinn que se encontraba a su lado y Rachel la miro con cara de enamorada

¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto con voz bajita

Brittany me ayudo- dijo mirando a la rubia que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la latina, Rachel voltio a mirar Brittany y se paralizo al verla, era ella.

….

_**Les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste es un poco mas corto pero el siguiente sera mas largo lo prometo :)**_

_**Disculpen las faltas por favor**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Eve **_


	5. Chapter 5 Tranquila

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**...**

**Laboratorio Nacional de Estados Unidos**

-Procedan- dijo el científico para llevar a cabo su experimento, una mezcla del ADN de diferentes mutantes de distintas clases todos de nivel inferior serviría para suministrarlo dentro del cuerpo de un bebe artificial creado en el mismo laboratorio, los otros científicos llevaban la orden a cabo, el pequeño cuerpo del niño recibió la sangre sin problemas.

- todo salio bien señor, no hay señales de lo contrario, todos sus signos vitales respondieron correctamente- dijo uno de los tantos científicos que se encontraban en aquella habitación

- aun no se puede descartar nada- dijo el científico el Sr. Vogel-esta criatura debe sobrevivir los tres primeros días, si no es así, el experimento habrá fracasado-

- Señor El grupo de fuerzas especiales esta listo – dijo otro joven

- quiero que ellos recorran cada uno de los estados, cada rincón de este país, que busquen en cada colegio, instituto, universidad hasta dar con el paradero de aquel maldito mutante nivel omega- dijo seriamente el hombre- cuando lo encuentren lo traen aquí vivo-

- si Señor-

- y que se lleven el mutante rastreador R-18-

**Mientras tanto en ****William****McKinley**

Tal cual como era su objetivo, Quinn estuvo cerca de Rachel en todo momento sobre todo en los ensayos con el coro, cuando la morena se levanto a cantar como siempre lo hacia la mirada de la rubia estaba fija en el rostro de Rachel que irradiaba alegría, había un brillo especial en los ojos de la cantante cuando miraba hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes, sentía algo muy fuerte por ella la necesitaba cerca, las canciones que interpretaba se las dedicaba a Quinn sin decírselo a nadie, la rubia sonreía enamorada, su compañero que se encontraba a su lado Sam la miro extrañado, ¿Quinn sonriéndole a Rachel? era demasiado extraño pero omitió cualquier comentario.

Finn se encontraba molesto por la actitud de la capitana de las Cheerios el día anterior, había terminado con él sin darle ninguna explicación.

El profesor Shuester daba por terminado el ensayo, Quinn tomo de la mano a Rachel para salir del salón, ante la vista de todos ellas eran amigas, aun no tenían una relación formal, ambas estaban en el casillero de la morena y Quinn estaba aun lado apoyada en otro casillero observando fijamente a la cantante, cada detalle, miraba su perfil, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus pestañas largas que hacían que sus ojos tengan una mirada profunda, la amaba y adoraba cada una de los rasgos de la morena, esta se percato de la mirada de la rubia.

me pones nerviosa cuando me miras así- decía Rachel sin dedicarle la mirada a la rubia-

eres hermosa ¿ te lo han dicho?- Quinn sonreía bobamente cada vez que tenia a Rachel cerca

creo que no- dijo de forma pensativa- aunque una vez Jacob me dijo que era sexy ¿eso cuenta?-

mmmm… no me agrada Jacob- decía levantando una de sus cejas – pero yo te encuentro totalmente sexy- se iba acercando lentamente al cuerpo de la morena- hermosa- la miraba intensamente , Rachel se colocaba nerviosa cada vez que la rubia la miraba así, pero la cantante deseaba besarla pasionalmente no importaba si alguien las viera- te quiero- le susurro la rubia antes de posar sus delicados labios en los de Rachel, ante aquel contacto sintieron como las mariposas revoloteaban por cada parte de sus cuerpos, fue un roce suave en sus labios, ambas con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel momento, un beso largo sin apuro, Quinn tenia a Rachel contra los casilleros con sus manos en el rostro de la cantante acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar, Rachel tenia las manos en la cintura de la capitana acercándola un poco mas a su cuerpo, adoraba el aroma de la rubia era suave, refrescante, algo que despertaba los instintos de la morena, necesitaban respirar así que se fueron separando lentamente.

Amo tu sabor- decía Quinn acariciando con su lengua sus propios labios que aun conservaban el sabor de los labios de la morena esta le dio un beso mas corto pero tierno, luego de un rato Rachel termino por guardar sus cosas en su casillero, en los pasillos hace mucho rato que no había nadie, solo estaban ellas dos hasta que llego Finn, tomado del brazo a la Rubia que se encontraba ya separada de Rachel guardando sus cosas en su casillero que se encontraba cerca del de la morena, el chico acorralo a la rubia y esta trataba de soltarse del agarre pero le era difícil, Rachel no entendía lo que estaba pasando se iba acercar pero Quinn le dijo que no se aproximara y ella solo trato de observar la situación aunque le era imposible.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesta la rubia

¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?- dijo Finn acorralando a la rubia este poco a poco iba acercando su cuerpo al de la chica.

Por que no quiero estar contigo- fue tajante en su respuesta, Finn la tomo de sus muñecas y la apoyo a los lados dejando a Quinn a su merced, la chica trataba de forcejear pero él era mas fuerte y sabia que si no paraba la pelea Rachel se iba interponer y se le saldría de control todo.

Suéltame Finn- exigió la rubia- ahora- el chico solo se río y se fue acercando hacia el cuello de Quinn con intenciones de besarla, la rubia dirigió su mirada a Rachel que ya se encontraba en camino hacia ellos con la mirada oscura que reflejaba que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, por la mente de Rachel solamente pasaba una cosa darle su merecido a Finn, Quinn por su parte temía por lo que la morena pudiese hacer.

Se que no puedes vivir sin mi- decía el chico, cuando estaba a milímetros de la piel de la rubia sintió que alguien lo tomo del cuello y lo lleva de espaldas a los otros casilleros que estaban enfrente empujándolo bruscamente

No vuelvas a tocarle un pelo a Quinn- decía Rachel molesta mirándolo fijamente y acercándose a él – si lo intentas nuevamente te arranco la cabeza- la mirada de Rachel era profunda intimidante, sus ojos ya no eran de color chocolate ahora eran totalmente negros, Quinn se acercaba a Rachel para detenerla

Rach, tranquila ya paso, no me hizo nada- se iba acercando para tomar a Rachel y abrazarla pero Rachel levanto su brazo izquierdo e interpuso su mano en el camino de la rubia, Quinn sintió una pequeña brisa y se dio cuenta que la morena estaba enfadada o era su mutante talvez, trato de avanzar nuevamente pero algo se lo impedía seguramente era algo que hacia la morena por que aun tenia su brazo levantado impidiendo que Quinn se le acercara, Rachel tenia la mirada fija en el chico, este trato de separarse de los casilleros para enfrentar a la morena, pero ella puso su mano derecha en el pecho del chico y lo volvió a empujar brutalmente haciendo que algunos casilleros se habrán por el golpe del cuerpo de Finn contra estos, el joven estaba asustado.

Rachel ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntaba Finn temeroso- ¿desde cuando te importa lo que le pase a Quinn?-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Finn- Rachel sabia que todo era producto de la rabia de ver como había tratado a Quinn, nadie la haría daño a la rubia mientras ella estuviera presente, Rachel no se sentía fuera de control sabia que era por que la capitana se encontraba cerca algo la controlaba y esa era Quinn, pero si estaba llena de rabia estaba dispuesta a golpear a Finn y demostrarle que Quinn no estaba sola, pero sin saber como y porque se le vino a la mente la imagen de esa pesadilla, aquel hombre que ella había matado por culpa de la ira, bajo la guardia sin darse cuanta y sintió como Quinn la abrazaba por detrás fuertemente el chico aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo, la rubia voltio a Rachel para mirarla a los ojos y la beso apasionadamente, la morena se entrego por completo ante los labios de Quinn y respondió el beso de la misma forma, con necesidad, el beso era profundo, ambas sentían la intensidad de aquel beso, sus lenguas rozaban desesperadas por mas contacto, sus cuerpos se acoplaban, sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas, el beso duro varios minutos hasta que se separaron en busca de oxigeno.

No lo vuelvas hacer- dijo la rubia seriamente Rachel la miro confundida

¿Por qué? no..¿no te gusto el beso?- Rachel bajo la mirada

No me refería a eso, adoro tus besos, tus labios, tu sabor y viviría besándote- Rachel levanto su mirada y la volvió a mirar mas confundida que antes – no vuelvas a impedir que me acerque a ti, no lo vuelvas hacer Rachel- se miraron fijamente

¿no entiendo a que te refieres?- dijo la morena

Hace un momento cuando no quisiste que me acercara a ti algo hiciste que no me pude acercar Rachel y sea lo que sea que haya sido no lo vuelvas hacer- dijo seriamente la rubia

Lo siento, no me di cuenta de eso- Rachel se puso triste- no fue mi intención, no lo controle, solo quería darle su merecido a Finn y ..- Quinn la interrumpió

Lo se, pero vamos a trabajar en eso para que lo vayas controlando- la miro dulcemente- pensé que lo ibas a matar- dijo entre risas

No, no, quería pegarle solamente, sentí rabia pero no era como antes, sabia que tu estabas cerca y era yo la molesta no el mutante o eso creo, tal vez lo estoy controlando de a poco- Rachel tenia una sonrisa enorme todo el enojo había desaparecido como siempre pasaba cada vez que la rubia la tocaba

¿Qué sientes ahora Rach?- hablaba dulcemente Quinn

Mmm… que te quiero mucho- respondió la morena sinceramente Quinn río con sus mejillas ruborizadas

No me refería a eso, pero me alegro escuchar esa frase-

¿entonces?-

¿se te paso la rabia?-

Si, en el momento en que me tocaste para abrazarme se esfumo todo rastro de ira- dejo sonriendo tontamente al recordar el hecho

Eso significa que debería estar pegada a tu cuerpo- Quinn volvía a pegar su cuerpo contra el de la morena de forma insinuante- y mis labios deberían estar junto a los tuyos todo el tiempo- decía coquetamente la rubia y Rachel esperaba el acercamiento con ansias.

Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba- interrumpía Santana con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de ver, las chicas se separaron y se colocaron totalmente rojas- tienes algo con Berry y no me lo habías dicho- apoyo una de sus manos en los casilleros esperando alguna respuesta

Rachel y …y… yo estamos saliendo- tomo la mano de Rachel para sentirse mas segura

OK, esto es mas de lo que mi estomago puede resistir- respondió la latina- ¿pero con la enana?-

Santana ¿en que quedamos?- pregunto molesta la capitana- ella tiene un lindo nombre y se llama Rachel- dijo seriamente

Esta bien, ¿desde cuando?- dijo Santana con la curiosidad a flor de piel

¿desde cuando que cosa?-

¿Qué estas con la en…con Berry?-

Hace poco- respondió Quinn- pero la quiero desde hace mucho-

Yo..yo sigo aquí por si se les había olvidado –intervino Rachel que estaba concentrada mirando a Quinn

Nunca se me olvidaría que estas a mi lado Rach- le sonrío tiernamente Quinn a la morena depositando un beso en su mejilla

mejor me voy, Britt me esta esperando en el auto – Santana se despidió de las chicas y se fue del lugar Quinn con Rachel se subieron al vehiculo de la rubia rumbo a la casa de la cantante.

Rach nos vemos mañana, paso por ti para ir al instituto- Rachel la miro con carita de pena, ella no quería separarse de Quinn

No quiero que te vayas, quédate- se lo pidió mirándola a los ojos

Dios Rachel no me hagas esto, te juro que me quedaría, pero mi mamá estaba preparando una cena especial para sus amigas y debo ayudarla- pedía disculpa con la mirada, esos ojos verdes que derretían a Rachel

Esta bien…. pero llámame cuando te desocupes o envíame un mensaje o alguna señal de humo lo que sea, por que si no tengo comunicación contigo me voy a desesperar y si me desespero no me controlo y soy capaz de ir hasta tu casa a raptarte y no se que te pueda hacer, te lo advierto Quinn Fabray- decía rápidamente la morena

Pequeña por favor respira- respondió la rubia entre risas- te voy a llamar, lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras- se acerco a la morena para besarla por ultima vez en el día, luego de eso se fue a su auto y Rachel entro a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Como la rubia lo había prometido la llamo cerca de las 11 de la noche para asegurarse de que la morena estaba bien.

_sabes que te quiero ¿no?-_

lo se Quinn, aunque me parece increíble todo esto –

_¿Qué cosa?-_

Que tú estés conmigo, que me quieras aunque no si tanto como yo a ti-

_Rachel no sabes cuanto te quiero, y estoy segura que yo te quiero mas- _

Esto es muy raro, Quinn Fabray la chica popular la capitana de las Cheerios, la chica mas hermosa de McKinley con Rachel Berry –sonreía ante la situación

_Hay alguien mas linda que yo Rachel-_

¿Quién?-

_Tú por su puesto-_

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Quinn-

_No tienes una idea de como me gustaría estar en este momento a tu lado-_

Estoy en las mismas que tú…pero ya nos veremos en la mañana-

_Eso es lo bueno y te daré todos los besos que no puedo durante esta noche-_

Muero por que sea mañana-

_No Rachel, te necesito vivita para mañana- _

Tontita -

_Si pero tu tontita… descansa pequeña, mañana nos veremos-_

Descansa Quinn te esperare con ansias-

_Buenas noches Rach- _

Dulce sueños-

Cuando estaba dormida Rachel volvió a soñar, solo que esta vez veía hombres del ejercito por todas partes rodeándola, escuchaba los gritos de Quinn pero no sabia de donde provenían no lograba verla, todo era confuso en el sueño se encontraba el doctor Charlie a lo lejos, pero ella buscaba a Quinn pero no daba con ella, Brittany también estaba, se encontraba situada detrás de ella dándole la espalda, ambas estaban rodeadas por aquellos hombres y Rachel tenia miedo nuevamente estaba desesperada por encontrar a Quinn, Brittany le hablaba pero ella no entendía lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de la bailarina fue- _Rachel concéntrate tu puedes, la concentración esta entre la ira y la serenidad_- y luego de eso sintió un disparo en su pierna y se despertó de golpe.

Escucho como las cosas caían al suelo, trato de serenarse cantando, su sueño no había sido tan terrible no mato a nadie en él, no alcanzo a perder el control como en el anterior pero ¿Por qué estaba Brittany con ella? ¿Qué le trato de decir? Todo era muy extraño, luego de eso decidió mejor darse una ducha para estar lista cuando Quinn pasara a recogerla.

Quinn llego a la casa de Rachel a buscarla y la beso tiernamente para después entregarle una rosa blanca, la rubia estaba con las mejillas rozadas era algo que nunca había hecho pero a Rachel le encanto el detalle definitivamente la rubia era la mujer perfecta y se lo agradeció de la mejor manera con un beso profundo y suave, un beso largo que representaba todos los besos que no le pudo dar aquella noche.

La mañana en McKinley fue bastante tranquila todos caminaban de un lado para otro y por suerte ellas estaban juntas en la mayoría de las clases, no se podían separar era algo imposible.

Estaban sentados todos los chicos de l Club Glee en una de las mesas conversando de diferentes temas todos menos Finn que no había llegado.

¿vieron las noticias?- preguntaba Artie

No, ¿Qué paso?- decía Tina

Rhode Island encontraron a un chico que controlaba el fuego- respondía Artie

¿Cómo lo encontraron?- preguntaba Puck

No se, al parecer los del ejercito andan en busca de mutantes-todos se quedaron mirando, Quinn sintió una puntada en el pecho

Mi tío, que se retito hace poco del periodismo, dice que hay rumores de que son grupos de fuerzas especiales que andan por todos los estados del país cazando a los mutantes- habla Artie

¿tu tío era periodista?- ahora era Santana la que preguntaba

Si, antes de retirarse tuvo que investigar acerca de los mutantes para realizar un reportaje-

¿y que hacen con los mutantes que atrapan?- preguntaba Puck

No tengo la menor idea, pero la familia no los vuelven a ver, la mayoría son chicos como nosotros- Rachel estaba incomoda, por la persecución a lo de su especie, por la conversación que se estaba dando en ese momento, Quinn por su parte comenzó a preocuparse temblaba con la sola idea de que se llevaran a Rachel lejos

No es en el único estado al que han pillado un mutante, escuche que en Oklahoma y en Minnesota también llegaron esta gente del ejercito- se integraba a la conversación Sam, Quinn como acto reflejo tomo la mano de Rachel para que sintiera que ella estaba ahí a su lado y siempre lo iba a estar, la rubia tenia miedo, sabia que en cualquier momento podían llegar a Ohio y llevarse a todos los mutantes incluida a Rachel su Rachel, y si llegaban a McKinley ellas ya no deberían estar ahí, tenia que hacer algo para protegerla, debía pensar en algún plan tenia que actuar rápido, Rachel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en los sueños que había tenido, pensaba en Quinn en sus padres, en sus amigos, ella era un peligro para los que la rodeaban, si la encontraban podían hacerle daño a sus seres queridos, quizás si se alejara de ellos no correrían ningún riesgo, era preferible que si llegaban a dar con ella estuviera sola, no quería que le hicieran daño a Quinn por su culpa, perderla por que no pudo protegerla seria su sentencia a muerte.

Ambas chicas estaban pensando en como proteger a la otra, una acompañándola siempre y la otra pensando que si se alejaba era la mejor forma de cuidarla.

Las dos fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon que Brittany se levantaba de la mesa en silencio y se alejaba del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados, Santana se levanto rápidamente y fue tras ella, algo no estaba bien y Rachel se dio cuenta.

...

Ohio debería ser el próximo destino- hablaba un muchacho joven, que no tenia expresión en su rostro, sus manos se encontraban esposadas y en su cuello llevaba un collar ajustado

Muy bien- dijo un integrante del grupo de fuerzas especiales- ¡muchachos!- grito el hombre- el R-18 dice que Ohio es el próximo destino.

...

_**les dejo otro capitulo :)**_

_**les agradezco sus comentarios y a cada uno de ustedes que se molesta en leer este fic**_

_**espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo**_

_**saludos y besos **_

_**Eve :) **_


	6. Chapter 6 Por ti

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**...**

- Britt para- gritaba Santana que caminaba detrás de la bailarina en los pasillos en dirección al baño, la rubia no hacia caso a los llamados de la morena, seguía caminando rápidamente, Santana miraba a Brittany mientras trataba de alcanzarla, la rubia sacaba un pequeño objeto que se encontraba en la parte inferior de su espalda oculto debajo de su polera de cheerio, Santana se desespero al ver que era un pequeña cuchilla esa maldita herramienta que siempre utilizaba para esos casos e intento correr para alcanzarla pero la rubia fue mas ágil y se adentro al baño cerrando la puerta dejando a la latina a fuera- Britt por favor abre la maldita puerta- no había respuesta Santana sabia lo que pasaba y por eso temía por lo que Brittany hiciese, no era la primera vez que la bailarina procedía de esa forma ante aquella situación, la latina observo a su alrededor percatándose de la soledad de los pasillos, solo se encontraba ella y fue su oportunidad para actuar, retrocedió un par de metros alejándose de la puerta del baño inhalo profundamente y de un empujón con toda la fuerza que tenia abrió la puerta y logro entrar al baño cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de ella, lo que vio le rompió el alma, nuevamente esa imagen ya era la tercera vez que no lograba detener a la rubia, sabia perfectamente por que lo hacia pero no lograba entender como resistía tanto dolor cuando se dañaba así misma, Britt se veía tan frágil ante todos pero era muy fuerte era especial para Santana, la rubia estaba sentada en el suelo se había quitado su polera su mirada estaba en el suelo, la cuchilla se encontraba tirada a un lado de la bailarina, Santana camino hasta a ella y la abrazo, cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto con la espalda de Brittany pudo notar como caía la sangre_- lo hiciste de nuevo-_ susurro de forma serena la latina esperando que Brittany le contestara_- ¿Por qué nunca dejas que te ayude?- _decía Santana mientras le ayudaba a limpiar la sangre con papel higiénico, Brittany la miro a los ojos.

- por que no te quiero meter en esto Santy- dijo seriamente- es algo con lo que yo tengo que vivir, y es algo que intento hacer- bajo la mirada

- por favor Britt no me hagas a un lado- Santana tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos- te amo y voy a estar a tu lado aunque no te guste ¿entendiste?- Brittany la miro y asintió con su cabeza

- te amo Santy- y se aferro a la cintura de la morena-

- ¿Qué paso esta vez?- le acariciaba su espalda con todo el cuidado del mundo- ¿Por qué quisieron aparecer esas alas?- Brittany respiro profundamente

- no se, creo que perdí toda mi concentración cuando escuche de lo que estaban hablando los chicos y tuve miedo- termino susurrando lo ultimo

- ¿Por qué mi angelito?- dijo Santana tratando de calmar a su chica- ¿tienes miedo de que encuentren?-

- no es eso- paro un momento para mirar a la latina a los ojos- tengo miedo de que te lastimen por mi culpa, de que estés en el momento y en el lugar equivocado-

- Britt yo no te voy a dejar sola, si tengo que enfrentarme solita contra ellos lo voy hacer, por ti solamente por ti Britt, yo soy la que no soportaría que te hagan daño y ahora mas que nunca te seguiré protegiendo-

- por eso mismo lo digo- volvió a suspirar – se de lo que eres capaz, incluso podrías ir ahora mismo a patearle el trasero a la entrenadora si yo te lo pido, eres capaz de enfrentarte al mundo por mi y tengo miedo que el mundo te haga algo por mi culpa y es eso lo que quiero evitar- ambas se miraron fijamente, Santana entendía lo que Brittany le decía pero por ninguna manera ella se iba a alejar de la rubia siempre lo había echo, cada vez que tenia que defenderla Santana lo hacia, cuando Brittany se encontraba en su mundo de fantasía ella sabia que era parte de su autocontrol para evitar que sus características mutantes salgan, Brittany era un ángel por su forma de ser, pero solo Santana sabia que si tenia alas, algo que la rubia odiaba de si misma, cuando sentía que perdía su dominio contra esas atrocidades como la bailarina las llamaba y se abrían paso por sus músculos desgarrando la piel haciendo que los huesos de su espalda se contrajeran y cambiaran su forma solamente para que aquellas alas se acomodaran para salir y mostrarse abiertamente Brittany tomaba cualquier cosa con filo y se las cortaba deteniendo su crecimiento eliminando todo rastro que sobresalía de la piel de su espalda dejando libre el paso de la sangre de la cual Santana era testigo muchas veces y de lo único que Brittany la dejaba estar presente para que sea esta quien le ayudase a limpiar aquel liquido.

Existía otra característica en el gen de la rubia, sus heridas desaparecían rápidamente, sus células se regeneraban con mucha más facilidad que el de los normales.

ya están bien- decía Santana un poco mas tranquila al observar las heridas en la espalda de la rubia- vamos bebe ponte la polera- decía dulcemente mientras ella le ayudaba a colocarse el uniforme- yo limpiare esto antes de que entre alguien-

**Mientras tanto en la cafetería**

¿en que piensas Rach?- decía dulcemente Quinn sacando de su trance a Rachel que se encontraba analizando la actitud de Brittany, algo le decía que sus sueños le indicaban que esa rubia escondía algo, estaba claro que la bailarina era extraña, algo distraída, sus comentarios daban a entender que ella vivía en un mundo de fantasía pero eso no la hacia ser mutante ¿o si?- ¿Rach? - volvía a insistir la rubia

Oh, nada no es nada importante- decía la morena entregándole una dulce sonrisa a Quinn cada vez que la miraba sentía que estaba enamorada de ella y que no podría estar en un lugar sin ella pero por Quinn tendría que hacer algo…protegerla como sea.. y eso implicaba mantenerla alejada del peligro que en ese momento era la misma Rachel.

No me mientas Rachel- decía seriamente Quinn- te conozco perfectamente para saber cuando ocultas algo- su voz comenzaba a sonar algo triste- ¿no confías en mi? –

No es eso Quinn, estaba pensando- no sabia que decirle pero decidió decirle una parte- en la reacción de Brittany ¿se sentirá mal? –

A mi también me pareció algo extraño pero deberíamos preguntarle si es que regresa- Quinn miraba fijamente a la morena- hay algo mas, lo se- decía segura Quinn- ¿me lo dirás?-

Me das un poco de miedo- se reía Rachel pero sabia que a la rubia no le podría ocultar todo – cuando lo averigüe te lo diré ¿si?- Rachel acariciaba una de las manos de Quinn suavemente como muestra de su cariño- te quiero- le decía en susurro cerca del oído a Quinn quien sonrío tontamente.

Quiero besarte- le dijo Quinn mirándola intensamente

Aquí no- Rachel bajo su mirada

¿Por qué no?- Quinn estaba confundida ante la actitud de la morena- ¿no me quieres besar?-

No digas eso Quinn, deseo besarte en cada momento, pero por favor aquí no- respiro profundamente- no quiero que nadie sepa que estamos juntas-

No te entiendo- dijo algo molesta Quinn-

No quiero que te expongas eso es todo… si algún día me encuentran no quiero que te relacionen conmigo, no quiero que lleguen a ti por mi culpa-Quinn la seguía mirando atentamente tratando de asimilar las palabras de la morena

Yo no te voy a dejar sola ¿lo sabes verdad? Quinn Fabray no te va abandonar – la rubia deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Rachel símbolo de su amor por ella.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que la bailarina salio de la cafetería con Santana persiguiéndola, ahora estas dos volvían a la mesa en donde se encontraban solamente la cantante con la capitana, los demás habían optado por irse tenían la tarde libre.

hey siguen aquí – decía una sonriente Brittany, Rachel la miro como buscando alguna respuesta pero nada, la bailarina se comportaba como si nada pasara

si, por lo que veo ustedes también se quedaron- Quinn hablaba sin soltar la mano de Rachel que al parecer era lo único que podía hacer

Britt ¿te encuentras bien?- interrumpía Rachel que aun seguía con la mirada cada gesto de la bailarina, Brittany se dio cuenta de eso, sabia que Rachel la estaba analizando de alguna u otra forma

Me siento bien sobre todo si Santy esta a mi lado – decía tiernamente ganándose una sonrisa de Santana

¿segura?- volvía a insistir la morena, esta vez la miraba fijamente a los ojos no se convencía con la respuesta de Brittany

Enana si sigues mirando así a Brittany te juro que te pateo el trasero – Santana sacaba del trance a Rachel como a la bailarina que también miraba fijamente a la morena

Santana no la llames así- decía molesta Quinn ante las palabras de la latina- no es necesario, además ella solo se preocupa por Britt-

Ok, entiendo- dijo de mala ganas Santana

Santy tranquila- la bailarina abrazo a la latina para acercarla un poco mas a ella

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a conversar de temas relacionados con el club glee, pero algo había gatillado en la mente de Brittany y Rachel, la morena se imaginaba lo que podía estar pasando y la bailarina sentía que la cantante estaba actuando de manera extraña, tenia la impresión de ser observada con detenimiento, Rachel no quería disimularlo, pretendía que Brittany entendiera sus dudas y accediera a conversar con ella, hasta que la bailarina sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que Rachel pensaba.

¿Rach? – dijo suavemente

Dime Brittany- respondió la morena

¿te gustan los animalitos?- hablaba con voz dulce y una tierna mirada algo típico en Britt, Rachel no entendía el porque de la pregunta pero tendría que respondérsela

Si, por supuesto que me gustan ¿Por qué?- miraba de forma confusa a la bailarina

Yo tengo un pato en mi casillero- tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Ti…tienes…un pato…¿en tu casillero?- Rachel no podía creer

Si, es un peluche que me regalo Santy para mi cumpleaños-

Que romántica López- se reía Quinn -no sabia que fueras tan cursi-

No te metas conmigo Fabray te lo advierto- dijo en tono amenazante

¿quieres verlo?- preguntaba la bailarina esperando la respuesta de la cantante

e..bueno- dijo algo dubitativa

Ok, vamos- Brittany agarro de un brazo a la cantante y la arrastro hacia los pasillos dejando a Santana y a Quinn solas sin entender por que las habían abandonado.

Las dos chicas iban llegando a los casilleros cuando Brittany se detuvo en seco frente al suyo, Rachel se quedo estupefacta ante el acto y espero que la bailarina hablara.

Rachel- dijo la bailarina- la verdad es que no te quería mostrar ningún pato- seguía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- quería saber que es lo que esta pasando-

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-

Si- dijo segura la bailarina

Nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien eso es todo- Rachel sabia que era la oportunidad de preguntarle pero no sabia como ¿Qué tal si solo era su imaginación? No quería meter la pata

Pero por lo que veo mi respuesta no te convenció- Rachel se estaba poniendo un tanto nerviosa, no sabia como preguntarle era un tema bastante delicado pero debía sacarle la información a como de lugar y si eso fuese revelando su secreto tendría que hacerlo

No, no es eso, ósea si pero no sabia como preguntártelo-

¿Preguntarme que Rach?- a pesar de todo Brittany seguía siento tan dulce como solía ser

¿Qué opinas acerca de los mutantes?- hizo la pregunta un tanto insegura

¿Por qué? ¿eres uno?- Brittany demostraba curiosidad por saber, aunque entendía por donde quería ir Rachel, la morena se debatía entre decirle la verdad o negar hasta la muerte

¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera? ¿me delatarías?- fue segura en su pregunta de alguna forma tendría que probar a Brittany

Nunca, yo no tengo nada en contra de…ellos- bajo su mirada, Rachel entendió el gesto y se decidió por decirle la verdad

Si te digo un secreto, ¿tu serias capaz de no contárselo a nadie?- Brittany la volvió a mirar

A nadie, te lo prometo por mi pato de peluche- Rachel trato de calmar sus nervios e intento borrar cualquier duda que tenia de contárselo o no

Britt…yo….yo soy una de ellos- dijo con la mirada baja nunca se lo había revelado a nadie, Quinn lo sabia por que la descubrió, no se atrevía a mirar a la bailarina tal vez ella era normal y solo se dejo llevar por su imaginación, el silencio entre las dos era incomodo por lo menos para la morena.

Yo también Rach- dijo en forma de susurro y Rachel subió su mirada para ver el rostro de la bailarina y esta le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa- no se lo digas a nadie por favor-

Entonces…yo pensé… no soy la única- las ideas iban y venían en la mente de Rachel - ¿Santana lo sabe?-

Si… es la única y bueno ahora tú-

¿ y que es lo que haces?-

Mmm bueno… me salen unas alas grandes horribles que me hacen sombra- Rachel quedo con la boca abierta, sus sueños estaban en lo correcto- ¿y tu?-

¿Yo? Este bueno, creo que cuando me enojo las cosas salen volando o estallan en pedazos es de todo un poco, pero es algo que no controlo aun así que no me hagas enojar- ambas reían nerviosas ante la situación

¿Qué pasa con Quinn? ¿ella lo sabe?- otra vez Rachel quedo anonadada con la pregunta ¿se notaba tanto lo que tenia con Quinn?- vamos no me mientas que se nota que ustedes andan babeándose por la otra- bueno si fue capaza de confesarle su mayor secreto este no iba a ser la excepción

Si, estamos empezando una relación- su rostro se ponía algo roza ante la confesión- ella es la mujer perfecta, la quiero demasiado pero…- bajo su mirada nuevamente

¿pero que?-

Temo de lo que puedan hacerle por mi culpa si es que llegan aquí en busca de mutantes- sus ojos expresaban por primera vez el miedo que sentía- ¿no tienes miedo?-

Estoy igual que tu Rachel, yo no quiero que a Santy le toquen un pelo por mi, yo se que ella se va a interponer ante ellos y va a salir lastimada-

¿Por qué crees que nos están capturando? No le hacemos daño a nadie-

No lo se Rach, la verdad no temo a que me pillen, a lo que le tengo miedo es que ella este presente cuando lo hagan- dijo apunando con su mirada hacia atrás avisándole a Rachel que Santana y Quinn venían acercándose-mejor hablemos de esto en otro momento-

Hey Berry mucho tiempo con mi chica ¿no te parece?- las otras tres reían por el comentario

Santana te recuerdo que fue tu chica quien saco a la mía de la cafetería-

Ya no se peleen que estamos aquí alegres por verlas- decía una sonriente Brittany que corría a los brazos de Santana, mientras Rachel esperaba junto a los casilleros a Quinn son una sonrisa picara en el rostro

Te extrañe- Quinn se acercaba al cuerpo de la morena y depositaba un dulce besos en los labios de Rachel – no hay nadie así que no te puedes quejar- le susurro al oído mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rachel

Me he estado aguantando durante todo el día- dice Rachel besándola con mas intensidad, Quinn respondió ante aquel beso tan apasionado, sentía el cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo pero la tenia atrapada contra los casilleros y eso hacia que el roce de estos encendieran los instintos de cada una, la rubia seguía presionando el cuerpo de Rachel con el suyo propio, la cantante acariciaba la espalda de Quinn de forma desesperada deseaba mas de ella, sus delicadas lenguas se rozaban con agresividad dispuestas a dominar a la otra, Rachel no entendía como lo hacia Quinn pero con un simple toque ella perdía el control de su cuerpo despertando sus deseos mas profundos, al parecer su cuerpo no le pertenecía, nunca la obedecía, cuando era por la ira hacia cosas que ella no podía controlar solo Quinn era la que la calmaba como si el cuerpo fuese de ella, y cuando la rubia la acariciaba o le daba algún beso su cuerpo nuevamente hacia caso omiso a cualquier razonamiento que la morena tratara de hacer y todo era por esa rubia de ojos verdes, de labios perfectos, sonrisa calida, cuerpo perfecto que en ese momento la besaba con intensidad, sus respiraciones se escuchaban entrecortadas mas agitadas en cada movimiento, era hora de buscar algo de aire para sus pulmones.

Deberíamos irnos- deposito un nuevo beso corto pero intenso en los labios de la morena

Tienes razón- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel tomo el brazo de la rubia para dirigirse al vehiculo de la misma, se miraban, se dedicaban cada gesto durante el camino, se subieron al auto y viajaban directo a casa de Rachel para poder dejarla ahí, Quinn debía ir a su casa a cambiarse en uniforme, darse una refrescante ducha que necesitaba que ahora ultimo la mayoría eran duchas de agua fría por culpa de Rachel que invadía cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Amor en la noche vengo a verte- decía la rubia antes de despedirse

Te esperare, pero si no estoy por favor espérame- deposito un delicado beso en los labios de Quinn

¿vas a salir durante la tarde?- pregunto algo curiosa

Si necesito hacer unos tramites nada importante- sonrío para que la rubia le creyera

¿Necesitas que te acompañe?-

No Quinn, no te preocupes es algo que debo hacer sola-

Esta bien, pero te llamare para saber si estas en tu casa- se despidió por ultima vez con un beso antes de que la morena se bajara del vehiculo para después ponerlo en marcha y salir del lugar. Odiaba dejar sola a Rachel sabia perfectamente lo que podía pasar si ella no se encontraba a su lado, temía por cada una de las cosas que Rachel pudiese llegar hacer si estaba sola mas que nada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de Ohio, hombres capturando a jóvenes y niños solo por ser diferentes y vaya a saber que diablos hacían con ellos que ninguno volvía a sus hogares, necesitaba que la tarde pasara rápido para poder encontrarse con Rachel y asegurarse de protegerla.

Rachel por su parte entro a casa notando que sus padres aun no llegaban tenia algo en mente, debía visitar a alguien, salio de su casa después de cambiar su vestimenta sentía que algo le faltaba que claramente tenia que ver con aquella rubia de ojos verdes que se había ido tiempo atrás.

Tomo un taxi y partió rumbo a la "casa" del Doctor Charlie, necesitaba hablar con él, hablar sobre Brittany sabes si el estaba al tanto de ella, quería que le explicase que estaba pasando fuera de Ohio.

Después de una hora de viaje llego y se adentro nuevamente a esos pasillos enormes que parecían nunca acabar dentro de ese lugar, no entendía como algo tan grande no podía observar desde afuera, después de caminar por el lugar se vio abriendo la puerta de la sala donde comúnmente se encontraba aquel hombre. Luego de entrar y encontrarse con él y saludarla calidamente como siempre lo hacia cada vez que la veía, Rachel tomo asiento.

creo que ya sabe por que he venido- dijo Rachel segura

lo se, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú, la verdad es que no me gusta meterme en la mente de los demás sin su consentimiento- volvía a sonreír calidamente, al hombre daba confianza el ambiente era cómodo, reconfortable, Rachel se sentía bien en ese lugar

es acerca de Brittany, hoy supe que también es una mutante- bajo su mirada al escritorio del hombre donde habían muchos libros que tal vez estaba leyendo –quería saber si usted ya lo sabia-

sentía la presencia de un mutante en ese instituto y créeme me alegro de saber que es alguien que tu conoces-

si yo también, me tranquilizo al saber que no soy la única "rara" del colegio, además ella es muy especial es diferente muy diferente a los demás-

eso es verdad, Rachel no puedo percibir de que clase es ella- su rostro se torno algo serio, pensativo

¿a que se refiere?-

tu eres de clase omega lo supe desde un principio, el gen de los mutantes son clasificados según sus poderes y capacidades, por eso tu estas en el nivel mas alto por que tienes poderes ilimitados pero no eres invencible- dijo sonriendo un poco- pero como aun no controlas esos poderes no sabremos hasta donde puedes llegar-

¿y usted en que clase entra?-

Yo soy de clase alpha un nivel mas bajo que tu pero eso no significa que sea menos fuerte, a lo que pretendo llegar con eso es que, tu amiga Brittany no logro descifrar que tipo es, claro esta que su fuerza es tremenda cuando la llega a utilizar, pero hay algo extraño en ella-

¿Usted cree que ella oculta algo?- Rachel estaba escuchando con atención

Su pasado- dijo como si pudiese explicar todo- debes averiguar que paso cuando ella era niña-

Tratare de hacer lo que se pueda, no quiero tener problemas con un mutante y menos a sabiendas de que tiene mucha fuerza- río algo nerviosa por un momento hubo un silencio, Rachel tenia algo mas en mente y doctor lo noto.

¿crees que será la mejor solución?- saco de sus pensamientos a la morena

Usted dijo que no se metía en las mentes de los demás sin su permiso- lo miro fijamente

Es costumbre… pero respóndeme-

Si- suspiro- pienso irme esta noche, ya escuche mucho acerca de lo que esta pasando-

Puedes quedarte aquí, no te encontraran eso te lo aseguro- el hombre sabia la importancia que Rachel significaba para aquel hombre que estaba detrás de los mutantes, el poder que ella ocultaba era demasiado- nosotros pelearemos si ellos llegan aquí-

A lo mejor ellos no encuentran este lugar- su mirada se volvió triste- pero este lugar será el primero en donde ella venga a buscarme y por su puesto que mis padres también lo harán y le preguntaran a usted donde me encuentro-

¿Qué piensas hacer?-

Irme lejos hasta que detengan la búsqueda y si me encuentran bueno ya estaré lejos de los seres que mas amo- las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos esparciéndose por su suave rostro- la amo demasiado como para exponerla a tanto peligro-

Pero si la dejas ella sufrirá y lo sabes- se levanto y se sentó cerca de Rachel para entregarle mas seguridad- ella te seguirá donde seas que vayas-

Lo se pero… espero que me ayude a convencerla de que no lo haga-

Esa jovencita es muy difícil de convencer y créeme aunque soy mutante temo su reacción cuando sepa que la dejaste- hizo reír a la morena con aquel comentario- no me quiero imaginar como es ella cuando se enoja-

Da miedo créame… es tan linda cuando se enoja, cuando sonríe cuando hace cualquier gesto con su hermoso rostro- volvió a llorar amargamente- pero debo alejarme de ella si quiero que no la lastimen, no…no lo soportaría-

Pero si te vas, será un acto de cobardía, ¿no crees que si la dejas ella corre mas peligro?- el hombre la tenia abraza contra su pecho, se comportaba como si fuera un padre

Ellos buscan a los mutantes y ella no es uno- dijo separándose un poco del hombre- le pediré que me niegue si es que dan con ella, que les diga que no me conoce-

¿Y tú piensas que ella va a negar al amor de su vida?- Rachel volvía a derramar lagrimas sin control el hombre acertaba con cada palabra

Yo la amo… solo…solo quiero estar bastante lejos de ella cuando me encuentren y cuando lo hagan peleare se lo prometo-

¿ a donde iras?-

Aun no lo se, pero será lejos de Ohio-

Ve a Michigan-

Eso no esta muy lejos de Ohio-

Lo se pero tengo una pequeña casa en el condado de Clare, es un lugar bastante seguro, además no estarás tan lejos, ahí tendrás lo que necesites, comida ropa todo, la tengo bien equipada para casos importantes y este es uno, por favor acepta- el doctor se levanto y fue a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar dentro de este, rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba, se acerco nuevamente a Rachel y le entrego una llave- toma, es la llave de la casa, y quédate en ella como si fuera tuya- Rachel no estaba segura si aceptar o no, quería irse lejos pero tenia la posibilidad de estar en un lugar seguro hasta que la encontraran lejos de Quinn

Esta bien, lo hago si usted me promete que no le dirá nada a Quinn ni a mis padres-

Lo prometo-

Aunque ella lo torture, le haga cosquillas, o complemente lo mire como si fuese a matarlo, prométame que no lo le dirá-

Rachel te doy mi palabra- la morena tomo lentamente la llave y la miro por un momento, ya estaba todo dicho, esa misma noche se iría de Ohio lejos de Quinn, seria doloroso pero era algo necesario.

Después de ultimar unos cuantos detalles de como llegaría al lugar Rachel se iba marchando cerrando la puerta a su espalda, se encontró con un pequeño niño que la saludo tímidamente y se alejo del lugar.

Camino a su casa la morena decidió bajarse antes, como sabia que Quinn la iría a ver en la noche decidió pasar por una florería a pesar de que su vida no era como la de los demás ella era una novia romántica y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar ese último día con su novia. En lugar habían muchas variedades todas de igual belleza, así que decidió llevarse algunas. Mientras seguía caminando con sus flores en mano vio un osito blanco de peluche y pensó en Quinn así que no dudo en comprarlo, tenia un pequeño corazón que decía _siempre te amare_ algo que Rachel realmente sentía, no sabia lo que se vendría por delante, si es que la encontrarían o no y si la capturaban no tenia idea de lo que harían con ella no estaba segura si podría pelear contra ellos, nunca lo a hecho, nunca a peleado con nadie, todo era tan incierto, nada de lo que pasara tendría buenos resultados lo único que la tranquilizaba era saber que estaría lejos de Quinn para no dañarla.

Llego a su casa y sus padres ya se encontraban, los saludo afectuosamente a cada uno, los abrazo, quería llevarse el cariño de ellos, la seguridad que le daban cada uno, estuvo un rato mas conversando de cualquier tema hasta que decidió irse a su habitación. Compro varias flores de cada una, hizo un pequeño ramo con clavel rojo, geranios rojos, rosas blancas y rojas cada una de ellas representaba el amor que sentía por ella. Con las otras flores que dejo aparte desparramo los pétalos sobre su cama, el osito de peluche aguardaba junto con el ramo dentro de su closet, encendió algunas velitas aromáticas, ya estaba lista para recibir a Quinn.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando los padres de Rachel le daban un calido saludo a la rubia que llegaba a ver a su novia mientra sus padres se preparaban para salir a cenar fuera , la morena bajo a su encuentro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, la tomo de la mano y subieron las escaleras, Quinn estaba alegre de ver a la morena, cada vez que no estaban juntas sentía un vacío, lentamente fueron entrando al cuarto y un aroma a flores sorprendió a la rubia, por un momento se quedo observando la habitación, había un ambiente romántico, la morena cerro la puerta de la pieza y se quedo mirando a Quinn que aun seguía viendo cada detalle.

no me esperaba este recibimiento- voltio para mirar a Rachel que estaba en silencio absorta perdida en sus pensamientos y en Quinn- esto es muy bello Rachel-

es por ti- respondió Rachel algo nerviosa

nadie había hecho algo así por mi- tomo las manos de Rachel para besarlas con suavidad- eres única- le dedico una sonrisa con la cual Rachel se perdió completamente por dios ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan bello? Pensaba la morena mientras la observaba queriendo memorizar cada detalle de la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a ella

espérame un momento- Quinn la miro extrañada y la morena se fue a su closet buscando los pequeños detalles- son para ti- dijo entregándole el ramo de flores, la rubia que en silencio anonada por las cosas que Rachel estaba haciendo- y este pequeño quiere estar a tu lado y que lo abraces cuando yo no este- saco de su espalda al osito de peluche, la rubia lo tomo y sonrío con dulzura al ver el peluche

eres maravillosa- y salto sobre los labios de Rachel besándola con pasión, era un beso lleno de amor y la morena lo disfrutaba sabia que iba hacer uno de los últimos que podría saborear, había tristeza dentro de ella pero hizo todo lo posible para no exteriorizarlo- no sabes cuanto te quiero, dios eres perfecta- volvía besar a la morena

yo también te quiero Quinn- no sabia que seria de su vida sin ella pero el sacrificio valía la pena, tenia que evitar a toda costa que Quinn se vea en medio de todo esto, la amaba tanto que no permitiría que la tocaran solo por llegar hasta ella- quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo- Quinn la miro profundamente, sintió que su corazón se le iba a arrancar del pecho y solo atino a recorres nuevamente los labios de la morena con los suyos propios, caminaron hasta la cama y se sentaron en ella mirándose fijamente, la rubia dejo el ramo y las flores a un lado de la cama y comenzó a besar suavemente a la morena tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos queriendo profundizar aquel roce de sus labios, la pasión se estaba adueñando de aquellos cuerpos, Quinn quería sentir mas de Rachel quería llevarse el mejor recuerdo de la rubia y demostrarle cuanto la amaba, lentamente la rubia fue empujando suavemente a la morena sobre la cama y ella se posaba sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, los besos eran mas intensos cada vez y sus manos acariciaban locamente el cuerpo de la otra buscando algún contacto con la calida piel de su contraria, Quinn se separo un momento de los labios de la cantante y coloco su frente contra la de Rachel.

¿estas segura de esto?- hablaba tratando de controlar su respiración aun con los ojos cerrados.

Completamente segura- Rachel estaba nerviosa, seria su primera vez y no sabia como iba a reaccionar cu cuerpo, la rubia noto los nervios de su novia

¿estas nerviosa? Por que yo tengo miedo de que mi corazón se me salga del pecho-

Quinn…. nunca lo he hecho- abrió sus ojos para mirarla- tu serás mi primera vez- Quinn trago saliva ante la confesión, Rachel se entregaría a ella y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz

Yo no soy virgen, lo hice una vez con Puck pero no fue muy agradable- se levanto un momento para apreciar el rostro de Rachel- pero será la primera vez que lo hago con una chica, créeme que será la primera vez que me entrego a alguien que amo- el rostro de Rachel se ilumino

Nos entregaremos por primera vez entonces- dijo Rachel antes de unir sus labios con los de Quinn, las mariposas hacían estragos dentro del cuerpo de la rubia que sentía que el calor se estaba apoderando de ella rápidamente, sus manos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de la cantante, lentamente se fueron despojando de cada prenda que cubrían sus cuerpos, se ayudaron mutuamente, Rachel fue la primera en quedar completamente desnuda y Quinn sentía que temblaba ante tanta belleza, el cuerpo bronceado de Rachel la dejo sin aire, la morena la ayudo a quitarse las ultimas prendas que aun conservaba la rubia, Rachel se quedo sin habla al ver el perfecto cuerpo de Quinn, siempre había visto sus piernas cuando usaba el uniforme de las cheerios y eran fabulosas y ahora la tenia ante ella desnuda, volvieron a sus posiciones lentamente entre besos, ahora sus cuerpos rozaban desnudos y el calor volvía a crecer a cada momento. Los besos pedían mas contacto, Quinn acariciaba suavemente los pechos de la morena, los masajeaba haciendo que la cantante dijese su nombre en un gemido que con solo escucharlo la rubia sintió que su intimidad explotaría, Rachel recorría el cuerpo de la rubia con caricias desesperadas su cuerpo estaba temblando en parte por los nervios, por la pasión y por la excitación, la rubia se encontraba atrapada por las piernas de Rachel, comenzó a bajar con húmedos besos por el abdomen de la morena sin dejar de acariciar los pechos de esta,, saboreo cada parte de la piel de Rachel, un aroma exquisito inundaba cada sentido de Quinn quien siguió recorriendo el camino hasta llegar a posarse en la intimidad de Rachel notando la humedad de la chica.

Rachel nunca lo he hecho pero si no te gusta o no lo hago bien solo dímelo- dijo algo nervioso, quería sentir el sabor de Rachel, deseaba disfrutar de cada rincón de ese perfecto cuerpo, pero todo era por primera vez. se acerco a la entrada húmeda de la cantante y comenzó acariciarla con su delicada lengua, no estaba segura si lo hacia bien pero obtuvo respuesta de la morena.

Quinnnnnnnnn….diossss no….no te detengas- el cuerpo de Rachel se separada del colchón, su cuerpo reaccionada al contacto de Quinn, la rubia se sintió segura de lo que hacia y siguió rozando con mas intensidad aquel lugar tan sensible de la intimidad de la cantante, tomo por la cintura a Rachel para poder controlar sus movimientos y comenzó a internarse dentro de su novia son su suave lengua haciendo que la morena gritara su nombre, Rachel tomo el cabello de Quinn suavemente para pedirle que suba a sus labios para entregarle un beso intenso, la rubia bajo su mano lentamente hasta donde su lengua estuvo trabajando y empezó a entregarle caricias a aquella zona- te…necesito- suplicaba Rachel

Si te lastimo por favor dímelo- y suavemente entro con dos dedos acariciándola despacio, de forma circular, Rachel no controlaba sus gemidos que se escuchaban por toda la casa, Quinn estaba llegando al limite con solo escucharla, sus respiraciones se mezclaban sus latidos se hacían uno, no se percataban de nada, pero Rachel inconcientemente tenia todos los objetos flotando en su pieza, Quinn logro ver la lámpara que se encontraba en el velador que estaba en el aire, pero al verla sonrío por que ella era la que estaba provocando eso en su novia- ¿te gusta?- logro preguntar y en respuesta sintió como los dedos de Rachel entraban en su intimidad y comenzaba a penetrarla de manera rápida con fuerza, ambas seguían buscando satisfacer a la otra hasta que juntas llegaron a lo mas alto cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron y cada músculo de sus cuerpos cayo rendido relajándose. Permanecieron abrazadas tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, todas las cosas de la pieza volvieron a sus lugares.

¿Viste lo que hiciste? – pregunto inocentemente Rachel- las cosas flotaban

Fuiste tu Rachel, no me culpes a mi- se miraban fijamente estaban tan alegres de lo que habían vivido

Pero tu lo provocaste, mi cuerpo, mi mente te pertenecen- deposito un suave beso en los labios de Quinn

Por un momento pensé que me iba a caer algún objeto en la cabeza- dijo entre risas

Toque el cielo contigo- susurro tímidamente

Todo fue perfecto, ahora soy tuya Rachel- se acariciaban, se apreciaban, lentamente Quinn se fue entregando al sueño y Rachel solo se dedico a admirarla, quería memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo, todo había sido tan perfecto que con solo pensar en lo que tenia que hacer, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, cuando estuvo segura de que su novia estaba dormida profundamente, se levanto despacio para evitar despertarla, la tapo con una manta y deposito un beso en su frente. Rápidamente sin hacer ruido busco algo de ropa y preparo un pequeño bolso con lo necesario, busco sus ahorros que era bastante para poder sobrevivir un tiempo y por ultimo busco 2 hojas de papel y comenzó a escribir dos cartas una para Quinn y otra para sus padres. Cuando las termino de escribir deposito la carta sobre la almohada cerca de Quinn junto con una rosita, volvió a mirar a la mujer que amaba que dormía placidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro_- te amo-_ y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir en un llanto que no iba a poder silenciar, salio de su habitación y se fue a la de sus padres que estaba durmiendo y dejo la carta sobre su velador, los miro con cariño y salio de la pieza. Se subió a su auto y dio gracias a que su pieza quedaba al fondo así Quinn no la iba a escuchar, encendió el vehiculo llorando amargamente, miro por ultima vez su casa, ya eran las 3:00 AM una hora perfecta para salir así que condujo hasta alejarse de aquella calle, en su mente solo estaba Quinn, ella solo ella, cada imagen, cada recuerdo, sabor, aroma, todos los momentos vividos habían sido perfectos, iba llorando ya no era necesario controlar las lagrimas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver y que todo sea una fea pesadilla, que esos hombres no la encontraran y que volviesen de donde sea que hayan venido, que no den con Quinn ni con sus padres, deseaba que la rubia obedeciera lo que le pedía en la carta.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se le cruzo delante del vehiculo y freno rápidamente, aquella figura se le acerco a la ventanilla.

¿te pensabas ir sin mí?-

¿Brittany? Dijo asustada

La misma- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿puedo ir contigo?-

Sube- dijo la morena no muy segura de lo que pasaba- ¿me vas a contar?-

En el camino- respondió Brittany

...

_**les dejo un nuevo capitulo, es mas largo ojala no se hayan aburrido leyendo**_

_**disculpen las faltas que puedan encontrar por favor**_

_**saludos a todos y a los que dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias**_

_**no dejen de comentar y díganme como les va pareciendo la historia :)**_

_**saludos y besos **_

_**Eve**_


	7. Chapter 7 Te encontrare

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

...

7:00 am y Quinn comenzaba a despertarse, su rostro conservaba una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan plena, era tan feliz, ella y Rachel habían pasado una noche maravillosa, Quinn por primera vez toco la felicidad con sus propias manos, la disfruto, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar donde pertenecía y con la persona que amaba. Su cuerpo se movió en busca de la morena que la hacia tan feliz la vida pero no la encontró donde debía estar, no había nadie en lado derecho de la cama, solo el aroma mas dulce que sus sentidos podían percibir ese era el aroma de Rachel pero de ella nada, sus ojos se posaron en una hoja de papel doblada perfectamente que se encontraba debajo de una rosa, la tomo y la fue desdoblando con delicadeza, algo en su corazón le decía que algo no iba bien y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

_Mi Quinn:_

_Se que será difícil entender por que no estoy a tu lado, lo que hicimos anoche fue lo mejor que me paso en toda mi vida, me entregue a la persona que amo así es Quinn te amo y por eso no estoy ahora contigo, no sabes lo difícil que se me esta haciendo tener que despedirme de ti en este preciso instante te miro y te vez tan hermosa durmiendo que estoy dudando si debo hacerlo o no, pero trato de mantenerme firme y seguiré mi camino, Quinn me alejo de ti por que no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que estés en medio cuando me encuentren, no me perdonaría jamás en mi vida que te lastimaran, eres mi tesoro y te voy a cuidar aunque eso me signifique irme de aquí._

_Ellos se están acercando cada día mas y si llegasen en busca de mutantes a lima y diesen con el instituto __McKinley__ no se si ellos tengan algún método o lleven los nombres de mutantes pero si así fuera y saben mi nombre tu solo aléjate de ellos, vuelve hacer la Quinn Fabray a la que no le interesaba nada de Rachel Berry ni quien era ni lo que hacia, por favor te lo suplico no te expongas, niégame ante ellos, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, no te voy a negar que tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, mi futuro es incierto no se por que nos buscan pero si dan conmigo no quiero que estés presente, te prometo amor que voy a pelear aunque no se como, nunca lo he hecho pero me gustan los desafíos._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo y no te olvidare jamás, no me busques porque estaré fuera de Ohio._

_PD: cuando vayas al Club glee dile al Sr. __Shuester que le entrego mí solo a Kurt y que yo salí de la ciudad por problemas familiares y que no sabes nada más._

_Siempre tuya _

_Rachel Barbra Berry _

Cuando Quinn termino de leer la carta derramando lágrimas solo atino a colocarse su ropa y salir corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a Rachel afuera y alcanzarla pero en cuanto salio de la casa vio que el auto de la cantante no estaba, su tristeza aumento y se sentó en la entrada para seguir llorando, se aferro a sus propias piernas, no podía contener las lagrimas, no quería entender nada de lo que había en la carta, ¿Por qué Rachel se había ido? ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión? ¿Por qué se quiere exponer así? Nada la consolaba, el solo hecho de pensar en que pudiesen encontrar a Rachel le destrozaba el alma y aun el dolor crecía al imaginarse que ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, respiro profundamente y se levanto de su lugar.

¿crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados Rachel Berry? – hablaba como si alguien la pudiese escuchar- pues estas muy equivocada, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil- trataba de detener sus lagrimas- te seguiré y te encontrare aunque me lleve años- se giro y entro nuevamente en la casa pero los padres de Rachel estaban llorando en las escaleras, ellos ya habían leído su carta, todo era una clara despedida, se encontraban igual de destrozados que Quinn, pero esta les dijo con decisión que ella la iba a encontrar cueste lo que cueste, la rubia logro que los hombres se tranquilizaran un poco y se dirigió a la pieza de la morena para buscar el resto de su ropa y llevarse su ramo de flores y el peluche que aun mantenía el dulce aroma de Rachel, volvió a respirar profundamente para darse fuerza a si misma.

Llego a su casa temprano preparo un pequeño bolso con todo lo necesario, no tenia tiempo ni de doblar la ropa solo la metía dentro, sentía que cada segundo en el que ella se demoraba Rachel estaba mas lejos, estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenia pensado hacer que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba a paso firme hasta su cuarto.

dime que esta aquí por favor- Santana entraba con el rostro lleno de lagrimas pero su tono era serio, Quinn voltio se sorprendió-

¿Quién?- dijo sin entender que estaba pasando

Brittany- se secaba sus lagrimas pero su voz seguía siendo firme- no la encuentro- tragaba saliva como si así pudiese tragarse sus lagrimas- no se en donde esta-

¿le paso algo? No entiendo- Rachel se fue, Brittany desapareció algo no cuadraba

¿no esta aquí?-

No, yo..yo acabo de llegar y ahora voy de salida- tomo su bolso para alistarse y salir de su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver como Santana se sentaba en el suelo y sus lagrimas nuevamente se escapaban sin control alguno- San ¿Qué sucede? Por favor dime- algo estaba pasando y eso lo sabia, Santana jamás lloraba, esto era demasiado raro- háblame por favor –

Ayer… Britt- decía entre lagrimas- me dijo que me amaba y…..que me protegería- Santana se tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos

¿protegerte? ¿pero de que?- Santana miro a Quinn no sabia si decirle o no, pero la capitana era su mejor amiga

Quinn ella es… uno de ellos- trato de ser clara – una..- pero Quinn la interrumpió

¿mutante?-

Si- ahora encajaba todo para Quinn

Se fueron juntas- se dijo para si misma

¿Quiénes?- ahora Santana no entendía

Rach y Brittany- Quinn miraba hacia la nada, sintió una tranquilidad, por lo menos Rachel no estaba completamente sola o eso creía

¿Qué tiene que ver Berry en todo esto?- dejo de llorar y ahora estaba mas que confundida- ¿Por qué el bolso?- miro el bolso que estaba en el suelo

Me voy detrás de Rach- tomo nuevamente su bolso- y tu vienes conmigo-

Primero explícame por que diablos voy a ir detrás de Berry si estoy buscando a mi novia- se paro rápidamente

Santana- se tomo un segundo para ordenar un poco sus ideas- Rachel se fue por que ella también es una mutante y.- pero fue interrumpida

A ya sabia yo que no era normal- Quinn la fulmino con la mirada- OK continua-

Bueno como te decía ella es una mutante y se fue por que no quiere que me lastimen si es que la encuentran, así que sumando 1+1 eso me da entender que cabe la posibilidad de que Brittany este con ella- Santana quedo pensando en aquella posibilidad y estuvo de acuerdo con lo que su amiga le decía- ¿Qué dices? ¿vienes?-

Con tal de encontrar a Britt es obvio que iré- ambas se sonrieron, ellas no iban a dejar que sus chicas anden solas y mucho menos que las dejen de lado solo por protegerlas, así no funcionaban las cosas según Quinn y Santana

Debemos ir a McKinley para decir alguna mentira-iban saliendo de la habitación- estoy segura de que esta saliendo de lima por lo menos yo lo haría, es mejor que prepares un pequeño bolso con algunas cosas, no sabemos cuanto demoremos en encontrarlas-

OK, entonces debo pasar a mi casa a recoger algunas cosas- decía Santana

Hija ¿A dónde vas con ese bolso? Hola Santana- la madre de Quinn se las encontró en plena fuga sin darse cuenta

Mamá…Santana y yo vamos- miro a Santana buscando ayuda

Señora Judy Quinn y yo debemos ir junto con la entrenadora a un campeonato de las cheerios en otro colegio fuera de lima- dijo no muy segura y volvió su mirada a la rubia

¿Por qué no me dijiste hija?-

Es que la entrenadora Sue nos aviso anoche, tu sabes como es esa mujer- trato de restarle importancia

¿y ustedes solo irán a ver? ¿no van a competir? – las miro sorprendidas y las chicas se volvieron a mirar

Esa competencia no tiene importancia para la entrenadora, pero hay que mantener al enemigo vigilado- bien Santana se decía ella misma

Ok, traten de cuidarse, hija por favor mantén tu celular encendido para que pueda llamarte-

Si mamá, ya nos vamos o estaremos en problemas- ambas chicas salieron mas que rápida de la casa hasta llegar a los vehículos

Tu ve por tus cosas y yo voy al instituto, paso por ti en cuanto termine de mentir en McKinley- ambas se su vieron a sus respectivos vehículos

En el instituto todo fue fácil dijo lo que Rachel le había pedido y por su parte no dio muchas explicaciones y también escuso a Santana y Brittany como ellas eran cheerios tenían otras "actividades" que hacer, y tal como habían acordado fue en busca de Santana que ya la estaba esperando fuera de su casa.

Fabray te demoraste bastante- dijo molesta

Hago lo que puedo, vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

¿por donde empezamos?-

Tenemos que hacer una visita, hay alguien que debe saber perfectamente donde se metió Rachel- dijo segura

¿Quién?-

Es un mutante, pero vamos cuando lo veas vas a entender- y salio del lugar rumbo a la casa del Dr. Charlie

...

**Mientras tanto en otro vehiculo **

vamos Britt despierta- Rachel iba manejando tranquilamente pero necesitaba hablar con alguien pero su acompañante se quedo dormida

déjame dormirLord Tubbington- Brittany no despertaba

ya despierta- le dio un pequeño golpecito para que despertara, ya eran más de las 9:00 de la mañana y aunque no sentía cansancio necesitaba saber que pasaba con Brittany.

Ya, ya desperté- trataba de abrir los ojos pero la luz del sol que había a esa hora le molestaba así que prefirió seguir con los ojos cerrados- sigo despierta

OK con eso me vasta- seguía atenta en la carretera

¿A dónde vamos?-

Al condado de Clare en Michigan-

¿falta mucho?- pregunto inocentemente

No se cuanto nos llevara este viaje pero tendremos que ir rápido-

¿Qué hay allí?-

Un lugar seguro, un buen amigo me presto su casa para que este el tiempo necesario-

¿Quinn sabe que te escapaste?-

No me escape- comenzó a reír- pero ella sabrá que no estoy en cuanto se despierte – su rostro se volvía triste al recordar a Quinn aunque nunca saliera de su mente

Nos vendrán a buscar – afirmo Brittany con sinceridad

Si, no tardaran en dar con nosotras esos tipos-

No me refiero a ellos, digo que ellas nos vendrán a buscar- Rachel giro para verla

¿ellas?-

Si, tú Quinn y mi Santana- Brittany hablaba seriamente - no creo que tarden mucho en dar con nosotras**.**

¿Cómo lo sabes?- el rostro de Rachel mostraba algo de miedo

No lo se, solo lo se-

¿ves el futuro?-Rachel estaba con una ceja levantada

Creo que no-

¿entonces?

Bueno talvez veo el futuro pero no como lo que va a pasar en años, solo cosas que pueden pasar en el día- se encogió de hombros

Entiendo pero ojala Quinn no comenta el error de buscarme-

Conociendo como conozco a Santana te aseguro que moverá cielo mar y tierra para dar conmigo- su mirada recorría el paisaje del camino – y al primer lugar donde ira será a casa de Quinn-

¿Quinn sabe que eres mutante?-

No, solamente Santy- seguía con la mirada fija en el camino y Rachel sentía demasiada curiosidad por la vida de Brittany por algo el Dr. Charlie dijo lo que dijo

¿y tus padres?-

Ellos no son mis verdaderos padres pero si, ellos están al tanto de todo-

Oh, ¿eres adoptada entonces?- _¿estará bien que la interrogue?_

Mas o menos, bueno si, ellos me dieron su apellido y ante la sociedad soy su hija- Brittany no mostraba muchos problemas para responder, lo que le hacia algo fácil la tarea a Rachel

¿y ellos como se dieron cuenta de que eras una mutante?-

Siempre lo supieron- contesto como si nada dejando a la morena sin entender

¿Cómo?-

Rach- volvió su mirada a sus manos- yo no soy mutante de nacimiento- esto tomo desprevenida a Rachel quien detuvo el vehiculo y giro para ver a la rubia de frente, esperando a que continuase con su relato- yo fui uno de los niños que nacieron de forma natural, un embrión formándose dentro del útero de una mujer a la cual no le importo venderse a esa clase de experimentos bueno mas bien vendió a su hija- dijo con algo de tristeza

¿Qué experimentos?- el desconcierto en el rostro de Rachel era notorio, había quedado un poco pálida

Recuerdo que los de mi clase "bebes normales" éramos utilizados para mezclas de genes en nuestros cuerpos- resalto la frase bebes normales con sus manos- yo era un ratón de laboratorio Rachel, en mi cuerpo fluyen los genes de varios mutantes que jamás en mi vida conoceré- miro fijamente a su compañera que estaba atenta escuchando el relato- mi verdadero nombre era A-12, la numero 12 en nacer de forma natural, uno de los bebes que logro sobrevivir a todo los experimentos por eso para ellos yo era de nivel A-

Después dicen que somos nosotros los monstruos- Rachel estaba molesta no podía creer hasta donde podían llegar para lograr sus experimentos, el mundo estaba mal

Tranquila Rach, como vez estoy bien – Brittany le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga-

Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo saliste de ahí?-

A los 14 cuando lograba controlar mi fuerza y me sentí capaz de salir huyendo después de que nos estaban entrenando para recibir ataques, corrí simplemente escape cuando estaban distraídos, salte un gran muro pero para mi suerte me tope con un ayudante de los científicos que rondaba por ahí vaya a saber por que, y me miro y yo pare en seco-

¿te metieron de vuelta? –

Todo lo contrario aquel hombre me ayudo, escapamos juntos de ese feo lugar que parecía un campo de detención- dijo sonriendo de nuevo- el se transformo en mi padre, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hacían con los niños, el destino nos junto en ese momento-

¿tu padre?- tenia la boca abierta por lo que había escuchado

Si, el me llevo a su casa para protegerme y no dieran conmigo-

¿y que paso? ¿el volvió a ese lugar? ¿te buscaron?-

Él no volvió, nunca me quiso decir sus razones por lo cual él escapo pero el me enseño lo necesario para vivir una vida normal- respiro profundamente para continuar su relato- no se si me habrían buscado pero si lo hicieron no dieron conmigo ni con él, claro que nosotros nos íbamos cambiando de estado para evitar que nos encontraran pero él se cambio de nombre y su señora mi mamá adoptiva también y a mi me pusieron nombre ya no era A-12 si no Brittany Susan Pierce-

¿y te adoptaron así como si nada? –

Ellos no podían tener hijos, y cuando su esposa me conoció me acepto con gran cariño, estuvo dispuesta a pelear por mi en todo momento si fuese necesario, fue como... amor a primera vista-

Pero tu tienes una hermana ¿cierto?-

Si, yo les pedí que adoptaran un niño que fuese normal, y ellos aceptaron, tengo a una hermana que adoro, por eso me siento capaz de dejarlos por que se que ahora no están completamente solos-

Diablos me dejaste sin palabras Britt- su mente procesaba toda la información, ni en su imaginación se le había pasado que el gobierno estuviese al tanto de lo que científicos fuesen capaces de hacer cosas tan horribles con niños como Brittany – 14 años como experimento- decía casi para si misma

A decir verdad 7- Rachel la volvió a mirar sin entender – el gen mutante acelero mi proceso de crecimiento y un año normal para ustedes para mi eran dos pero mi crecimiento se volvió normal al llegar a los 14 por que conservaba el gen humano normal aun-

Mejor continuemos con el camino- dijo volviendo a encender el motor- demasiada información para mi en poco tiempo-

Tu preguntaste- se reía nuevamente por la actitud de Rachel

Lo se y no me arrepiento, mejor escuchemos un poco de música ¿te parece?- compartió la sonrisa de su ahora buena amiga

Completamente de acuerdo-

**En otro lugar **

¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Es nuestra primera parada Santana, aquí preguntaremos si saben algo de Rachel-

Esto no es una casa, tiene el tamaño de una universidad- ambas chicas iban entrando a lo que era la casa del Dr. Charlie el único lugar en donde podrían buscar alguna pista del paradero de la morena y de Brittany

Vamos entremos- decía la rubia tirando del brazo de Santana para ir en busca de aquel hombre que al parecer tenia todas las respuestas, ambas caminaban por el pasillo.

Este lugar me da escalofríos-Santana miraba con ojo critico todo el lugar antes de entrar a una sala

Tranquila, aunque te advierto que en este lugar todos los que te encuentres pueden se mutantes-

¿me debería preocupar? –

Espero que no-

Chicas adelante, pasen con confianza-

¿Sr. Charlie?- las chicas entraban a la sala encontrando a hombre de pie junto a una ventana

Quinn que gusto verte nuevamente por aquí, veo que vienes con tu amiga Santana López- si Santana sentía escalofríos por el lugar ahora la sensación que tenia era el doble

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto Santana sin dar vuelta

Después te lo explico Santana, Dr. Charlie usted sabe por que vengo aquí, dígame ¿Dónde esta Rachel?- dijo totalmente seria Quinn esperando la respuesta para salir en busca de si chica- ¿esta aquí?-

No Quinn ella no esta aquí- el sabia que no podía decir nada no iba a romper su promesa pero debía dejar tranquila a ambas chicas – pero va rumbo a un lugar seguro y…..-cerro sus ojos concentrándose en algo – no va sola, esta acompañada de otro mutante-

Esa debe ser Britt- afirmo Santana

Así es- respondió el hombre

¿estuvo aquí?- volvió a preguntar la rubia

Si, efectivamente ella vino- respondió serenamente

¿Cuándo? ¿ayer?-

Si, ayer-

¿Nos podría dar mas detalles por favor?- Santana se comenzaba a desesperar, la tranquilidad de aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas- ¿no ve que necesitamos encontrarlas?-

San, tranquila- Quinn trataba de mantenerse calma ante la situación pero se le era imposible necesitaba saber donde demonios se había ido Rachel con Brittany- ¿adonde se fueron?-

Quinn lo siento pero esa información no te la puedo dar- se puso serio- Rachel me lo hizo prometer y me dio sus razones por lo cual tomo la decisión, no la justifico pero la entiendo-

A nosotras no nos interesa justificarlas ni entenderlas, a nosotras nos interesa encontrarlas- gritaba Santana ya harta de la situación

Las entiendo, pero créanme que no puedo romper mi promesa-

Vámonos Quinn estamos perdiendo el tiempo- Santana arrastro a Quinn hasta el pasillo mientras ella se despedía del hombre

Santana y debemos encontrarlas-

Eso ya lo se, pero en donde se supone que vamos a buscarlas no tenemos ninguna pista- ambas sonaban frustradas, discutían en el pasillo

Podríamos preguntar si alguien vio el auto de Rachel, no se-

¿sabes cuantos autos rojos de ese tipo hay en lima? BASTANTES-

NO ME GRITES MALDITA SEA-

Tu tampoco-

Debemos calmarnos Santana, o no vamos a solucionar nada- miraban al suelo como buscando alguna respuesta, buscando alguna idea

por primera vez en mi maldita vida no se que hacer- refunfuñaba Santana- siento impotencia-

cuando las encontremos nos van a escuchar-

Quinn- susurraba alguien detrás de un estante que se encontraba en el pasillo, las dos chicas buscaron de donde provenía aquella vocecita- Quinn-

¿Kal?- Quinn reconoció a su pequeño amigo que les indico que se acercaran

¿y ese quien ese?- pregunto Santana con el ceño fruncido

Mi amigo Kal-

Quinn viniste- decía emocionado el pequeño

Así es, pero me tengo que ir, estoy buscando a mi amiga y no la encuentro-

Yo la vi- dijo el niño y ambas quedaron sin palabras

A ver enano habla- dijo Santana

Santana compórtate- su amiga la regaño- ¿Cuándo la viste?-

Ayer- dijo con los ojitos brillantes- ella es…es…muy fuerte, lo percibí cuando la salude- el niño hablaba totalmente asombrado por haber conocido a Rachel- hasta me dio miedo-

Quinn creo que no habla de Rachel- Quinn le dijo con la mirada que se mantuviera en silencio-

Claro que es ella- acoto Quinn aunque también tenia sus dudas- ¿como era la chica que viste?-

era morena, tenia el cabello largo y...-seguia recordando- llevaba un suéter con unos rombos-

no cabe duda era ella Quinn- Santana no dejo que el niño continuara

Tiene mucho poder dentro de ella me paralice cuando la vi saliendo de la oficina del Sr. Charlie, solo atine a saludarla- dijo el chico bajando su mirada-

¿te saludo?- pregunto Quinn esperando que su chica lo haya hecho por la ilusión del pequeño que tenia en conocerla

Si, me saludo pero yo salí casi corriendo- dijo un poco avergonzado

Oye pequeño ¿por casualidad sabes a donde se fue esa enana?- Santana ya quería salir del lugar

Si- respondió el niño haciéndole un señal a Quinn para que se lo diga en su oído- se fueron a Michigan creo que al condado de Clare, el Sr. Charlie tiene una casa allá y se la presto a ella para que estuviera en un lugar seguro- susurro el pequeño

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto en un susurro Quinn

Lo escuche, pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor- el niño se avergonzaba por haber escuchado una conversación

No te preocupes, y muchas gracias Kal no sabes cuanto me haz ayudado- dijo contenta Quinn, ahora ya sabia donde se dirigía Rachel – Santana ya se donde se fueron vamos- dijo despidiéndose del pequeño y tomando a su amiga

Oye enano-grito Santana- cuando quieras que patee a alguien por ti solo avísame- le dio una leve sonrisa en agradecimiento- considérame tu amiga- alcanzo a gritar antes de salir, el niño sonrío ya tenia otra amiga

Mientras tanto el Dr. Charlie había escuchado toda la conversación

-por lo menos no fui yo quien se lo dijo, no he roto ninguna promesa- se reía para si mismo

...

¿crees que en Lima encontraremos algo?-

Eso espero- dijo uno de los sujetos

Este pueblo es muy pequeño ¿estas seguro que el Omega esta aquí?-

Debemos reconocer el lugar el R-18 nos dirá si lo encuentra-

¿Qué haremos con los otros que hemos encontrado?-

Llevarlos, todos sirven-

¿será muy fuerte? – hablo otro hombre del grupo

Son solo niños la gran mayoría, podemos con ellos ….pero recuerden a este mutante lo tenemos que encontrar lo mas pronto posible-

...

entonces ¿eres mas joven que yo?-

no se- dijo contando su dedos- no me hagas preguntas tan difíciles Rachel-

no es tan difícil Brittany- comenzó hacer cálculos- entonces en realidad tienes como 10 años si lo vemos en la cantidad de años que realmente viviste- dijo riendo- ahora entiendo muchas cosas-

¿Qué cosas?- dijo inocentemente la rubia que no entendía

Nada déjalo- seguía riéndose mientras seguía manejando

...

_**espero no haberlos decepcionados tanto, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**ya iremos sabiendo mas cosas de estas chicas **_

_**me encantaría poder actualizar todos los días pero si lo hago voy a escribir puros disparates XD se los aseguro**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios, enserio se los agradesco**_

_**pd: perdonen mis faltas por favor que deben ser varias **_

_**saludos y besos para todos **_

_**Eve :) **_


	8. Chapter 8 Junto a ti siempre

_**Nunca escribo en el encabezado pero creo que es un buen lugar para pedir disculpas por la demora en subir este capitulo**_

_**espero que no se aburran tanto leyendo el capitulo de hoy u.u**_

_**hay les va.**_

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Quinn, dime que fue lo que te dijo el niñito ese- ambas chicas subieron al vehiculo una vez que salieron de la casa del Sr. Charlie<p>

Kal, dijo que escucho a Rachel hablando con el Sr. Charlie y que este les facilito una casa en Michigan y es allá donde iremos Santana- la miro fijamente para después encender el auto- debemos darnos prisa-

Pero ¿te dijo mas o menos hacia donde se dirigían?-

Si al condado de Clare por lo que alcanzo a escuchar- Santana no estaba muy segura pero era la única información que tenían

Ese niño como que hiperventilo un poco con Berry ¡eh!- recordó lo que el niño había dicho acerca de la cantante- Berry no da miedo, ¡da lastima!- decía entre risas, Quinn la miro de una forma tan seria que Santana entendió que no debió haber dicho eso- pero si es cierto, además ¿Qué hace Rachel para parecerle tan fuerte al enano? Yo no creo que Rachel tenga tanta fuerza como él dijo, por lo menos no se le nota-

Lo de Rach es algo difícil Santana- inhalo profundo mientras Santana se mantenía incrédula- si Rach no puede controlar su poder sera algo catastrófico….ella seria capaz de destruir todo a su paso-

¿hablamos de la misma Rachel Berry?- dijo riendo

Si, la misma-

¿Cómo descubriste que Rachel era mutante? Digo, que yo sepa nunca te agrado lo suficiente como para que te acercaras a ella y mucho menos ella te contara algo como eso-

Siempre la he querido Santana, la molestaba para que ella notara mi presencia, para que supiese que yo existía- se ruborizo mientras confesaba- y ese día que Amy le tiro un slushies ….- Quinn comenzó a relatar lo sucedido ese día, como se dio cuenta, cuando la siguió a la playa, etc. Santana estaba escuchando atenta el relato mientras la rubia iba manejando.

Ósea que el temperamento de Berry es un peligro-

Algo así-

¿y como se tranquilizo en la playa? No entiendo-

Es ahí donde entro yo en la vida de Rach- dijo con algo de alegría- soy una especie de bloqueo para ella, la abrazo la beso o cualquier contacto que tenga con Rachel y simplemente ella se tranquiliza y vuelve hacer mi adorada Rachel-

¿entonces ella no tiene control sobre si misma?-

Al parecer no- se quedo pensativa

¿Qué pasa Quinn?-

Ella podría dominar su poder correctamente si logra controlarse en su estado puro-

¿a que te refieres con estado puro?-

Ya sabes, cuando ella esta así como lo que casi ocurrió en la playa, cuando se enoja ella pierde el conocimiento y es su parte mutante quien domina la situación, si en ese momento ella reacciona cuando su poder este al máximo podría transformarse en el ser mas fuerte del mundo-

¿y si no reaccionara que?-

Seria el mutante mas peligroso sin conciencia- su rostro se puso serio- Rachel quedaría sumida en la oscuridad y su cuerpo seria controlado por el fénix como lo llama el Sr. Charlie-

Entiendo- se quedo analizando el tema- entonces la cosa es que Rachel debe controlar su poder ¿cierto?- Quinn la miro y asintió con la cabeza- tendremos que hacer que lo controle entonces, no nos queda de otra- dijo sonriendo

Santana ¿y si no podemos? Además ¿Cómo vamos hacer que lo controle?-

Yo la hago enojar, tu sabes que me especializo en eso- dijo mientras reía- y tú haces lo tuyo, la mantendrás consiente en todo momento-dijo como si tuviera todo claro

No estoy muy segura de eso-

¿Por qué no?-

No creo que debamos hacer que Rachel se enoje, ¿Qué tal si no podemos ayudarla a controlarse? ¿Qué pasa si hacemos lo contrario y lo arruinamos todo? Santana yo no quiero que Rachel se exponga así, solo quiero que este bien, que nada le suceda y que no la encuentren-

Entiendo lo que dices, pero Rachel al igual que Britt deben prepararse para cualquier cosa- dijo tratando de calmarse y tranquilizar a su amiga- Quinn nosotras podemos amarlas mucho y patearles el trasero a cualquiera por ellas, pero llegara el momento en que no podremos hacer nada mas- la tristeza se coló en ese momento- es lo único que podemos hacer Quinn, ayudarlas y no dejarlas solas en ningún momento- volvió la vista al frente- yo se que quieres cuidarla, yo también quiero cuidar Britt, no soportaría que le hicieran daño pero se que en algún momento ella tendrá que pelear para defenderse y quiero que este preparada-

De acuerdo, tienes razón además es lo único que podemos hacer por ellas…aparte de encontrarlas-

Eso es cierto-

Iban en el vehiculo, cuando se vieron obligadas a detenerse en uno de los semáforos en rojo, en la otra esquina había una camioneta negra que llamo la atención de las dos.

nunca había visto una camioneta así aquí en lima – acoto la rubia

yo tampoco, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento- ambas seguían mirando el vehiculo

parece que fuese una camioneta blindada-

¡OH por dios!- dijo Santana asustada

¿Qué? Santana ¿Qué pasa?-

Avanza, avanza ya cambio el semáforo, vamos Quinn-

Maldita sea Santana dime que pasa- dijo mientras seguía avanzado

¿no viste al tipo que manejaba la camioneta?- Santana estaba asustada y Quinn lo noto

No, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era?-

Era del ejercito o algo parecido..alcance a ver…la insignia en la boina que llevaba- Santana estaba nerviosa- creo que han llegado Quinn- miro fijamente a su amiga que se puso pálida de golpe- ¿Quinn?- la rubia no dijo nada solo acelero mas- ellas tomaron una buena decisión al marcharse de aquí-

Las encontraremos Santana- dijo segura

Lo se-

_**En otro vehiculo:**_

¿Cómo que no sabes utilizar tus poderes?-

Eso, no puedo usarlos, por que solo salen a flote cuando me enojo- decía tranquilamente

Tendrás que usarlos en algún momento-

Lo se Britt pero no se hacerlo, ¿tú como lo haces?-

¿Qué cosa?- Brittany iba mas preocupada de la manzana que estaba comiendo

Controlar los tuyos, por cierto ¿ que mas puedes hacer? Hasta ahora solo me has dicho que tienes alas- Rachel voltio para mirar a su amiga- ¿en donde las metiste?- comenzó a reír

Me las corto cuando tratan de salir- se encogió de hombros y Rachel se quedo con la boca abierta- cuando estoy tranquila las tengo bajo control, pero cuando no me puedo concentrar se salen de mi cuerpo y tengo que tomar medidas drásticas-

¿te las cortas? Por dios ¿no te duele?-

Me duele mas cuando están saliendo, el dolor es muy grande- Brittany comenzó acariciarse la espalda cuando recordaba el dolor – al salir siento que mi columna se contrae y los huesos empiezan a estirarse y a crecer ¿te puedes imaginar lo terrible que se siente eso?- Rachel negó con la cabeza- esas cosas comienzan a desgarrar mis músculos, y se abren paso por mi piel, siento que me acuchillan pero desde adentro hacia afuera y la sangre…deberías verla, sale de mi como si me hubiesen acuchillado profundamente-

¿y cuando te las cortas?-

No sucede nada en especial, las corto y la sangre sigue saliendo por un momento hasta que mi piel se cierra-

¿se cierra?- dijo algo confundida y con un gesto de dolor-

Esa es otra capacidad que poseo- dijo contenta- mis células se regeneran mas rápido que las normales y en unos quince minutos mi piel esta como si nada me hubiese pasado, mira- Brittany se saco su polera para que Rachel viese su espalda, la morena se asombro al no ver rastro alguno de corte, la espalda de la rubia seguía igual de blanca sin cicatrices, era imposible creer que debajo de esa piel tan delicada se escondieran unas alas

¿Qué tan grandes son?- volvió su atención a la carretera

Ufff gigantes, si dejara que salieran en este momento, te aseguro que saldrías disparada fuera del auto por que no entrarían aquí-

¿Cómo aprendiste a controlar tus poderes?- Rachel sabia que Brittany era mas fuerte de lo que demostraba en esos momentos, tenia muchas capacidades

Los soldados que trabajaban en aquel lugar, se encargaban de entrenarnos a todos los niños que estábamos ahí-

¿te entrenaban?-

Si, soy un mutante asesino, me entrenaban para eso- la tranquilidad que Brittany demostraba tenia asombrada Rachel- no te asustes, solo asesino a alguien cuando se despiertan mis instintos-

Me estas dando un poco de miedo…¿mataste a alguien?- pregunto nerviosa

Si, a varios soldados, se lo merecían- Brittany tomo otra manzana- conocí a un niño en aquel lugar, era mas pequeño que yo, por lo que averigüe el no nació allí de forma natural como yo, era creado de forma artificial, pero era especial, no era como los demás, su mirada expresaba algo no se que-

¿y que paso con él?-

Calma espera y te explico- trato de tragar el trozo de manzana que tenia en su boca- los que nacen artificialmente crecen mas rápido que los de mi clase, en un día ya tenían un mes- volvió a su manzana- él no fue entrenado para matar, a él lo crearon con el objetivo de sentir la presencia de los mutantes-

¿Eso se puede hacer?-

No tengo idea, pero bueno, a él lo torturaban, era un pequeño niño de cinco años que tenia gran poder pero no los manejaba correctamente, unos soldados nos sacaron a él y a mi para entrenar, le vendaron los ojos y me obligaron a posicionarme lejos de él , estábamos rodeados de soldados, aquel niño estaba nervioso aunque fue creado ahí era capaz de sentir algunas emociones y ese fue el error que cometieron los científicos nunca lograron averiguar quien se equivoco, el objetivo era que me tenia que encontrar, sentir mi presencia pero el no podía encontrarme, no me sentía y comenzó a llorar se desespero, los tipos que estaban rodeándonos comenzaron a golpearlo con sus armas con mucha fuerza y fue el momento en donde utilice mis capacidades- volvió a su manzana para terminarla

¿Puedes dejar de comer esa manzana? Me pones nerviosa-

Hice un rápido conteo y solo habían veinte soldados, al primero que mate le quite una cuchilla y rápidamente fui matándolos uno a uno cortándoles la garganta, ellos no supieron ni como murieron, cuando me di cuenta ya los había asesinados a todos y..- Rachel la interrumpió

¿mataste a veinte personas? Y yo que pensaba que no matabas ni a una mosca- dijo asustada- ¿eres un demonio o que?-

Rachel no te asombres tanto, me entrenaron para eso y no pude evitar defender a ese niño-

Esta bien – dijo de mala ganas- sigue contando-

Como decía, guarde la cuchilla y cuando iba a levantar al niño alguien me golpeo la cabeza y desperté en una sala me tenían colgada de las manos y sujeta de los pies- bajo su mirada- mis alas me estaban haciendo compañía en ese momento, en el lugar también se encontraba un soldado, trate de soltarme pero no podía a pesar de mi fuerza utilizaron algo especial para sujetarme y lo que ahí paso- dijo negando con la cabeza-

¿Qué paso?- Rachel se voltio por un momento para verla

El tipo tomo la cuchilla que yo tenia escondida y comenzó a cortármelas, luego devolvió la cuchilla en donde la tenia guardada-

Maldito, son todos unos-

Tranquila no te pongas así en este momento, mira que no quiero golpearte- comenzó a reír- además gracias al tipo ese aprendí a cortarme las alas cuando fuese necesario ¡ah!-dijo buscando algo entre sus cosas- esta es la cuchilla-

¿Aun la conservas?- estaba con los ojos como platos

Claro que si, me recuerda lo que soy- hubo un momento de silencio

¿Qué paso con él?-

No se, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue el día que me escape, estaba diferente, su mirada perdida y era mas grande, su rostro no tenia expresión, ¿Qué le hicieron? No tengo idea, pero ya no era el mismo-

¿y a él como le decían?-

No se, le decían rastreador por lo que recuerdo-

Britt-

Dime-

¿Santana sabe todo?-

No, ella solo sabe que soy mutante pero nada mas, no sabe que soy adoptada ni de mi pasado- dijo triste

Paso un día completo en que las 4 chicas iban hacia la misma dirección pero en diferentes tiempos, Rachel y Brittany llegaron por fin a la dirección que le había entregado aquel hombre, la casa quedaba escondido en un valle alejada completamente de la ciudad, rodeada de árboles y cerca de un gran lago era un lugar hermoso y la única casa que había era la casa del Sr. Charlie, dejaron el auto lo mas cerca posible y recogieron sus cosas para caminar hacia la casa. Cuando entraron quedaron emocionadas con el lugar, era un ambiente calido todo hecho de madera, las habitaciones eran bastante amplias demasiadas a decir verdad, ambas se fueron hacia la cocina.

se podría operar a alguien aquí- dijo Brittany al observar el lugar- todo es metálico, me da algo de escalofrío, no parece una cocina Rach, parece la sala de cirugía de algún hospital –

Britt no digas eso, la cocina es muy linda esta bien arreglada, la verdad es que tiene artos electrodomésticos, pero nos facilitara las cosas- la verdad es que ella también pensaba que el lugar era un poco extraño y el color metálico no era su favorito

Necesito dormir, voy a acomodarme en alguna habitación-

Cada una se fue a una pieza distinta a descansar, lo necesitaban, el viaje había sido demasiado agotador.

Ya era tarde, Quinn y Santana manejaron a toda velocidad, necesitaban llegar al lugar aunque no tenían la dirección así que cuando llegaron comenzaron a preguntar a cada persona que encontraban en su camino, preguntaban si habían visto el auto, si vieron un par de chicas de tales características las respuestas no eran seguras, nadie sabia ni habían visto aquellas chicas, hasta que Santana tuvo la idea de preguntar si alguien conocía la casa del Dr. Charlie y un anciano les dio la respuesta que necesitaron. Rápidamente manejaron hasta el lugar, se encontraron con una carretera de tierra, el lugar quedaba bastante lejos ya llevaban una hora manejando y era Santana la que conducía.

¿acaso se metieron en una cueva?- Santana ya estaba molesta su humor empeoraba con al paso de las horas, la falta de sueño afectaba a las dos

Si no están en una cueva yo misma las meteré en una por hacernos manejar por tanto tiempo- Quinn estaba desesperada- ¿no pudieron irse mas lejos?-

Este lugar es como el rincón del mundo, Brittany me va a escuchar cuando la vea, y no le van a quedar mas ganas de andarse escondiendo de mi-

Creo que estamos llegando- a lo lejos se veía una casa bastante grande, por la descripción que dio aquel anciano indicaba que era la misma.

Hasta aquí podemos llegar con el auto- dijo Santana- ese es el auto de tu amada ¿no?-

Si, bajemos- se bajaron del auto las dos y caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, ya era de noche pero para su suerte las luces de la casa estaban encendidas pero no había ruido alguno dentro de ella-

¿golpeamos o forzamos la cerradura? Yo puedo- dijo Santana con cara de maldad

Si puedes hazlo- dijo Quinn, Santana utilizo su súper técnica con una lima de uñas y comenzó a pelear con la cerradura por un momento, hasta que se escucho un pequeño ruido y lograron abrirla

Soy genial, reconócelo- dijo Santana orgullosa de lo logrado

Esta bien- dijo de mala gana- eres genial- le sonrío a su amiga- ahora entremos. Se adentraron a la casa y se quedaron en el salón, había una escalera así que concluyeron que las chicas se encontraban-

¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY BAJA AHORA MISMO!- grito Quinn desde el salón

¡BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE APARECE AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE SUBA A BUSCARTE!- el grito de las chicas se podía escuchar hasta Ohio, efectivamente Rachel y Brittany estaban descansando cada una en su pieza sin percatarse del ruido del vehiculo cuando las otras dos habían llegado, Britt salto de su cama y corrió a la pieza de la Rachel, cuando entro se encontró con una Rachel totalmente asustada

Te dije que iban a venir- dijo con una sonrisa la bailarina

¿co..como nos encontraron?- Rachel no salía de su estado de shock

Será mejor que bajemos-

Britt seria una buena oportunidad para que saques tus alitas y nos vayamos volando de aquí- dijo nerviosa- esas dos nos van a matar –

¡CHICAS!- volvió a gritar Santana

Vamos Rach, además no se volar – dijo la rubia riendo y salio corriendo para bajar al encuentro de su chica

¿no sabes volar?- pregunto Rachel quedando sin respuesta ya que la bailarina había desaparecido- espérame- alcanzo a decir para ir detrás de ella

Ambas bajaron por las escaleras, Rachel iba un poco temerosa pero Brittany estaba ansiosa por ver a Santana, cuando llegaron sus chicas estaban serias y cruzadas de brazos

Santy- dijo Brittany mientras corría a sus brazos- te extrañaba

Brittany tenemos que hablar- Santana quería mantenerse seria pero no podía, la extraño tanto que sentirla en ese momento era como si su corazón volviese a latir- yo también te extrañe- cedió, Brittany podía con ella

¿y tú?- dijo Quinn seria- ¿no piensas hablarme?- Rachel se mantenía en su lugar con la mirada en el suelo, tenia ganas de abrazarla tan fuerte, quería aferrarse a ella y sentirla, pero la seriedad de Quinn la hizo dudar, sabia que la rubia estaba molesta, no sabia que hacer, no se había movido ni un centímetro hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodearon – no puedo creer que te hayas ido sin decirme Rach- se fundieron en un abrazo- no lo vuelvas hacer- y Quinn beso desesperadamente a la cantante que estaba paralizada pero sus labios respondieron al beso que deposito la rubia- ¿pesaste que te dejaría ir así como así?

Eso pensé, pero fue difícil tomar esa decisión Quinn- volvió a abrazarla- creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerte

¿alejándote de mi? No, no estoy de acuerdo con eso-

Sabes que en cualquier momento van a dar con nosotras y- pero Quinn la interrumpió con un dulce beso en los labios

Yo voy a estar contigo- le dio otro suave beso- siempre Rachel-

Pero no quiero ponerte en peligro-

Déjame tomar a mi esa decisión Rachel- tomo el rostro de la morena en sus manos- pase lo que pase déjame estar a tu lado, donde quieras que vayas permíteme ir también-

Perdóname Quinn por irme así- Rachel comenzó a llorar – te quiero y… me alegro de que me hayas encontrado- dijo secando sus lagrimas mientras Quinn la miraba con ternura- un momento ¿Quién les dijo que estábamos acá?- Rachel busco con la mirada a Brittany pero esta estaba demasiada concentrada en Santana como para escucharla- no me digas que el Sr. Charlie te lo dijo-

No, no fue él, pero tampoco te diré quien fue-

Dime, por favor, dime, dime- Rachel ponía caritas para que su novia hablara

No, no te lo voy a decir- le era difícil resistirse a los encantos de Rachel- esta bien- dijo vencida- ¿te acuerdas de mi amigo? ¿el que me regalo el libro?-

Si, pero ¿el te lo dijo?-

Si-

¿Cómo lo supo?-

Bueno, el es especial al igual que tu y escucho una conversación que le pareció interesante- dijo conteniendo una risita por la cara de confusión que la cantante tenia - él te vio cuando saliste y te saludo- Rachel cambio su rostro al recordar al niño que encontró en el pasillo ese día

¿era él? Pero si salio corriendo cuando me vio-

Es que pensó que eras un duende y se asusto- dijo Santana desde el sillón en donde se encontraba con Britt

Santana López métete en lo tuyo- respondió Quinn molesta- respétala- la latina solo río

¿eso es verdad?- dijo triste Rachel y Quinn comenzó a reírse

No amor, me dijo que te tuvo miedo por que sintió que eras muy fuerte, que tenias mucho poder dentro de ti y por eso salio corriendo, es un niño-

No fue mi intención asustarlo- dijo algo apenada

Lo se amor-

Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir descansar – dijo Brittany separándose un poco de su novia

Primero deben comer algo- interrumpió Rachel- voy a prepararles algo vengan- Rachel tomo de la mano a su chica y las cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina

Esta cocina es un poco rara ¿no creen?- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos y analizando el lugar con ojo critico- la verdad es que no me gusta, no parece cocina-

Yo le dije lo mismo Rachel pero a ella le gusta- dijo la bailarina abrazada a Santana- ¿a ti te gusta Quinn?- Quinn miro a Rachel que esperaba una respuesta

De noche no se aprecia mucho, cuando sea de día se apreciara mejor- trato de mirar hacia otra parte que no fuera Rachel, la verdad es que tampoco le gustaba

Yo no se por que no les gusta la cocina, es bastante tecnológica, tal vez el color no es el mejor, pero a mi me agrada- dijo Rachel y comenzó a preparar algo para las chicas que recién habían llegado.

Mientras cenaban Quinn decidió que era hora de hablar con Brittany y Rachel.

chicas- llamo la atención de las dos

si- respondió Rachel

con Santana estuvimos hablando durante el viaje y ..- busco la mirada de la latina que estaba peleando con las verduras

¿Rachel no podías poner un trocito de carne? parezco conejo comiendo puras verduras- refunfuñaba Santana sin prestar atención a lo que Quinn decía

Tienes que aprender a comer cosas sanas López- decía molesta Rachel

San- Quinn trataba de hablar pero no la dejaban

Berry te recuerdo que soy yo la que veo que como o no-

Si pero mientras sea yo la que cocine te aguantas-

Rach- Quinn seguía en su intento, Brittany solo miraba la situación

Entonces cocino yo y tu tendrás que comer carne- respondió Santana

Chicas- decía Quinn

De ninguna manera Santana, no comería carne aunque fuese lo único que quedara-

Yo creo que si- respondió la latina

Yo digo que no-

Chicas- seguía Quinn que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Mañana cocino yo- dijo segura Santana

No si yo te lo impido-

Maldita sea ¿ se pueden callar el par de niñas?- grito molesta Quinn que tenia una de sus cejas levantadas señal de molestia, hasta Brittany que no había dicho nada hasta el momento se quedo asustada- Santana comente esa ensalada y ustedes dos- dijo mirando a Rachel y a Brittany que estaban en silencio- van a tener que controlar sus poderes, sobre todo tu Rachel- dijo seria- mañana comenzaras a trabajar en eso, nosotras te ayudaremos-

Fabray, a mi no me grites eh- dijo Santana molesta- aquí no estamos en los entrenamientos-

Ok, perdóname, pero Santana tu misma me dijiste que esto era lo mejor-

Si Quinn, claro que si, chicas tienen que prepararse para lo que sea- dejo su plato de ensalada a un lado- ustedes mismas se fueron de Ohio porque saben que existe la posibilidad de que las encuentren- volvió a mirar a su amiga- nosotras no las vamos a dejar solas aunque se vayan al fin del mundo, igual las vamos a encontrar, pero deben estar preparadas para cuando ellos las encuentren- Santana recordó la camioneta que había visto, pero no quería sacarlo a colación, no quería poner mas nerviosas a las dos chicas

Yo no tengo ningún problema, yo se me controlar- dijo Brittany tranquilamente

Lo intentare, pero Brittany tu tienes que aprender a volar o por lo menos dale algún uso a tus alas- Rachel comenzó a reír, Santana miro a Brittany ya que ella no sabia eso y Quinn no entendía

Britt ¿ no sabes utilizarlas?- dijo Santana

No- respondió la bailarina avergonzada- me dan miedo las alturas- dijo en un susurro y Rachel no pudo resistir la risa

Berry no te rías- dijo Santana defendiendo a su chica – no te preocupes Britt ya solucionaremos eso-

Creo que ahora si deberíamos ir a descansar- dijo Quinn que a esas horas su cuerpo demostraba el cansancio

Si, Quinn dormirás conmigo obviamente – interrumpió Rachel mirando fijamente a la rubia

Si tú me lo pides no te me opondré- contesto de manera sensual

Por favor suban a su pieza antes de que lo hagan aquí en la cocina- Santana las miro molestas

¿San?-

Dime Britt-

¿duermes conmigo?-

No es necesario que me lo preguntes- coqueteo la latina

Mejor nos vamos- dijo Rachel y saco a Quinn de la mesa y se la llevo a la habitación, el lugar era amplio una pieza acogedora y había una cama grande.

Se ve bastante cómoda la cama- dijo Quinn tomando de la cintura a Rachel para depositar un dulce beso en esos carnosos y rojos labios de Rachel quien le respondió el beso de la misma forma y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

Hoy solo dormiremos Quinn- se separo un poco de la rubia- el viaje a sido largo y debes descansar, prometo compensarte mañana- sonrío con picardía

Esta bien, lo que digas- dijo de mala ganas la rubia, aunque sabia que Rachel tenia razón, estaba cansada- pero no me privaras de dormir abrazada ti ¿verdad?- dijo con carita de niña pequeña para provocar a la morena

Claro que no, yo también deseo dormir apegada a tu cuerpo y que me abraces con toda la fuerza que tengas, necesito sentirte cerca de mi- volvió a besarla.

Lugo se colocaron sus pijamas y se acomodaron en la cama tal cual como ellas querían, abrazadas la una a la otra.

¿Rachel?- susurro Quinn que tenia abrazado a la morena

Dime- contesto dulcemente, Rachel estaba recostada en el pecho de la rubia

Yo también te amo – dijo Quinn, ella sentía lo mismo por Rachel

¿la leíste?- dijo algo avergonzada

Claro que la leí-

Todo lo que te dije era verdad, te amo Quinn y no voy a permitir que te lastimen-

Te amo, te amo, te amo Rachel- volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Rachel en un beso tierno en donde demostraban aquel sentimiento, se pertenecían, y se cuidarían mutuamente, Rachel haría todo lo posible para protegerla y Quinn haría lo mismo, ese beso significaba una promesa para ambas de que jamás se volverían a alejar una de la otra.

Se volvieron a unir en un abrazo calido hasta que el sueño las venció.

…..

que les quede claro, mañana vamos a recorrer cada uno de los colegios que hay en este pueblo, hospitales, universidades, donde sea que podamos encontrar mutantes- dijo el encargado del grupo

deberíamos poner a trabar al R-18-

así se será- volvió a decir el hombre- ya tenemos los datos suficientes que hemos recogido de los habitantes de aquí- decía mientras revisaba unos papeles, eran tres hombres que se encontraban hablando fuera de una camioneta negra entre medio de la calle, ellos llevaban trajes militares, sus boinas verdes, todo dejaba en claro que eran los que aparecían en las noticias, hombres del ejercito que aparecían en busca de mutantes en cada estado.

Mañana será un día de caza- volvió a hablar otro de los hombres

Disculpen- los tres hombres se giraron al ver quien les había hablado

¿si?- dijo el encargado- ¿Qué deseas muchacho?- pregunto seriamente

¿ustedes están detrás de los mutantes? – pregunto el chico algo temeroso

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Finn Hudson, creo que les puedo dar el nombre de uno, es una chica-

...

**_¿se aburrieron? _**

**_¿que creen ustedes que pasaría si los tipos malos se llevaran a Quinn y Santana?_**

**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu por cierto es un avance del lo que se vendrá mas adelante ;)_**

**_saludos y besos _**

**_muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)_**

**_ah! y disculpen las faltas _**

**_Eve _**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Comenzamos?

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Una mañana totalmente despejada se apreciaba fuera de la casa, un cielo totalmente libre de nubes y con el sol comenzando a aparecer através de las montañas, los pájaros cantando sonoramente dando aviso al nacimiento de una bella mañana.<p>

En el cuarto se encontraba una rubia abrazada a una morena que ya estaba comenzando a moverse, era costumbre despertarse temprano y su cuerpo le indicaba que ya era hora de empezar el día, su cuerpo sentía al calor que esos brazos y ese cuerpo le entregaban, y que se aferraba al suyo, no quería levantarse, se acomodo suavemente para quedar frente a su chica que aun estaba placidamente dormida, con el cabello revuelto, en su rostro se veía un tono rojizo, _es tan hermosa_ pensó Rachel al observarla su rostro reflejaba tanta tranquilidad, _como quisiera evitarte las preocupaciones y que conservaras esa paz con la que duermes ahora_, la morena poso suavemente una de sus manos por la cara de Quinn para acariciarla con toda la delicadeza como si se fuese a dañar, la suavidad de la blanca piel de la rubia era demasiado agradable al tacto, _tan perfecta_, luego desvío su mirada hacia sus labios, se veían tan rozados, tan bellos, totalmente apetecibles, pareciera que estaba sonriendo, tal vez ella estaba alegre, no lo pensó mucho y les regalo una caricia con los suyos propios, rozándolos suavemente, luego se separo y ordeno un mechón de cabello que cubría parte de aquel rostro, observándolo una vez mas antes de tratar de salir de los brazos de Quinn que aun la sujetaba con fuerza, la rubia sintió que Rachel se estaba moviendo y ella también comenzó a moverse, claro que con otra intención, el no dejar que Rachel se levantara y la dejara ahí sola en la cama.

tú no te vas a ninguna parte- murmuro la rubia sin abrir los ojos, el sueño aun invadía su cuerpo- quédate- ordeno con un tono de voz algo adormilado

debo levantarme- susurro Rachel, evitaba reír, esa forma tan aniñada de su novia le parecía algo encantador- voy a preparar el desayuno y luego iré a dar un paseo por la zona- le dio un suave beso en la frente a su chica que no soltaba a la morena por nada del mundo

¿Qué hora es?- dijo aun quejándose

Deben ser las 6:30 de la mañana- respondió Rachel mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita, Quinn al escuchar la respuesta abrió sus ojos, con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué?- pregunto la morena al ver como Quinn la observaba

¿las 6:30?- dijo algo seria- Rachel puedes salir a dar el paseo mas tarde- la obligo a recostarse nuevamente, la morena reía- hablo enserio Rachel- la miro fijamente- no me lo puedo creer- dijo molesta

¿ que cosa?- pregunto Rachel dejando de reírse

Tienes a tu chica a tu lado en la cama, pidiéndote un momento mas de cariño y tu solo quieres salir arrancando de mi, eso no es justo rach, además…- dijo con picardía situándose sobre el cuerpo de la morena – tú me debes algo y lo voy a tomar ahora mismo- y comenzó a besarla con ternura, Rachel respondió aun con mas intensidad dejándose llevar por las caricias de Quinn, la rubia no resistía mas las ganas y de a poco fue moviendo una de sus manos hasta la parte baja de su novia, sus manos se deslizaban con sutileza dentro de la ropa de Rachel llegando a la zona que mas le encantaba- adoro tocarte- decía entre besos con una voz llena de sensualidad mientra mordía esos carnosos y suaves labios de la cantante, Rachel trataba de quitarle la polera a la rubia hasta que lo consiguió la Quinn estaba sin sujetador lo que solo logro aumentar la excitación de Rachel que sin dudarlo llevo sus manos hacia los pechos de la rubia y los acaricio sin contemplación, y de la boca de Quinn se escapo un gemido incontrolable.

El cuerpo de Rachel se movía sin control sobre aquella cama, la mano de la rubia acariciaban su centro sintiendo la humedad de la morena que seguía en aumento, sus labios no se separaban, cada beso era mas intenso y sus lenguas se pedían con desesperación, la morena tocaba a su novia de forma desesperada, necesitaba mas de ella, la rubia en un acto de necesidad tomo la mano de Rachel y la llevo directamente hacia su centro, para que haga con ella lo que quiera.

estas….húmeda- dijo entre medio de sus gemidos la morena

no…sabes todo lo que me provocas- dijo la rubia sobre los labios de Rachel con una voz ronca producto de su excitación- sabes que esto no será corto ¿verdad? – dijo sensualmente, Rachel que ya no lograba formular palabra alguna solo la miro confusa – por que pretendo tenerte aquí…bajo mi cuerpo, acariciándote y haciéndote el amor durante toda la mañana- no espero respuesta y arremetió contra el cuello de la morena, mordiéndolo suavemente, besándolo con desesperación- eres mía- fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de adentrarse dentro de su novia, con dos dedos los cuales comenzó a mover con delicadeza, Rachel gemía con tanta intensidad, hasta el momento ella acariciaba con suavidad la intimidad de Quinn pero decidió hacerle el amor al igual que ella y sin mas pensarlo metió dos de sus dedos para moverlos con intensidad- Rach….diosss- gimió la rubia que no se esperaba eso- sigue- pidió con dificultad, y la rubia también movía sus dedos hacia afuera y dentro del cuerpo de la morena, Rachel no se quedo atrás y aumento un dedo mas, provocando la seguidilla de gemidos incontrolables por parte de la rubia que no se podía contener

Quinnn…mas- logro articular Rachel y la rubia hizo caso metiendo un tercer dedo, aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de cada embestida, sus respiraciones y latidos eran que ellas sentían el corazón de la otra contra su pecho, estaban llegando juntas a su punto máximo, al mismo tiempo, por un momento sus ojos se habían cerrado producto de la pasión que invadía sus cuerpos, y cuando alcanzaron la cima del momento se miraron fijamente y los ojos de la morena tenían un tono rojizo, ese que siempre estaba escondido detrás de aquel café chocolate pero ahora se percibía con claridad, a ninguna le importa el estado a su alrededor, ellas estaban sumidas en su burbuja de pasión y de amor, solo existían ellas

¡!Chicas¡! oh, no he visto nada- Brittany salio tan rápido como entro, pero las chicas no se percataron de nada, y seguían en su mundo, Rachel llego primero y segundos después Quinn

Quinnn- grito Rachel dando aviso que su cuerpo había cedido

Mi vida- respondió Quinn que se encontraba en el mismo estado

Segundos después ambas estaban recostadas una al lado de la otra tratando de calmarse y recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos y respiración.

Rachel rodeo con sus brazos a su novia y Quinn respondió de la misma forma pegándose al cuerpo de la morena, se besaban con ternura aun con sus respiraciones agitadas.

te amo- decía la rubia ya recuperada y volvió a mirar fijamente a la morena notando que sus ojos eran cafés chocolate que escondían nuevamente el tono rojizo que momento antes había visto

yo te amo mas- dijo sonriendo- no se como pude resistirme a noche- deposito otro beso y luego separándose, para observar a su chica- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

hace un rato cuando estábamos haciendo el amor – dijo de forma tímida y sonriendo- tus ojos estaban diferentes, tenían un color intenso y ahora…. Se ven…¿normales?- dijo sonriendo

no se- respondió Rachel- tal vez todo eso es tu culpa- dijo haciendo que la rubia se colocara seria o al menos fingiera- tú provocas cosas en mi y seguramente ese color intenso que viste era la pasión que sentía por ti- dijo convencida

te adoro- volvió a besar a su chica con intensidad

¿chicas?- entro Brittany nuevamente esta vez con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver algo que no debía- ¿terminaron?- abrió un ojo para cerciorarse- menos mal, pensé que las encontraría nuevamente una sobre la otra haciendo cosas- y las otras dos chicas se miraron dando a entender que no sabían a lo que se refería la rubia

¿Cuándo entraste?- pregunto Rachel ruborizándose al igual que su novia

Hace un momento atrás y mejor ni les digo lo que alcance a ver- dijo entre risas

Que vergüenza- dijo Quinn que se metió en las frazadas para esconderse

¿Necesitabas algo en especial?- pregunto riendo Rachel ante la actitud de su novia

No, solo que me había asustado- bajo su mirada la bailarina

¿Por qué? ¿ que paso?- Quinn salio de sus escondite y era ella la que preguntaba

Es que…se estaban moviendo los cuadros y las cosas de la casa… y cuando entre a la pieza alcance a notar que aquí estaba peor- dijo mirando a Rachel- si no te controlas vas a acabar con la casa cada vez que hagas el amor con Quinn- dijo señalando en tono de advertencia

Ya cállense ustedes dos

- gritaba Quinn nuevamente escondida-

Vaya Quinn, debes ser una salvaje en la cama para que Berry se descontrole como lo hace- Santana hacia su aparición detrás de Brittany

¿Qué hacen despiertas?- pregunto Rachel cambiando de tema, mientras acariciaba a su novia para que no sintiera vergüenza y saliera de aquel escondite

Britt se despertó hace rato y bueno….ustedes saben- dijo haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos dando a entender lo demás- será mejor que se levanten así podremos empezar con el día y ver como vamos hacer las cosas- les dio una mirada rápida a las chicas y luego tomo de la mano a su novia y salieron de la habitación

Rachel no demoro mucho en estar lista, el día comenzó muuyyy bien, se despertó a lado de la mujer mas bella y perfecta del mundo, hizo el amor con ella, su día no podría ser mejor.

¿por que demonios todas se levantan tan temprano?- Quinn apareció en la cocina molesta- que yo sepa no debemos ir al instituto, no entiendo la necesidad- seguía quejándose

Para haber echo el amor con tu chica, creo que no te levantaste de muy buenas ganas- respondió Santana con una media sonrisa burlona- ¿tan malo fue Fabray?- Quinn la miro de una manera en la que le expresaba todo su odio

Mi plan era hacerle el amor durante toda la mañana- soltó como si nada, las tres la quedaron mirando, Rachel estaba ruborizada- pero ustedes se levantan junto con los pájaros de este lugar y no dejan al resto de las personas dormir-

Amor, la única que quería seguir durmiendo eras tú- Rachel evitaba reír, pero no resistir-

No se que es tan gracioso- ahora ya no se notaba tan molesta

Tú cara de insatisfecha sexualmente- respondió Santana

Esta delicioso el desayuno- interrumpió Brittany calmando la situación

Bueno chicas yo voy a salir un rato a ver el lugar- dijo Rachel levantándose de su asiento

¿no me vas a esperar?- pregunto Quinn con una de sus cejas levantadas

Mi vida, tú desayuna tranquila- deposito un beso en su mejilla- además en el estado en que estas eres capaz de violarme- susurro en oído de la rubia- pero te estaré esperando si me logras alcanzar- dijo antes de salir de la cocina, las otras chicas siguieron comiendo

¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?- pregunto Brittany

Tenemos que ayudar a Berry con su poder- respondió Santana, Quinn levanto su mirada ya que se encontraba concentrada en terminar su desayuno para salir en busca de Rachel

¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-

Como lo teníamos pensado Fabray, debemos hacer que se enfade –se levanto de su asiento y subió corriendo las escaleras, Quinn y Brittany se miraron confundidas esperando a que la latina apareciera, al cabo de unos minutos Santana bajo portando un estuche cuyo contenido era un CD en sus manos "Funny Girl" decía en la carátula, y en el rostro de Santana se gestaba una sonrisa de maldad, algo tenia planeado

¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto seria Quinn

Lo encontré en el bolso de Berry – dijo orgullosa- creo que esto es muy importante para ella

Claro que es importante, es de Barbra Streisand, es su película favorita y su estrella, que digo estrella, esa mujer es su ejemplo a seguir- miro a Santana nuevamente- ¿Qué …piensas hacer?- pregunto seria

¿creen que si rompo esto delante suyo será suficiente para molestarse? –

¿quieres morir?- respondió Quinn con otra pregunta

Creo que es una buena idea, si lo que quieres en enfurecer a Rachel- dijo Brittany

Entonces si funcionara- afirmo Santana

No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Quinn- hacerle eso seria demasiado-

Bueno Fabray, se supone que tú deberías ser la primera en ayudar en esto-

Santana, no es fácil, me da miedo de que todo salga mal ¿Qué quieres que haga?- se levanto de la mesa- esto no es un juego, estamos hablando de algo serio, si sale mal, si Rach no puede…..- se volvió a sentar

Intentémoslo Quinn, como tu lo dijiste esto no es un juego- dijo mas tranquila la latina- Rachel no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotras, a ti en especial, tú eres una pieza fundamental en todo esto- se puso a la altura de su amiga- debemos hacerlo por ella- levanto el rostro de su amiga para que la mirara- ¿ que dices?-

Quinn la observo detenidamente, estaba pensándolo, debía ser fuerte, tenia que ayudar a Rachel a superar los problemas, tenían que prepararla por cualquier cosa, si llegaban hasta ella, Rachel estaría esperándolos- esta bien, lo que tu digas- tomo el CD en sus manos- tendrás que devolvérselo- le advirtió

prometo que le comprare la colección completa si todo esto sale bien- las tres sonrieron

deberíamos buscar un lugar alejado para hacer esto, no creo que la casa sea el lugar ideal- dijo Brittany

tienes razón- le sonrío la latina a su novia, las tres chicas salieron de la casa en busca de un lugar que sea el adecuado, en el trayecto se encontraron con Rachel que estaba sentada bajo unas arboledas, contemplando la tranquilidad del lugar, no había ruidos molestos, solo se apreciaban el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles cuando pequeñas brisas se topaban con ellas, la cantante se encontraba sentada con su espalda apoyada en un árbol, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, estaba en una completa armonía, todo era perfecto a su alrededor aunque sentía que le hacia falta la presencia de alguien a su lado, sabia que no estaba muy lejos de ella, pero extrañaba su aroma, el contacto con su piel, escuchar su voz, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, cobijarse en ella y disfrutar de aquella paz que el lugar le brindaba. _Perfección en todo sentido_ pensó Quinn cuando logro divisarla.

Este lugar es perfecto- interrumpió los pensamiento de Quinn, Santana- ve y explícale a Rachel lo que tenemos planeado hacer- empujo suavemente a la rubia que se encontraba embobada mirando a Rachel- cuando le hayas dicho avísanos, nosotras estaremos sentadas por acá- Quinn no respondió y solo se dedico a caminar rumbo hacia su novia, que aun no se percataba de la presencia de las chicas.

Aquella tranquilidad en la que se encontraba sumida le facilitaba la posibilidad de pensar en algunas cosas, en como había cambiado su vida, sus planes a fututo, sus padres que en estos momentos deben estar preocupados por ella, pero debía mantenerlos alejados si o si de toda esa situación, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que había a su alrededor, la persecución a los de su clase, las cosas que hacían secretamente, cosas de las cuales solo se entero por Brittany, a pesar de todo ello tenia a una persona a su lado, esa chica que le alegraba la vida, que le hacia ver las cosas fáciles, que todo valía la pena, ella quien de un momento a otro paso a ser la persona mas importante en su vida y Quinn se adueño de cada rincón de su ser sin que se de cuenta.

¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?- una voz dulce la cual conocía perfectamente la saco de sus pensamientos, si había algo que le encanta escuchar era esa voz, claro antes de Quinn era Barbra, pero su novia era algo especial, Quinn era todo

El lugar te invita a pensar en algunas cosas- respondió sin abrir sus ojos, a estar así la sentía, sus metidos eran mas agudos y sabia perfectamente que la rubia estaba sentada a su lado

¿y en que piensas?- pregunto tiernamente

En la belleza de cierta rubia, que me capturo en cuerpo y alma- susurro, sentía como el cuerpo de Quinn se acercaba a ella, percibía el calor del cuerpo de su novia, a sabiendas que el rostro de su chica estaba a centímetros del suyo por que la respiración de ella chocaba en su rostro, ella no abría los ojos, solo esperaba que Quinn hiciera lo que tenia planeado.

La rubia se moría de amor al verla así, tan tranquila, los labios de Rachel se veían tan rojos, solo deseaba besarla y no lo dudo, unió sus labios con los de la cantante en un beso tierno, saboreando aquel sabor de esos carnosos labios, perdiéndose en la suavidad de los mismos, Rachel esperaba aquel beso, la rubia tenia una forma muy especial de besar, le mordía los labios, los acariciaba con su delicada lengua y eso derretía a Rachel.

Rach- dijo Quinn tratando de separarse pero la verdad es que le era imposible, Rachel era su tentación y su debilidad – podría pasar la vida besándote- dijo juntando sus frentes

¿Qué sucede?-

Santana quiere comenzar con el plan para ayudarte a controlar tu poder y nos esta esperando con Brittany- Rachel la miro

Esta bien- dijo Rachel aceptando, sabia que debía hacerlo, tenia miedo pero eso no la iba a detener, necesitaba estar preparada para defenderse y cuidar de su chica. Ambas se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a las otras dos que se encontraban en su mundo

En unos minutos Rachel estaba sentada sobre una piedra, estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de mover sus dedos sobre sus rodillas, ¿Qué planeaba Santana? no lo sabia, pero se sentía segura con Quinn cerca, las dos rubias se encontraban a unos 10 metros de ella, la latina se acercaba a con algo escondido en su espalada y en su rostro se reflejaba un gesto serio, cuando estuvo frente a Rachel la miro fijo.

Rachel, necesito que nos muestres cual es la fuerza que posees, y se que para eso es preciso que te sientas enfadada- hizo una pequeña pausa- es importante que te mantengas en ese estado para que logres controlar tu poder, Quinn estará cerca por si necesitamos tranquilizarte- la miro esperando alguna respuesta-¿preparada?-

Si ¿pero como…- se detuvo al ver su CD de Barbra en las manos de Santana- ¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunto bastante preocupada

¿es tu estrella favorita cierto? – pregunto con malicia, Rachel asintió-¿Qué pasaría si? – lo tomo con ambas manos realizando la fuerza necesaria para romperlo delante de Rachel, la morena se quedo con la boca abierta viendo su CD despedazado en las manos de Santana- creo que se rompió-dijo con su sonrisa malévola esperando la reacción de la cantante, que le gritara, que se enfadara, que se le tirara encima para golpearla, pero nada sucedía, Rachel estaba callada, solo caía una lagrima por su mejilla- ¿no estas enfadada?-

No- dijo triste la cantante- solo quería ver la película esta noche con Quinn, pero no importa- el rostro de Santana era indescriptible

Acabo de romper tu CD- grito la latina- vamos enójate, ven golpéame-grito tratando de provocar a la cantante

Tengo dos copias mas en casa- dijo triste- no es necesario pelear por este- le regalo una media sonrisa

Se supone que deberías enojarte por lo que acabo de hacer Berry- la que estaba molesta era Santana, había fracasado en su plan

No me siento molesta Santana, creo que en otro momento hubiese saltado sobre ti- hizo una pausa y miro a Quinn que se acercaba con Brittany

¿Qué paso?- pregunto la capitana

Nada, eso paso- grito enfada la latina- tiene dos copias mas en casa-

Si Quinn sigue aquí cerca va hacer difícil enojarla- intervino Brittany- tú eres la que lo impide- dijo mirándola

Esa es la razón por la cual no funciono mi plan- dijo Santana rodando los ojos

Yo me encargo dijo Brittany- llévate a Quinn un poco mas lejos, yo les grito cuando la cosa se ponga fea- Santana asintió y arrastro a Quinn que no tenia muchas ganas de alejarse de Rachel. Brittany se arrodillo frente a Rachel

Rach, cierra los ojos- dijo Brittany y Rachel obedeció- déjate llevar por lo que yo te vaya diciendo ¿si?, confía en mi- la morena solo asintió

Imagínate que hay unos tipos acercándose a ti, con armas en sus manos, ellos son tres, tú no entiendes que sucede pero estas preparada para lo que sea- Rachel iba formando la imagen en su mente- sientes que alguien te esposa las manos por detrás sin que puedas hacer nada, y esos tipos se siguen acercando a ti, uno de ellos levanta su arma para golpearte en el rostro y lo hace, sientes un dolor muy fuerte, la sangre brota e interrumpe tu visión, escuchas las voz de Quinn que se acerca corriendo- la morena iba asimilando cada palabra de la rubia, como si estuviese ocurriendo, las manos de la bailarina se encuentran en su cabeza como si le estuviera transmitiendo aquellos pensamientos- ella se interpone entre ellos y tu para protegerte, un segundo hombre levanta su puño y la golpea fuertemente tirandola al suelo, intentas soltarte de la persona que esta detrás de ti, no puedes, no logras llegar donde esta ella tirada, gritas para que la dejen tranquila, pero los otros siguen propinándole golpes en su cuerpo, ella intenta ponerse de pie- Rachel estaba sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo, se estaba tensando, sus puños aplicaban fuerza capaz de romper una piedra, estaba comenzando a temblar, su corazón bombeaba mas sangre de lo normal- un tercer hombre la toma del cuello y la apega contra la pared, ella esta sangrando, les ruega que te suelten, tu gritas por que la dejen tranquila y te golpeen a ti y no a ella, el hombre comienza desvestirla delante de ti, él tiene otras intenciones al igual que los otros, tú te diste cuenta, forcejeaste con todas tus fuerzas pero no puedes soltarte, Quinn trata de soltarse pero ellos tienen mas fuerza, la golpean en el estomago, le quitan su polera, comienzan a tocarla, ella llora y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo- Rachel no se daba cuenta pero estaba llorando de rabia, estaba viviendo aquel echo, estaba desesperada por salvar a Quinn- ellos ríen por lo que están haciendo, pero tú gritas hasta desgarrarte la garganta, Quinn no para de llorar, le quitan el sujetador, la tocan con brusquedad, le desabrochan su jeans y es hay cuando comienzan a violarla ante tus ojos, quieres matarlos, destrozarlos con tus manos, Quinn sufre, llora, grita, y tú sigues sin poder rescatarla, la tiran al suelo una vez terminado aquel acto, la golpean nuevamente, ella queda inconciente, un disparo y es lo ultimo que escuchas- Rachel grito con todas sus fuerzas, aun estaba viviendo aquella imagen, Quinn, Quinn era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, no escuchaba ruido, ni la voz de Brittany, nada, solo su propia voz y sus latidos, nada mas que eso, no existía nada mas alrededor, algo la quemaba por dentro ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

Quinn y Santana estaban alejadas pero cuando oyeron el grito de Rachel se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, los árboles se sacudían con fuerza, el sol se escondió entre las nubes, los pájaros salían huyendo de aquel lugar, se fueron acercando de apoco y Brittany aun se encontraba de rodillas frente a Rachel, hablándole, cuando quisieron acercarse a ellas, la bailarina les hizo una señal para que se mantuvieran alejadas, quería que Rachel liberara su furia completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima Ohio<strong>

Cariño ve a abrir la puerta están golpeando- grito John, Thomas fue y la abrió

Díganme- en la entrada se encontraban dos hombres con boinas, y una apariencia de militares, Thomas los miro y trago saliva

Buscamos a la señorita Rachel Berry- dijo uno de los hombres de una forma muy seria

Ella no se encuentra en estos momentos- Thomas intento cerrar la puerta pero ellos lograron entrar a la fuerza

Revisen el segundo piso – ordeno el hombre y rápidamente por la casa se desplegaron varios militares mas

¿Qué sucede?- John aparecía desde la cocina

Solo estamos cerciorándonos- respondió el mismo tipo

Fuera de la casa se encontraba aquel joven sin expresión en su rostro, siempre mantenía la mirada en el suelo, alzo su vista al cielo, otro militar se encontraba a su lado

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto, el joven seguía mirando con atención

Ella no esta aquí- respondió, miro hacia la calle como si pudiese encontrarla- esta en otro lugar, siento su poder- su mirada seguía perdida observando algún punto hacia la distancia, la había encontrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, por que el que se viene...<strong>_

_**saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)**_

_**nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **_

_**pd: disculpen las faltas **_

_**besos **_

_**Eve**_


	10. Chapter 10 Traidor

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Rachel no diferenciaba la realidad de la imaginación en la cual estaba sumida, aquellas imágenes se adueñaron completamente de toda su mente, su furia iba incrementando al pasar los segundos, no existía nada ni nadie a su alrededor, solo asimilaba el echo de que Quinn yacía muerta ante sus ojos y tres hombres se reían en su cara y ella seguía sin poder moverse.<p>

-¿Qué hace Brittany?- pregunto totalmente asustada y preocupada Quinn al ver a Rachel que no se movía, seguía sentada en aquella roca, sus manos en forma de puño sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos cerrados, y un mar de lagrimas caía por sus mejillas, su rostro demostraba rabia, Rachel estaba físicamente con ellas pero en realidad su mente estaba batallando en otra parte. Brittany seguía de rodillas frente a la cantante, sus manos aun rodeaban la cabeza de la morena, le seguía hablando, pero al parecer las palabras ya no eran recibidas por Rachel, por que esta ya no estaba ahí.

- no tengo idea Quinn, pero esto no se ve bien- dijo Santana que miraba la situación junto con su amiga, a una distancia considerable.

Rachel estaba forcejeando con aquella persona que la sostenía por detrás, le gritaba, trataba de zafarse con todas las fuerzas que tenia, todos los hombres comenzaban a sujetarla con fuerza, pero no podían con ella.

Fuera de la mente de Rachel, en la realidad, Brittany trataba de calmarla, diciéndole que respirara, que volviera, su voz era tranquila, pero al parecer no servia de nada, había llevado a Rachel al máximo, las dos estaban dentro de un pequeño tornado de viento, este era formado por la furia de la morena, Brittany lo estaba conteniendo tal cual como lo hacia con sus alas para que no salieran a la luz, si dejaba que ese tornado se expandiera, podría destruir aquel pueblo en donde se encontraban y seria demasiado riesgoso, pero no iba a soportar mucho tiempo mas, la fuerza de Rachel era demasiada e iba incrementando, y la morena no volvía en si, el aire se hacia caliente, la cantante estaba expulsando su furia en forma de llamas que eran casi imperceptibles, solo Brittany podía sentirlo, Rachel no percibía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la bailarina trataba con todas sus fuerzas seguir reteniendo aquel poder dentro de una pequeña burbuja de poder en donde solo se encontraban ellas dos, se le estaba yendo de las manos, la furia de Rachel la estaba lastimando a ella físicamente, su piel sentía que se quemaba, si no fuera por su capacidad de regeneración ya hubiese muerto.

debemos acercarnos- dijo Quinn tomando a Santana del brazo, la imagen que estaban viendo era terrible y ambas estaban asustadas

¡Britt! – grito Santana al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo, corrió hacia ella, pero la bailarina le volvió hacer señales para que se quedase donde estaba

¿Qué sucede?- grito Quinn, necesitaba saberlo, esa chica sentada ahí sobre esa roca no parecía Rachel y ella estaba temiendo lo peor

¿quieres ver mis alas?- susurro Brittany para que Rachel la escuchara- tendré que sacarlas por que no voy a dejar que lastimes a nadie-

Brittany cerró sus ojos, y lentamente dejo que su espalda se desgarrara por la salida de aquellas cosas que odiaba tanto, salían lentamente, era una tortura sentir como salían, cada milímetro de esos huesos que eran los primeros en salir significaba una lagrima para ella, pero debía resistir aquel proceso.

¿Qué…..que?- se pregunto Quinn al ver lo que pasaba

Esto es….grave- fue lo único que formulo Santana, la imagen no era agradable, del frágil cuerpo de Brittany salieron la estructura de las alas, aquellos huesos se fueron arropando de apoco por las plumas blancas, de la espalda de Brittany la sangre salía y recorría todo su cuerpo, se desangraba pero eso era lo de menos según la bailarina que ya estaba acostumbrada, cuando se sintió lista, rodeo a Rachel, dejándola a ella y la morena dentro de las alas, que formaban una protección, reteniendo todo aquel poder ahí, Brittany era fuerte, pero su fuerza aumenta si dejaba ver lo que realmente era, si sus alas estaban fuera de su cuerpo, estas eran resistente al poder de la morena, lo que Brittany planeaba era poder contener aquella explosión de poder que tenia Rachel, para que Quinn pudiese acercase lo suficiente y fuese ella la que trajera a la morena de vuelta, era la única forma de hacerlo.

Quinn- grito Brittany- es tú turno- Quinn hizo caso y se acerco corriendo- mantente detrás de Rachel pero fuera de las alas-

¿Qué hago?- Quinn temblaba, tenia miedo de lo que le pudiese estar pasando a Rachel, tenia miedo de haberla perdido

Dile lo que yo te vaya diciendo- Brittany tenia que hablar fuerte para que la capitana la escuchara, Quinn no lograba ver a ninguna de las dos, ya que estaban encerradas dentro de las alas de la bailarina- háblale fuerte, pero debes sonar tranquila-

Lo…inten—tare- tenia ganas de llorar

Escúchame Quinn, si no logramos traerla de vuelta, estaremos en problemas- hizo una pausa Brittany- si ella no regresa, ustedes tienen que marcharse de aquí- ella protegería a Santana y a Quinn, si todo salía mal, ella retendría a Rachel lo suficiente y tal vez después debería tomar medidas drásticas

Quinn empezó a repetir lo que Britt le iba diciendo.

Rachel, logro zafarse de aquellas esposas, pero en ese instante todos habían desaparecido, incluso el cuerpo de Quinn, ahora se encontraba en un pasillo extraño, el lugar era frío, comenzó a caminar algo le decía que Quinn estaba en algún lugar, si estaba herida necesitaba encontrarla, pero por mas que caminaba y doblaba en cada esquina que se la aparecía se sentía perdida _¿A dónde se llevaron a Quinn?_ gritaba _devuélvanmela_ volvía a gritar, no se dio cuenta ni como ni cuando pero aquel pasillo se rodeo en llamas, ella trataba de escapar pero no podía, el fuego la estaba acorralando, tenia miedo, se iba a quemar.

_Estoy aquí Rachel, tranquila, ellos no me hicieron nada._

Rachel en medio de las llamas escucho la voz de Quinn, pero por más que intentase salir, el fuego la rodeaba con más intensidad.

_Necesito que vuelvas amor, te estoy esperando, tú puedes salir de ahí, lo se, confío en ti_

Rachel no sabia que pasaba, ¿Cómo iba a salir si estaba encerrada entre las llamas?

Callo al suelo y solo se puso a llorar, esperando que el fuego la consuma.

_Ellas son parte ti, no le tengas miedo Rach, tranquila, respira, confía en ti, tú eres fuerte, intenta tocarlas._

Rachel no entendía, pero si Quinn se lo decía ella le haría caso, se paro de su lugar y camino hasta estar cerca de las llamas, la quemaban, sentía dolor, no podría hacerlo.

_Yo estoy del otro lado, necesito que vengas a ayudarme, hay un hombre aquí, le tengo miedo, te necesito rach ven, debes controlar las llamas, debes hacerlas tuyas. _

Al escuchar que Quinn tenia miedo de aquel hombre Rachel rápidamente se desespero, necesitaba salir de ahí para salvar a Quinn_, maldita sea, ¿Por qué no puedo? comenzaba _a llorar nuevamenteno podía controlarlas por mas que intentara le era imposible.

_Míralas fijamente, siéntelas, concéntrate, observa el movimiento de las llamas, busca la serenidad rach._

Rachel volvió a intentarlo, coloco sus manos entre las llamas aun quemaban pero no las saco.

_Piensa que te amo rach, y que te estoy esperando, recuerda lo de esta mañana, piensa en mis abrazos, estoy del otro lado._

Rachel no entendió como pero, se tranquilizo, su estado era sereno mezclado con un poco de ira, pero ahora las llamas ya no le hacían daño, las podía tocar, estaba en un punto medio, entre la ira y la tranquilidad, el estado era perfecto.

_Deben ser parte de ti, rodéalas solo con tus manos. _

La morena como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y las llamas se vinieron hacia a ellas, ya no eran tan grandes, las llamas rodeaban sus manos, y como acto reflejo se las llevo a su pecho para dejar que el fuego entre en su cuerpo, se sentía cansada, diferente, ya no habían llamas rodeándola, estaba tranquila, logro hacerlas suyas, sentía el fuego dentro de ella, pero no la quemaba, la hacían sentir mas fuerte, algo había cambiado en ella. Comenzó a buscar a Quinn, pero no la encontraba, aquel pasillo parecía un laberinto _¿Quinn donde estas? _

_Si me escuchas... te extraño_

Quinn comenzó a cantar para guiar a Rachel

_si me oyes ahora...te necesito_

Rachel escuchaba a Quinn mas cerca

_donde te fuiste porque aun estas?_

_todos saben que algo anda mal_

_los alambres fueron cortados y estoy sola_

Rachel corría por el lugar, se encontraba débil

_se que cada vez nos acercamos mas_

_se que vuelves por mi esta vez_

_esta vez_

Rachel se desplomo en el piso de aquel pasillo.

Quinn sostenía a Rachel en sus brazos, la morena había controlado aquel poder con un movimiento de manos, el mismo que había echo en su mente, en su imaginación pero sin ser conciente de eso, Rachel abría los ojos pero no los lograba mantener abiertos, logro divisar a Quinn que lloraba y sintió como esta la besaba su frente.

Santana estaba en la misma situación que Quinn, ella sostenía en sus brazos a Brittany que cayo inconciente producto del cansancio y todo el esfuerzo que hizo.

El lugar se había tranquilizado, volvía a ser normal, el sol alumbraba, los pájaros volvian a acercarse.

Quinn como pudo levanto a Rachel en sus brazos y la llevo a casa, para después a ayudar a Santana que no iba a poder con Brittany y sus alas, entre las dos la llevaron.

Después de varias horas, Quinn estaba acostada a un lado de Rachel esperando a que esta despertara, ya había llegado la tarde pero la morena seguía durmiendo placidamente.

Debía esperar a que la cantante se despierte para saber si había funcionado, había sido peligroso, si no fuera por Brittany no estarían ahí. Luego de un rato decidió bajar a ver a Santana y a Brittany que ya estaba despierta.

Cuando bajo, Brittany estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, esta le dio una calida sonrisa a la capitana como siempre, y Santana la tenia abrazada.

-¿ya despertó?- pregunto la bailarina

- no…aun no- respondió Quinn

- tranquila Fabray, todo saldrá bien- la latina noto la preocupación en su amiga y no era para menos, todo había sido muy peligroso inclusive ella dudo por un momento en que Rachel saliese de esa.

- eso espero- tomo un vaso de agua- solo vine por esto, voy a estar arriba con ella-dijo y les dio una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada y se retiro, necesitaba estar cerca de Rachel para cuando esta despertase de su sueño, quería escucharla, abrazarla, besarla, quería sentir que Rachel estaba bien que seguía siendo la misma, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la idea de Santana ¿Qué tal si Rachel cuando despierte ya no era la misma? Tenía miedo, lo reconocía, no sabia con que se iba a encontrar cuando Rachel abriese sus ojos. Cuando llego a la habitación, Rachel estaba acurrucada como una niña, talvez no habría nada que temer y las cosas salieron bien.

Se acostó a su lado, muy cerca de ella, y la abraso fuerte, una lagrima muda callo por su mejilla, y luego de eso deposito un beso en la frente de la morena que estaba completamente dormida, debía esperar hasta que amaneciera nuevamente para ver la reacción de la cantante, aun no anochecía, pero ella se iba a quedar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Rachel iba reaccionando junto con la mañana, se sentía extraña, no entendía que era pero algo había diferente en ella, cuando logro despertar, sentía que unos brazos la rodeaban, ahí estaba Quinn aun dormida, Rachel se dio vuelta rápidamente y la abrazo con fuerza

estas bien- decía entre lagrimas- oh por dios pensé que te había perdido- seguía llorando, Quinn despertó de golpe y ver a Rachel sobre ella abrazándola, hizo que su alma volviera a su cuerpo, al parecer todo había salido bien.

Rachel, tranquila, no paso nada- trataba de tranquilizarla, la morena se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos

¿Qué fue lo que paso?- la miro seria- yo estaba…y luego esos tres hombres….y las llamas…..tú me hablabas….yo hice algo….no…no entiendo-

Calma Rach-le sonrío, era entendible la confusión de Rachel - ¿recuerdas que ayer estábamos sentadas debajo de un árbol?- le pregunto dulcemente, la morena asintió- ¿te acuerdas de que Santana quería que te enojaras? – Rachel la miro

Si recuerdo que rompió mi CD- se cruzo de brazos molesta- luego Brittany me dijo que cerrara los ojos y que me dejara llevar y….- bajo la mirada confusa- de ahí sinceramente no recuerdo bien, tengo unas imágenes no muy agradables-

Todas esas imágenes, de cosas horribles que según tú viviste, fue solamente tú imaginación cariño-

¿Cómo así?- pregunto Rachel sorprendida- ósea que el fuego y todo lo demás….-

La verdad que el fuego si, eso si fue verdadero, no se si como tú lo estabas viviendo, pero fue una situación que casi lamentamos- dijo triste- por un momento pensé que nos habíamos equivocado y que todo….-suspiro- había salido mal

Bueno, aquí estoy, eso responde a tus dudas- le sonrío

Si, creo que si- respondió no muy convencida

¿Qué hace falta para que te convenzas?-le pregunto tiernamente

Bésame- le respondió la rubia mirándola intensamente

La morena así lo hizo, se abalanzo sobre ella con desesperación, se unieron en un beso pasional, la rubia sonreía por dentro, si, definitivamente Rachel seguía siendo la misma, sus labios se rozaban, Quinn quedo debajo del cuerpo de Rachel que se interponía entre las piernas de la rubia.

te amo, te amo, no sabes cuanto- hablaba entre beso Rachel

yo también te amo-

chicas siento molestarlas, pero Brittany necesita saber como esta Berry, así que se me levantan las dos por que ya es tarde- Rachel se separo de Quinn y miro a Santana de una manera severa, Santana solo sonrío, Rachel desvío su vista a la puerta y esta se cerro fuertemente, dejando a las otras dos asombradas- ¿eso….eso lo hiciste tú?- pregunto la latina apuntando a la puerta- dime que si por que si están penando yo me largo de aquí-

¿Rach?- pregunto en un susurro Quinn

Tranquilas fui yo- dijo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa- no me pregunten como, solo pensé en cerrar la puerta y – hizo una pausa- funciono- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Bien- dijo Santana mirándolas a las dos- bajen- ordeno y salio de la habitación

¿Qué hora es?-

Vaya Quinn, pasamos de largo, son las 12- dijo sorprendida y se levanto para prepararse- nunca me había pasado, que vergüenza- dijo mientras se metía a la ducha

El día había pasado sin preocupaciones, habían decidido no forzar a la morena, debía descansar y estar tranquila, Rachel andaba mas animada pero en cuanto tenia oportunidad le reclamaba a Santana por el Barbraatentado que hizo, la latina solo rodaba los ojos y le decía que le iba a devolver la película, que si se callaba de una vez, le compraba la colección completa, Rachel se quedo satisfecha ante la respuesta.

Brittany decidió invitar a Rachel a dar un paseo por el lugar, la tarde era bonita las otras chicas optaron por quedarse a cocinar mientras las esperaban.

es lindo este lugar- decía Brittany mirando los árboles

es bastante tranquilo, aunque creo que por aquí deben haber animales salvajes- dijo mirando hacia todas partes

¿tú…tú crees?- pregunto temerosa la rubia, Rachel solo río

Tranquila, solo era una broma-

No me asustes de esa manera Rach-

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, se había alejado bastante de la casa.

¿escuchaste ese ruido?- pregunto Santana a Quinn

Deben ser ellas que han vuelto- dijo tranquilamente- anda a abrirle la puerta

Todo yo- refunfuño Santana que iba de camino hacia la puerta- si van a salir procuren llevar las llaves- les grito antes de abrirles, pero cuando lo hizo se quedo paralizada, no eran ellas

Registren la casa- ordeno un hombre alto

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- grito Santana enfadada- ¿Por qué entran sin permiso?-

¿Santana que pasa?- Quinn apareció corriendo cuando escucho los gritos de su amiga

Estos fulanos se están metiendo en la casa- Santana estaba a punto de golpear a un tipo

Estamos buscando a Rachel Berry- dijo el hombre, a Santana y a Quinn se les paralizo el corazón, las habían encontrado, en ese momento hizo su entrada el chico encargado de rastrear a los mutantes, como siempre sin expresión.

No conocemos a ninguna Rachel Berry- respondió Santana

Están mintiendo- dijo el joven, poso su mirada en Santana, la analizaba, la latina se puso nerviosa, el chico se fue acercando a ella y la miraba fijamente- tú- le dijo- tú hueles a ella- Santana arqueo una ceja- le perteneces a A-12

Mira zombi, mas vale que se larguen de aquí- lo amenazo- juro que no querrás meterte conmigo

A-12 esta aquí también- dijo el muchacho sin prestarle atención a la latina- hemos encontrado a dos-

No entiendo de que diablos estas hablando- Santana estaba molesta

Mejor llévenselas a ellas, a la rubia también, ella esta bastante relacionada con la mutante omega- las chicas palidecieron no se dieron cuenta cuando las tenían amarradas y les vendaron los ojos, les cubrieron las bocas, la latina por mas que forcejeo no pudo liberarse, estaban asustadas.

Esto sera mas entretenido, ellas vendrán por sus amigas y nosotros las estaremos esperando- dijo uno de los tipos- las vamos a atrapar-

Voy a dejarles una nota- dijo el líder del grupo

¿para que?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros

Les diré quien nos dio la información de su paradero, me gustaría ver como aquel chico se las arregla para salvar su trasero- todos rieron- no es de hombrse traicionar a tus compañeros y estas chicas mostraron mas honor que él, ellas nos están dispuestas a hablar, en cambio él demostró ser un cobarde y yo respeto la lealtad- dijo mientras escribía sobre un papel. Luego de eso las camionetas se fueron del lugar, por diferentes direcciones para confundir a las mutantes cuando notasen lo que había sucedido.

Quinn agradecía que Rachel no estuviese en ese momento, pero rogaba a que no cometiera el error de buscarla, tenia miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, no sabia que iban hacer con ellas, sentía y escuchaba como Santana maldecía y pateaba para poder soltarse, pero todo era en vano.

Rachel y Brittany se iban acercando a la casa después de varias horas, cuando iban llegando notaron algo extraño, se miraron y corrieron.

Cuando entraron se enfriaron, recorrieron la casa por completo buscando a las chicas, pero ni rastro de ellas, buscaron en los alrededores y nada, gritaban sus nombres pero no había respuestas, el miedo invadió el cuerpo de ambas, ya era de noche era imposible que ellas hubiesen ido algún lugar.

Brittany tenía los ojos vidriosos, algo le decía que Santana estaba en peligro, Rachel estaba en la misma situación, recorrían la casa una y otra vez buscando cualquier pista que les dijese lo que paso y encontraron la nota.

_Si las quieren de vuelta vengan por ellas._

_Pd: Finn Hudson nos dio la información _

Cuando lo leyeron, era Brittany quien sostenía la nota, tenían a Santana y a Quinn, era un echo, tenían que ir por ellas a rescatarlas.

¿a donde se dirigen ellos? – pregunto Rachel con la mirada fija en algún punto y solo pensando en matarlos

No lo se- dijo Brittany quien comenzó a salir de la casa, con sus manos empuñadas

Deberíamos ir detrás ellos, no deben estar muy lejos- dijo desesperada Rachel

¿tú a donde vas?- Rachel estaba al igual que Brittany, molesta, con ganas de matar a alguien, la rubia tenia una mirada diferente y la cantante lo noto

Mi padre debe saber a donde se dirigen él tiene algunos contactos- hasta la voz era diferente, sus ojos celestes se tornaban mas intensos- y voy por Finn, no sabe con quien se ha metido- dijo con ira- me las va a pagar-

Voy contigo- respondió Rachel

Debían averiguar cual era su centro de operaciones, tenían que actuar rápido y el padre de Brittany era el único que las podía ayudar, y Finn se había metido en graves problemas.

_**otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :)**_

_**gracias por leer y comentar**_

_**spyireland: me emociona saber que te gusta la historia :) gracias **_

_**gracias **_

_**saludos y besos **_

_**Eve **_

_**pd: perdonen las faltas por favor **_


	11. Chapter 11 La Madre

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>La velocidad con que Rachel manejaba su vehiculo podría causar la muerte inmediata en caso de un choque, pero eso seria en el caso que manejara un humano normal.<p>

Ambas iban en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, las cuales eran liberadas para controlar la ira de las dos chicas, Brittany temía lo peor, estaba segura que algo le podían hacer a Santana y a Quinn, ella había sido testigo de muchas cosas cuando estuvo ahí.

Rachel iba concentrada en llegar lo más rápido posible a Lima, debían averiguar hacia donde se fueron, a donde se llevaron a Quinn y a Santana. Afortunadamente por ser de noche había camino despejado y eso les facilito el recorrido ya llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido en tan solo unas horas.

Brittany estaba intranquila, se le notaba.

las vamos a encontrar Britt, te lo prometo- dijo Rachel que sin mirarla sentía el estado de su acompañante

eso espero- fue todo lo que dijo la rubia que tenia la mirada perdida en el camino, oscuridad era todo lo que venia en la carretera, no se lograba ver mucho del camino, era incierto, pero ellas sabían el camino, se asemejaba mucho a lo que les estaba pasando, por ahora todo era malo, no sabían con lo que se iban a encontrar, pero ellas solo actuaban por sus impulsos y por el amor.

Mis padres- dijo Rachel en un grito, no se había percatado de eso, tal vez a ellos también se los habían llevado- maldita sea- volvió a gritar desesperada por que ya no podía ir mas rápido, Brittany no respondió, ella estaba de igual forma que Rachel, lo único que deseaba era llegar rápido y luego salir en busca de las chicas y salvarlas de lo que sea que tengan pensado hacer con ellas.

….

No veían nada producto de las vendas, pero escuchaban, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban viajando en aquel vehiculo pero eran concientes que debió ser bastante, escuchaban las voces de hombres, se sentían inseguras, pero hasta el momento ninguno de ellos les habían echo daño alguno.

Iban sentadas, seguramente en el asiento trasero de alguna camioneta, o eso pensaba Santana, que tenia todos sus instintos alertas, no podía saber cuantos eran, pero por las voces que escuchaba debían ser mas de 5, siempre nombraban a Rachel como el mutante omega al cual buscaban, Santana estaba conciente de que ese era el nombre o clase de Rachel, pero no entendía a que se referían con A- 12, la relacionaban con ese numero, recordaba que aquel chico, le había dicho que olía a A- 12, pero ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿era alguien? No tenía respuesta para ello.

Quinn por su parte no iba prestando tanta atención a su alrededor, solo deseaba que Rachel no fuera por ellas, no quería que por ella la mataran, ya que eso era lo que se imaginaba que harían con Rachel.

el señor Vogel, estará satisfecho con esta jugada- dijo el líder del grupo

yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, el quería al omega y nosotros les estamos llevando a dos humanas común y corriente-

no son común y corriente – aquella voz le parecía conocida a Santana, seguramente era aquel chico de cara rara- ellas están muy relacionadas con las mutantes, es como si estuviesen marcadas-

Eso la latina no se lo esperaba, y puso mas atención a la conversación que se estaba gestando dentro del vehiculo, mutantes, esa palabra en plural hizo que su corazón se arrugase de miedo, ya no solo sabían de Rachel ahora tenían la certeza de que existe otro mas, y ese otro mutante es Brittany.

ese otro mutante al que te refieres, es aquel que escapo hace unos años ¿verdad?- hablo otro hombre, esta conversación estaba desconcertando a Santana, no entendía, ¿mutante que se escapo? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con él? No podría ser Brittany, tal ves estaban equivocados

si, es ella, es A-12 y la encontramos después de tanto tiempo buscándola- dijo el mismo chico

ella fue buscada por los mejores y no dieron con su paradero, y resulta que buscando a otro mutante, nos la encontramos a ella también- todo el grupo río y Santana trago saliva, algo no cuadraba, Britt no podía ser aquel mutante del que hablaban.

Tengo entendido que fue uno de los mejores proyectos- dijo nuevamente el líder- creo que para Vogel fue su mejor creación- ¿creación? ¿proyecto? ¿Brittany le mintió? Santana estaba en estado shock, era demasiada información en un solo momento, sentía ganas de llorar, tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabia como liberarlos, estaba completamente amarrada, con los ojos vendados y su boca cubierta.

Vamos Jhonny, apresúrate- dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder, golpeo el vehiculo haciendo un ruido, indicándole al que iba manejando que se apresurara- necesitamos llegar pronto, trata de acelerar-

Hago lo que puedo- grito el tipo como respuesta- ¿Por qué no manejas tú Terry?- dijo en tono molesto

Yo me encargo de dirigir, tú encárgate de llevarnos al laboratorio y listo-

Ok, esta bien, solo no molesten mientras conduzco-

….

Habían llegado al medio día y por fin Rachel se encontraba estacionando el vehiculo frente a su casa, descendió de el lo mas rápido que pudo, corrió hacia la puerta y la empujo abriéndola de golpe, no midió su fuerza, el miedo, la desesperación, el temor por no encontrárselos ahí era grande, Brittany entro segundos después.

¡papá!- grito Rachel con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a recorrer la casa, Brittany recorrió el primer piso, Rachel el segundo, pero no había señales de ellos- se los llevaron, se lo llevaron- comenzó a llorar Rachel- fue mi culpa, no estuve aquí- se decía para si misma, Brittany corrió a abrazarla- los voy a matar uno a uno, no tendré piedad con ninguno de ellos-

Eso haremos Rachel, te lo aseguro, vamos a encontrarlas y a tus padres también- dijo con el mismo tono cargado de ira

¿hija? ¿Rachel?- se escucho la voz de un hombre que venia entrando en la puerta de la casa- oh por dios hija, estas bien- el hombre se lanzo a los brazos de su hija, se aferraba a ella con fuerza, derramando sus lagrimas- pensamos que te habían echo daño

Papá es…estas bien- dijo Rachel que no salía de sus asombro- ¿y mi papi?- pregunto preocupada

Él esta bien hija, esta en la casa del señor Charlie-

¿Cómo?- pregunto la morena

Si, ayer vino a buscarnos, cuando se entero de que esos hombres estuvieron acá preguntando por ti y nos ofreció su ayuda, por suerte no te encontraron hija- volvió a abrazar a Rachel

Si, nos encontraron- dijo Rachel poniéndose seria y separándose de su padre- ellos se llevaron a Quinn y a Santana- el hombre se percato de la presencia de Brittany que se había mantenido alejada de la situación hasta el momento y la saludo con cariño- papá cuídense y no pongan en riesgo su vida-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Nosotras vamos a ir a rescatarlas, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ellos las tengan- tomo del brazo a su amiga y salieron del lugar

¿A dónde van?- alcanzo a preguntar el padre a su hija

Tenemos que averiguar hacia donde se las llevaron, y luego de eso iremos hacia allá- el hombre solo asintió, Rachel y Brittany se dirigieron a la casa de la bailarina, ahí tendrían que encontrar las respuestas necesarias. Cuando llegaron entraron a la casa y como así lo tenían previsto, el padre de Brittany estaba sentado en el salón de la casa, cuando vio a su hija corrió a abrazarla, la rubia le respondió al abrazo con cariño, luego le presento a su amiga y sin rodeos comenzaron con la conversación y le explicaron lo sucedido, el hombre quedo en silencio, se tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, se levanto y caminaba de un lado a otro.

¿a donde se dirigen papá?- pregunto Brittany seria, solo necesitaba esa respuesta para salir en busca de su novia y su amiga, el hombre dudaba, no quería que ella volviese a ese lugar horrible, pero el entendía que no era dueño de las decisiones de su hija

Al norte de Georgia, ahí tienen su centro de operaciones-las chicas se levantaron como si eso hubiese sido lo único que necesitaban – hija- la llamo el hombre, Brittany voltio a verlo- cuídense- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, la rubia asintió y salio de la casa junto a su amiga.

Salieron en el vehiculo de Rachel, pasaron por una gasolinera a para llenar el estanque, y la cantante decidió hacer una visita al señor Charlie, tal ves el podría aportar un poco mas de información, cuando llegaron, ambas entraron como una ráfaga, no tenían tiempo que perder

Rachel- dijo el señor Charlie cuando las vio entrar a su oficina, se asombro al ver a la otra mutante, y la miro atentamente

¿Por qué se las llevaron a ellas? ¿usted sabe algo?-pregunto Brittany al ver que aquel la observaba

Debieron suponer que ellas son importantes para ustedes y que las buscarían- respondió-

No entiendo, ellos sabían que nosotras estábamos ahí, solo tenían que esperarnos para atraparnos, no entiendo- grito Rachel

Ellos hacen experimentos Rachel- dijo Brittany respondiéndole a su amiga – y si no llegamos…-tomo aire un momento- tal ves ellas formen parte de alguno de ellos- dijo empuñando sus puños

¿Qué?- grito Rachel

Así es Rachel- hablo el hombre- esta es una batalla de la cual venimos peleando hace muchos años, pero nunca hemos podido detenerlos- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas- ustedes pueden ayudarnos con esta pelea que no tiene fin-

Esa pelea o batalla de la cual usted habla a mí no me interesa, esa pelea es suya, pero desde que ellos se llevaron a Quinn y a Santana nosotras tenemos una guerra personal con ellos- dijo respirando Rachel para controlarse- nosotras vamos a matar a quien le toque un pelo a ellas- volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de controlar su ira- no voy a permitir que las usen como experimentos- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del lugar acompañada de su amiga

Necesito hacer una ultima visita Rachel- dijo Britt, Rachel voltio a verla

Yo también quiero verle la cara

Se subieron al auto y manejaron rápidamente hasta el instituto, se estacionaron y bajaron del vehiculo, las dos se veían extrañas, mientras caminaban a paso firme y con la mirada fija en un solo punto, los demás las miraban con atención, con algo de miedo, las dejaban pasar, no interrumpían su camino.

Las dos chicas iban en una sola dirección, decididas a buscar a la misma persona, Rachel tenia en los ojos un tono rojizo, ese mismo que descubrió Quinn, llevaba sus manos en forma de puños, su mirada era penetrante, en su cuello se marcaban algunas venas, su rostro iba tenso, al igual que su cuerpo, todo indicaba que estaba tratando de controlarse, Brittany por su parte iba igual de tensa que Rachel, sus ojos celestes pasaron a ser casi blancos y lo único que resaltaba eran sus pupilas de color negras, su cabello se estaba mas claro, su color de piel incluso se veía mas blanca, y sus manos iban dirigiendo a su espalda en donde tenia guardada su vieja amiga, esa cuchilla que estaba lista para despedazar.

Entraron al salón de coro y ahí estaba sentado él, tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado, todos sus compañeros las quedaron mirando, algunos las saludaron, otros desconocían a la Brittany, las dos chicas no saludaron a ninguno, solo tenían un objetivo.

chicas no esperaba verlas tan pronto- dijo el Sr. Shue cuando las vio entrar, se dirigió hacia Brittany para saludarla y cuando la tomo por la espalda, Brittany respondió

no me toque- dijo conteniendo su furia y quitándose de encima el brazo de su profesor, pero siempre con la vista en él, en Finn, que las miraba asustado

¿chicas?- dijo el profesor

Tú- le dijo Rachel ya cerca del muchacho- eres el culpable de que se las hayan llevado-

Tú eres el ejemplo de humano común, que no muestra respeto por los demás- dijo furiosa Brittany- por gente como tú es que muchos de nosotros no pueden vivir una vida tranquila- el chico balbuceaba

Tú eres la peor basura del mundo-

No te mereces la vida, me vas a pagar cada una de las lagrimas que derramen, me las vas pagar una a una- dijo Brittany tomándolo por el cuello y acercándose a su rostro para mirarlo fijamente- no sabes con quien te has metido Hudson- su mano comenzaba hacer presión en el cuello del chico, Brittany estaba en estado mutante, su instinto asesino estaba a flote

Ustedes no se metan- le dijo Rachel a los demás, el único que debía recibir un castigo era Finn, el resto no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando

Fuiste tu ¿verdad?- el chico negó- confiésalo Finn- susurro en su cara Britt, el chico no podía hablar, le faltaba el aire, por mas que trataba de quitarse la mano de Britt de su cuello fracasaba, ella tenia mucha fuerza- no te escucho- le volvió a susurrar- soy una mutante un poco sorda- el chico palideció- si, exacto también soy mutante- dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola- una mutante que esta decidida a matarte-

…

Iban entrando a un lugar, Quinn lo sabia, ellos las llevaban cargadas en sus hombros, por lo menos a ella, los pasos que escuchaba le hacían pensar que caminaban por algún pasillo, las voces de aquellos tipos hacían eco, sus pisadas sonaban indicando que la superficie era metálica, después de un rato las sentaron en unas sillas, y les quitaron las vendas.

estarán aquí hasta nuevo aviso- les informo un hombre alto, su voz era conocida, el era el líder, ambas chicas se buscaron con la mirada, para ver si la otra se encontraba bien, otro hombre llego y les quito las amarras de sus manos y pies, luego le quito la venda que cabrían sus bocas, para luego retirarse de la sala

¿estas bien?- le pregunto Santana a Quinn

Si ¿y tú?-

Bien- respondió Santana y ambas recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, era una habitación, completamente blanca, una pequeña mesa blanca y dos sillas del mismo color en donde ellas estaban sentadas, también habían dos camas, en el lugar no existía ninguna ventana solo la puerta que en ese momento estaba cerrada

¿Qué harán con nosotras?- pregunto Quinn

No se, supongo que tenernos aquí encerradas- respondió Santana - ¿escuchaste lo que dijeron?-

No ¿que cosa?-

Creo…..creo que…Britt me mintió- se puso triste

¿ a que te refieres?- Santana iba a responder pero en ese momento ingreso una mujer a la habitación, era una mujer joven, rubia, Santana la miro fijamente, le recordaba a alguien

Deben comer algo, el viaje a sido largo- era una mujer con una dulce voz, usaba un traje blanco, sus ojos eran los mismo que tenia Brittany

Gracias- respondió Quinn, Santana estaba concentrada en aquella mujer le recordaba demasiado su Britt, era muy parecida solo que con mas edad, la mujer se dio cuenta

Hola- las saludo- soy Sarah, tranquilas no les harán daño, solo quieren atraer a..-

Ellas no vendrán- respondió Santana enfadada- y no les diremos en donde se encuentran

Me informaron que tú conoces a la A-12- su pregunta iba dirigida hacia la latina

No tengo idea de quien será- volvía a responder de la misma forma

Ella era una niña hermosa, rubia, de ojos celestes- dijo la mujer, Santana volvió a quedar en silencio, ahora confirmaba sus sospechas, Brittany le había mentido

¿era?-pregunto Quinn seria

No se que edad tenga, hay mutantes que crecen de forma mas rápida y ella era uno de esos- _¿Qué?_ pensó Santana

¿y que edad debería tener ella?- pregunto la rubia nuevamente

No se, tal ves 17- la mujer bajo su mirada-¿Cómo es ella?- le pregunto a Santana nuevamente- dime-

¿eso a usted no le interesa?- no iba a dar información acerca Brittany ni aunque la torturaran

Me interesa- le respondió la mujer- soy su madre

Al escuchar las dos chicas se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la mujer, las dos totalmente desconcertadas.

...

_**es corto lo se, pero lo importante es que actualice**_

_**quiero que ustedes me digan que haremos con Finn**_

_**¿la madre de Brittany? ¿se preocupa por su hija? ¿o sera solo para sacar información?**_

_**en el próximo capitulo, seguramente a algún cientifico loco querrá utilizar a Q y S como experimento, quien sabe **_

_**espero les haya gustado**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este fic :)**_

_**saludos y besos nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Eve**_

_**ah! disculpen las faltas XD!:) **_


	12. Chapter 12 Pase lo que Pase

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen _**

* * *

><p>Una mezcla de sentimientos recorría tu cuerpo. Por primera vez en tu vida sentías tanto miedo, esa sensación de que alguien te necesita y tu no estas ahí, queriendo, deseando estarlo, sabiendo que cada segundo que pasa, la vida de alguien puede estar en peligro, y que la persona responsable de aquello eres tú. Es inevitable imaginarte lo peor, te destroza por dentro, pensar que tal vez cuando llegues sea demasiado tarde, que te equivocaste, que habías cometido el gran error de tu vida, alejándote tan solo unos momentos, debías estar y no estuviste cuando ella te necesitaba. Sientes que la vida, el destino o sea la fuerza que sea, te estaba poniendo a prueba, una que irremediablemente ibas a fallar o eso es lo que tus pensamientos te dictaban, no quieres creer en esa posibilidad, te niegas rotundamente, pero tu mente te juega en contra, te hace creer, te hace dudar, te hace temerle, es tu peor enemiga, te sientes impotente ante el tiempo que no deja de correr.<p>

Es difícil razonar, no tienes la capacidad de hacerlo, necesitas enfriar tu mente, no sabes como, pero tu cerebro esta ganando la batalla interna entre el miedo y la seguridad que deseas tener, tu cuerpo solo logra inhalar profundo, para mantenerte conciente de lo que esta sucediendo, solo logras aferrarte al volante, rogando para que la velocidad con la que vas manejando sea suficiente para llegar a tiempo.

Quieres llegar ahí, sacarla, liberarla del peligro, y llevártela a casa, donde debería ser mas tranquilo para ella, ¿Por qué no existe un mundo ideal? ¿Por que las cosas son tan difíciles? ¿Por qué te arrebatan a alguien tan amado? Tú eras el objetivo, siempre lo has sido, quizás si nunca la hubieses conocido, ella no estaría en peligro, _eres la culpable_, te dicen tus pensamientos que nada ayudan, pero estas de acuerdo, no debiste acercarte a ella, no tenias derecho a involucrarla en esto, transformaste su alrededor, perturbaste su tranquilidad con solo acercártele.

Volteas un segundo, para ver a tu acompañante, su rostro muestra el mismo temor que sientes tú, pero en ella hay algo diferente, su mirada esta fija en algún punto del camino, es como si supiera con lo que se va a encontrar, pero algo te dice, que ella esta segura de que lo va a lograr, no demuestra la debilidad de la que tú estas siendo victima.

Comenzaste a sentirte un poco más segura, te estabas convenciendo a ti misma de que lo iban a lograr, y que nada ni nadie te separaría de Quinn, pelearías con el mundo entero por ella, si el mundo amenazara con venirse a bajo, tú te colocarías entre ella y el para protegerla.

No te sentías sola, no lo estas, tu acompañante pelearía contigo, por la misma causa, por la misma razón, solo que su causa tiene un nombre diferente, la tuya se llama Quinn y la de ella, Santana.

_**...**_

_**Comienzo Flashback **_

-Brittany suéltalo- pidió con temor el profesor, que al escuchar y descubrir que él estaba ante dos mutantes, que en ese momento ya no eran sus queridas alumnas, si no más bien dos mutantes con la intención de matar el chico.

- profesor usted no intervenga en esto- la seriedad con la que hablaba Rachel, era escalofriante, no quitaba la vista de su compañera que tenia al muchacho sujetado del cuello

- rach, por favor- suplico Kurt- no entiendo que esta pasando, pero por favor detenla-

- si alguno de ustedes se acerca a mí en este preciso instante, no solo será Finn el dañado- advirtió Brittany en tono de amenaza, su mirada penetraba los ojos de Finn, que estaba paralizado por el miedo

- ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió?- el profesor quería que las chicas volvieran en si, trataba de sonar firme, pero la verdad es que no lo lograba, estaba ante lo desconocido.

- él viene con nosotros- dijo Rachel, esta se acerco a su amiga y le susurro- aquí no Britt, ellos no tienen por que ver esto- la rubia asintió, y a la fuerza sacaron a muchacho del salón

- chicas- grito el Sr. Shue, ellas se detuvieron, pero no voltearon a verlo, solo esperaron a que él les dijera lo que quería decirles- se que deben tener sus razones para esto- tomo un poco de aire y trago saliva- pero no es necesario llegar a dañar a alguien para vengarse-

- lamento desilusionarlo, Sr. Shue, pero así como ustedes los "normales", los cuales toman decisiones por sobre las demás especies, por que es así como nos ven a nosotros, una especie diferente, inferior, basura, monstruos y por eso se sienten con el derecho de cazarnos, matarnos, experimentar con nosotros, no les interesa si están torturando a un niño pequeño que debía estar con su madre o jugando con demás niños, no, para ustedes los humanos, ese niño es solo un mutante que no merece disfrutar de la vida, de la libertad, el único objetivo que ustedes tienen, es sobresalir, competir por mas poder, tener un ejercito mas fuerte que el otro país, competir por quien es la potencia mundial, quien es el primero hacer los mejores descubrimientos, las mejores armas- Brittany hablaba con odio, un dio que había sido sembrado el día que supo que su madre la había entregado para los experimentos- ustedes, basura humana, hacen las cosas a su manera, de la forma que mas les conviene, pero- lo miro fijamente- nosotros los mutantes la haremos a la nuestra, y si esta escoria- apunto a Finn- tiene que morir en mis manos, lo decidiré yo- se giro para seguir caminando- ah! y esto lo hacemos, por las únicas que demostraron que eran especiales, que son superiores a todos nosotros, que no eran humanas comunes y corrientes, por las únicas que nosotras somos capaces de asesinar…esto es por Santana y Quinn-

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**...**_

Cuando te dejas llevar por la rabia, sientes que ya no eres tú, eres capaz de hacer cosas que nunca harías estando serena, solo haces caso a tus impulsos, si estos te dictan algo tú lo llevas a cabo, querías hacerle pagar muchas cosas, deseabas que él pasara por todo lo que tú por obligación y sin derecho a replica te exigieron vivir, lo que siempre sentiste era miedo, lo que aprendiste a enfrentar fue el dolor físico, a lo que ya no le temes es a la tortura psicológica, pero eso es algo que aprendiste por ti sola, pero querías que él sufriera todas esas cosas. Siempre fue de mente débil, alguien superficial, lo habías observado por un tiempo, tú "especie" siempre estuvo varios pasos mas adelantada que el humano corriente, se supone que el hombre evoluciono, pero aquel muchacho pareciera que la evolución en él no funciono, se comportaba de una manera inferior a los demás, incluso estabas completamente segura que si lo comparabas con un mono, este seria mas listo que el chico. Gente así deberían encerrarla en un campo de detención, lejos del contacto con los demás seres vivos.

Lo marcaste, viste en sus ojos el dolor, y tú te sentiste viva, y no te arrepientes de nada, si ella no te hubiese detenido, tal ves él no estaría en estos momentos en la cajuela del vehiculo.

...

_**Comienzo **__**Flashback **_

¿quieren matarme?- dijo él- háganlo, no les tengo miedo, si me matan o no ustedes seguirán siendo unos monstruos- hablo burlándose de ellas – si muero, moriré siendo humano- volvía a reírse- ¿así que se llevaron a sus perr..- el chico no termino por que Rachel le reventó la boca de un puñetazo

No me provoques- le respondió la cantante, oprimiendo sus ganas de matarlo en ese mismo momento. Cuando las chicas salieron del instituto, lo subieron a su auto, lo habían amarrado y noqueado para que no hablara, manejaron rumbo a su destino y se detuvieron en la carretera, un lugar aislado, no habían casas, no pasaban otros vehículos, era un lugar muy desolado, fue el sitio perfecto para vengarse de él.

Te sientes muy superior a nosotras, pero ustedes en su interior, saben que nosotros los mutantes somos los superiores, y nos temen- interrumpió Brittany – siempre hemos vivido con el temor al rechazo, por eso nunca nos revelábamos, nos sentíamos diferentes- la voz de Britt no era la dulce que siempre se le escuchaba, ahora era algo ronca- ¿sabes como es sentirse diferente?- le pregunto al chico

No me interesa, no me importa lo que sentiste, no me interesa saber nada de lo que aberraciones como tú pudieron vivir- el chico se encontraba tirado en suelo, atado, pero aun así, su arrogancia estaba en el mas alto nivel- yo soy humano, una especie superior a ustedes, somos la perfección, deberían besarnos los pies por permitir que ustedes- las miro con desprecio- tuviesen un espacio en esta sociedad- Brittany se agacho para estar a su altura, su semblante no cambiaba por ningún momento, su rostro no hacia movimiento alguno, sus ojos, su mirada era la que penetraba como una cuchilla

Hablas mucho- le dijo la rubia al chico, este solo la miro y luego le escupió en la cara, la chica no hizo ningún movimiento, lentamente ella busco su cuchilla, la saco de su pequeña funda, la miro, cada vez que la veía sonreía- abre la boca- el chico la miro confundido y en sus ojos se reflejo algo de temor, se negó ante la orden de la chica- Rach- llamo a su amiga que se encontraba observando la situación detrás suyo- ábrele la boca- Rachel se posiciono detrás del chico, su mano derecha se poso debajo de la barbilla del muchacho, mientras la izquierda se coloco sobre su nariz, los dedos de ambas manos obligaron al joven a abrir su boca, este trato con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, pero Rachel sin problema llevo a cabo lo que su amiga le había pedido. Finn miraba a Brittany con el terror en sus ojos, la rubia lentamente fue colando sus dedos dentro de la boca de él, tomando su lengua y hábilmente su cuchilla fue cortando aquel músculo, de forma lenta, para que él sintiese el roce de la hoja de aquel objeto, el llanto desesperado, los gritos desgarradores de Finn no surtieron efecto alguno en las chicas, estas no se detuvieron, Britt no tenia contemplación. Luego de eso, la rubia sujeto una mano del chico, y le corto tres dedos a cada mano, el chico solo gritaba y derramaba lágrimas de dolor. Por un momento había puesto la punta de su cuchilla, en el pecho de afainn, con intención de matarlo

Britt- Rachel la llamo y le negó con la cabeza- no lo hagas- le pidió, a ella le habían llegados las palabras anteriores del muchacho, ellas eran diferentes, pero Rachel nunca asesino a nadie, sabia que Brittany si, pero no quería que su amiga lo volviese hacer, demostrando así, que él tenia razón- somos diferentes, pero no asesinas- le dijo con una voz serena, también sabia que si Quinn y Santana se enteraban que ellas fueron capaces de matar a alguien, eso provocaría la molestias de ellas- por ellas Britt, solo por ellas – la bailarina entendió y asintió.

Ahora sabrás lo que es ser diferente- con su cuchilla le hizo un corte desde el pómulo hasta su barbilla, fue un corte profundo, el cuerpo del chico no soporto tanto dolor y se fue desmayando.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**...**_

-¿le creíste?-

- ni una sola palabra-

Las dos chicas se encontraban solas en aquella habitación blanca, el relato de aquella mujer, revelándole que era la madre de Britt, había tomado dejado en shock a ambas chicas, sin obtener una respuesta de parte de estas, la mujer se disculpo para dejarlas nuevamente en la soledad de la pieza

¿en que piensas?- le pregunto la rubia a su amiga

En que solo quería sacarnos información- respondió seria Santana, ella desconfiaba de todo el mundo, pero la forma en que la mujer les confeso eso, no le resulto del todo convincente, tal ves si era la madre, pero en sus ojos no había una sola señal de cariño hacia Brittany, ella si había visto el amor de una madre, la mamá de Britt, la que Santana conoció, era tan dulce, como la misma chica, cuando abrazaba a su hija, desparramaba amor materno por los poros, en cambio esta, hizo uso de calidad de "madre biológica", seguramente creyendo que así las iba a convencer de contarle todo acerca de su novia, pero estaba muy equivocada, Quinn y Santana estaban en una firme postura de silencio total.

No les diremos nada Santana, no las pondremos en peligro- dijo firme Quinn

Lo malo de esto- interrumpió la morena- es que ellas van a venir- dijo, bajo su mirada- conozco Brittany y con Rachel ya deben estar en camino…van avenir solo por nosotras-

No quiero que venga, no quiero que se arriesgue por mi- dijo molesta Quinn, con algo de tristeza- no tengo la capacidad para protegerla-

-¿dijeron algo?-

- no, no están dispuestas a decirnos nada-

- necesitamos sacarles información, ellas son la clave-

- por las buenas no nos dirán nada-

- tráiganlas-

Unos hombres interrumpieron la soledad de la habitación, las chicas forcejearon con estos, pero ellos las amarraron y las sacaron de ese lugar.

Rápidamente fueron llevadas a otra sala, esta era un poco mas pequeña, pero en ella solo había una mesa larga, y una silla que estaba mas alejada.

A Quinn la sentaron, le amarraron los pies y las manos, a Santana la acostaron en la mesa, completamente amarrada.

- habla- le ordeno un tipo robusto, Santana se negó- por tu bien será mejor que hables

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- le dijo Santana

- de la mutante que conoces, dinos, ¿Qué poderes tiene? ¿Cuál es su punto débil?- pregunto el hombre de forma seria

- no tengo la menor idea- respondió la chica, el tipo hizo unas señales a uno de sus compañeros y este apareció con un balde de agua, a Santana le sujetaron la cabeza para mantenerla pegada a la superficie, mientras el agua se la fueron desparramando sobre su cara, la chica se ahogaba con el liquido, ellos no se detenían, seguían y seguían vistiendo el agua sobre su rostro, Quinn gritaba para que se detuvieran.

- nos vas a responder- le pregunto una vez que Santana logro dejar de toser y pudo volver a respirar

- Quinn, pase lo que pase no digas nada- dijo la morena de forma rápida a la rubia que estaba llorando pero asintió, si a ella la torturaban tampoco hablaría- no tengo nada para decirles-

esas chicas son jóvenes- dijo el Sr. Vogel- nos podrían servir para la creación de nuevos mutantes, los bebes creados artificialmente no sobreviven mas de tres días tal ves….- dijo y se quedo pensando- podríamos implantar algún embrión y podríamos utilizar las células del omega en una de ellas, solamente el gen mutante- el hombre estaba emocionado ante su idea- tendríamos un resultado perfecto- todos sus ayudantes quedaron en silencio- que las traigan- ordeno- necesito examinarlas primero-

Sr. ¿que haremos con A-12?, según la información, ella también vendría hacia acá-

Ella es nuestro mejor proyecto, la muestra clara de que niños nacidos de forma natural, es la mejor opción-

apresúrate- pidió Brittany, que tenia un presentimiento, uno muy malo

si ¿Britt que sucede?- Rachel comenzó a preocuparse, Brittany no le respondía- Britt- grito para captar la atención, de esta

Rachel, estamos cerca, solo acelera, necesitamos llegar ya- dijo un poco alterada-

Rachel piso el acelerador, llegando a la velocidad máxima que el vehiculo podía alcanzar.

-¿Qué haremos con Finn?-

- se lo entregaremos a ellos, no se- respondió la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno lo de Finn aun no termina, quiero seguir torturándolo, ¬¬ después de ver el capitulo, quiero lograr que sea Santana la que acabe con él jajaja<strong>

**¿llegaran pronto? ¿este hombre se volvió loco? 0.0 **

**espero les haya gustado este capitulo, es corto lo se, pero tratare de hacer el otro mas extenso ;)**

**gracias por leer y por comentar**

**saludos y besos **

**Eve :) **


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Aceptas?

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen _**

* * *

><p>Ambas estaban en una camilla, se encontraban en una habitación grande, blanca, se sentían mareadas, cables conectados por todo su cuerpo, Quinn trataba de levantar un poco su cabeza para observar lo que sucedía, a su alrededor, logro divisar a Santana que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, se miraron pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas, algo extraño había pasado con ellas….<p>

…

_**Comienzo Flashback**_

¿son ellas?- pregunto el señor Vogel

Si señor-

¿Y por que la morena viene así?- dirigió su mirada a Santana, en el lugar aparecieron 3 hombres dos llevaban a las chicas en sus brazos que yacían inconcientes, golpes se podían visualizar en ambas, tal vez ellas cumplieron con la promesa de no decir nada y por eso se encontraban las dos en la misma situación.

Nos ordenaron sacarles información señor-

Son unos… maldita sea, las necesito en buen estado y ustedes grupo de trogloditas las torturan-

Señor fueron ord..-

Yo mando aquí, por si no te habías enterado, y no he ordenado semejante atrocidad, si esas chicas- apunto hacia ellas- les sucede algo, mando a que te corten la cabeza ¿entendiste?

Si señor-

Ahora recuéstenlas en las camillas, necesitamos sedarlas para hacerles las pruebas- dio las ordenes y camino hacia los otros científicos que se encontraban analizando diferentes muestras de distintos mutantes- debemos compararlos y ver si ellas son compatibles, necesitamos un espécimen superior a los que existen-

Debemos comenzar , por la rubia que no esta tan lastimada como la otra chica-

Háganlo entonces, no tenemos mucho tiempo, para cuando llegue el Omega debemos tener todo el dilema resuelto-

Rápidamente fueron conectando cables por el cuerpo de las chicas, controlando sus latidos, atentos a sus respiraciones, uno de los que allí se encontraba les inyecto sedante a ambas. Quinn no estaba tan lastimada como Santana, la latina había desafiado a los tipos a que la golpearan si querían pero ella no iba a decir una sola palabra, la rubia por su parte guardo silencio en todo momento y recibió algunos golpes hasta caer inconciente.

Fueron sacándoles muestras de sangre a las dos, necesitaban bastante información de las chicas y eso solo lo encontrarían en su ADN, iban a analizar la sangre, las mezclarían con diferentes tipos de sangre de mutantes que ya habían sido reclutados, solo querían saber las posibilidades que existían de que estas chicas cuyo vientre fuese el hogar perfecto para un embrión, ya que poder seria el mas grande de todos.

Hasta el momento eran perfectas, chicas jóvenes, con la edad y capacidad suficiente de llevar consigo un ser dentro de ellas, ahora solo restaba saber si eran compatibles con algún gen mutante para no correr el riesgo de que el bebe muera durante la gestación por que su cuerpo lo pudiese rechazar.

Si fuese necesario, tendrían que introducir en sus células parte del gen de algún mutante para hacerlas resistentes.

Mas y mas muestras eran extraídas de sus cuerpos, los mezclaban con genes de mutantes tipo Epsilon, luego el Delta y por ultimo Gamma, y con ninguno de los tres la sangre de las chicas pudo ser compatible, la esperanza quedaba en el mutante Omega, ya que los otros tipos eran de nivel inferior, y todos los que trabajaban allí estaban concientes de que solo un mutante de nivel superior seria la clave para lograr la mezcla perfecta con las células de las dos jóvenes y así darle vida a un embrión.

Pero solo una de las chicas tendría el hogar en su vientre para alojar a aquella creación dentro de ella.

_**Fin Flashback**_

…_**.**_

veo que despertaron-

¿Qué nos han hecho?- pregunto temerosa Quinn, al ver a un hombre de edad frente a ella, hablaba con dificultad

No te preocupes, no le hemos hecho nada aun-

¿y por que demonios me siento mareada?- hablo Santana

Solo están sedadas-

¿solo eso?- Santana lo fulminaba con su mirada, algo le decía que no solo estaban sedadas

Les saque un par de muestras de sangre, es por eso que se sienten débiles y mareadas- el hombre hizo una pausa- siento los golpes que ellos les propinaron, no son las personas mas civilizadas que digamos y no saben como tratar a las mujer, les pido disculpas-

Puede meterse sus disculpas por donde mejor le quepan- dijo Santana- ¿y porque nos sacaron sangre? ¿Quién diablos es usted?- Santana estaba enojada

Soy el científico a cargo de este lugar –

¿Qué quieren de nosotras?- pregunto Quinn

Es un poco complicado de explicar- el hombre tomo una silla y se sentó cerca de ellas para explicarle su objetivo- nosotros nos especializamos en el gen mutante, durante años llevamos realizando investigación sobre el proceso en la evolución del humano, analizamos y creamos nuevos proyectos, sacamos lo mejor de un mutante para insertarlos en un embrión y crear una raza pura, hasta el momento hemos tenido algunos logros, pero aun no alcanzamos el objetivo final-

¿raza pura?-

Si, el mutante que hoy en día se conoce, hablo de esos niños que al llegar a la pubertad descubren que tienen ciertas capacidades que los demás no, ellos científicamente no son considerados como mutante puro, por que ellos llevan en sus células un alto porcentajes del gen humano común, y el gen mutante se ve opacado por este, solo en situaciones extremas el mutante que llevan dentro es capaz de salir a flote liberando todo su poder-

Entiendo, pero tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto y sigo sin entender por que me sacaron sangre- Santana estaba mas enfadada

Ustedes conocen a un Omega- ambas chicas se miraron, ya se les hacia normal que hablaran de Rachel y la nombraran de esa forma- esa clase es las mas poderosa y es difícil encontrar a uno de ellos hoy en día, imagínense si podemos sacar lo mejor de este mutante y creamos uno a base de su poder, seria algo…algo poderoso- el hombre se mostraba ilusionado, después de ver como las chicas fruncían sus ceños, el entendió que seguían con las mismas dudas- una de ustedes- las miro- será el vientre que admitirá al pequeño embrión con la mezcla perfecta de genes y…

Usted esta demente- dijo Quinn con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Qué le hace pensar que nosotras vamos a aceptar tremenda tontería?

Una de ustedes será parte de este gran experimento, llevara en su vientre a un perfecto mutante, tendrá la apariencia de la madre y el padre, ósea tú- miro a Quinn como ejemplo- si se diera el caso y el chico mutante Omega que debe estar por llegar-

No sabe lo que dice- río Santana- usted ni siquiera sabe si el mutante es un chico una chica- el hombre la miro

La verdad no lo pregunte a caso es una..-

Si- dijo Quinn- su súper chico mutante Omega resulta ser una hermosa chica- ambas rieron, al tipo no le iba a resultar su experimento- creo que no contaba con eso ¿Cierto?-

Eso no es relevante para la ciencia, el gen mutante es heredado del padre, así que ella tiene parte del gen masculino aunque eso no viene al caso, solo necesitamos sus células y las tuyas para dar vida al embrión y luego depositarlo en tu vientre-

No….- las palabras no salían de su boca, Rachel y ella, hijo de Rachel, ella madre, no muchas palabras se mezclaban en su cabeza-

Yo paso- dijo Santana que se había mantenido atenta escuchando- yo no voy a llevar un bebe de Rachel dentro de mi- escupió enfadada- eso seria nauseabundo- Quinn la miro seriamente- ¿Qué? es verdad-

¿Rachel?- las chicas se miraron asustadas, se les había salido ya demasiada información

¿Qué piensa hacer con el niño?- pregunto Quinn

Aun no sabemos si será niño o niña, aunque en lo personal el proyecto seria mejor como niña, las mujeres mutantes son capaces de sobrepasar sus poderes e ir evolucionando con mas rapidez, y aprenden a una velocidad increíble, solo queremos ver su evolución para saber si el proyecto resulta, que es lo que mas ansiamos en el equipo de científicos-

Proyecto, experimento ¿así es como lo llamaran?- pregunto molesta Quinn- ustedes no son personas normales, tratan a los mutantes como si fuesen parte de una lista de sustancias para realizar un proyecto de Química, son personas, no pueden jugar con ellos, no tienen ningún derecho-

Los mutantes son la puerta al descubrimiento de la evolución, y nosotros los científicos abrimos esa puerta y no tenemos por que sentir remordimiento por ello- las miro serio- así como ustedes tampoco lo tendrán cuando todo esto haya salido bien

No lo pensamos hacer- dijo Quinn, no iba hacer parte de eso, si algún día tuviese que ser madre claro que lo seria con Rachel, pero para formar una familia y no un proyecto como lo que el viejo loco les estaba ofreciendo-

La verdad no se los estoy consultando-

¿perdón?- dijo Santana

Ustedes son parte de mi experimento y no voy a permitir que lo arruinen – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación

Las chicas se quedaron consternadas, no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para salir de ese lugar, cada movimiento que realizaban daba como resultado uno mil veces peor en sus cabezas, todo les daba vuelta.

¿Cómo saldremos de esta?- hablo Santana

No lo se- suspiro y voltio a mirar a su amiga- ¿te duelen los golpes?

Un poco….¿y tú?...¿estas bien?-

Estoy asustada San-

No quiero ser madre- hablo Santana esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Quinn la miro confundida- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

Por que no vamos hacer madre Santana, esto es una locura, tenemos que salir de aquí- grito Quinn frustrada

No te preocupes, nos les saldrá- dijo convencida, una vez mas Quinn la miro – por dios ¿fui la única que puso atención a las habladurías del viejo?

Es que… no…te entiendo-

Para que sea posible, una de las dos tiene que ser compatible con la sangre de Rachel, y si no somos compatible no lograran hacer nada-

Si, pero existe la posibilidad de una de las dos sea compatible con ella- Quinn trataba de quitarse algunas agujas que estaban conectadas en su brazos

Mas te vale que seas tú- se lo dijo en tono de advertencia- yo no me prestare para embarazarme de Rachel-

Ey!- dijo Quinn molesta- yo no quiero ser madre- guardo silencio un momento- no de esa forma por lo menos- Santana la miro esperando que continuara- se que algún día seré madre y me lo imagino con Rach, pero no así, por que me obligan a ser parte de un experimento-

Por favor no te sigas quitando esas cosas- puso cara de dolor la latina- te lo pido de la mejor manera posible-

Tenemos que salir de aquí- hizo amago de sentarse en la camilla, pero todo se le movió nuevamente

No llegaríamos ni a la puerta- dijo en un tono cansado

Tenia que intentarlo- Quinn quedo en silencio observando a su amiga que se quedo callada de golpe, con la mirada hacia el techo, su mirada reflejaba temor de un momento a otro, Santana se estaba autoanalizando- ¿San que pasa?- la latina no se movió, y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar de forma exagerada tratando de controlarse-¿San?-

Algo no esta bien- dijo Santana con dificultad- algo..-trataba de respirar- algo nos hicieron- Quinn trato de levantarse de su cama e ir donde estaba su amiga para ayudarla, pero en ese momento ella sintió que su corazón se acelero de golpe y cayo en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba Santana

¿Qué….que …nos hicie..- fue lo único que logro decir antes de que respiración se descontrolara por completo y le impidiese hablar

así nos aseguraremos de que las dos sean lo suficientemente aptas para recibir el embrión- al otro lado de la habitación, detrás de una ventanilla Vogel se encontraba con otro joven científico observando a las chicas

¿esto no las hace mutantes también?- pregunto el joven

No lo suficiente, se les inyecto un pequeño porcentaje de sangre del tipo Zeta, solo modificara un poco su ADN reforzándolo pero nada mas-

¿y las capacidades?-

No se que tipo de capacidades tendría aquel niño pero no eran sobresalientes –

Ósea que solo estamos preparando su cuerpo para que puedan recibir al huésped-

Exacto, solo con el Zeta fueron compatibles, pero esa clase no nos sirve para darle vida al embrión, es el nivel mas bajo y puede ayudarnos a reforzar sus músculos, sus tejidos y quizás alguna que otra capacidad, pero no estoy 100% seguro de eso-

…

-¿es aquí?- pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Britt?- miro a su compañera pero esta ya se estaba bajando del vehiculo- espérame-

- rach, conozco este lugar, de aquí me escape- dijo avanzando hacia la entrada, Rachel iba siguiéndola

- hay cinco soldados en la entrada- dijo Rachel fijándose en los detalles del lugar, estaban llegando hacia el ingreso, había una muralla grande que rodeaba todo el lugar-¿Qué es este lugar ¿- pregunto Rachel a su amiga que se había detenido, para observar mejor la situación, los soldados aun no se percataban de la presencia de las chicas y mucho menos que eran observados por estas

- ¿ves el logo de la "empresa"- Rachel desvío su vista hacia donde apuntaba su amiga

-¿ Cyberdyne Systems Corporation?- pregunto Rachel confusa

- ellos trabajaban para el ejercito de los Estados Unidos- explico la rubia

-¿trabajaban?-

- si, ellos le proporcionaban las mejores armas al ejercito, perfeccionaban las que ya tenían, y creaban mejores, pero esta empresa a medida que iba creciendo en todo los aspectos comenzaron a investigar a los mutantes a escondidas de los lideres del Ejercito y lograron descubrir los beneficios del gen mutante, obteniendo así la creación de nuevos mutantes y utilizarlos como nuevas armas-

- claro, tú eres ejemplo de ello-

- si- respondió Brittany – vamos, nos deshacemos de los cinco y entramos sin problemas-

- ¿pero com…- no pudo seguir por que Brittany rápidamente se fue hacia los tipos

-no puedes pasar- le dijo uno de los soldados-

- lo siento pero si entrare- dijo Brittany seria

- no nos obligues a utilizar la fuerza- advirtió un tipo a la rubia, Britt lo miro fijamente y se le acerco-

- deberías irte de aquí – Britt hablaba en tono serio pero calmado, pero en un rápido movimiento corto el cuello del hombre matándolo en el acto, tomo el arma del fallecido y dio unos rápidos disparos a lo otros cuatro y ya tenia la entrada despejada- vamos Rachel, muévete- dijo mientras entraban al lugar

- Britt, prométeme que no vas a matar a nadie más – pidió Rachel a su amiga mientras entraban a un pasillo, la rubia no hizo caso a lo que su amiga le pedía por lo tanto no contesto

- Rachel- se detuvo en seco la rubia, deteniendo así el trayecto de su amiga- no se si ahí adentro hayan mas como yo-

-¿Cómo tú?- pregunto Rachel- ¿te refieres a la fuerza?-

- bueno, la verdad que como yo ninguno, pero mas "ratones de laboratorios"- dijo haciendo referencia a mutantes creados como ella y Rachel entendió- estoy segura que si, y estarán dispuestos a detenernos si se los ordenan- poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena- Rachel, lo principal es sacarlas de aquí, pase lo que pase, ellas son lo primordial- Rachel asintió con la cabeza- vamos-

Seguían caminando por aquel pasillo blanco, era un camino largo, nada de puertas aun, solo paredes vacías, no encontraban a nadie.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron a encontrar puertas y más puertas, cada una tenía una letra diferente adherida a ella, al primera puerta, decía Z, la siguiente E, y luego, D, G, B, A, hasta llegar a la ultima que decía O en grande, parecía que dentro de ella había algo mas importante.

-¿Qué significaran?-pregunto Rachel

- no lo se- siguieron recorriendo y encontraron una puerta que decía, "Proyecto X"

Escucharon unos murmullos a través de los pasillos, al parecer si había gente, Rachel corrió rauda hacia donde provenían aquellos pasos, tres personas de blanco, conversaban entre ellos, y no se percataron de que alguien los iba a interceptar

-¿Dónde las tienen?- Rachel tomo a uno de ellos por el cuello- responde- grito

- llamen a seguridad- gritaron los otros dos

- ¿Dónde esta Vogel?- pregunto Brittany captando la atención de los tres- hemos venido por nuestras chicas-

- ¡¿Dónde las tienen? – grito mas desesperada Rachel, perdiendo ya el control de la situación, a lo lejos alguien aplaudía, las chicas voltearon rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba

- ¡quien lo diría, nuestra pequeña niña ha vuelto a casa- dijo el hombre sonriendo, y a su lado una mujer que miraba atentamente a Brittany- has crecido-

Britt tomo del brazo a Rachel, era una reacción que la morena no se esperaba, noto que su amiga se paralizo al ver al hombre y a la mujer- vamos pequeña ¿no vas a saludar a tu madre?-

Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿_esa mujer seria la madre de Britt?_

ella no es mi madre- el tono de britt mostraba rencor, odio y todo los sentimientos que se le puede tener a alguien que te abandona y no te quiere

¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?- el hombre miro a Rachel, la rubia corrió hacia él y lo arrincono en la pared

¿Dónde las tienes maldito viejo?- en ese momento era capaz de matarlo

pequeña-dijo la mujer acercándose a la chica y tomándola por los hombros

!no me toques¡- grito enfurecida Brittany empujándola con fuerza haciendo que la mujer cayera al piso- no vuelvas a poner un solo dedo sobre mi- volvió a gritar-¿Dónde las tienes? Y es la ultima vez que te lo pregunto- sus ojos estaban cambiando nuevamente a un color mas claro, mostrando su ira

Quinn! Santana!- Rachel empezó gritar y a lanzar patadas para abrir las puertas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, abrió dos y detrás de ellas no habían mas que científicos trabajando, rápidamente dos soldados aparecieron y tomaron a Rachel, la morena no midió su fuerza y los golpeo contra la pared

Las llevare con ellas- dijo el hombre tranquilamente, pareciera que todo lo que hacia lo tenia planeado- no hace falta que destruyan mi laboratorio- Brittany lo soltó y caminaron detrás de él con desconfianza- dime A-12 tú amiga es la otra mutante ¿verdad?- hablaba de Rachel como si ella no estuviera presente

Eso no te incumbe- respondió Brittany mirando la nuca del hombre- ¿les hiciste daño?- pregunto severamente

Claro que no- respondió él- por cierto soy Vogel- se dirigió hacia la morena

Soy Rachel- respondió con algo de recelo, era lo que necesitaba para confirmar, a las chicas se les había salido el nombre y ahora la chica se había presentado, por fin tenia al Omega en sus terrenos, en su rostro se gesto una sonrisa que ninguna pudo captar

Aquí es- dijo el hombre, introdujo unos códigos y la puerta se abrió dándoles paso

Cuando las chicas entraron, sus corazones se paralizaron, Santana y Quinn se encontraban dentro de una especie de capsulas o cajas de vidrio, de sus cuerpos salían una gran cantidad de cables que las conectaban con diversas maquinas, estaban dormidas, algo les habían hecho…

-¿Qué les hiciste?- le grito furiosa Brittany al hombre-

Rachel corrió hacia donde estaban las chicas, trato de abrir la capsula de Quinn para sacarla de ahí, pero no se podía estaban selladas de alguna manera

no se preocupen ellas están bien, solo las tenemos dormidas-

sácalas de ahí- dijo Rachel acercándose a Vogel y apuntando en dirección de las chicas- ¡ahora¡- Rachel estaba apretando sus puños pero su mirada se estaba tornando roja

eres lo que necesitamos- dijo el hombre- Omega por fin nos conocemos-

¡SACALAS¡- grito Rachel haciendo que las cosas que se encontraban en el lugar cayeran, y pequeñas cosas de vidrio estallaran

Vaya no hay duda- dijo el hombre ilusionado- necesito tu sangre, tus células, necesito tus genes, para mi creación, quiero que seas parte de mi experimento, eres el ser mas fuerte..-

Hare lo que quieras pero deja que ellas se vaya- respondió Rachel- ¿quieres a un Omega? – le pregunto- aquí tienes a uno, me quedare aquí, pero ellas- apunto a las 3 chicas- se van y yo me quedo…..ese es el trato-era lo único que se le paso por la mente, la única forma de sacar a las tres chicas de ahí, lo primordial era salvar a Quinn y a Santana como dijo Britt, pero si en sus manos estaba salvarlas a todas sin lastimar a nadie lo iba hacer, el hombre la quedo mirando en silencio, esto cambiaba los planes de Vogel, Brittany también la observaba

Rach, no lo hagas-dijo Brittany pero la morena no le hizo caso alguno y no despego la mirada de aquel hombre

¿aceptas?- pregunto por ultima vez Rachel con un tono serio

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Aceptara la propuesta de Rachel? o.o<strong>_

_**¿vieron las fotos Achele? ufffaaaa me alegraron el día cuando las vi**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo, !saludos¡**_

_**pd: perdonen las faltas :)**_

_**Eve**_


	14. Chapter 14 Decisión

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen _**

* * *

><p>ella ha tomado una decisión… no es la correcta, pero su instinto de protección la ha llevado a sacrificarse-<p>

esa es la debilidad de todo humano-

exacto, todos tenemos esa debilidad, el amor en algún momento domina las pocas posibilidades de razonamiento, en este momento Rachel en lo único que piensa es en salvar a Quinn y a sus amigas, solo en eso y la entiendo- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

¿Cómo dijo Señor?-

Que la entiendo ¿acaso mi buen amigo, nunca estuvo usted enamorado?-

No, aun no he tenido la suerte de encontrar el amor-

Cuando lo encuentre, entonces entenderá las razones que ella tiene para actuar de esa manera-

Pero usted me acaba de decir que no es la decisión correcta ¿no es así?-

Si, fue exactamente lo que dije, no será la correcta para ojo de los demás, pero para ella es la decisión definitiva y por lo que logro ver es su ultima palabra-

Usted es el telépata mas poderoso ¿Por qué no influye en su mente como ya lo habrá echo otras veces?-

Libre albedrío y yo no puedo ir contra ese derecho- el silencio se coló en aquella conversación entre el Sr. Charlie y aquel muchacho que siempre lo acompañaba-todos tenemos ese derecho, podemos tomar nuestras decisiones basadas en la razón que sea-

Entiendo- ambos se quedaron pensativos- si acepta ¿Qué harán con ella? ¿puede leer la mente de él?-

El es un hombre viejo en el ambiente de los mutantes, y sabe perfectamente como actuar, esta enterado de mi existencia, me lo cruce hace muchos años atrás, y desde ese entonces lleva consigo un chip en su nuca que bloquea mi capacidad y la de cualquier mutante, que quiera enfrentarlo con poderes telepáticos-

Eso quiere decir..-

Que no te puedo decir con certeza lo que sucederá con ella-

¿pero tiene alguna idea?-

No somos el único país en el mundo que posee humanos con capacidades tan altas, esto viene desde mucho antes que empezara la batalla por quien enviaba un hombre a la luna, Rusia fue el primero en capturar a un mutante y desde entonces Estados Unidos hizo todo lo posible para encontrar alguno hasta que lo logro-

¿es una guerra de países? –

Así es, todo el mundo piensa que los de la NASA son los mejores haciendo descubrimientos, pero dentro del Gobierno hay una cantidad de sectores que incluso son mas poderosos que el mismo presidente, y otros sectores que simplemente trabajan en secreto y que han hecho los mejores avances acerca de la evolución, y Rachel esta frente a uno de los mas poderoso sin darse cuenta, ese hombre es el enemigo de todos los mutantes, es una de las personas mas poderosas del país-

Pero aun no entiendo que harán con ella-

Utilizarla para lograr lo que otros no podrán, Rachel es la única en este país, pero en Rusia hay dos mas que trabajan para su gobierno, en Japón se encuentra otro Omega, es un hombre viejo aislado de todo pero sigue siendo poderoso-

Eso da miedo-

pero Vogel lleva la ventaja, él a descubierto como hacer las mezclas perfectas para crear nuevos mutantes de raza pura-

entonces a ella solo la utilizaran como la fuente donde conseguirán la materia prima-

si, y es la única oportunidad que él tiene para desarrollar sus objetivos-

¿pero la utilizara como madre también?-

No puede, Rachel no esta echa para llevar en su vientre un hijo, si crea un producto con mucho poder ella tendrá que controlar el poder de otra persona aparte del suyo, y seria arriesgado para Rachel si en algún momento llega a perder el control de seguro matara al niño y seguramente ella también moriría, y Vogel lo sabe, no va a poner en peligro al único Omega que logro encontrar durante tantos años de búsqueda-

¿y nosotros que haremos? –

…

contrapropuesta- dijo el hombre tranquilamente, Rachel lo miro confundida, no se esperaba esa respuesta, si la quería a ella ¿Qué lo detenía? ¿Qué quería?

Te escucho- Rachel lo desafiaba con la mirada, no estaría dispuesta a arriesgar a las demás, pero iba a escuchar al hombre

Si ellas no son compatibles, se podrán ir sanas y salvas, les facilitare los medios para que puedan llegar a sus casas y tu te quedas ayudando- Rachel lo miro fijamente

¿compatibles con que?-

Necesito saber si alguna de ellas podrá portar dentro de su cuerpo un bebe con tus genes y tú poder- Rachel abrió los ojos asombrada y asustada, se alejo del hombre como hubiese visto al mismo demonio, lo que acaba de escuchar la había dejado helada, querían hacer lo mismo que hicieron con Brittany, lo peor de todo es que en esto estaban metidas Quinn y Santana

Contrapropuesta rechazada- dijo firmemente Rachel, volviendo en si- de ninguna manera, ellas se van y yo me quedo-

No lo acepto, ellas ya están listas-

¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto rápidamente Brittany que se encontraba al lado de Rachel y luego de hacer la pregunta corrió hacia la capsula de Santana para verla mejor - ¡! ¿Quién le hizo esto?¡!- grito cuando vio que Santana tenia moretones y algunas heridas en sus brazos

Fueron mis hombres, ellos no supieron como tratarlas, de eso yo me disculpo totalmente-

¿Quién?- hablo firmemente Britt, en el brazo de Santana reconoció un corte muy especial, alguna vez en su estadía en ese laboratorio a la bailarina la torturaron de esa manera y había un solo hombre que hacia esas heridas, tenia una forma de torturar característica de él, la misma persona que le corto sus alas por primera vez, aquel tipo que nunca volvió a ver, solo necesitaba confirmarlo

Tu viejo amigo Ferrell- dijo Vogel sabiendo lo que eso traería- esta en la sala de…- no alcanzo a responder cuando Brittany ya había salido del lugar en busca de su objetivo

¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto Rachel después de ver como su amiga salio de la habitación- respóndeme

Solo prepare su cuerpo para recibir al huésped, les inyecte un pequeño porcentaje de sangre de otro mutante no tan poderoso – Rachel la miro asustada- tranquila no les pasara nada-

Ellas se van ahora- dijo Rachel

No dejare que se vayan-

Si no aceptas mi propuesta destruiré todo este lugar- dijo firme

No lo lograrías- Rachel al ver que no lo intimidaba recurrió a su ultima opción

¿cuentos Omegas has encontrado?-

Ninguno, tú eres la única que hemos encontrado en este país- respondió de forma lenta

Si no las dejas ir, acabo con el único Omega que habrás encontrado en tu vida-

No lo harías- dijo Vogel sorprendido

¿quieres ponerme a prueba?- lo desafío, Vogel trago Saliva

Otra contrapropuesta- Rachel suspiro fastidiada, aquel hombre no se iba a rendir tan fácil- si son compatibles- Rachel lo volvió a mirar molesta- déjame conservar las muestras de ellas para crearlos artificialmente-

¿Qué vas a crear artificialmente?-

Los bebes, pero tú te quedas y ellas se van si eso quieres, pero necesito conservar las muestras de ellas y si son compatibles pueden retirarse junto con A-12- un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Rachel se quedo meditando…

…..

aquí estas gusano maldito- Brittany entro a la habitación de tortura donde ella había estado muchas veces, y como se lo esperaba ahí estaba él, sentado fumando un cigarrillo, cuando la vio, se levanto rápidamente de su silla con un pequeño gesto de temor en su rostro

¿Quién eres?- pregunto con voz firme, Brittany se acerco a él, tomándolo por el cuello de su ropa y lo levanto contra la pared

Mira mis ojos…mira mi boca…observa mi rostro- le dijo de forma desafiante y mirándolo fijamente, penetrándolo con la mirada, aquel tipo le había hecho daño a Santana, se había atrevido a tocarla y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, el hombre la miraba, la analizaba, sabia que en alguna parte la había visto- ¿seguro que no te parezco conocida?-

No..no- hablo nervioso- ¿Quién eres?-

Te atreviste a hacerle daño- Brittany saco su cuchilla y se la mostró, Ferrell abrió los ojos como platos y se dio cuenta que su muerte había llegado- por tu mirada creo que me recordaste, muy bien, por lo menos sabrás quien te asesino, esto es por ella- y rápidamente acuchillo 5 veces el corazón del tipo y por ultimo un corte en el cuello- no debiste hacerle daño- y lo tiro al suelo para que terminara de desangrarse allí.

Salio de aquel lugar rumbo donde estaba Rachel, pero una mujer se le cruzo en camino, sentimientos encontrados recorrían su cuerpo, odio, tristeza, rencor, no podía verla, no lo soportaba, pero esa mujer se acercaba

-hija- dijo la mujer firmemente, como si con eso la chica fuese a detener su paso, al parecer ella creía tener autoridad sobre la rubia, pero no era así, Brittany seguía caminando y la mujer se atraviesa en su camino, Brittany la empuja con fuerza hacia una de las paredes para quitarla de su vista

- no soy tu hija- respondió de espalda hacia la mujer mientras seguía avanzado

- soy tu madre quieras o no- dijo la mujer con tono desafiante Brittany se detuvo

- acabo de asesinar a alguien más- respiro tratando de controlar su rabia- no hagas que mi lista siga creciendo por hoy-

- no lo harías-Brittany se voltio para observarla con odio- tú conciencia no te dejaría-

- fui entrenada para matar, conciencia es lo que menos tengo- se acerco a ella- ¿quieres ponerme a prueba? –

- soy tú madre-

- no lo eres, vendiste tu oportunidad- se acerco para estar cerca de ella e intimidarla mas aun- yo solo fui uno de los tantos proyectos, lamentablemente depositado en tu vientre- se voltio para alejarse de ella

- tu no fuiste creada como los demás en este laboratorio- grito para que Brittany la escuchara, la rubia detuvo su paso y golpeo fuerte la pared con su puño, estaba harta de estar hablando con ella- yo me embarace de forma normal, tienes un padre-grito la mujer, Brittany no se movió de su lugar- él te saco de aquí, por que yo se lo pedí- el cuerpo de la rubia se congelo- el era un científico joven al igual que yo, nos conocimos y bueno…quede embarazada y para no tener problemas….te done a la ciencia- Brittany camino hacia ella con furia

- tú no eres mi madre, no lo eres, mi madre se llama Susan, ella me creció, me amo y me dio educación..-

-¿y tu padre?- Brittany se quedo en silencio, solo voltio y decidió seguir con su camino antes de volver a escuchar algo mas la cual la haga reaccionar de la peor forma.

….

Rachel se quedo pensando la propuesta de Vogel, mientras este la miraba atentamente.

con una condición- dijo Rachel saliendo de sus pensamientos

¿Cuál?-

La cacería se termina ahora- le dijo seria, se quedaron ambos mirándose de forma seria, como tratando de meterse en la mente del otro

Trato hecho- respondió Vogel, Rachel se asombro, por un momento pensó que él seguiría con su juego, pero para su sorpresa el accedió

Brittany aparecía en aquella habitación con una palidez en su rostro, lo que esa mujer le había dicho, provoco que todo su mundo se volviese a desmoronar, solo quería salir de ahí, sacar a las chicas e irse a ¿casa? con sus padres?, no sabia si podría verlos a los ojos, sobre todo a él, quería llorar amargamente, gritar hasta que su voz se gastara, sacar toda ese río de sentimientos que la recorrían en ese preciso instante

rach, nos vamos- dijo seriamente cuando entro, la aludida voltio a verla

ustedes se van, yo me quedo- respondió tajantemente, Brittany la miro asustada

¿de que hablas?-

Como lo escuchaste, sácalas de aquí- miro a Quinn- yo..yo me quedo, ustedes son libres Britt-

No..Rach..esto…esto no funciona así- dijo la rubia

Debemos sacarte las muestras- Vogel interrumpía aquella conversación entre las chicas- ya tenemos las de ellas, solo nos falta la tuya- ambas lo miraron, Rachel asintió, y se disponía a acomodarse en una camilla cuando Britt la detiene

Rachel no lo hagas- trataba de convencerla, pero la mirada de Rachel se mostraba segura de su decisión- no es necesario, podemos sacarlas de aquí a la fuerza- Rachel negó rápidamente

Este es mi destino Britt- bajo la mirada- yo ya no quiero que la gente salga dañada y si así puedo acabar con la cacería de mas mutantes, es lo que haré-

¿te sacrificaras por los demás?- pregunto confusa Brittany- no lo hagas rach, la morena no hizo caso y se acostó en la camilla, Vogel preparaba las cosas para obtener su preciada muestra, Brittany le arrebato la jeringa- no lo harás- dijo furiosa a Rachel- no es necesario-

Ya esta tomada la decisión Brittany, lo hago por Quinn, por Santana y por ti- se sentó en la camilla-entiéndelo….por favor- Brittany no respondió, solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no estaba de acuerdo, el hombre comenzó a sacar muestras de sangre, lo suficiente como para realizar las primeras pruebas

¿listo?- pregunto Rachel, el hombre asintió- entonces que se vayan ya no es necesario que estén aquí- dijo tajantemente, Vogel la miro, no estaba muy convencido, pero prefirió acceder, no quería arriesgarse a perder a su mutante favorito, Rachel camino hacia donde estaba la capsula de Quinn, que se abrió al igual que la de Santana – hay que llevarlas al auto, Britt asintió, la rubia no hablaba, no tenia como convencer a la morena de lo contrario, ambas tomaron a sus novias en brazos ya que estas aun no despertaban, fueron saliendo con ellas custodiadas por soldados y por Vogel.

Cuando llegaron al vehiculo, Rachel acomodo a Quinn en el asiento trasero, la poso con suavidad, y se que ahí mirándola por ultima vez, ella un dormía, logro ver algunos hematomas en su rostro, y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

lo siento- le susurraba- esto no te habría ocurrido si yo te hubiese cuidado, perdóname por favor- las lagrimas se apoderaban de ella, se sentía horrible, se estaba despidiendo por una segunda vez y al parecer seria la ultima, la amaba, solo quería estar con ella, pero su destino le decía que había nacido para sacrificarse, debía estar en un laboratorio, talvés siempre lo supo, desde el día que se dio cuenta que era diferente, no tenia derecho a ser feliz de eso estaba completamente segura, un llanto profundo se apodero de ella, estaba haciendo las cosas bien, o eso se decía así misma para convencerse, deposito un beso en su frente, luego uno en su mejilla y por ultimo de forma suave en los labios de Quinn, quería recordarla, no resistió mas y se alejo del auto, esto era demasiado para ella, Brittany que había acomodado a Santana en el asiento, al notar la tristeza de su amiga corrió detrás de ella

¡!Rach¡! por favor- la detuvo- vámonos-

Solo llévatelas a casa- seguía llorando- cuídalas- siguió caminando, Brittany se quedo ahí parada cuando vio que Rachel se detuvo y voltio a verla – no vuelvas- le pidió a su amiga- por nada del mundo vuelvas por mi- la miro fijamente, Britt le respondió la mirada- por favor, prométemelo-

Eso no lo puedo hacer- fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia y se dirigió hacia su vehiculo, antes de ponerlo en marcha miro por ultima vez a su amiga y después a esa mujer que la miraba de forma seria, definitivamente la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, miro nuevamente a su amiga y se juro así misma que volvería por ella, luego salio de ahí, miraba por el espejo retrovisor dejando atrás a aquel lugar y a su amiga que se acababa de sacrificar por ellas y por los demás que ni siquiera iba a conocer

Entremos al laboratorio- dijo Vogel sacando de su trance a Rachel- tenemos que hacer las pruebas-

Los minutos iban pasando, minutos que se transformaron en dos horas, Rachel estaba completamente nerviosa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el ADN de Quinn y de Santana no fuesen compatibles con el de ella, aun no habían respuestas, todos estaban concentrados trabajando, ella miraba las pantallas de los computadores y no entendía nada

tenemos los resultados- grito uno de los científicos- una de ellas es compatible con el mutante

A Rachel se le detuvo el corazón por un instante, la alegría de ellos, se había trasformado en un escalofrío que recorría todo el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, todo estaba dicho, el juego de Vogel iba a comenzar ahora, y él tenia todas las de ganar, mientras que Rachel solo le quedaba cumplir con su parte…

….

- lo ha conseguido- dijo el Señor Charlie con un dejo de temor en su rostro

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí esta otro capitulo :) espero les haya gustado<em>**

**_Les agradezco sus comentarios enserio :), cuando los leo me dan algunas ideas para continuar XD!_**

**_spyireland : gracias por comentar siempre :) me alegro mucho que esta historia de guste _**

**_Andre22 : oh gracias por comentar :o! espero no decepcionarte _**

**_gbrujndl : o.o si la verdad es que andaba bien desaparecida, pero estoy de regreso jajaja _**

**_Panquem : en algún capitulo Rachel va a tener que perder la paciencia y tendrá que matar a alguien supongo jajaja es que ella es buena u.u _**

**_si se preguntan por Finn, a ese ¬¬ aun lo tengo encerrado en el maletero jajaja_**

**_ya veremos como continuara la historia, tratare de no decepcionarlos _**

**_nos leemos en el próximo_**

**_saludos y cuídense mucho :)_**

**_pd: perdón por las faltas como siempre _**

**_Eve_**


	15. Chapter 15 Fénix llámame Fénix

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **_

* * *

><p>Todo era muy confuso para Rachel, todos se movían de un lado para otro, anotando ciertos datos que ella desconocía por completo, estaba ahí de pie en silencio, su cuerpo no realizaba movimiento, no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro siguiendo los pasos de aquellos científicos, ella miraba pero no observaba solo estaba allí.<p>

Vogel estaba algo eufórico, se abrazaba con sus ayudantes, llevaba años buscando al mutante mas poderoso y ahora sus proyectos verían la luz, por fin había compatibilidad en el ADN de un humano normal y un mutante creando la combinación de genes perfecta para dar vida a uno de sus embriones creados por ellos mismos.

"_una de ellas es compatible con el mutante"-_ esa frase pasaba una y otra vez como eco en su mente, ¿Quinn era la compatible con ella? Rachel sabia que si, su corazón se lo decía, tenían algo muy especial, pero…¿los genes también? ¿Biológicamente estaban echas la una para la otra? Por un momento muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente, algo parecido a lo que dicen cuando estas a punto de morir y puedes ver tu vida pasar aunque para ella lo que pasaba por su mente era una secuencia de imágenes creadas por ella misma, un bebe creciendo en un laboratorio, gente inyectándole sustancias, un niño creciendo de forma rápida, y ella observándolo a lo lejos sin poder acercarse a su "hijo", por que Rachel se consideraba un ratón de laboratorio mas en ese lugar, talvez le harán lo mismo que a Brittany.

-esto es un gran avance- escucho una voz que se dirigía hacia a ella, Rachel levanto su mirada- es algo magnifico lo que Vogel lograra hacer y tú eres la pieza fundamental en todo esto ¿Qué se siente?-

- siento que todo esto es basura, que todos ustedes están locos-

- diste tú palabra-

- mire Señora- dijo de forma segura- esto lo hago por que yo si se cuidar a la gente que amo, y di mi palabra, por lo tanto voy a cumplir con ello-

- no le tendrás cariño- dijo la mujer después de un breve silencio

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto la mujer, aun no había caído en cuenta de quien se trataba, aquella persona era el ser mas odiado por su amiga Brittany

- lo que escuchaste, no lo consideraras un hijo ni nada por el estilo, solo será un exitoso proyecto-

- usted…usted me esta diciendo que no le tiene cariño a…- sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, era como se encontraba Rachel en esos momentos

- ¿a mi hija?- pregunto ella tranquilamente- no- contesto de la misma manera- ella era parte de todo esto, un experimento más, yo la done a la ciencia y fue mi mejor decisión-

-Brittany no es un experimento, ella es una persona con sentimientos, una persona tierna, una de las más dulces que he conocido en mi perra vida – Grito totalmente fuera de si- ¿Cómo puede ser tan fría? Hasta un animal tiene mucho mas instinto materno que usted, no se como puedo compararla con ellos- la miro de arriba hacia abajo- usted no es mas que una miserable sin sentimientos-quería golpearla ahí, hundir su cuerpo de un solo golpe contra la pared, pero cuando la observo mejor, vio muchos rasgos de su amiga en esa mujer- yo voy a quererlo aunque no pueda, voy a cuidarlo aunque sea desde las sombras, no se si tendrá sentimientos pero seguirá siendo mi hijo- la rabia se apoderaba de ella al ver que la mujer que estaba en frente se reía maliciosamente, la iba a empujar pero sintió una punzada en su cuello, rápidamente sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y pesados trato de sujetarse en uno de los tantos mesones que se encontraban en el lugar, su vista se volvió borrosa, la oscuridad y el silencio la invadieron por completo…

…

No podía llevárselas a sus casas, si no despertaban durante el viaje no podría ir tener que darles explicaciones a sus familias por el estado en que estaban, tampoco quería ir a su propia casa, ahora era el ultimo lugar en donde deseaba estar, se sentía un poco aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, por el encuentro con esa mujer que era su progenitora, por la gran revelación que le hizo de la forma mas fría e insensible.

mmm- se escucho desde los asientos traseros, Brittany miro por el espejo retrovisor, al parecer Quinn comenzaba a despertarse - ¿Dónde estoy?- casi en un susurro se escuchaba la voz de la chica

Quinn soy yo Brittany- la chica abría sus ojos lentamente, se veía algo mareada- las estoy llevando a casa, tranquila-

¿Britt?- pregunto a medida que se iba recuperando- ¿Dónde esta Santana?- pregunto preocupada por su amiga

Esta aquí Quinn, a mi lado, ella sigue durmiendo- Quinn abría y cerraba sus ojos tratando de sacarse esa pesadez de encima, sus ojos se abrían eso significaba que se estaba despertando pero sentía que su cerebro no se despertaba por completo, decidió seguir en silencio por un rato para recuperar todos sus sentidos

¿Rachel donde esta ella?- pregunto algo desesperada, una vez que ya se había recuperado por completo, Brittany se quedo en silencio con la mirada fija en la carretera y con sus manos apretando el volante- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto en un tono mas elevado, la bailarina suspiro y decidió detener el vehiculo a un lado de la carretera, tendría que contarle lo sucedido, no podría ocultarle la verdad de las cosas, Quinn merecía saber la realidad.

….

Ahí estabas tú, mirando hacia el cielo raso de una habitación, estabas acostada en alguna cama de aquel lugar, no tenias ganas de moverte ni de averiguar que pasaba, solo te preocupabas de seguir respirando, suspirabas cansada por todo lo acontecido, no te arrepentías de la decisión tomada, _"por ellas" _te decías a ti misma…

-tuvimos que dormirte antes de que asesines a unas de nuestras cooperadoras- Rachel escucho una voz familiar y busco con la mirada al dueño

- ¿calmantes?- pregunto

- algo parecido pero mucho mas fuerte, lo creamos aquí para el uso exclusivo en mutantes- Rachel río irónica ante la respuesta

- va a llegar el día en que nadie la pueda salvar- su mirada se perdía en cualquier otro lugar de la habitación

- de eso no hay duda, algún día ella tendrá que pagar por sus actos- Rachel la miro confundida ¿Vogel hablaba enserio?- siempre fue una mujer ambiciosa, puso en primer lugar a la ciencia por sobre ella misma- el hombre negaba con su cabeza- cuando comenzamos a realizar estos experimentos con bebes, y tras varios fracasos ya que estos fallecían al tercer día, Margaret estaba trabajando muy duro para que todo resultara, y después del que el quinto niño muriera, ella apareció embarazada ofreciendo el embrión como uno de los próximos para ser modificado genéticamente.

-¿se embarazo apropósito?- pregunto con total asombro

- si, o eso creo, pero conociéndola como la conozco estoy seguro de que era capaz de hacerlo-

- y usted acepto-

- yo fui él que la convenció de esperar a que naciera de forma natural, todos los anteriores fracasos fueron por que tratábamos a los fetos desde muy temprano, así que A-12 fue modificada genéticamente después de nacer –

- por lo que veo les resulto bien- dijo en un tono molesto

- de echo fue perfecto, ella…ella es única en su clase, los que fuimos modificando después, fallecieron al poco tiempo de vida, en cambio ella progresaba todos los días, y te puedo asegurar que ella se va poniendo mas poderosa al pasar el tiempo- dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero no se ha dado cuenta-

- en eso tiene razón, ella es muy fuerte- dijo con media sonrisa, quería mucho a su amiga pero no le gustaba cuando hablaban de ella como un proyecto mas…

-¿ustedes trabajan para el ejército?-

- en nuestros inicios si, pero ahora son ellos los que trabajan para nosotros- Vogel se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo- debemos hacerte algunas preguntas, es necesario tener todos tus datos- y salio de la habitación, dejando a Rachel sola nuevamente con el tiempo suficiente para seguir pensando.

Unos minutos mas tarde Rachel escucho unos pasos fuera de la habitación, se levanto para salir y averiguar que era lo que pasaba, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos soldados que llevaban a una persona con los ojos vendados y con su boca cubierta con un pañuelo, era una chica, talvés de su misma edad…

-¡suéltenla!- dijo en un tono de voz elevado, los hombres hicieron caso omiso a su pedido, la joven que llevaba hizo fuerza para soltarse pero no pudo..

- no lo vuelvas a hacer o te disparo- dijo uno de ellos apuntado con un arma a la joven que llevaban, ellos no le prestaban atención a Rachel

-¡he dicho que la suelten!- grito caminando hacia a ellos, los hombres voltearon, Vogel hacia acto de presencia

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el hombre

- se supone que hicimos un trato, a ella la acaban de traer, quedamos en que no mas cacería- le hablaba con seguridad al científico

- ella ya venia en camino, no pude cancelar su viaje hacia acá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- diles que la suelten- pidió Rachel al hombre un poco mas calmada- necesito conversar con alguien o me volveré loca allá adentro- se refería a esa habitación

- ¿quieres que ella te haga compañía?- la miro incrédulo

- se que no la va a liberar, así que deje que ella se quede conmigo, no creo que haya nada de malo en eso ¿o si?- pregunto desafiante

- suéltenla- ordeno Vogel- se quedara con ella-

Los hombres la soltaron pero no le quitaron ninguna de las vendas, y se fueron de ahí junto con el científico, Rachel la copio del brazo y la llevo a la habitación….

tranquila, ellos ya no te harán nada- una de las mayores características de Rachel es que no soportaba que le hicieran daño a inocentes y ahí se encontraba ella tratando de proteger a una desconocida. Le ayudo a quitarse las vendas, la chica estaba algo asustada, se alejo de la morena cuando se dio cuenta en el lugar que se hallaba- Hola soy Rachel- dijo con una sonrisa, estiro su mano para saludarla

me…me llamo Sugar- la chica era tímida, tenia miedo, eso se notaba en sus ojos

no temas, ellos no te harán daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo- la chica la miro fijamente

¿trabajas para ellos?-

No, bueno no se, soy una mutante y aquí me tienen-

Yo también soy una..-

Lo supuse- dijo Rachel que trataba de darle confianza a la joven

¿Por qué estas aquí?- la chica se encontraba un poco mas tranquila

Es una historia larga, pero hice un trato con ese hombre que viste afuera, dejo ir a mis amigas a cambio de que yo me quedara-

Eso es algo osado-

no quería que les hicieran daño y preferí quedarme yo aquí-

¿te arrepientes?-

No- contesto firme- las quiero mucho y entre ellas estaba mi novia- bajo la mirada, la extrañaba tanto, se sentía sola sin su Quinn…

¿Qué es lo que haces? Digo ¿Cuál es tu capacidad?- la chica al notar la tristeza de Rachel decidió cambiar de tema

No lo se muy bien, controlo las cosas, ¿y ú?-

Cuando era pequeña descubrí que podía controlar el agua…pero con el tiempo me fui perfeccionando, ahora soy capaz de controlar el agua que compone el cuerpo humano- Rachel la miro sorprendida- puedo cambiar su estado, puedo llevarla a su punto de ebullición dentro del cuerpo, puedo separarlo de este-

Eso..eso suena peligroso-

Si, pero solo puedo hacerlo con un cuerpo a la vez-

Tú eres peligrosa-

No me ha servido mucho, por algo estoy aquí- dijo mirando toda la habitación con algo de frustración- debes quererla mucho para aceptar estar en este lugar-

Si, la amo demasiado…y-

Rachel, debes venir un momento, necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas- Vogel irrumpía en el lugar, Rachel acepto no muy convencida, pero no podía hacer nada mas.

Caminaba detrás del hombre hacia otro lugar, todo el edificio parecía ser un verdadero laberinto para la morena, todo era blanco, pasillos y más pasillos, puertas por aquí y por allá, demasiado misterio en ese laboratorio, se detuvieron en una y Vogel la abrió dándole el paso a Rachel para que ella accediera primero.

-¿una oficina?- miro atentamente el lugar

- por su puesto, como todo los jefes yo debo tener mi oficina- cerro la puerta- toma asiento por favor- le pidió amablemente, la morena obedeció aun con desconfianza- necesito tener información personal acercan de ti-

- ¿para que?- espeto de forma cortante

- tranquila, es importante saber de ti, tener tus datos, y luego será información sumamente relevante, la cual conservaremos en secreto y solo lo sabremos los que trabajamos en este laboratorio-

- bien- dijo algo cansada

Las preguntas comenzaron, nombre completo, edad, fecha de nacimiento, nombre de los padres…

-¿tienes dos padres?- pregunto el hombre a la chica

- si, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?- lo miro molesta

- no, nada de eso- contesto con total calma

- ¿sabes quien es tu madre?-

Rachel se quedo pensativa un momento, claro que sabia su nombre, pero nunca la ha tenido frente a ella.

-¿conoces su nombre?- Vogel volvía a insistir, Rachel asintió en silencio

- Shelby- hizo una pausa- Shelby Corcoran

- ¿la conoces?- Rachel negó con su cabeza, al parecer no quería seguir hablando de ella

- quisiera preguntar algo – el hombre espero que continuar y Rachel así lo entendió - ¿Quién fue compatible?-

….

debes estar bromeando- Quinn miro asustada a su amiga, la bailarina le había contado lo sucedido con Rachel y como esta decidió quedarse en ese lugar a cambio de la libertad de ellas- hay que volver por ella- ordeno en un tono demandante

no podemos- respondió Brittany mirando hacia donde se encontraba Santana que aun no despertaba- debo llevarlas a un lugar seguro no p…- Quinn la interrumpió

yo voy a volver por ella, tú llévate a Santana- Quinn iba a bajar del auto, pero Brittany la detuvo tomándola del brazo y haciendo que volviese a su lugar

tú te quedas en el auto- le hablo seriamente

Britt, Rachel se quedo allá- respondía en el mismo tono- no la voy a dejar atrás, eso métetelo en la cabeza-

A Rachel no la vamos a dejar atrás- elevo su tono de voz- yo voy a volver por ella en cuanto las deje a ustedes en un lugar seguro- trato de respirar para tranquilizarse- ella me pidió que las cuidara y es lo que pienso hacer-

No importa lo que haya dicho, yo vuelvo por ella- grito- no puedo ni quiero dejarla en ese lugar, no me interesa estar en un lugar seguro sabiendo que ella esta en peligro-

¿y que piensas hacer cuando estés allá? – le grito en el mismo tono- no alcanzarías ni siquiera a entrar-

No importa- grito frustrada- tengo que sacarla de ahí, con o sin tú ayuda yo voy-

Maldita sea Quinn- grito enojada Brittany- ustedes dos no están bien, tú estas pálida, Santana aun no despiertan, algo les hicieron y necesito saber que es antes de que sea demasiado tarde- trato de hacerla entrar en razón-

No puedo dejarla ahí Britt- Quinn ahora derramaba algunas lagrimas, se sentía frustrada por no poder cuidar de Rachel, era verdad, se sentía extraña pero la morena estaba sola en ese horrible lugar y eso no le daba tiempo para pensar en ella misma, no quería imaginarse lo que le pudiesen estar haciendo a su novia – tengo miedo de que la puedan lastimar-

- no lo van hacer- dijo un poco mas tranquila Brittany, Quinn la miro con lagrimas en los ojos- ella es demasiado importante como para que la lastimen-

¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto la rubia al sentir unos golpes en la parte posterior del vehiculo, Britt negó con la cabeza-

Es la razón por la que estamos en esta situación- Quinn la miro asustada y confundida, Brittany bajo del auto perseguida por la capitana

¿Qué hace él en ….el maletero?- pregunto Quinn desconcertada y mirando al chico que estaba amarrado y bastante lastimado-¿Qué le hicieron?-

No le tengas lastima- respondió la bailarina fríamente mientras de daba algo de agua a Finn- él fue el que delato a Rachel- Quinn se quedo petrificada- y Rachel no quiso que yo lo mate por eso esta así- la capitana no respondía- debo mantenerlo hidratado- luego de eso cerro la cajuela para volver al auto

¿Cómo que la….delato?- su rostro mostraba toda la confusión del mundo

Como lo escuchaste, el entrego a Rachel y por eso dieron con nosotras-

Es un hijo…- sintió rabia, quería darle una paliza, quería hacerle pagar todas las cosas, pero al parecer Brittany ya se habían encargado -¿Por qué no lo mataron?-

Rachel no quiso, ella simplemente no quería darle la razón a Finn diciendo que éramos monstruos- hizo una pequeña pausa- y sobre todo no quería decepcionarlas a ustedes- se miraron algo tristes

La quiero recuperar Britt, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

Te entiendo perfectamente- abrazo a su amiga para tranquilizarla, la entendía, comprendía el miedo que ella estaba sintiendo, todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos ella los tuvo cuando su Santana estaba con ellos..

…

por favor dígamelo- insistió Rachel ante el silencio de Vogel

no recuerdo el nombre de la chica- dijo pensando- pero fue la rubia, ella fue compatible en un 100%- Rachel abrió la boca quedando pálida en aquel momento

¿continuamos?- Rachel asintió a duras penas, todos sus pensamientos estaban en aquella respuesta, iban a crear un hijo de las dos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- dime Rachel ¿tienes pareja? ¿novio, algo?- Rachel asintió sin darse cuenta- ¿Cómo se llama?-

Quinn Fa…- se quedo en silencio al ver el rostro del hombre que la miro sorprendido ya que había recordado el nombre de la chica- ella es mi novia o era por que creo que ya no la volveré a ver- dijo casi en un susurro, sus ojos se cristalizaron dejando ver una cortina de lagrimas que los cubrían, pero no las dejo caer, resistió…

….

¿Quinn?- dijo Brittany tratando de ayudarla, la capitana se había desmayado, podía ser debilidad, o talvez eso que le habían echo, algo era diferente en ellas, lo percibía, Santana no despertaba y eso la estaba preocupando, tenia que llevarlas a un lugar seguro _"¿pero donde?"_, se preguntaba para si misma ya a punto de perder la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido…

"_Tráelas aquí, yo las examinare, no te preocupes, solo apresúrate" _

Escucho una voz en su mente y la reconoció inmediatamente, él estaba al tanto de toda esta situación, no estaban solas, contaban con él, puso en marcha su vehiculo y retomo su camino.

….

¿tienes algún nombre para tu mutante? No se, muchos jóvenes vienen con nombres diferentes p…-

Fénix- respondió rápidamente y segura- llámame Fénix….

**_Bueno un capitulo mas de esta "extraña" historia, u.u creo que debo dejar de mirar tanta tv!_**

**_Espero les haya gustado _**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar y por todo :)_**

**_ Saludos _**

**_Eve o Evelyn XD ya estamos en confianza así que llámenme como quieran _**

**_Pd. disculpen las faltas por favor _**


	16. Chapter 16 Evolución en Tiempos Actuales

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>-tranquila, ellas estarán bien, las mantendremos en observación-<p>

¿Cómo se puede estar tranquila cuando sientes que hay situaciones que se te escapan de las manos?

pero ella…- la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos azules-

ella será la misma cuando despierte, no te preocupes por eso- posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Brittany que se encontraba algo acongojada- Santana aun no logra despertar por que su cuerpo esta tratando de asimilarlo, a ella le inyectaron mas células madres que Quinn y están reforzando su cuerpo, sus tejidos, sus células, todo- Britt bajo su mirada, tenia ganas de llorar, no logro hacer nada por salvar a su chica de las torturas, se sentía culpable de cada una de las heridas que tuviese la piel de Santana por mas pequeñas que fuesen estas.

¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto cabizbaja

Seguramente él se dio cuenta que los golpes podrían causar algún daño en ella, por eso lo hizo para salvarla- el señor Charlie la abrazo como un padre abraza a su pequeña hija, esto era algo que necesitaba la rubia, sentir que alguien le esta brindando algo de seguridad- tranquila, lo que esta corriendo por sus venas no es algo tan poderoso…-

¿ella será una…una… mutante?- Brittany se separo del hombre mirándolo con temor y con lagrimas en los ojos, el solo la miro sin emitir respuesta…

* * *

><p>¿Qué se supone que vas a sacar?- Rachel con el único científico que hablaba en aquel laboratorio era Vogel, él extraía las muestras, le realizaba las preguntas, se encargaba de que ella tuviera las comodidades necesarias, de esas cosas comúnmente se encargaban los otros mas jóvenes, pero en este caso era mejor hacer las cosas uno mismo, y no arriesgarse a la eficiencia de los demás, ya que a veces ponía en duda las capacidades de algunos, eso pensaba Vogel…<p>

necesito extraer algunas células madres- dijo mientras dejaba las muestras obtenidas en el mesón con toda la delicadeza del mundo

si me sigues sacando sangre vas a terminar por secarme-

solo extraigo lo suficiente, además te alimentamos especialmente para que te recuperes después de manera rápida- le sonrío amablemente, aquella forma se sonreír a Rachel le recordó a alguien, en alguna parte vio ese calido gesto, pero no lo recordaba…

¿Qué harán con ellas? –

Debo traspasarlas de a poco al embrión para que vaya formado tejidos através de su crecimiento-

Se supone que el embrión es artificial ¿Cómo le darán vida?- pregunto algo curiosa, todo esto era nuevo para ella

A medida que vaya absorbiendo tus células y las de ¿Quinn verdad?- Rachel asintió- las células son elementos pequeños con vida y al entrar en contacto con él, este ira tomando vida también, tus genes y el de ella, le darán forma, un parecido a ambas, como si fueran un niño real-

¿se parecerá a nosotras?- pregunto algo asustada

Claro, tú y ella son las madres- la morena quedo pálida y en silencio, lentamente ella iba asimilando el echo, era algo sorprendente lo que podían hacer aunque aun no lo creía posible…

Suena imposible, lo encuentro bastante loco-

¿loco? En otro laboratorio están probando la teoría de que manteniendo una cabeza en nitrógeno liquido con otras mezclas creadas por ellos, de esta ira creciendo el resto del cuerpo, como una planta- el hombre rió y Rachel lo miro confundida- eso si es loco-

No se porque siento que ustedes los científicos están medios locos-

Nos gusta hacer descubrimientos, somos personas curiosas- la morena solo negaba con su cabeza- y en lo personal me gustan los retos, no tengo limites- Rachel lo miro seria

¿seguro que esto funcionara?- aun sonaba incrédula

Estoy seguro, mira vamos a utilizar como base el ADN de ella, y luego comenzaremos con el tuyo, y va a ir heredando la información genética de ambas como cualquier otro ser- Rachel suspiro, no quería hacerlo pero ya había dado su palabra- Rachel, por ahora solo estoy sacando muestras en tu estado normal, pero luego necesitare sacarte otras en el otro estado- la morena la miro confundida- por ahora descansa- le dijo Vogel mientras se retiraba del lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>-¿<strong>Britt?-

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces levantada? Debes descansar- Quinn ingreso a la oficina del señor Charlie que se encontraba hablando con la bailarina- debes regresar a la habitación-

- no Brittany, ya me siento mejor ¿Dónde esta Santana- pregunto seria- ¿despertó?-

- no aun no lo hace- respondió el doctor- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- rara, no se, me pesa el cuerpo-se puso seria- ¿Cuándo iremos por Rachel?-

-tú no iras a ninguna parte Quinn- le respondió de forma tranquila Britt, la capitana la miro y levanto una ceja

-¿de cuando acá me das ordenes Brittany?- le pregunto en un tono amenazante, ella lo único que quería era ir a rescatar a Rachel y parecía que su amiga no lo entendía, y eso la estaba hartando- tú estas tranquila por que tienes a Santana aquí y la puedes cuidar, yo necesito sacar a Rachel de ese lugar donde la dejamos-se acerco a su amiga que la escuchaba atenta, Britt era conciente de lo que Quinn sentía y entendía perfectamente, ella hubiese sacado a la fuerza a Rachel de ese lugar, pero la morena tomo una decisión y la respeto

- tú no iras, yo la sacare de ese lugar Quinn y no es necesario que vayas- también se acerco a su amiga pero de forma mas calmada- y no estoy tranquila por Santana ni por ti, a ustedes les metieron ADN mutante en sus cuerpos, Tú los asimilaste con mas facilidad pero el cuerpo de Santana aun lo esta haciendo, y necesito que ustedes no se expongan mas- el rostro de Quinn no mostraba ninguna emoción, se quedo estática en su lugar- Rachel me pidió que las cuidara y eso intento Quinn- unas lagrimas amenazan con salir desde los azules ojos de Brittany- por favor coopera y quédate aquí- ambas se miraron directo a los ojos, tenían sentimientos encontrados, Quinn comprendió el miedo de Brittany, pero a ella no le importaba sacrificarse por Rachel…

- esperemos tres días e iremos todos por Rachel- el hombre que se encontraba en silencio, analizándolas, se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de aquellas chicas eran muy fuertes, tenían miedo, sentían rabia, frustración, y sobre todo mucho amor, sabia que para Quinn era aun mas fuerte, por el lazo especial con Rachel, ellas debían estar juntas por razones obvias, una vez que un mutante como Rachel encontraba su complemento, su bloqueador, su alma gemela, no se podían separar, si una pareja de humanos normales, sentían el amor y la necesidad de estar juntos, para esta pareja era mil veces mas necesario aun, era mas fuerte y si a la morena le pasara algo malo, Quinn seguramente no lo soportaría…

Las chicas lo miraron atentamente esperando que el hombre continúe.

Santana lo esta asimilando y en cualquier momento va a despertar, si tú vas en busca de Rachel, ella ira detrás de ti, y Quinn por supuesto que también, por lo tanto solo necesito tres días para ver la reacción de sus cuerpos por lo nuevo que hay en el- explico con calma-entonces…- pero fue interrumpido

¿tres días? en ese tiempo le pueden hacer el daño suficiente a Rachel-

Quinn no le harán nada-

¿y usted como lo sabe?-

Por que lo veo- se mostraba tranquilo- estoy atento a todo lo que suceda con ella, y no le han hecho ningún daño , Rachel se mantiene tranquila, lo hace por ustedes, sobre todo por ti Quinn- la rubia negó con la cabeza

Aun no entiendo por que lo hizo-

Iban a implantarles un embrión a una de ustedes dos, la que hubiese sido compatible con el ADN de Rachel y ella se negó a eso, y prefirió quedarse ella antes que exponerlas-

¡Pero era imposible que alguna de las dos fuese compatible con ella! – alzo un poco la voz algo cansada ya de la situación-

Había la posibilidad Quinn y Rachel no quiso arriesgarse-explico el doctor

¿pero como van a crear un hijo sin un vientre? No m diga que ella…-

No, no ella no lo llevara dentro-

¿entonces no hubo compatibilidad? – pregunto con algo de ilusión, el señor Charlie suspiro

Quinn…van a crear un bebe tuyo y de Rachel, por que tú fuiste compatible con ella…-

¡¿QUE?¡-

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¿Cómo te fue?-

**-** creo que a ellos les va mejor, a mi solamente me sacan sangre- dijo con una pequeña mueca en su rostro- eso se ve entretenido- apunto a las manos de Sugar, esta estaba con una pequeña bola de agua jugando entre sus manos, parecía una esfera de vidrio por su perfección y transparencia, pero era agua en estado puro, las manos de Sugar jugaban con esta haciéndola girar en aire, sin tocarla…

**-**no es nada del otro mundo, deberías intentarlo-

**-** no creo que pueda- respondió Rachel acomodándose en su cama, Sugar se encontraba sentada en la otra cama que existían en la habitación

**-**si puedes, tú eres de lo que controlan los elementos ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Yo te puedo enseñar-

**-**¿crees que sea posible?- Rachel a miraba ilusionada

**-** a estas altura de mi vida creo que no hay imposibles- le sonrío- solo tienes que hacerla parte de ti, sentir que esa pequeña masa de agua es tuya, que es una porción de tu cuerpo- Sugar miraba atenta los movimientos de la pequeña bola- dejar tu mente en blanco y solo centrarte en ella, debes buscar tranquilidad en tu interior- dirigió su mano con la masa de agua hacia la mano de la cantante – no la toques, solo siéntela, por lo menos trata- Rachel acerco su mano a la bola, por lo menos con un centímetro de distancia _¿sentirla? ¿Cómo?, _Rachel no lograba sentir nada sobre sus yemas- no lo lograras si te estas preguntando cosas ¿Qué haces para relajarte Rachel?- la morena la miro y sonrío

**-**canto- Sugar la miro

**-** entonces solo necesitas cantar, pero creo que ahora necesitas descansar un poco- Rachel asintió, mientras Sugar tomo una pequeña botella que se encontraba aun lado de su cama y metió lentamente el liquido en ella

**-** woo! Yo quiero aprender-

**-**vamos con calma, aprenderás pero no debes esforzarte demasiado-

**-** entiendo-

**-** Sugar necesito que vengas para hacerte unas preguntas- intervino Vogel en la habitación, Rachel se levanto rápidamente- tranquila Rachel, es básicamente lo mismo que te pregunte a ti- Sugar se levanto y salio del lugar junto con el hombre algo temerosa…

Rachel se volvió acomodar en su cama, su cuerpo le pedía reposo, su mente no deseaba lo mismo, solo quería pensar en Quinn, saber si estaba bien, si Brittany logro llevarlas a un lugar seguro, deseaba abrazarla una vez mas, acariciarla, contemplar sus bellos ojos verdes, perderse en su sonrisa perfecta, en la calidez de su voz, en la protección de sus brazos, en la seguridad que estos les brindaban, hundirse en la suavidad de su piel, y en estos momentos se conformaría con verla de lejos y disfrutar de la inmensidad de su amor...

* * *

><p>con él perdiste el control-<p>

él no se merecía el perdón, aun no se como puede tenerlo en recuperación-

Brittany, por mas que odiemos la forma en que piensan algunos de nosotros, debemos respetar por lo menos la vida de los demás-

Pero ellos no respetan la nuestra, piensan que somos animales o monstruos y eso no es respetarnos Señor- respondía Brittany que tenia entre sus manos la mano de Santana que aun dormía

Debemos ser tolerantes, en la vida te vas a encontrar muchos como él, y no lo vas a matar a todos-

Uno mas uno menos ¿Qué mas da? Hay muchos en este mundo-

Vamos Brittany tú eres una buena persona, eres muy joven para odiar al mundo-

No es que odie al mundo, solo que odio como son con nosotros, no es nuestra culpa ser lo que somos-

No es nuestra culpa, pero somos parte de la evolución-

¿parte? yo diría que somos la evolución, o mas bien lo son ustedes- bajo su mirada, Brittany se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama donde estaba Santana

Tú también eres evolución-

Pero no soy completamente como ustedes, los que por naturaleza nacieron así, lo mío fue a la fuerza de lo natural, me hicieron mutante señor Charlie yo no nací así –

Hoy en día el hombre esta dispuesto a crear a descubrir, a cambiar y a desafiar lo natural de la vida, tú representas la forma de la evolución en tiempos actuales, tu eres parte de la creación y del descubrimiento-

Hay momentos en que agradezco no ser como ellos, tal ves si hubiese sido normal también les hubiera tenido miedo a los mutantes- se quedo pensativa un momento- ¿debería agradecerle a ella por donarme a la ciencia?- pregunto en un tono irónico

No se si agradecerle, pero puedes aprender a vivir y a dejar atrás lo malo-

No puedo, tengo que enfrentar algo mas, una confesión que me hizo y…-

Lo se, pero en mi opinión creo que aun no es tiempo de enfrentar eso, necesitas hacerlo con la mente fría, pensar un poco mas las cosas y por ahora preocuparte por ella- dirigió su mirada a la morena que se veía tranquila durmiendo

Ella es lo mas importante para mi-

* * *

><p>tomen las muestras con cuidado, y preparen al embrión- ordenaba Vogel a sus ayudantes que caminaban de un lado a otro<p>

esto será la creación perfecta-

espero que así sea Margaret, llevamos años tratando de llegar hasta este punto y hoy comenzaremos-

vamos Vogel lo lograremos-

lo se, confío en mis conocimientos en los tuyos y en los de ellos, y aunque deba olvidarme de dormir no descansare hasta no verlo desarrollándose por completo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro

**...**

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación, era de noche y aun no podía quedarse dormida, Sugar ya se había dormido completamente, pero la morena simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, tenia ganas de llorar, y no lo pudo evitar, tomo su almohada y se cubrió el rostro para suavizar el ruido de su llanto.

Comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas y el objeto sobre su cara amortiguaba sus lamentos, estaba destrozada por la vida que le toco vivir, solo quería volver atrás y estar con Quinn, disfrutar de una forma de vida normal, ser normal es lo que siempre deseo, pero ahora solo pedía a gritos poder verla una vez mas, solo una vez mas…

Intento cantar en silencio, necesitaba amortiguar su tristeza de alguna manera, o sacarla afuera...

**Las palabras escurren de este lápiz**

**Dulces palabras que quiero entregarte**

**Y no puedo dormir, necesito decirte... Buena noche**

No había forma en la pudiese expresar su dolor, Quinn estaba en una habitación, contemplando la noche sentada en una cama que no era la suya y mirando hacia una ventana, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus brazos se abrazaban a sus piernas…

**Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfectamente**

**Cuando me alejan de ti, me desmorono**

**Todo lo que dices es sagrado para mí**

**Tus ojos son tan verdes **

Rachel sentía que se ahogaba con su propio llanto mientras cantaba, su rostro estaba completamente húmedo son sus lagrimas, se sentó en su cama y se aferro a la almohada abrazándola con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ella...

**No puedo mirar a otra parte**

**Mientras descansamos en silencio**

**Susurraste, cásate conmigo**

**Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo**

**Oh no tienes que preguntarme,**

**Tú sabes que eres mi razón de vivir**

Quinn cerro sus ojos, y dejo salir su dolor con mas fuerza, nunca había llorado de esa forma por alguien, hubiera gritado de ser posible, pero no quería alarmar a nadie, no hacia falta que alguien la viera de esa forma, frágil y desesperada…

**Sabes que moriría solo por abrazarte, quedarme contigo**

**De alguna manera te mostraré que eres mi cielo nocturno**

**Siempre he estado tras de ti**

**Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado**

El mundo era injusto pero con ella este se había desquitado, el amor era lo mas hermoso que pudo vivir, pero tuvo que dejarlo ir para salvarlo, todo lo que necesitaba era verla, sus lagrimas y su dolor lo demostraban, talvez su canto no era perfecto en ese momento, pero nada lo era si no la tenia a ella…

**Tantas noches he llorado hasta dormir**

**Ahora que me amas, me amo**

**Nunca pensé que diría eso**

**Nunca pensé que existirías.**

Como volver atrás y disfrutar de Rachel cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, siempre la quiso, siempre deseo con todo su corazón que la morena sintiera la minima parte de lo que ella sentía por la cantante, y cuando por fin estaba disfrutando del verdadero amor, cuando su vida era perfecta con Rachel a pesar de todo, ahora se la habían arrebatado, sentía que debió ser mas fuerte y pelear por ella, talvez…

_-al diablo con los tres días- _Quinn se limpio las lágrimas y salio de la habitación rumbo a su único objetivo… _Rachel_

* * *

><p>- comencemos- grito Vogel cuando ya estaba todo preparado para darle vida a su creación…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola perdon por la demora, la verdad me estoy preparando para defender mi tesis por eso no había actualizado :) pero aquí les deje un nuevo capitulo<strong>_

_**espero que les haya gustado, desde la otra semana voy a actualizar los demás fics y lo voy hacer mas seguido.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y por leer **_

_**disculpen las faltas que puedan encontrar**_

_**Saludos y les deseo que tengan unas felices fiestas y que lo pasen bonito con la familia, si el 2011 fue bueno, que el 2012 venga mucho mejor, un abraso y un beso.. !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡ :D les deseo lo mejor**_

_**pd: la canción se llama YOU y es de EVANESCENCE :)**_


	17. Chapter 17 Latidos

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Se coloco unas zapatillas y tomo un polerón, camino lento y despacio para poder escabullirse entre los pasillos sin ser vista por algún residente del lugar. Decidida como nunca antes en su vida, así se sentía, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien sea con tal de tenerla nuevamente con ella, no le importaba que fuese de noche, que Brittany se pudiera cruzar en su camino, o quien sea…<p>

Había logrado llegar a la gran puerta, pero _"cerrada"_ para su mala suerte, pero lamentablemente para los demás, ella no se iba a rendir por una simple puerta que no estaba a su disposición, buscaría la manera de salir. ¡! Una ventana!¡ era perfecta, la encontró al final del pasillo, la abrió con cuidado para no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, se acomodo en el marco de esta decidida a descender…

-¿Quinn?- _demonios, _la aludida voltio a ver ya que había reconocido la voz

_-_Kal- dijo con una media sonrisa, el niño vestía un pijama de ositos bastante tierno-¿Qué haces despierto?-

- baje por un vaso de leche ¿Quinn?- dijo el pequeño refregándose los ojos

-¿si?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

- debo salir- dijo segura, no estaba dispuesta a mentirle a nadie, si la pillaban no le importaba Quinn Fabray saldría si o si

- ¿por la ventana?- pregunto asustado

- si- respondió la rubia mirando nuevamente hacia su única salida

- creo que no has mirado bien el lugar- Quinn la miro confundida- desde aquí hay mas de cinco metros de altura, en esta parte del terreno hay una pendiente y es peligroso Quinn- dijo casi regañándola, la rubia miro a través del marco de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el niño tenia toda la razón del mundo - ¿Por qué no sales por la puerta de la cocina?-

La rubia se quedo en silencio un momento pensando, era obvio que en ese lugar existía mas de una puerta como no se le ocurrió antes…

¿me llevarías? -

¿alguien sabe que vas a salir?- pregunto curioso el pequeño, Quinn tomo aire

No Kal, nadie lo sabe, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…por favor- pidió dulcemente

Esta bien, te lo prometo- caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina del lugar, el niño se detuvo- espérame un momento, voy a ver que no haya nadie- acto seguido el niño atravesó la pared dejando a Quinn sola fuera de esta, Kal se lo había tomado enserio- no hay nadie, podemos avanzar- dijo el pequeño- entraron por el lugar y al final de esta había una puerta

¿tú a donde vas?- le pregunta Quinn a su pequeño amigo cuando lo ve salir junto con ella al exterior de la gran casa

Solo te quiero acompañar ¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto ilusionado, Quinn negó con la cabeza

Esto es peligroso Kal, debo hacerlo yo sola- seguía caminando cuando diviso a lo lejos el auto de Britt y si tenia suerte las llaves de este estarían dentro, por que la bailarina era distraída en ese sentido, siempre las dejaba puestas

Se acerco rápidamente y miro por la ventanilla…

las llaves están dentro- grito emocionado el pequeño que estaba en la misma postura que ella, pero en la ventanilla del copiloto

Kal, te dije que no vinieras- le dijo seria

Vas a ir a buscarla, déjame que te acompañe - _¿Cómo lo supo?_

De ninguna manera vas a ir conmigo- lo regaño como si fuera su hermano pequeño- ve a tu pieza- apunto con su mano hacia la puerta por donde habían salido, el niño se negó

Deja que vaya contigo, por favor, no seré ninguna molestia te lo prometo –

Pequeño entiéndeme por favor, no puedo dejar que vayas por que es peligroso- trato de hacerlo entender pero al parecer no lo estaba logrando

¿sabes en donde esta?- pregunto Kal inocentemente, en ese momento Quinn cayo en cuenta de que no sabia el lugar exacto donde se ubicaba Rachel - ¿no lo sabes verdad?-

No- respondió en un susurro – pero aun así, no dejare que vayas- dijo metiéndose al auto

yo puedo sentir su poder y guiarme por el- dijo apresurado el niño para que su amiga le prestara atención, cosa que consiguió – te ayudare a encontrarla, déjame ir contigo – suplico el pequeño niño que no quería abandonar a su amiga – por favor, por favor, di que si

Kal- la rubia estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía ponerlo en peligro, además era un niño- no puedo, me meteré en problemas con tus padres y…-

No tengo padres- respondió el niño bajando la mirada llena de tristeza- no tengo familia mas que mis amigos y la verdad no tengo amigos- no levantaba su mirada, Quinn sintió ganas de llorar por la declaración de su amiguito

Pero el señor Charlie si se pondrá furioso si se entera-

El entenderá mis razones - respondió el niño seguro como un adulto, cosa que le pareció gracioso a la rubia

Quinn lo pensó demasiado, tenia que tomar una rápida decisión, llevarse al niño con ella tal como él se lo pedía o dejarlo ahí como su conciencia se lo decía…

con una par de condiciones- dijo la rubia, el niño dio brinquitos de felicidad, le recordó a Rachel…

me harás caso en todo lo que te diga, si digo que te quedas en el auto tu obedeces, si te digo que te escondas tú lo haces, y así con lo demás- el niño asintió – por ultimo- dijo Quinn- ve a colocarte mas ropa, no vas a ir en pijama…vamos apresúrate y que nadie te vea- el niño entro corriendo a la casa por las paredes y después de diez minutos volvió totalmente vestido y con zapatillas y con un polerón parecido al de ella.

…

**-**hasta el momento todo bien ¿cierto?-

**-** todo esta saliendo según lo planeamos, solo me resta depositarlo en el útero artificial-

**-** creo que ya esta listo-

**-** Margaret ¿te das cuenta de que estamos a unos pocos minutos de que nuestro más grande proyecto comience a vivir?-

**-** es por lo que hemos estado trabajando ¿no?, vamos, no estés tan nervioso –

**-** tienes razón, parezco un novato-

**-¡**listo para el traspaso!- grito un científico para que Vogel lo escuche, este asintió

**-** háganlo pero con cuidado- el objeto estaba a disposición para recibir al huésped, un pequeño embrión con los genes de dos chicas, solo necesitaba unos minutos mas y un hogar para comenzar a vivir y tomar forma, para crecer antes de lo normal, el señor Vogel supervisaba cada paso que daban, trataba de mantenerse calmo, pero se sentía ansioso, esa pequeña cosa de solo un centímetro y algunos milímetros era el objetivo de toda su vida, todos sus estudios, todos sus proyectos, sus profundos análisis en cada trabajo realizado en toda su vida se enfocaban en él, podría haber creado a otros de esta forma, pero ninguno era dueño de un ADN como él, este amenazaba con ser único y talvez lo seria.

**-** creo que ya es lo suficientemente grande- dijo la mujer mirando al embrión a través del útero artificial

**-** si, siempre comenzamos con embriones de mes- Vogel miraba con atención mientras el objeto era llenado con un liquido y otro científico conectaba varios cables y pequeños tubos alrededor de este- creo que es hora de aplicarle el impulso eléctrico- se dirigió a los jóvenes científicos que esperaban por las ordenes de Vogel.

Todos absolutamente todos estaban alrededor del útero artificial, esperando a que el único encargado de enviar el impulso, realizara su parte del trabajo. Cada uno reflejaba nervios, ansiedad, miedo y otros sentimientos en sus ojos, estaban esperando el comienzo de una vida que ellos comenzaban a crear, tenia un mes de gestación, era lo necesario para que Vogel se atreva a trabajar en sus creaciones, era el tiempo necesario para que el corazón del embrión recibiera el impulso para latir y así dar comienzo. Mas de algún científico se estaba comiendo las uñas, todos atentos sin quitarle la vista al embrión…

-hazlo- ordeno Vogel, el pequeño ser lo recibió, algunas miradas permanecían sobre él, otras en el joven que estaba atento a una pantalla esperando leer los latidos en ella, todos esperaban la reacción…

Y ahí estaba, un pequeño movimiento de parte de este, indicando que el pequeño corazón tomo vida, que estaba pronto a comenzar su crecimiento, tomar forma, avisándoles a cada uno de los presentes que su arduo trabajo había salido bien, existía vida en el embrión, el hijo de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray estaba creciendo…

…

¡! Quinn ¡!- grito Rachel que despertaba de una pesadilla, su corazón agitado, una presión en su pecho la molestaba, aun era de noche, no había dormido mas de dos o tres horas como máximo por lo que vio en su reloj, necesitaba salir de la habitación, se sentía rara, algo le estaba pasando, tenia una sensación completamente diferente, miraba la puerta de la pieza como señal de que algo estuviese pasando fuera de ella, decidió hacer caso a sus impulsos.

Salio de la habitación…

…

Freno el vehiculo, por suerte su pequeño acompañante estaba dormido en el asiento trasero de este, tenia un presentimiento o un sentimiento parecido, no sabia como explicarlo, su pecho hacia presión, su mente solo estaba con Rachel y como si ella estuviese ahí, escucho que la llamaba, trato de tranquilizarse y volvió a poner en marcha el auto, no tenia tiempo para perder…

…

Brittany se encontraba profundamente dormida sentada al lado de la cama de Santana, la tenia tomada de la mano, el cansancio se había apoderado de su cuerpo, no notando que su amiga se había escapado, pero algo la estaba despertando, un suave movimiento, levanto su cabeza para poder observar que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando descubrió que Santana la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella solo dejo que sus lagrimas salieran después de tanta angustia.

No pudo guardarse ninguna lagrima, se levanto y abrazo a su novia desesperadamente.

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto un vez que logro tranquilizar sus lagrimas y mirándola a los ojos

Bien- contesto en un susurro- un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza-

¿te duele mucho?- pregunto acariciándole la cabeza suavemente

Solo un poco- la latina miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?-

Donde el señor Charlie, es un lugar seguro-

¿Dónde esta Quinn?- se sentó bruscamente en su cama al recordar todo

Ella esta descansando en otra habitación, se encuentra bien-

¿y Berry?- pregunto preocupada- ¿esta con Quinn?- Brittany trago saliva

Quinn no esta- entro el señor Charlie a la habitación, con el rostro preocupado, ambas chicas lo miraron, Brittany palideció y Santana miraba a su novia y después al hombre y así esperando a que alguien le explique

¿Cómo que no esta?- pregunto la bailarina

Se fue, no se como lo hizo, yo no percibí nada, no…no entiendo- dijo a modo de disculpas

Solo fue a un lugar y no puedo permitir que llegue sola- Brittany se levanto

Kal tampoco esta- informo el hombre preocupado

¿Kal?- dijo Santana que recordaba al pequeño niño

¿Quién es Kal?- pregunto Brittany que ya se había perdido

Un amigo de Quinn- respondió Santana

Y un niño de diez años- respondió el hombre

Ahora con mas razón debo ir tras ella-

Necesito que alguien me explique lo que esta pasando- Santana ya trataba de levantarse

San quédate quieta – pidió la rubia que veía como su chica a duras penas resistía el mareo

No Britt, necesito saber – dijo algo molesta y mirando al hombre-¿usted me lo dirá?-

Si pero ahora no, aun no amanece y ustedes necesitan descansar, sobre todo tú Brittany- miro a la joven- a ella no le sucederá nada, Quinn va a estar bien y Kal igual-

Pero-

Brittany por favor hazme caso- la joven asintió, el hombre abandono la habitación para que las chicas siguieran descansando, Santana le hizo espacio a Britt para que se acomodara a su lado-

¿es muy grave lo que esta pasando?-

Mas o menos- respondió abrazando a Santana y cerrando los ojos al sentir al calido contacto del cuerpo de su chica

¿no me lo dirás?- intento preguntar una vez mas

Mañana- dijo dulcemente- te extrañe San-

Yo aun mas Britt, no sabes cuanto-

Tuve miedo de perderte- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Aquí estoy, no llores-

¿Santy?-pregunto en un susurro

Dime – dijo dulcemente mientras se hundía en los brazos de Brittany

¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto mientras acariciaba una de las cicatrices en el brazo izquierdo de su chica

Nada- respondió

¿te dolió?- pregunto mientras una lagrima muda recorría su mejilla, el solo hecho de imaginar a su novia resistiendo las torturas, se le arrugaba el corazón, Santana no se percataba de esa lagrima puesto que su ojos estaba cerrados disfrutando de la compañía de su chica

No-

No me mientas- le pidió con la voz quebrada, Santana levanto su mirada al escucharla

Amor no llores- seco sus lagrimas con su pulgar- estoy aquí mírame, sana y salva – dijo calmando la tristeza de Britt, quien la beso tiernamente en los labios, la verdad es que Santana nunca iba a reconocer que tuvo miedo, que sufrió cada golpe, cada corte, pero en esos momentos ella resistió y no mostró debilidad, todo era por esa rubia que tenia a su lado abrazándola con amor, su mayor temor fue morir sin poder ver a Brittany una vez mas…

te amo-dijo Brittany que empezaba a quedarse dormida

yo te amo mas-respondió Santana que se dejaba vencer por el sueño nuevamente

…

Caminaba con un poco de desconfiaba por aquel lugar, no había ruidos, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, siempre iluminado, era algo que agradecía, seguía con su camino dirigido hacia un solo punto.

No entendía como ni porque, pero parecía que sabia donde debía ir, era extraño pero sentía como si algo en especial la llamara, tenia miedo, se sentía sola, necesitaba a Quinn, pero ella no estaba, respiro profundamente liberando toda esa tensión que recorría su pequeño cuerpo, no supo en que momento paso, pero ya se encontraba frente a una puerta que decía "Prohibido el paso, solo personal autorizado", a Rachel le comenzaron a sudar las manos, escuchaba el latir de un corazón en su mente, pero no era el suyo, su propio corazón latía mas rápido y no al ritmo que el que escuchaba en su mente _¿estaré soñando? ¿Me habré vuelto loca?_…

Tenia que atravesar esa puerta, existía algo del otro lado que tenia la necesidad de ver que era, la llamaba o eso creía…cerro los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, no estaba soñando ahí seguía la puerta frente a ella, la fue abriendo suavemente, asomándose para ver si había alguien pero nada, estaba oscura pero no en su totalidad, ya que en el lugar se encontraban varios computadores y maquinas que desprendían algo de luz, camino analizando la zona, era un laboratorio al igual que el otro, lo recorrió con paso lento sin tocar nada, levanto su mirada hacia un lugar que estaba mas alumbrado entre tanta oscuridad, era una especie de esfera trasparente, no entendía por que pero se puso nerviosa y su cuerpo sintió escalofríos, camino son perder de vista el objeto de su atención, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo miro con detenimiento y al descubrir lo que era su corazón se detuvo y ella se paralizo completamente, _lo había encontrado, eso era lo que la llamaba_, _ese pequeño ser era el dueño de los latidos que había escuchado…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D!<em>**

**_yo se que es totalmente irresponsable de mi parte dejar que Kal vaya con Quinn lo se u.u, pero no quería que ella fuese solita ¿llegaran? ¿que pasara cuando Quinn vea a su futuro "hijo"? 0_0 _**

**_ahora voy actualizar un poco mas seguido, estoy libre :) !_**

**_disculpen los errores y gracias por leer y comentar!_**

**_nos leemos _**

**_Saludos _**

**_Eve _**


	18. Chapter 18 Parte de mi

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Paralizada se encontraba Rachel ahí observando lo desconocido, poco a poco sus pulmones le fueron reclamando oxigeno, algo a lo que ella no podía negarse, con mas temor que antes y tratando mejor dicho obligando a sus músculos a obedecer las ordenes de moverse, se fue acercando un poco mas hacia el objeto, lentamente fue levantando su brazo derecho para lograr rozar con sus dedos el cristal de esa rara esfera que en su interior contenía algo pequeño que flotaba en su centro rodeado de un liquido que al parecer le ayudaba a mantenerse dentro de esta.<p>

No quería saber lo que era, tenía miedo, su mente le daba respuestas a preguntas que ella no quería realizar…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando con detenimiento, hasta que alguien le hablo, haciendo que se sobresaltara…

-es perfecto- le susurraron a su lado, ya conocía aquella voz pero aun así no se movió ni respondió- tiene vida- ambos se encontraban mirando, con dificultad Rachel trato de hablar, tenia que salir de dudas, por mas miedo que sintiera

-¿Qué…que es?- solo un susurro logro salir de su boca, apuntando con su dedo que demostraba sus nervios hacia esa pequeña cosa que tenia su atención desde que la descubrió cuando entro al laboratorio

- es mi mas grande creación, es por lo que decidí adentrarme en el mundo de la ciencia cuando joven, es por lo que he trabajado todos estos malditos años- miro a Rachel quien aun esperaba por la respuesta que necesitaba- eso que vez ahí Rachel…es el mutante del futuro, tu hijo si lo quieres llamar así-

-pero ¿Có…como?- a la morena le costaba respirar, nunca en su vida pensó que en el mundo se iba a topar con alguien como Vogel, un científico que a primera vista era un loco, ahora que tenia las pruebas ante sus ojos este hombre era un verdadero genio, le daba miedo, tenia que reconocerlo, desde pequeña una vez ya en el colegio comenzó a escuchar las historias de muchos hombres que desarrollaron teorías, crearon e hicieron grandes descubrimientos acerca de la vida, el universo, y el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano como Leonardo Da Vinci, pero Vogel ¡creo vida! …

- esta es mi área Rachel, me perfeccione en la creación de embriones artificiales, ya había realizado estos experimentos antes, no con muy buenos resultados- la joven lo escuchaba con suma atención, talvez no iba a recordar mucho de lo que él le explicaba pero en ese momento necesitaba entenderlo – lo único malo en esto, es que debo esperar tres días para saber si sobrevive-

- ¿pue.. puede que no funcione? – pregunto nerviosa

- claro en un pequeño porcentaje, pero estoy completamente seguro que funcionara- respondió con firmeza y convencido- ve a descansar- le ordeno

- ¿usted se quedara aquí?- Rachel por mas que trataba no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel pequeño ser que se estaba formando, era parte de ella y de Quinn, era su hijo, ¡OH POR DIOS! la morena como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría se dio cuenta al fin de lo mas importante ¡ERA MADRE! Tenia en frente a su hijo, al cual no esperaba concebirlo de esa manera y que era de Quinn también…

- ya descansaré cuando muera – respondió Vogel

-¿puedo quedarme?-

- prefiero que te vayas a descansar, mañana será un día con un poco mas de acción- Rachel asintió, aun con sus manos en aquella esfera, lo miro una ultima vez, lo contemplo, no tenia forma aun. pero ella ya sentía algo por ese pequeño ser

-¿Qué hará usted?-pregunto cuando comenzaba alejarse

- debo suministrarle proteínas, lípidos entre otras cosas para que crezca normal y sobreviva- Rachel asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su polerón y camino lentamente por el pasillo, mirando hacia el suelo, sabia que aun no amanecía, necesitaba pensar, ahora todo era diferente _¡dios ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hace ahora?_ _Esto no debería estar pasando, _mientras seguía con su camino hacia su habitación, los pensamientos, la angustia, la incertidumbre la inundaban, abrió la puerta y su compañera se encontraba completamente dormida,decidió no entrar, su rumbo se dirigía a cualquier parte donde pudiese estar sola un momento, el sueño se había ido, encontró una puerta al final y la abrió, en el exterior había un patio grande claro que el perímetro estaba cerrado con una graaan muralla, pero Rachel no quería escaparse , solo buscaba un rinconcito donde sentarse a pensar y a llorar si fuese necesario, por que la verdad es que necesitaba llorar.

Rodeo un poco mas el edificio y se encontró con escalón, se sentó en el y abraso sus piernas, miro hacia el cielo y ahí estaban las estrellas, se sentía sola en un lugar desconocido, era una prisionera a voluntad propia, lo había aceptado así_ pero era difícil_, le resultaba complicado entender lo que le esperaba para el resto de los días, tenia miedo, talvez tendría que haberle echo caso a su amiga Brittany cuando le dijo que se fueran juntas, no debió quedarse ahí, si hubiese peleado quizás ahora estaría con Quinn abrazadas, protegiéndose, disfrutando de su compañía_, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Britt las estará cuidando? ¿Dónde habrían ido?_ Solo le quedaba aferrarse a que todo haya valido la pena, por que si a ellas y a Quinn les hubiese pasado algo sinceramente nada tendría sentido…

* * *

><p>Las estrellas iban desapareciendo y el amanecer hacia acto de presencia, Quinn había tomado rumbo hacia la casa del Sr. Charlie, allí donde sus destinos habían cambiado completamente, donde pudo disfrutar de su chica un tiempo corto por la cual estaba dispuesta a todo, decidió hacer un cambio de vehiculo, si su memoria no le fallaba su auto se quedo en ese lugar y sus cosas también y que por razones obvias no llevo consigo.<p>

_¿En que momento acepto ir con un niño como compañía?¿como iba a cuidarlo? _Se iba a meter en problemas de eso estaba completamente segura, Kal aun dormía con un niño, _como lo que era_.

Gracias al sueño profundo que tenia su pequeño amigo, pudo manejar totalmente concentrada en la carretera rumbo hacia la casa, era medio día y Kal seguía durmiendo en el asiento trasero y eso la estaba asustando _¿estará vivo? Solo esta durmiendo, es un niño eso es normal ¿cierto?_

Como recordaba el camino no tardo mucho en estar en el lugar, por suerte la gasolina de ese auto le duro lo suficiente, supuestamente el suyo debería tener como para ir por Rachel y volver o por lo menos alejarse bastante de la zona peligrosa.

Kal- le susurraba a su amigo para que se despertara- vamos pequeño despierta- el niño comenzó a removerse en el asiento- tienes que comer algo, vamos adentro-

¿Dónde estamos?- respondió adormilado sin levantarse de su lugar, Quinn reía por la actitud del pequeño, lo sentía como su hermano pequeño, aquel que nunca tuvo

Estamos en el condado de Clare en la casa del Sr. Charlie, vine a buscar mi auto-

¡¿esta es su casa?- pregunto saliendo de vehiculo a toda prisa y emocionado

Si, es esta- le respondió mientras trataba de abrir la puerta con un pequeño truco que le había enseñado Santana, pero no estaba dando muchos resultados

Es un muy lindo lugar- decía el niño mirando hacia todos los lados-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto a su amiga que aun seguía peleando con la cerradura de la puerta

Estoy tratando de abrirla pero esto no funciona- seguía moviendo los alambres, debió ponerle mas atención a su amiga cuando se lo estuvo enseñando - ¿Kal?- pregunto al voltear y no verlo a su lado- ¿Dónde te…?- se detuvo al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta desde el interior de la casa

Solo tenias que decírmelo- dijo el niño que había entrado para abrirle la puerta- recuerda que yo puedo facilitarte algunas cosas- el pequeño sonreía orgulloso por su logro, se sentía bien cuando era de ayuda para su amiga

Tienes razón pequeño, gracias- fueron entrando al lugar y Quinn rápidamente decidió prepararle algo a su amigo para que se alimentara, el viaje seria largo nuevamente y tanto Kal como ella necesitaba energías para continuar.

Luego de haber consumido un buen desayuno y tomar algunas frutas y algo mas para el camino, subió a la habitación donde dejo sus cosas aquella vez, cuando entro le dieron ganas de llorar, se quedo de pie en la puerta y miro esa cama que aun se encontraba desordenada, muestra clara de una bella noche con su chica o mas bien una bella mañana, salio de ese pensamiento, debía actuar rápido, no tenia el tiempo para ponerse a llorar, ahora solo tenia que ir a buscar a Rachel y sacarla de es lugar como sea, recogió algunas de sus cosas, y las de Rachel también, entre las pertenecías de la rubia había ropa y algo de dinero que le serviría para cargar el tanque de gasolina y comprar algo de provisiones en el camino.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y su pequeño amigo se encontraba mirando el exterior.

vamos- le dijo mientras caminaba con las cosas hacia su auto que estaba a unos cuantos metros más allá, el niño camino detrás de ella, por suerte las llaves también las encontró entre sus cosas _todo iba bien._

Se subieron y Quinn arranco el vehiculo y partieron rumbo hacia donde debería estar Rachel.

ve hacia la carretera Principal y continua derecho- le dijo el niño una vez que comenzaba con su parte del trabajo…

* * *

><p>-quiteme sus manotas de encima – reclamaba Santana que estaba sentada en su cama, a su lado Brittany le hacia compañía y estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle el Sr. Charlie<p>

- Santana solo te estoy evaluando- le decía tratando de que la chica se calmara

- no me gustan que toquen mi cabeza esos es todo- dijo molesta- además ¿para que lo hace? No entiendo, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones y no hace falta nada de esto

- necesito saber como va tu evolución, por favor déjate examinar- Santana hizo el amago de levantarse, no le gustaban los doctores y mucho menos este que tenia frente suyo, ya que él leía su mente y no estaba dispuesta a que alguien se entrometiera en su cabeza sin su permiso

-ya dije que estoy bien-

- tú te sientas- le ordeno Brittany a su chica, Santana la miro sorprendida-deja que el te vea, necesitamos saber si estas completamente bien- le dijo seria

- no me hables así Britt- le pidió mas tranquila la morena- no hace falta que me grites –

- San, perdón por hablarte así, pero por favor deja que te vea ¿si?- le hablo de forma tierna

- este bien- dijo algo rendida y molesta- pero pobre de usted si se mete en asuntos que no le incumben eh-

- prometido- le respondió él mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de la latina, era su mejor forma de analizar el estado de la chica y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien

- ¿iremos por ellas cierto Britt?- preguntaba Santa mientras tanto

-si, pero quédate tranquila –

- te aseguro que estoy bien- seguía hablando

- San enserio- dijo la bailarina

- espero una buena explicación de todo lo que esta pasando- respondió Santana

- después San, pero ahora si no te callas te voy a dejar sin explicación y sin besos- la amenazo seria

- esta bien- respondió Santana y se quedo en silencio, el doctor Charlie solo reía por la situación.

* * *

><p>Rachel – Sugar trataba de despertar a su amiga que dormía profundamente, la sintió llegar casi al amanecer a la habitación, pero su imagen no era muy buena, ahora estaba teniendo una pesadilla y sudaba, por eso la insistencia en que se despertara- vamos Rach, despierta-<p>

¿Qué..que sucede?- decía casi en un susurro, su cuerpo tiritaba, al parecer el quedarse en el exterior durante la noche no dio buenos resultados y ahora su cuerpo presentaba las consecuencias.

¿te sientes bien?- preguntaba Sugar mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la frente de la chica- tienes un poco de calor, será mejor que sigas descansando, voy por alguien-

No, no me dejes sola por favor- a Rachel no le daban las energías para levantarse, se sentía débil y su cabeza le daba vueltas, lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarse entre las frazadas y quedarse ahí

Pero Rach, debo traer a alguien para que te vea-

Sugar no quiero quedarme sola- sus ojos se cerraban por si solos- necesito a Quinn- dijo en un susurro, se estaba quedando dormida nuevamente

Dios, esta ardiendo en fiebre – murmuro para si misma, esperando a que Rachel se quedase dormida, una vez ocurrido eso salio de la habitación a buscar a cualquiera que pudiese ayudarla, alguno de esos científicos sabría que hacer con ella.

Rachel estuvo durante toda la noche, llorando sola en aquel escalón y preguntándole a las estrellas que en ese momento habían sido su única compañía por la razón de su vida, la dejaron tocar el amor, poseerlo y disfrutarlo, para que ahora por ser lo que es tener que dejar ir a esa persona que amaba con cada parte de ella ¿es posible amar tanto? no para los normales pero si para ella, que dependía de Quinn para sonreír…

Así entre lágrimas de tristeza y de rabia se fue quedando dormida y despertó cuando estaba amaneciendo, su cuerpo tiritaba de frío y se encamino hacia la habitación para poder descansar en su cama y ahora por ese pequeño descuido seguramente se había enfermado _lo que le faltaba_.

* * *

><p>Una carretera vacía, un camino limpio sin vehículos por la zona, solamente el suyo, a simple vista el lugar era perfecto, no había ningún tipo de peligro, quizás era una buena idea y en algún momento le podría ser de utilidad, no quería ponerlo en ningún tipo de riesgo pero él debía estar preparado para cualquier situación.<p>

¿Kal?-

Si- respondió el niño que iba concentrado en un cómics que encontró en la casa

¿te gustaría aprender a conducir? – el pequeño voltio y la miro asustado

¿me enseñarías?- dijo emocionado

Si quieres, te puedo enseñar ahora- Quinn detuvo el auto en una de las orillas, se sentía como una madre tratando de preparar a su hijo para el futuro talvez como una ¿Sarah Connor? _Definitivamente no debió haber visto esa película con Santana._

¿ahora? – pregunto el pequeño visiblemente nervioso y emocionado

Claro que si, ahora es una buena oportunidad- detuvo completamente el auto y apago el motor, fue explicándole el funcionamiento, paso a paso, se lo repitió unas cinco veces y le demostró como se manejaba, el niño tomo atención- ¿listo?- Kal asintió- vamos- Quinn se bajo del vehiculo para trasladarse al asiento del copiloto, mientras el pequeño se acomodo en otro asiento, la rubia agradecía que por lo menos el niño tenia el tamaño suficiente para alcanzar el freno y ver sobre el volante, era lo que necesitaba- ¿nervioso?- le pregunto mientras sonreía

Un poquito- respondió temeroso

Comencemos por lo que te enseñe, enciende el motor – Quinn hablaba tranquila, esa era la mejor forma de enseñarle a alguien, debía hacer que el pequeño olvidase los nervios y el temor.

Todo esto le recordaba aquel tiempo cuando Santana le enseño a conducir…

_**Comienzo Flashback **_

¡¿puedes pisar el acelerador Fabray?-

¡Santana llevo solo veinte minutos aprendiendo a conducir ¿y ya quieres que acelere?-

¡Pero me desespera que seas tan lenta!-

¡Estoy aprendiendo a conducir ¿te dice algo eso?-

¡Si me bajo y camino te aseguro que avanzo más rápido!

¿puedes dejar de gritarme? Me pones nerviosa-

Por favor Quinn, solo pisa el acelerador y pasa el cambio para que puedas avanzar-

Esta bien-la rubia se equivoco y piso el freno y el auto se detuvo en seco- ups lo siento -

¡Eres la peor alumna!-

¡Tú la peor profesora!-

No hagas que me arrepienta eh-

La que se esta arrepintiendo soy yo- las dos se miraban fijamente, Santana negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír

Inténtalo una vez mas, se que puedes Quinn-

Gracias-

No me agradezcas, solo intenta no chocar con algo, quiero llegar completa a mi casa-

_**Fin Flashback**_

A pesar de toda las discusiones que tuvo con Santana mientras aprendía, si pudo conducir y lo hace bien gracias a las instrucciones de su amiga, aunque nunca conduciría como ella, Santana López era una temeraria al volante…

Al pequeño le pasaba lo mismo que ella, se confundía con el freno y el acelerador, pero ella tenia paciencia al fin y al cabo ella paso por lo mismo ¿_Qué hubiese echo Santana en su lugar? Mejor no imaginárselo._

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucede?-<p>

El embrión no esta absorbiendo las proteínas y se debilita a cada segundo señor-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no las absorbe?- pregunto molesto Vogel al joven que estaba a cargo

No lo entendemos, no…no sabemos con exactitud lo que sucede con…- pero fue interrumpido

¡Busquen las respuestas y solucionen el problema!- grito enojado- ¡si muere están todos despedidos!-

Disculpen- Sugar entraba algo temerosa al laboratorio, Vogel giro para verla

¿necesitas algo?-

Rachel no…no esta bien, creo que esta enferma-

Vamos a verla- respondo para que Sugar lo acompañase, ahora se le sumaba otro problema, necesitaba a Rachel en buen estado y que se enfermara no ayudaría mucho.

¿Rachel?- el hombre entro a la habitación, la morena se encontraba dormida, pero su rostro reflejaba su estado- tiene demasiada fiebre y me atrevo a decir que es mas alta de lo que el cuerpo humano puede resistir- dijo algo asustado

Debe hacer algo, ella no puede estar así- pidió Sugar preocupada

Esto no es una gripe, es algo mas-

Haga algo por favor-

Su…su pulso es demasiado lento- respondió extrañado- se esta debilitando a igual que…- se detuvo un momento a pensar- hay que trasladarla a la otra habitación para tenerla en observación y controlarla- Vogel fue a buscar a sus ayudantes para llevarse a Rachel con cuidado, fue todo un proceso, la conectaron a diferentes maquinas y comenzaron a sacar conclusiones a medida que la analizaban, Sugar estaba nerviosa, no entendía lo que pasaba con su amiga y decidió preguntarle a Vogel una vez que este salio al pasillo rumbo a su oficina hundido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa con ella?- se cruzo en su camino, el hombre levanto la vista

Ella se esta debilitando por alguna razón, y por muy extraño que sea el embrión también, ambos tienen una conexión, pero Rachel no entiendo por que, es como si le faltara algo – el hombre divagaba en sus propios razonamientos que no lo llevaban a nada

* * *

><p>-¿viste que no era tan difícil?-<p>

- gracias, gracias- decía Kal emocionado una vez que cambiaron de lugar, el chico había aprendido a conducir, había costado trabajo que se relajara durante el proceso pero finalmente resulto como Quinn se lo esperaba

- después seguirás perfeccionándote, ahora necesitamos seguir- dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón- colócate el tuyo- le ordeno a su amigo, el niño asintió y luego se quedo pensativo, su rostro mostraba confusión, su ceño estaba fruncido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?-

- debes seguir, ella se esta debilitando- le respondió en un susurro – te necesita-

Quinn palideció, sin decir nada encendió su auto nuevamente rumbo hacia donde le indicaba su pequeño acompañante, Rachel la necesitaba, esa era la frase necesaria para sentir que su corazón se aceleraba y un miedo tremendo a que algo malo le este sucediendo la invadieran.

* * *

><p><em>El embrión, su hijo esta débil por que ella lo esta, esto es raro, no es normal ¿Por qué esa conexión? El embrión era artificial ¿que tenia el ADN que lo hizo aun más especial? ¿Por qué se están debilitando los dos? ¿Qué le sucede a Rachel? es un Omega ¿por que su cuerpo actúa de esa manera? Algo en mis investigaciones no esta bien, los de clase Omega son los más poderosos, no tienen puntos débiles, algo sucede con ella, que no es igual a los demás ¿Qué es? <em>

Vogel pensaba y pensaba, repasaba cada libro cada análisis de antiguas investigaciones echas por él y por otros científicos y nada, observaba con atención a Rachel que seguía en las mismas condiciones y su fiebre seguían aumentando, los medicamentos suministrados no aplacan aquel estado en que se encontraba la morena…

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? _Se preguntaba algo desesperado, mientras analizaba las pulsaciones de la joven

_-_ Quinn- dijo en un susurro con dificultad sin salir de su ensoñación y Vogel finalmente entendió…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo :) aun no he dicho que ese bebe vaya a vivir :O, quizás no es buena idea que viva ¿que pasa si es malo cuando sea grande? tambien puede ser bueno como Rachel o Quinn quien sabe :D! ¿que dicen ustedes? <strong>

**Rachel necesita a Quinn eso esta claro, ojala llegue pronto nuestra rubia :/**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)**

**Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar :D!**

**Eve**

**P.D.: disculpen las faltas por favor **


	19. Chapter 19 Verdadero Hogar

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Escuchas un llanto, no sabes como ni cuando ocurrió, pero estas en una casa ¿era la tuya? No lo sabias, todo estaba oscuro y solo una pequeña vela sobre una mesa al lado de la escalera sobresalía a duras pena desde aquella oscuridad que invadía el lugar, caminas hacia ella y la tomas, te sientes mas segura con aquel objeto que te brinda algo de luz, no te agradan las sombras en la que te encuentras encerrada, tratas de divisar lo que hay en el lugar, pero poco y nada logras observar, el llanto de un bebe te hace sentir la urgencia por encontrarlo, decides subir por las escaleras tal vez desde allí proviene el sonido, no entiendes como, pero esa escalera no tiene fin, subes y subes buscando el siguiente piso, pero solo vez mas oscuridad, y el bebe se hace sonar mas fuerte y cercano a ti, <em>¿Quinn? <em>preguntas, necesitas saber si ella esta ahí, tragas saliva al no obtener respuesta, _¿Quinn estas aquí?_ Silencio es todo lo que escuchas, incluso el pequeño niño se ha callado. De la nada llegas al segundo piso, los escalones se han acabado, frente a ti un gran pasillo, tomaste un respiro y guiándote por tu sentido de la audición comenzaste con la búsqueda…

Cuatro o cinco pasos fueron los que avanzaste cuando escuchas que alguien cierra una puerta o eso crees que es _¿Quién es? ¿Hay alguien ahí? _Ya no sabes de que manera preguntar para recibir respuestas que no logran llegar, apresuras un poco la velocidad de tu caminar para recorrer el frío pasillo en donde te encuentras. Vez una puerta, decidida la abres, esperanzada de que en el otro lado encuentres lo que estas buscando, pero cuando la abres solo encuentras mas oscuridad y por la brisa que te golpea de seguro alguna ventana debe estar abierta en el interior.

La vela que te acompaña no alumbra lo que necesitas, logras ver una cama bastante deteriorada en el interior de la habitación _¿Hola? _Como las veces anteriores nadie te responde, pero sabes, sientes que hay alguien mas, oyes su respiración, tal ves se esta escondiendo, observas con cuidado cada rincón de la pieza pero sigue igual de vacío _¿Mami?_ Escuchaste que dijeron desde otro lugar era una niña pequeña, saliste lo mas rápido que dieron tus pies y lograste salir pero algo fallo, la pequeña llama de la vela que acompañaba tus pasos se apago como si le hubiesen lanzado un soplo, y tú te quedaste ahí de pie en medio de la oscuridad, tragaste saliva, de un momento a otro toda la confianza que habías logrado tener se esfumo y te invadía el miedo, sientes que alguien se va acercando, logras escuchar unos pasos a través del pasillo, los sientes por el crujir de las tablas cada vez que esa persona avanza, no te atreves a mirar, algo te lo impide, cierras los ojos pidiendo que todo sea una pesadilla y que despiertes en tu cama…

Sientes una mano que se acopla a tu mano izquierda por un momento casi dejas de respirar, pero se aferra a la tuya, es pequeña, es una manito suave y calida, miras hacia tu lado izquierdo tratando de visualizar quien es pero no puedes por que la oscuridad se hace mas espesa

_-tengo miedo mami_- susurra una voz suave y temerosa, es una niña, la misma que escuchaste momentos antes y ahora te habla a ti –_ no me sueltes por favor mami- _te pide esta vez abrazando tu pierna y sientes que su pequeño cuerpo tiembla al igual que el tuyo…

-la trasladaremos a la cámara- ordena Vogel, que observaba a Rachel que tiritaba aun inconciente sobre la cama- si no nos apresuramos ella va a sufrir una especie de hipotermia, su cuerpo bajo la temperatura hacia el limite-Vogel estaba desconcertado, no entendía lo que pasaba con el cuerpo de Rachel, de un momento a otro la temperatura de su cuerpo cambio y estaba peor a cada momento.

señor la cámara esta lista para recibir a la mutante- dijo uno de sus ayudantes.

La cámara era una especie de camilla encerrada dentro de una caja de cristal, donde mantendrían a la morena en observación.

Sugar le hacia compañía en todo momento, no dejaba sola a su amiga, ella como mutante también se sorprendía, no era una gripe como había pensado cuando la vio en esa mañana, presentía que Rachel se estaba muriendo por dentro…

-los censores captaran la temperatura de su cuerpo y dependiendo de ello la cámara inmediatamente creara una ambiente con la temperatura adecuada para mantenerla viva por lo menos- dijo el ayudante

- ¡la necesito viva y sana!- le grito Vogel al joven

- señor hacemos lo que podemos esta…-

- solo preocúpate de mantenerla estable – ordeno saliendo de la habitación – Sugar- la llamo y la joven voltio para verlo- tú vienes conmigo- le ordeno- necesito que me ayudes con el embrión- la chica lo miro confundida pero el hombre ya salía del lugar y a ella no le quedo otra opción que seguirlo no sin antes mirar una vez mas a su amiga.

-¿en que puedo ayudar?- pregunto una vez dentro del laboratorio

- el problema Sugar, es que hay algo en el liquido que rodea y protege al embrión que no le permite absorber las proteínas necesarias para sobrevivir – dijo mientras le mostraba la esfera donde se encontraba el pequeño desarrollándose- necesito que muevas el liquido y descubras que es lo que no debería estar allí- señalo el liquido

- no estoy segura de lograrlo- dijo nerviosa Sugar

- inténtalo- pidió el hombre- necesito salvarlo, si Rachel no se recupera pronto, este pequeño morirá- respondió él, Sugar lo miro con cara de no haber entendido- no se como, pero están conectados de alguna manera, el pequeño esta muriendo por que Rachel esta padeciendo-

Sugar analizaba el objeto, fruncía su seño, no entendía lo que veía pero solo tendría que mover el liquido y algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie solamente a Rachel en una de las tantas conversaciones es que ella tenia un alto conocimiento de los componentes y de los elementos químicos que constituían el cuerpo humano, este embrión debería tener un porcentaje bastante menor de agua en su cuerpo que el de un recién nacido, pero Vogel solo debería creer que ella esta tratando el liquido que lo rodea y no que ella esta analizando al embrión.

Coloco sus manos alrededor de la esfera, cerro sus ojos un momento fingiendo estar respirando para controlar sus nervios pero lo que hacia era conectarse con el pequeño, recorrió su sangre de forma rápida para encontrar algo anormal, _hidrogeno, carbono, nitrógeno, _murmuraba tan bajo que solo se hablaba a si misma, hasta el momento todo bien en el cuerpo hasta que ¡oxigeno! No hay transporte de oxigeno, no hay hierro, pero había algo mas, Vogel siendo un científico tan bueno de seguro sabia lo de las proteínas, definitivamente el problema era la conexión con Rachel…

Trato de mover el liquido, se concentro lo mas que pudo, pero la esfera era de un material tan extraño que le dificultaba la tarea, pero después de varios intentos logro mover el agua y hacerla parte de ella y del embrión que era lo principal, talvez el pequeño no sentía que era su ambiente y por eso no asimilaba, seguramente de forma inconsciente el pequeño requería de su madre para sobrevivir es decir un vientre materno normal, _necesitaba una de sus madres ya!…_

-¿y?- pregunto Vogel ya nervioso

- no asimila su alrededor, el liquido esta bien, contiene todo lo necesario, pero su embrión necesita de su madre y no algo artificial para crecer- le respondió tranquilamente

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- la miro curioso

- solo lo se, inconcientemente el pequeño esta pidiendo a gritos su verdadero hogar- lo miro fijamente- debe estar en el vientre materno de una de sus madres o morirá-

…

**Varias horas más tardes **

deberías preguntar –

¿pero que les voy a preguntar Kal?-

No se, pregúntales si conocen a algún científico loco – dijo el niño mientras miraba por el vidrio del copiloto, Quinn solo sonrío- es por allá- grito el pequeño

¿la volviste a sentir?- pregunto Quinn, Kal había dejado de sentir el poder de Rachel por que le era difícil, él niño decía que su novia estaba muy débil y no alcanzaba a percibirlo claramente _¿Qué te estará pasando Rach? _Pensaba la rubia, _resiste amor-_

Apúrate Quinn- le dijo el pequeño y Quinn acelero

Una hora manejando para luego encontrarse con un gran edificio bajo del vehiculo para poder observarlo.

ella esta ahí- susurro Kal que salio detrás de su amiga

si- dijo Quinn en un murmuro- ella es ahí-

¿entramos?-

Quinn lo miro, no sabia si llevarlo con ella, no era correcto, pero dejarlo solo en el auto tampoco lo era, tal vez no le harían nada al pequeño, podría llegar a un trato con ellos y protegerlo, aunque no sabia si podría entrar al edificio.

Kal, toma las llaves del auto y mi celular- por suerte su celular lo encontró en esa casa junto con sus cosas, el niño recibió algo confundido las cosas- pequeño- le susurro- si allí dentro- señalo el lugar- corres peligro tu sales corriendo lo mas rápido que puedas por entre las paredes y manejas tal cual como yo te enseñe, te alejas hasta donde puedas de este lugar, tomas el celular y marcas el numero de Santana o de Brittany o del señor Charlie que de seguro te lo sabes y les dices que vengan por ti ¿de acuerdo?-

Pero ¿tú y Rachel?- pregunto asustado

Voy hacer lo posible por que los tres salgamos ilesos de este lugar, pero si no podemos los tres al mismo tiempo, tu sales primero, prométemelo- le pidió

Te lo prometo- dijo el niño triste

Ok, vamos entonces- Kal guardo los objetos y tomo de la mano a su amiga y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada, donde unos militares cuidaban la entrada

Deténganse, no pueden pasar –

Debo ver Vogel-espeto Quinn

Lo siento pero no pueden pasar-

No te estoy pidiendo permiso-

No den un paso mas…-

Déjenla pasar- se escucho a través de un pequeño parlante, Vogel había estado observando la llegada de Quinn

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado y Quinn les sonrío con victoria, Kal les saco la lengua.

Para Vogel la llegada de la rubia era una salvación para su proyecto y sobre todo por el bien de Rachel, Quinn era la única opción que le quedaba y aun asombrado por su llegada ya su rostro mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa.

Al entrar Quinn ya veía cosas mas conocidas, ella recordaba haber pasado por ese lugar, el sonido de sus pasos le era familiar y por conclusión supo que fue donde entraron la primera vez.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Kal con temor a ser escuchado, se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de su amiga, se sentía protegido por ella

- es un laboratorio, no temas no voy a permitir que te hagan daño- trataba de mantenerse firme, tenia que cuidar al niño, debía encontrar a Rachel pero no había nadie en ese lugar, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos

- viene alguien – le susurro Kal

- veo que has vuelto, no sabes la alegría que me da verte nuevamente- un calido saludo le dio Vogel a Quinn, un saludo que provoco escalofríos el cuerpo del niño

-¿Dónde esta Rachel?- espeto acercándose a él de forma amenazante y protegiendo a su amigo a su espalda

- veo que vienes acompañada- le regalo una sonrisa al pequeño

-¿Dónde esta?- ignoraba cada comentario que salía de la boca de Vogel

- ven conmigo- le pidió y comenzó a caminar, Quinn lo siguió junto con su amigo, lo único que deseaba es que Rachel se encontrara bien. Cada vez que avanzaba su corazón latía mas fuerte, la ansiedad por verla era demasiado, solo quería tenerla nuevamente, cuando iba pasando como por acto reflejo miro hacia una puerta, algo extraño ocurrió en su interior, no sabia como describir la sensación, detuvo sus pasos sin saber por que, pero se paro frente a la puerta y la observaba como si pudiese atravesarla con la mirada, sentía curiosidad por lo que había del otro lado…

-¿Quinn?- el niño sentía el deseo de saber también lo que llamo la atención de su amiga, él percibía una presencia del otro lado pero no podía describir lo que era, quiso atravesar la puerta y averiguarlo, pero la firme mano de su amiga lo detuvo.

-vamos por Rachel, Kal – quito su vista de la puerta y tiro de su amigo para continuar con su camino en busca de su chica.

Vogel los esperaba con la puerta abierta, ella entro sin soltar a su compañero y cuando entro sus piernas temblaron, la imagen de Rachel en una camilla que estaba encerrada en una especie de caja de vidrio y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo cubierto con una bata blanca, de su cabeza, sus brazos y su pecho, se hacían notar muchos electrodos que se conectaban a diversas maquinas.

-¿Qué..que le hicieron?- pregunto enojada mientras se acercaba a la cámara donde la tenían.

- no le hemos hecho nada, ella comenzó a debilitarse de un día a otro y-

-¡algo tuvieron que hacerle para que se encuentre así!- grito furiosa, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, observaba a su Rachel a través del cristal, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

- estamos monitoreando su actividad cerebral, al parecer ella esta sumida en un sueño y no despierta, su cuerpo cambia de temperatura-

- ella se recuperara lo se- interrumpió Sugar que no había producido ruido alguno, Quinn levanto la mirada y se la encontró hasta el momento no la había notado

- ¿y tú quien eres?- pregunto de forma brusca

- soy Sugar- dijo estirando su mano para saludarla

- ella es la compañera de habitación de Rachel y la cuidado muy bien- dijo Vogel

Quinn levanto una de sus cejas, no le gusto Sugar, no le agrado, pero debía ser amable si es que estuvo cuidando a su novia

soy Quinn, la novia de Rachel- la saludo seria y recalco cada palabra con una voz firme

yo soy Kal- el niño se hizo notar para que la chica lo vea a él también

Mucho gusto- le sonrío Sugar al pequeño

Todo el momento fue interrumpido por unas fuertes convulsiones que sufría el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel, las maquinas se volvían loca indicando que el cuerpo estaba con una alta actividad, Quinn trataba desesperadamente abrir la maldita cámara, incluso la golpeo unas veces pero nada resultaba

-¡ábranla!- grito y de forma inmediata tenia ante sus ojos a Rachel al descubierto para poder abrazarla- Rach- la tomo con delicadeza, acariciaba su rostro e instintivamente el cuerpo de Rachel se quedo tranquilo, la respiración de la morena se volvió pausada, pero no despertaba

- debemos dejarlas solas- comento Sugar, Vogel la observo él no quería reconocerlo pero la chica tenia razón- ella te necesita a ti- le susurro a Quinn cuando paso por su lado

- lo se- respondió Quinn sin quitar su atención de Rachel- ¿Sugar?- la llamo

- ¿puedes cuidar de Kal mientras estoy con Rachel?- el niño no quería irse con la chica, no quería despegarse de su amiga

- por supuesto, vamos pequeño- Sugar era una chica amable y cuidaría del niño

- gracias- le dijo Quinn a Sugar antes de que esta saliera junto con su amigo para dejarla completamente sola con Rachel en aquella habitación.

- Rach- le susurraba mientras seguía acariciando su delicado rostro- vine por ti- lentamente y de forma delicada se fue acomodando a un lado de Rachel en la cama, solo quería abrasarla sentirla cerca y protegerla, suavemente fue quitando los electros del cuerpo de la morena, con todo el cuidado del mundo no quería lastimarla. Cuando todos esos cables estuvieron fuera del cuerpo de su novia, ella se acomodo mejor y la abrazo por la cintura, sabia que Rachel aunque este soñando o este en otro mundo, la iba a estar sintiendo y escuchando.

- despierta- le decía de forma dulce- estoy aquí cielo- dijo mientras apreciaba el perfil de su chica, estaba hermosa y la había extrañado tanto- vamos amor abre los ojos- acaricia el rostro de la chica, pasaba sus dedos por los pómulos, le regalaba una caricia delicada a esos labios que tanta veces beso, entre las caricias Rachel lanzo un suave suspiro aun dormida- se que estas hay- le susurro y deposito un delicado beso en los labios de Rachel, solo quería sentirlos otra vez y la suavidad de estos seguían intactos.

_¿Dónde esta mamá?- preguntaba la pequeña niña entre la oscuridad_

_Ella esta aquí- le respondía Rachel a la pequeña_

_¿Cómo sabes que ella esta aquí mami?- _

_Por que la siento- sonreía Rachel ella se sentía tranquila, ya no le daba miedo la oscuridad_

_¿y por que no vamos con ella?- preguntaba de forma tierna_

_Por que ya esta aquí y ha venido por nosotras- _

-¿Qué sueñas Rachel?- le hablaba Quinn, el rostro de Rachel transmitía paz, talvez soñaba algo bueno pensaba Quinn- te amo Rachel, por favor despierta-

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¡¿como es eso de que por culpa de Finn nos encontraron?- pregunto Santana asombrada por lo que le contaba su novia

**-** el les entrego los datos de Rachel y por cosas del destino dieron con nosotras- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- come San, debes alimentarte- le decía a su novia que no dejaba de mirarla para que siguiera contándole lo sucedido

**-** ese hijo de-

**-** no quiero improperios en la mesa-la regaño Brittany

**-** pero es cierto Britt, tú sabes perfectamente por todo lo que estamos pasando y por lo que aun nos falta- decía tratando de que su chica entrara en razón- y él debe estar muy tranquilo en su casa mirando tele en su sillón- dijo ofuscada

**-** bueno San él…él esta aquí- Santana quedo en silencio tratando de procesar la información

**-** ¿Cómo? ¿Quién esta aquí? No entendí, creo que no escuche bien-

**-** Finn, esta aquí-

**-** ¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo mientras se levanta, estaba dispuesta a ir por él y patearle el trasero

**-** el señor Charlie lo tiene en observaciones, se esta recuperando- la latina detuvo su paso y voltio a ver a su chica, buscando respuesta

**-** ¿recuperándose? ¿de que? – pregunto Santana

**-** con Rachel tomamos nuestras propia venganza San y se nos paso la mano, bueno mejor dicho se me paso la mano- dijo Brittany que seguía mirando su plato avergonzada

**-** ¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunto ocultando su sonrisa

**-** estuve a punto de matarlo- dijo en tono bajito sintiendo vergüenza- me deje llevar por la rabia y la frustración, él logro sacar lo peor de mi-

**-** ¿y porque no lo mataste?-

**-** Rachel me detuvo-

**-**¿Rachel?-

**-** si, dijo que no éramos unas asesinas, y que lo hiciéramos por ustedes, ella es muy buena y la mas perjudicada en todo este asunto- dijo con tristeza

**-** quiero verlo y reírme en su cara-

* * *

><p>no pienso dejar sola a Rachel-<p>

necesito que vengas un momento Quinn, debes saber algo importante y estoy seguro que Rachel estaría de acuerdo en que lo supieses- Quinn lo miraba desconfiada, estaba al lado de Rachel y era difícil dejarla sola

Sugar cuídala por favor- dijo mientras se levantaba y le dejaba una caricia en la suave piel del rostro de su novia- pero no la vayas a tocar- le advirtió- Kal tu cuida de que Sugar no la vaya a tocar- dijo a su amiguito que se encontraba observando a Rachel

Entendido- dijo Kal haciendo un aludo militar

Cuídenmela por favor- beso la frente de Rachel antes de salir para seguir a Vogel quien sabe donde.

Cuando se dio cuenta Vogel estaba a punto de abrir aquella puerta la cual ella estuvo observando por un buen momento, quería entrar, pero algo le decía que nada bueno se iba a encontrar en interior, sentía algo extraño cada segundo que pasaba y el hombre estaba apunto de abrirla.

adelante- el hombre le hizo un gesto para que ella se adentrara al laboratorio

¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto mientras entraba, no quería demostrar sus nervios

Rachel estuvo aquí hace poco, creo que estas en tú derecho de saber lo que hay aquí- Quinn sintió escalofríos, buscaba con sus ojos aquello que despertaba esa sensación en su pecho

¿Qué es eso?- se fue acercando de forma lenta al descubrir una esfera de cristal. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca trago saliva, había algo en el interior de esta que capto toda su atención

¿no te imaginas lo que puede ser?- le pregunto el hombre al ver el rostro desconcertado de la rubia, Quinn solo negó con su cabeza-¿recuerdas que yo saque muestras de tu sangre?-

Si- respondió mientras rodeaba la esfera tratando de divisar lo que había en su centro

También obtuve muestras del ADN de Rachel- Vogel observaba el comportamiento de la rubia- hice una mezcla de los dos- Quinn detuvo sus movimientos y fijo su mirada en él esperando a que continuara con la explicación- tome un embrión artificial que me ha llevado años crearlo para que recibiera la mezcla perfecta de ADN entre un mutante y un humano normal- la rubia sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba se estaba imaginando algo que no quería creer- en este caso Rachel aporto con su ADN como mutante y tú como el humano normal- trago saliva, era todo lo que el cuerpo de Quinn logro realizar en ese momento

¿Qué…que es?- tartamudeo Quinn, sus nervios la estaban traicionando, sus piernas volvían a temblar

Es tu hijo y de Rachel- dijo sin mas el hombre, la rubia sintió que se iba a desmayar, se alejo de la esfera dando unos pasos torpes hacia atrás, pero se topo con un mesón de cual cayeron varias cosas producto del impacto

Eso…eso…no es… no es posible-

Créelo-

Debe ser mentira-

No te miento, Rachel cumplió con parte de su trato, ayudarme a crearlo- hablaba tranquilo-¿no sientes nada cuando lo vez?- esa pregunta Quinn no se la esperaba, desde que paso por esa puerta sintió algo, pero no podía ser eso, no quería desesperarse…

Decidió serenarse, se atrevió nuevamente a observarlo con detenimiento, se acerco a la esfera una vez mas, lentamente coloco una de sus manos sobre el cristal, cuando hizo contacto con el objeto extrañamente escucho unos latidos en su mente, de forma rápida retiro su mano, pero la volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio y esta vez no la saco y ahí estaban otra vez esos latidos, se perdía en ellos, todo a su alrededor se esfumo y solo estaba ella y ese pequeño ser, sentía que una parte de Rachel estaba en él, mágicamente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando comenzaba a asimilar todo, ahora se daba cuenta que lo que tenia enfrente era su hijo o hija, algo de ella y de Rachel…

Quinn- dijo Vogel que solo observaba a la joven- él se esta muriendo- Quinn rápidamente lo mira asustada- tiene una extraña conexión con Rachel y esta padeciendo al igual que ella

¿y eso que significa? –

Necesita un vientre materno para sobrevivir- Quinn estaba confundida no entendía mucho lo que le trataban de decir – solo hay una opción ya que Rachel no lo puede llevar en su interior, y... solo nos quedas tú-

_quiero estar con mi mami- susurraba la pequeña _

_pronto cielo- le decía Rachel de forma dulce se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de madera, la morena abrasaba a la niña protegiéndola y cuidándola de la oscuridad _

_¿ella me quiere? –pregunto con ternura y temerosa la pequeña niña mientras se hundía en el pecho de su madre_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno un nuevo capitulo, trate de ser rápida :P pero no me funciono mucho quería ponerlo ayer (estaba de cumpleaños, uuuh cumplí 23 años u.u como va pasando el tiempo) por eso no alcance a subirlo :**

**pero bueee! espero les haya gustado :)**

**¿Quieren que Quinn sea la encargada de llevar a su hijo de forma normal? ¿ inseminación? :O! **

**Rachel esta en una especie de sueño y ¿esta con su hija? o_o ¿entonces el embrión sera una niña? jajaja quien sabe **

**Gracias por leer y comentar y tener la historia entre sus favoritas eh! enserio gracias :D**

**Pidan, consulten yo responderé jajaja **

**Saludos **

**Eve :)**

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor **


	20. Chapter 20 El milagro de la ciencia

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Un hijo, eso era algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes, no de esa manera, todo se tornaba muy confuso, no lograba procesar completamente lo que Vogel le explicaba, solo mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras sus manos se aferraban al mesón con el que tropezó cuando retrocedía un par de pasos, hasta ese momento había sido su único soporte.<p>

No daba crédito aun a las palabras del científico, él era capaz de depositar el embrión en su interior, pero ella no estaba preparada para eso, aunque…

tu cuerpo resistirá perfectamente al mutante- Quinn levanto la mirada y lo observo

¿Cómo sabe eso?-pregunto ella

Por que lo preparamos- la rubia lo miraba confundida- antes de que ustedes se fueran, modificamos un poco el ADN de tu amiga y el tuyo, necesitábamos estar seguros de que una de ustedes dos seria la ideal para ser la madre del mutante una vez echas las mezclas y encontrar la perfecta- Quinn asimilaba poco a poco cada palabra, sabia que estuvo inconciente por un tiempo, luego de haber sido torturada junto con Santana, y cuando se encontraba en ese estado había soñado con la voz de Rachel, _quizás no fue un sueño_ pensó- en tus venas corre un ADN con capacidades de regeneración mas rápida que la de un humano normal, tus tejidos se fortalecieron- Quinn abrió la boca sorprendida- aun no te has dado cuenta de esto por que tu cuerpo no ha necesitado utilizar esas capacidades- él hablaba tranquilo, convencido de cada una de sus palabras, tenia que hacer razonar a la joven, ella era su única esperanza para que su proyecto siga adelante, para que el mutante que aun era pequeño siguiese con vida, pero cada hora que pasaba este perdía vida- claro que del mutante que fueron sacadas esas capacidades, no era de un nivel alto como el de Rachel, ella lleva consigo un poder tan grande que no tienes limites y podría terminar con su vida y con el del bebe si lo llevase en su vientre, es un riesgo que no pienso correr-

Yo no...no…no puedo tomar esa decisión sin Rachel-

Pero ella aun esta inconciente- respondía Vogel

Cuando ella despierte lo hablaremos entre las dos, como vera es algo que nos incumbe a ambas y no pienso hacerlo si ella no esta de acuerdo- sus piernas por fin reaccionaron y comenzaba a alejarse del hombre, quería salir de aquel lugar y estar con Rachel, deseaba que la morena despertara lo mas pronto posible, la necesitaba, en estos momentos la necesitaba demasiado

No se si ella despierte pronto, ellos están conectados de alguna manera y el embrión puede morir en cualquier momento- Vogel trataba de convencerla, pero ella no daba señala alguna de aceptar

Quinn detuvo sus pasos a metros de la puerta que daba hacia su escapatoria, no aguantaba estar un solo momento más ahí, donde sentía que la estaban presionando…

-cuando ella despierte vamos a tomar esa decisión- el tono en el que hablaba era firme aunque por dentro solo sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo en busca de la contención de la morena.

Una vez fuera del ese lugar frío, camino nuevamente por el pasillo, no quiso analizar nada de lo que escucho, solo tenia algo en mente, esperar que Rachel despertara de aquel sueño en el que había caído.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?- Quinn se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Rachel al escuchar a su pequeño amigo que hablaba con Sugar

Ella se ha convertido en alguien importante para mi- respondía Sugar con tono muy dulce a la pregunta del pequeño Kal, Quinn levanto una ceja a modo de confusión ante la respuesta de la chica

¿muy importante?- volvía a preguntar el niño

Si, cuando me trajeron a este lugar, yo tenia mucho miedo y ella me cuido y me dio seguridad- los dos permanecían cerca de Rachel, la miraban, Sugar tratando de ver algún signo que le dijera que la morena va a despertar, el mas pequeño miraba a Rachel con admiración y curiosidad, él sabia la importancia que tenia para su amiga Quinn, y también estaba conciente del poder que portaba dentro de ella, por lo tanto era una mutante merecedora de su admiración- es por eso que le tengo mucho aprecio y trato de cuidarla-

Quinn también la quiere mucho- dijo el niño, Quinn quien se encontraba aun escuchando aquella conversación sonrío al oír lo dicho por su pequeño compañero

Y Rachel la quiere ella-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Ella me lo decía cuando hablaba de su novia, en las noches cuando dormíamos en la habitación- hizo una pausa, Quinn trago saliva _¿dormían en la habitación?_ _¿dormían juntas?- _la escuchaba llorar, aunque Rachel creía que yo estaba dormida, ella pronunciaba su nombre entre lagrimas, yo llegue a pensar que todo esto que esta ocurriendo era por que estaba alejada de Quinn, y tuve miedo de que Rachel no reaccionara y se fuera muriendo de pena-

Pero ella aun no despierta- dijo el niño observando a la joven Sugar

No, aun no abre sus ojos, pero ella sabe que Quinn esta cerca, lo se por que lo siento, no sabría explicarte como lo hago, pero debe ser algo de mutantes- le sonrío al pequeño- nunca me ha pasado con ningún mutante quizás sea por que jamás me había cruzado con uno como Rachel-

Ella es muy fuerte, yo siento su poder y es algo que invade tu espacio, sientes que rodea tu cuerpo con su fuerza sin que se de cuenta- decía Kal con una mirada de asombro

Se que es fuerte, por la importancia que tiene para el Señor Vogel-

¿él es malo?-

No lo se Kal, pero de algo estoy segura, no hay que confiar en él-

Esas últimas palabras causaron un poco de miedo en Quinn, que aun tenia en su mente las palabras de Vogel dando vuelta.

Decidió entrar e interrumpir la conversación entre ambos y ocupar su lugar al lado de su novia.

¡! Quinn!¡- Kal le dio un calido abraso que fue respondido de la misma manera por parte de la rubia

Pequeño- le dijo Quinn mientras le desordenaba su cabello-¿me la cuidaste?-

Si- respondió él muy animado- con Sugar no le despegamos los ojos ¿cierto?- se dirigió hacia la joven que veía la interacción entre los dos con una sonrisa

Muy cierto- respondió ella, ante la mirada de los dos, Quinn la analizaba con la mirada y Sugar se sintió intimidada, por alguna razón sentía que aquella rubia no confiaba en ella- sera mejor dejarlas solas Kal, ven acompáñame- el niño le dio un ultimo abraso a su amiga y salio de la habitación junto con Sugar, dejando a Quinn acompañando a su novia.

Rachel- susurro- te necesito, por favor despierta amor yo…yo no se que hacer- se acurruco cerca del cuerpo de la morena y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica para poder así escuchar sus latidos, era una melodía que la tranquilizaba, un sonido tan único que solo ella podía disfrutar completamente- tengo miedo Rach- un susurro que se veía amenazado por las lagrimas, con su mano izquierda tomo la mano derecha de la morena entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Rachel de su calidez que desprendía en aquel roce.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>yo creo que deberíamos salir hoy en la noche-

- San iré yo, tú te quedaras aquí-

- no, yo también iré- respondió Santana ante la insistencia Britt por ir sola a buscar a sus amigas y dejarla a ella ahí "para que este segura"

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?- dijo la rubia en un tono lleno de frustración- amor, por favor entiéndeme-

- nací terca y así me voy a morir- se acerco a su novia- Britt entiéndeme tú, yo quiero ir a buscarlas también, no estaré tranquila en este lugar sabiendo que te fuiste, Quinn es mi amiga y Rachel lo va siendo de a poco- Britt la miro seria, Santana rodó los ojos- OK, Berry también es mi amiga y con mas razón voy a ir, tú y yo juntas donde sea-

- esta bien, veo que no podré contigo- bajo su mirada, unió sus manos con las de Santana regalándose tiernas caricias- te quiero tanto que te acepto terca y todo-

- te amo- le susurro la morena antes de besar a Britt suavemente, ambas se encontraban en la habitación preparando un bolso con objetos basicos para ir nuevamente a ese lugar donde muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de ellas como en las de sus amigas- cuando piensas hablar con tu padre- Santana fue la confidente de Britt, la bailarina desahogo sus penas con su novia, si en este mundo existía alguien que se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba y la amaba esa persona tenia nombre Santana López, y se lo demostraba a cada minuto

- aun no lo se, no creo ser capaz de hablar con él en estos momentos- respiro profundamente- San-

- dime- la joven latina hablaba con dulzura- ¿Qué sucede?-

- perdón por mentirte- Santana la miro confundida- por no contarte acerca de mi pasado- las ultimas palabras salieron como un susurro, la morena la abraso con fuerza, demostrándole de esa manera que nada tenia que perdonarle

- vida, tranquila…para mi sigues siendo la misma chica especial que conocí y me cautivo con su personalidad, con su alegría, con su belleza, no hay nada que perdonar, entiendo que no me hayas querido contar esa parte, no te preocupes por eso ¿si?-

- eres perfecta- murmuro Britt aun abrasada a Santana

- ven aquí- susurro atrayendo el rostro de su novia cerca del suyo para poder fundirse en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, entre suaves e intensas caricias, quedaron sentadas en la cama, ninguna de las dos quería romper aquel contacto hasta que Britt decidió hablar

- yo se que no es el momento adecuado- susurraba cerca de los labios de Santana aun acariciándolos levemente con los suyos- quisiera sentirte San, deseo tocarte, acariciarte intensamente- la latina trago saliva, se estaba encendiendo

- Britt, en este lugar no- le dijo en tono de suplica- siento que en cualquier momento va a aparecer alguien por alguna pared o que el señor Charlie estará viendo lo que pasa por mi mente y no creo que sea necesario que él se entere de nuestras intimidades- Santana se caracterizaba por se una chica pasional pero en esos minutos se encontraba nerviosa, se había cruzado con tantos chicos y chicas en aquel lugar y todos con distintas capacidades que se sentía observada por ellos

- San- suspiro resignada- entiendo-

- cuando estemos conduciendo fuera de este lugar te demostrare cuanto te amo Britt, solo que aquí no lograría concentrarme – Brittany sonrío y volvió a abrasarla con cariño, algo mas inocente

- esta noche cuando estemos fuera- Santana asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa –

- será mejor que terminemos de arreglar esto para salir pronto-

* * *

><p>pequeña ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba Rachel en medio de la oscuridad, la niña se había puesto de pie rápidamente y se alejaba de ella<p>

ella nos esta buscando, ¡vamos mami!- decía la niña mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa

pero-

esta detrás de esa puerta- espetaba la pequeña que ya desaparecía sin que la morena pudiese evitarlo, Rachel nunca logro verla, ni saber como era, no vio su rostro, solo escucho su voz, sintió su compañía en todo momento, pudo percibir la suavidad de sus manitos cuando se aferraba a ella y la dulzura de su voz, esos detalles le recordaban a Quinn- ¡mami!- solo se escuchaba su llamado a lo lejos

dios no veo nada- decía desesperada Rachel- ¿Dónde estas? Por favor háblame cielo- por mas que la buscaba sus manos solo se topaban con la pared, no quería perderla y en ese instante sintió miedo de no volver a ver a su hija, por que descubrió que lo era, una niña de Quinn y de ella. Caminaba dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, la soledad nuevamente la invadió, esta vez sabia que estaba completamente sola, rendida cayo al suelo sentada con su espalda apoyada en una pared sus brazos rodearon sus piernas y decidió esperar lo que sea que tuviese que suceder ya nada mas podía hacer

_regresa Rach_- Rachel escucho un pequeño sollozo, conocía esa voz, la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo, por mas oscuro y frío que fuese, aquella voz siempre le entregaba la calidez y tranquilidad que necesitaba- _despierta_-

¡Quinn!- se levanto del suelo lo mas rápido que pudo y camino por el lugar sin importarle que tan oscuro estaba- ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba con desesperación, sus manos tocaron la cerradura de una puerta, pero estaba cerrada, la golpeo con fuerza, no había forma de abrirla.

_No me dejes sola por favor_- su voz se hacia escuchar desde otro lugar, la morena caminaba tratando de buscar algo mas con sus manos, escuchaba cosas cayéndose producto de las embestidas de su cuerpo contra algún objeto, volvió a encontrar otra puerta pero cuando tomo la cerradura su cuerpo fue victima de la debilidad mas grande y pesada que había sentido en su vida, sus piernas temblaron quedando arrodillada en el suelo, solo con la fuerza suficiente para girar la perilla y lograr abrirla siendo cegada en ese mismo instante por una luz tan fuerte que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran cayendo totalmente al suelo inconciente…

Quinn- murmuro Rachel despertando con dificultad de aquel sueño, la rubia que se encontraba sobre su pecho se levanto y la miro atenta

¿Rachel?- pregunto tomando con extrema delicadeza el rostro de la morena- cariño-

¿Quinn? – dijo confundida tratando de abrir sus ojos para poder visualizarla mejor- ¿Dónde…donde estoy?- levantaba su cabeza con la intención de observar su alrededor- ¿Qué haces aquí?- a medida que despertaba era conciente de lo que estaba pasando- ¿y nuestra…?- se quedo en silencio al darse cuenta que todo había sido solo un sueño

Rach- la rubia se aferro a ella con suavidad brindándole un abraso- despertaste cielo despertaste-

Rachel respondió con intensidad aquel gesto, habían necesitado tanto la una de la otra

-¿Qué me sucedió?-

Quinn bajo la mirada, ambas se encontraban sobre la cama en esa habitación completamente blanca y con maquinas rodeándolas

tu cuerpo se debilito de un momento a otro amor y caíste en un sueño profundo- murmuro Quinn ocultando su tristeza, Rachel la observaba atenta hasta que recordó algo

espera- hizo una pausa mirando seriamente a la rubia-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú…tú deberías estar con Britt lejos de este lugar-

Yo vine por ti Rachel-

No, no, esto no esta bien ¿es un sueño verdad? Debo estar soñando, si eso , estoy soñando, lo desee tanto que ahora mis sueños me hacen pasar por esto- espetaba Rachel seria- por que de ser lo contrario estarías corriendo peligro en este lugar y eso yo no me lo perdonaría-

No Rach, no es un sueño- hablo en el mismo tono que la morena- he venido para sacarte de este lugar, por que no podía estar un momento mas sabiendo que tu estabas en este sitio…sacrificándote, no pude- dijo con su voz apunto de quebrarse

Quinn pero no debías venir, yo decidí quedarme por que era lo correcto-

No Rachel, nunca tomes esas decisiones sola, yo no puedo estar lejos de ti-

Tienes que irte antes de que te vean- Rachel salio de la cama- no deben verte aquí, vamos te sacare de este lugar- el instinto de protección de Rachel estaba a flor de piel, el solo echo de pensar que le pudiesen hacer daño a Quinn por culpa suya la hacia enloquecer de miedo

Basta- la rubia detuvo los pasos de la morena antes de que esta saliese por la puerta- ya me vieron y estuve hablando con Vogel-

¡¿Qué?- el rostro de Rachel no tenia descripción, su cuerpo se paralizo

Él sabe que vine por ti- trato de acercársele-

Veo que has despertado- Vogel hacia ingreso al lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al Omega en perfecto estado

Déjala ir- fue lo único que dijo Rachel posicionándose delante de Quinn para protegerla

Me temo que ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- respondió el hombre

¿Cómo?-voltio hacia Quinn que estaba en silencio

Ella ya lo conoce y depende de lo que Quinn decida para que ustedes salgan de aquí-

¿Qué decisión? ¿Quinn?-

El…el embrión necesita crecer en un verdadero vientre materno Rach- Quinn respondió mirando a su novia quien estaba con la boca abierta- yo soy la única opción- Rachel negó con la cabeza

No- dijo la morena mirando al hombre nuevamente- ella no hará eso, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarla- respiro profundamente- yo la llevare dentro de mi-respondió con tono firme

No- dijo la rubia- eso no lo consentiré- hablo con algo de miedo en sus ojos, ya que sabia lo que eso significaba, era un riesgo muy alto para la morena y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a correrlo- si yo acepto a llevarlo dentro de mi, tu los dejas ir- camino unos cuantos pasos para enfrentarse a Vogel- Kal, Sugar y Rachel se irán de aquí –

¿Kal?- pregunto la morena confundida

¿si o no?- Quinn ignoro la pregunta de Rachel

No tomes las decisiones por ti sola- Rachel hablo molesta levantando la voz- yo llevare al bebe-

He dicho que no Rachel- grito enfadada Quinn

¿Por qué no?- dijo en el mismo tono

Porque morirías Rachel y yo no pienso perderte- grito levantando sus brazos, una lagrima recorría su mejilla- yo lo llevare y ellos se van-

Yo no me iré a ninguna parte- respondió la morena un poco mas tranquila

Nosotros tampoco- respondieron Sugar y Kal que ingresaban a la habitación, Quinn respiro frustrada por la situación

No me quiero ir- volvió a decir el niño- yo vine con Quinn y no la dejare sola

Pequeño si yo digo que tu vuelves así lo harás- le hablo seriamente a su amigo, el negó con la cabeza – esto es frustrante ustedes tres hacen todo mas difícil de lo que ya es- hablaba molesta

Esto es algo que aun no debemos decidir a la ligera- interrumpió Rachel ganándose la mirada seria de Quinn- te daremos la respuesta mañana- le decía a Vogel

esta bien, creo que podemos mantenerlo vivo por un tiempo, pero si quieren su libertad-dijo mirando a los cuatro- tomen la decisión correcta- espeto saliendo de la habitación

Sugar corrió hacia Rachel para abrasarla ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que no le agradaba las muestras de cariño que tenia hacia su chica

¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto preocupada

Un poco mareada- respondió con dificultad apoyándose en los hombros de la joven- siento que me voy a desmayar- Quinn fue en su ayuda y la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos

Vamos te llevo a la cama – le hablo con dulzura, la morena se aferro al cuello de Quinn

Tu y yo debemos hablar- le dijo seria mientras era situada sobre su cama

Si pero lo hablaremos a solas- se voltio hacia los otros dos -déjenme sola con ella, necesitamos hablar –

¿otra vez?- dijo el pequeño ya cansado- esta bien vámonos- tomo de la mano a Sugar para salir de allí de una forma divertida

Vamos-

Una vez a solas la rubia miro a su chica que tenia un gesto serio en el rostro y estaba con los brazos cruzados, claramente molesta por lo sucedido

Rach- se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado- estamos en una situación difícil, de lo que decidamos depende nuestra libertad y la de nuestros amigos-

Yo no quiero que te arriesgues, esto no es como si te sacaran un diente, es insertarte un bebe, Quinn entiende, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo- tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos- no tienes que pasar por esto-

No Rachel, mi cuerpo ya esta preparado para recibirlo, y no corro el riesgo de morir- beso tiernamente los labios de Rachel- dime que me apoyaras en esto por favor, es por nuestro bien-

¿estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por nosotros?-

Rachel por ti hago lo que me pidan-

¿La llevaras dentro de ti?- la miro directamente a los ojos, Quinn la observo confundida

¿la llevaras?- pregunto ella

Será una niña Quinn- los ojos expresivos de la morena se volvieron brillantes y vidriosos

¿Cómo…como sabes eso?-pregunto pálida

Lo se, porque ella me acompaño en mi sueño-sonrío- me dijo mami- las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus bellos ojos – y …-

¿y?- pregunto atenta Quinn a lo que decía la morena

Me preguntaba por ti, quería estar contigo- la rubia sintió alegría al escuchar lo dicho por Rachel- no podemos quedarnos aquí Quinn, una vez que tu o yo la tenga dentro nos escaparemos lejos y nos la llevaremos con nosotras-

No podría dejarla aquí, será nuestra pequeña-

Seremos madres- dijo mirando los ojos verdes de su chica- tu y yo tendremos una niña-

Se besaron intensamente, sus lágrimas se mezclaban, se aferraban al rostro de la otra

-¿Por qué tuviste que venir?- dijo entre medio del beso la morena

- por que no concibo la vida sin estar a tu lado Rach- sus labios se rozaban con pasión, pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior de la rubia por parte de Rachel hacían enloquecer a Quinn

- te extrañe tanto- susurro sobre los labios de su novia

- yo más- sus lenguas se encontraban deseosas de más- Sugar tendrá que dormir en otra parte- gruño ente medio del beso

- ¿celosa?- pregunto separándose de ella

- no lo se ¿debería?- pregunto levantando una ceja- ¿Por qué duerme contigo?-

- yo pedí que ella me acompañara, no quería estar sola y me llevo bien con Sugar me agrada-

- ¿te agrada? ¿de que forma?- dijo seria

- no de la forma que piensas, me agrada como amiga, es buena persona y me ha ayudado-

- mhmm-

- Quinn te amo, te amo – volvió a unir sus labios- no tienes por que sentirte celosa-

- perdóname- se sintió avergonzada- no suelo ser así, nunca había sentido celos por nadie, y contigo se despiertan todos esos instintos-

- eres adorable ¿lo sabias?-

- tienes que descansar- dijo ruborizada

-a todo esto- la morena se recostó- ¿Qué hace el pequeño aquí? ¿Por qué lo has traído?-era hora del regaño pensó Quinn - ¿sabes lo irresponsable que es eso? Quinn es un niño y aquí corre peligro, esto no es un juego ¿hablaste con sus padres?- pregunto preocupada- nos vamos a meter en problemas ¿y el señor Charlie que dijo? ¿Por qué hablaste con él verdad?, ¡dios! deben estar buscándolo por todos lados-

- Rachel- la detuvo posando un dedo sobre los labios de Rachel con suavidad- él quiso acompañarme, y por sus padres no te preocupes-hizo una pequeña pausa- no tiene, él esta solo en este mundo…gracias a él pude llegar hasta aquí-

- es un niño muy tierno-

- y muy valiente- ambas sonrieron y quedaron en silencio

-¿Cómo esta Santana?-

- cuando salí aun estaba dormida pero estaba evolucionando bien, ella es una mujer fuerte y dudo mucho que algo así pueda vencerla –

- solo nos faltarían que ellas viniesen y estaríamos todas aquí arriesgándonos-

- son capaces, eso debemos admitirlo-

-permiso, no quiero interrumpirlas- Sugar entraba pero esta vez sola, Quinn la observaba seria nuevamente- solo vine por algunas cosas, Quinn tu dormirás en la habitación con Rachel, a mi y al pequeño nos cedieron otra habitación con un xbox incluido para que él juegue mientras ustedes deciden que hacer-

- Sugar- Rachel la llamo, la joven camino hacia a ella esperando que hable- gracias por todo- se abrazaron

- no tienes por que agradecerme nada Rach, tu fuiste quien me salvo- se miraban a los ojos, las dos chicas se habían hecho grandes amigas

-¿seguirás enseñándome después de esto?-

-claro que si, tienes mucho que aprender todavía- Quinn permanecía en silencio, no quería demostrar sus celos, solo pudo contenerse apretando sus puños gesto que no paso desapercibido por la joven Sugar

- las dejo, descansa Rachel – deposito un beso en la frente de la morena- buenas noches Quinn-

- dile a Kal que descanse y que se porte bien por favor- Sugar asintió para luego salir de la habitación…

* * *

><p>no puedo creer que nos hayan facilitado este auto- dijo Santana quien era la que conducía- Britt iba en el asiento del copiloto, observándola con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, ya llevaban varias horas de camino, era de noche y la carretera estaba vacía, era de ellas completamente…<p>

La mano de la rubia fue haciéndose dueña de la pierna de Santana, la acariciaba desde la rodilla de forma ascendente, rozaba sus dedos con intensidad, provocando a la morena que ya comenzaba a tragar saliva, una mano traviesa que ya subía aun mas, acercándose a la intimidad de la latina quien opto rápidamente por detener el vehiculo en una de las orillas.

creí que te ibas a resistir un poco mas- decía con dificultada la rubia por el beso desesperado de Santana mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas de su novia-mmm- dijo cuando sintió que Santana colaba una de sus manos debajo de su polera para masajear uno de sus senos

tú me provocaste y despertaste a Santana…ahora solo disfruta- susurro mientras esa misma mano bajaba para ayudar a la otra a desabrochar los botones del jeans de Brittany quien acariciaba con fiereza el cuerpo de su chica, y se adueñaba de su cuello

quítate la ropa- pidió mientras trataba de deshacerse de la prenda superior que cubría el cuerpo de la latina- OH- suspiro cuando sintió la mano de Santana ocupándose de estimular su zona intima

dijiste que querías sentirme – dijo sensual la morena- me sentirás como nunca antes- introdujo tres dedos con fuerza una vez que supo que Brittany estaba lista, las embestidas eran con mas intensidad y velocidad, la rubia estaba tocando el cielo, disfrutaba como nunca antes, la mano izquierda de la morena se aferraba con fuerza del cuello de la rubia para besarla con mas pasión, las manos de Brittany apretaban con fuerza la cintura de su novia, sus uñas provocaban rasguños en la piel de Santana, con sus yemas sentía las heridas de le estaba causando pero cuando se percataba de aquello y trataba de acariciarlas estas ya no estaban, pero Britt no podía pensar en nada mas estaba llegando a su limite y producto de la excitación le dio una mordida en la labio inferior a Santana provocándole una pequeña herida, pero en la latina no había dolor solo crecía a un mas su excitación.

Brittany lanzo un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta cuando había llegado a su punto mas alto para sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba completamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar, debió abrir la puerta del vehiculo rápidamente una vez que Santana había salido de su interior

-hey ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la morena cuando vio lo que trataba de hacer su novia, Brittany no respondió, solo salio y se alejo un par de metros y cayo de rodillas al suelo por no tener suficiente fuerza, Santana iba a acercarse pero la bailarina le hizo una señal para que se quedara donde estaba y con una sonrisa le dio a entender que todo estaba bien.

Santana la miro, las alas de Brittany comenzaron a desgarrar nuevamente la espalda de la chica de forma brusca, saliendo en busca de libertad y provocando heridas profundas en su cuerpo. Una vez fuera estas la morena se abraso a Brittany que respiraba con dificultada, agotada.

no pude controlarlas esta vez- dijo en un susurro- realmente me hiciste perder la cabeza- Brittany sonreía, Santana permanecía seria- vamos cambia esa cara-

- no puedo verte sufrir así Britt-

Ya estoy acostumbrada a ese dolor, además lo sufriría mil veces si pudo disfrutarte a ti- le dijo de forma sensual- ayúdame a quitármelas- cambio su gesto

¿Por qué?-

No me gusta que me veas así- dijo avergonzada- me siento un bicho raro-

Te vez hermosa Brittany, puedo apreciar tu ángel-la rubia sonrío y negó con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos nuevamente y luego sus labios-

Tu labio- dijo sorprendida

¿Qué?- se toco con su dedo-¿Qué tengo?-

Nada- respondió la rubia

¿entonces?-

Es solo que…yo te hice una herida y…-

¿y que?-

Ya no esta-

* * *

><p>Quinn besaba con intensidad a Rachel, juntas acostadas en la cama, se abrazaban con fuerza, se acariciaban con pasión, la mano de la morena bajo rápidamente para frotar con fuerza aquel lugar donde solo ella tenia derecho, la rubia estaba sobre el cuerpo de Rachel y gimió con fuerza al sentirla en su intimidad, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a los toques de la cantante<p>

Rach- suspiro- por favor-

La cantante sintió la humedad en la intimidad de su novia y la penetro de forma lenta con dos de sus dedos, la cadera de Quinn se comenzaba a mover al ritmo impuesto por las embestidas de Rachel dentro de ella, las manos de la rubia se aferraron a la cabecera de la cama con fuerza, mientras gemía sin querer evitar hacer ruido, necesitaba expresar lo que sentía y los suspiros y gemidos salían de su boca de la manera mas exquisita que Rachel jamás había escuchado en su vida.

La otra mano de Rachel masajeaba uno de los senos y con su boca mordía y besaba el cuello de Quinn, pero la morena noto algo extraño, sentía la piel de su novia caliente, estaba a una temperatura fuera de lo normal

-Quinn-

-mhm- logro decir la rubia quien estaba a punto de llegar

- ¿estas….estas bien?- pregunto con dificultad

- mejor que nunca- dijo casi en un grito

- dios- suspiro al sentir que Quinn estaba llegando, ella estaba necesitando a su novia de la misma manera y rápidamente sin decir nada, sintió que la rubia se adentraba en su interior con fuerza.

Ambas gemían sin control alguno, se movían con intensidad dentro de la otra, hasta que sus cuerpos no dieron mas, Quinn se aferro con una de sus manos a las sabanas mientras besaba con fiereza a la morena hasta que llegaron y tuvieron el mayor orgasmo de sus vidas juntas.

La rubia descansaba sobre el cuerpo de la morena, se habían extrañado, sus cuerpos lo decían…

fue…intenso- susurro Quinn

increíble amor- respondió Rachel tratando de respirar normal

te amo- besaba nuevamente la piel de su novia- ¡diablos!- se separo de Rachel sentándose sobre ella observando su mano asustada

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la morena preocupada

Rach…la…la sabana- la apunto

¿Qué tiene?- dijo mirando el lugar

La…la queme-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola I'm back :P, mil disculpas por la demora, se que prometí actualizar pronto pero me fue imposible, un integrante de mi familia cayo al hospital y no tuve cabeza para escribir u.u, pero ahora volvi mas tranquila y con todas las ganas de escribir :)<strong>_

_**¿como lo pasaron el día de los enamorados? espero que bonito :D o_o yo pase un día de san valentin...sin valentin ._. jajajaja bueno pero con todo lo de achele/faberry uffa tengo para todo el mes :D!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice mas larguito :P **_

_**Me hice un twiter ya que mi face me anda fallando u.u ¬¬ estas cosas me pasan a mi solamente, si alguien quiere consultar, recomendar o cualquier cosa que sea aquí lo tienen BaikenVfor (soy nueva en eso) :) yo quiero conocerlas también, y recibo sus ideas con agrado **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, por los alertas y favoritos :D! **_

_**Saludos y besos cuídense mucho **_

_**P.D.: disculpen las faltas por favor :)**_

_**Eve**_


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Informante?

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>-¡vaya!- Rachel se sienta sobre la cama con gesto de desconcierto- pudimos apagarlo antes de que se propague- la morena se coloca su ropa de dormir, mientras Quinn esta en silencio observando hacia la nada, esta pensativa y Rachel lo sabe, esta claro que lo que había sucedido era algo que no se esperaban- ¿estas bien?- pregunta suavemente tomando la mano de Quinn para darle confianza y que se acerque a ella, la rubia se acerca y la abraza con fuerza sin decir nada- tranquila- susurra<p>

- casi…provoco un incendio- dijo despacio la rubia sin despegarse de Rachel- ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?-

La morena suspiro pesadamente, ambas sabían la respuesta- modificaron tu ADN-Quinn se separo un poco del cuerpo de Rachel para observarla a los ojos, se sintió tranquila

es…tan raro…yo-dijo la rubia mirando sus manos- ¿Cómo?-

no se- Rachel también miraba las bellas manos de su chica y las acariciaba con las suyas-¿Qué sentías cuando…? o mas bien ¿que estabas pensando mientras te salía fuego en las manos? – pregunto la morena no muy convencida ya que Quinn la miro de forma divertida

Rach ¿de verdad crees que yo estaba pensando mientras hacíamos el amor?- dijo con media sonrisa- ¿y que sentía?- se rió por primera vez luego del incidente- ¿Qué sientes tú cuando estas teniendo relaciones con la mujer que amas?- la morena entendió por medio de esto que Quinn no tuvo conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo- no se amor no me di cuenta-

Yo…- decía la morena- yo sentí que tu cuerpo estaba…algo caliente mientras…-

¿por eso me preguntaste como me sentía?- Rachel asintió- pero aun no entiendo como…-

Debe ser algo parecido a lo mío- dice Rachel tranquilamente

¿a que te refieres?-

Que a lo mejor es algo que no controlas a voluntad- Quinn quedo pensando por las palabras que Rachel le dijo- esto debe quedar entre nosotras, Vogel no debe enterarse de las capacidades que tienes ahora- le hablo seriamente

Tienes razón-

Solo mantente tranquila cuando estés en su presencia- le acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarla

Mientras no me hagas el amor delante de él creo que no tendré ningún problema- bromeo Quinn

¿Cómo explicaremos eso?- la morena apuntaba hacia la sabana que se encontraba en el suelo quemada, la rubia ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de no tener ninguna respuesta- diré que fui yo, creo que es lo mejor- le sonrío a la rubia- ven…vamos a acostarnos, aun nos queda algo con que cubrir nuestros cuerpos- la morena bromeaba, sabia que lo que estaba pasando era algo serio pero necesitaba que su novia se mantuviese serena ante las circunstancias.

Ambas se acostaron sobre la cama abrazadas, la morena cubría con sus brazos el cuerpo de su novia, como protegiéndola, la acariciaba suavemente de forma tierna, escucho un suspiro que provino de Quinn- ¿sientes miedo?-

-¿por lo que ahora soy?- le respondió con otra pregunta a la cantante y esta asintió levemente con su cabeza- no- hicieron un corto silencio- tenemos aun mas cosas en común- susurro con media sonrisa en su rostro- soy para ti y tú para mi rach-

-tienes razón- respondió Rachel sintiéndose mas tranquila por a respuesta de Quinn- somos la una para la otra- se besaron suavemente en los labios, _aun no te he dicho lo otro Quinn, seremos eternas juntas _pensó la morena

-Rach- dijo Quinn entre el beso

-¿mmm?-logro responder escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, inhalando el aroma que hacia tanto tiempo que extrañaba

-¿crees que tengan…cámaras?- los ojos de Quinn analizaban cada rincón de la blanca habitación, Rachel rió sobre la suave piel del cuello de su novia-¿Por qué te ríes?-

- es solo que no pensé que me preguntarías eso –

- ¿y?... vamos Rach, estamos en una especie de laboratorio, deben tener cámaras y ¡!oh por dios!¡ ¿y si nos vieron mientras hacíamos el amor?- Quinn se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama, mientras la morena no paraba de reírse- deja ya de reírte-

-tranquila, no hay cámaras- tiro de la mano a su novia para que regresara a su lado

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

- con Sugar revisamos la habitación, ella no se sentía segura y…- se detuvo al ver el gesto molesto de la rubia-¿Qué pasa?-

- no, nada- se miraron- esta bien, solo son celos- puso cara de niña a punto de hacer berrinche, algo que solo provoco una carcajada en la morena

- adorable, eso es lo que eres- volvió a abrazarla con fuerza- no tienes por que estar así por Sugar, no hay cámaras en la habitación y sobre todo- la beso intensamente- te amo chica en llamas-

-¡ey! No te burles de mí- se quejo Quinn

- debemos buscarte un nombre-

- Quinn Fabray creo que sigue y seguirá siendo mi nombre –

- me refiero a otro, yo me llamo Fénix o mi mutante-

- te advierto que chica en llamas no será el nombre- dijo seria la rubia- te lo advierto Rachel Berry- la amenazo en cuanto vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia

- solo bromeaba-

* * *

><p>-¿en que piensas?-<p>

- no se, en lo que sucedió quizás-

- ¿le temes a lo que eres? –

- no es eso Britt, es solo que no me lo esperaba-

- yo si- susurro la bailarina mientras conducía por la carretera en medio de la noche

- mhmm-

- San- voltio para mirar a su novia

-¿podré hacer algo más o será solo eso?-

-¿Qué?- la rubia se sorprendió por la tranquilidad con la que se encontró en el rostro de Santana

- ósea que si yo obtuve estas capacidades ¿Quinn también? Digo…a ella le hicieron lo mismo que a mi-

- talvez si- la rubia volvió su mirada hacia al frente- eso depende de que tipo de mutante hayan sacado el ADN, y puede que exista la posibilidad de que ustedes desarrollen capacidades que él nunca haya descubierto-

-¡wooo! ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

- siempre utilizan a niños, y cuando se es demasiado joven aun no se alcanza a descubrir o perfeccionar los poderes- le explico Brittany tranquilamente a Santana

- tú tienes esa misma capacidad-

- si, me ha servido de mucho-

- pero tú no tienes solo un poder-

- soy una mezcla de varios mutantes, puede que tenga más capacidades que aun no descubro-

- eres genial, eres bella, una mutante poderosa, la chica mas dulce, la mejor bailarina… vaya, la mujer perfecta para mi- le sonrío Santana, Brittany le respondió un dulce y tierna sonrisa

* * *

><p>El señor Vogel necesita hablar con ustedes- dijo un hombre desde el exterior de la habitación sacando de su pequeña conversación a Quinn y a Rachel que ya estaban levantadas<p>

Vamos- Rachel sabia que ahora era donde debían dar una respuesta al hombre, aquella que haría que sus vidas cambiasen de forma radical-¿estas segura de hacer esto?- voltio para mirar el rostro de su novia que se tenso por un momento

Si Rachel, nuestra hija nos espera-

La morena asintió, tomo con fuerza la mano de su chica y lentamente fueron caminando hacia la puerta.

Rachel la abrió para cederle el paso a su novia y se encontró con dos soldados fuera de la habitación esperándolas, la rubia salio sin prestarles atención aun tomada de la mano de su chica, pero Rachel noto la mirada pervertida de uno de ellos hacia su novia, el tipo recorría el cuerpo de Quinn con la mirada y se quedo observando el trasero de la chica que no se percataba de nada hasta que sintió que la morena se soltó de su mano

-¡!ni en tus mejores sueños!¡- le grito Rachel empujando al tipo fuertemente contra la pared- nunca mas vuelvas a mirarla de esa manera- Rachel lo sujetaba del cuello, estaba enfadada, odiaba que miraran a su chica como si fuese un trozo de carne, el hombre no lograba quitarse del agarre de la morena, el otro soldado iba a golpear a Rachel pero esta hizo un movimiento con su brazo y como si enviase una ráfaga de viento el tipo voló hasta unos metros lejos de Rachel- ella es mi chica- le decía con furia- Mía ¿entendiste?- el tipo aun seguía luchando contra la fuerza que tenia Rachel

- Rach- decía Quinn atrapándola entre sus brazos – vamos nena, déjalo- le susurro en el oído, sabia que de esa forma podía tranquilizarla o eso esperaba- no le des importancia a- pero se detuvo al escuchar un sonido cerca de ellas, ambas voltearon sus rostros para ver que era y Quinn se sorprendió al descubrir a otro soldado apuntando con un fusil hacia Rachel

-¡!mas vale que quites esa arma de mi vista ¡!- Grito Vogel apareciendo en el acto-¡ahora!- le ordeno

- Señor estábamos siendo atacados por el mutante- respondió bajando su arma

- déjame que te explique- le dijo el científico al soldado interponiéndose entre él y las chicas- aunque estuvieses apuntándola con un RPG directo en su cabeza, no le harías el mínimo daño- el soldado asintió y trato de ayudar a su compañero a levantarse ya que Rachel lo había dejado libre y perdonado su vida- agradece que salve sus traseros- les dijo Vogel molesto a los dos hombres que ya se retiraban del lugar

- señor- apareció otro joven, Vogel lo miro con atención esperando a que le dijera lo que quería decir- tiene una llamada señor-

- las veo en 10 minutos en mi oficina- le dijo a las chicas y apresurado se fue quizás a responder aquella llamada

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Quinn que aun mantenía a Rachel entre sus brazos

- no se, escuche algo de una llamada- Rachel se volteaba para estar frente a su novia aun entre sus brazos

-no me refiero a eso ¿Por qué te le echaste encima el tipo ese?- Quinn no se había dado cuenta de las miradas por las cuales su novia reacciono de esa forma

- te estaba mirando- espeto molesta al recordarlo

-me miraba ¿Cómo?- Quinn rodeaba la cintura de Rachel con sus brazos, no quería apartarse de ella

- te miraba…como que… te deseaba y yo me enfade- Quinn la observo por un momento, era algo divertido ver a Rachel celosa aunque el momento ameritaba seriedad, pero ellas estaban en su pequeña burbuja

-¿así que soy tuya? –

- creo que al pervertido ese le quedo claro- Rachel aun no salía de su enojo _¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a mirar de esa forma a Quinn?_ la morena dejo todo enfado cuando sintió los roces de los labios de su novia sobre su cuello, cerro los ojos ante el calido contacto, la suave respiración de Quinn la hacia olvidarse de todo y de todos, nada mas importaba que las caricias y los besos de su novia

- no estés molesta- le dijo al oído en forma de susurro a Rachel, Quinn sin esperar palabras por parte de su chica la arrincono en la pared uniendo su cuerpo con el de la cantante sin dejar espacio alguno entre ellas- te amo- decía entre beso y beso

- no me gusta que te miren de esa…forma- Rachel mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn

- déjalos…son hombres- los besos se volvían mas intensos

- deberían ser castigados…por mirarte-

-estabas a …punto de mmm….matarlo- Rachel había mordido el labio inferior de su chica lo que provoco un pequeño gemido de dolor

-solo quería dejarlo…medio vivo- Rachel subió aun mas la intensidad del beso, eran roces desesperados por mas contacto, sus cuerpos se pedían- debemos detenernos, estoy segura de que aquí si hay cámaras- hablo rápidamente con lo que le quedaba de aire al separarse de Quinn, pero esta se resistía a detenerse

- no quiero- volvía a unir sus labios con los de Rachel que no tenia escapatoria, estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Quinn y la pared- quedémonos otro ratito-

- termínenos con el asunto y después volvemos a nuestra habitación-

Quinn respiro profundamente varias veces, se le hacia difícil dejar esos encuentros a medias y Rachel no se lo hacia nada fácil mirándola con esos hermosos ojos tan profundos, y ese rostro encendido y con su cabello algo alborotado, Quinn sacudió su cabeza quitando cualquier pensamiento…

-tienes razón- dijo una vez ya recuperada- vamos y terminemos con esto de una vez- tomo la mano de Rachel y decidida caminaban rumbo a la oficina del hombre

- ¿segura de esto?- volvía a preguntar Rachel cualquier duda que tuviese Quinn haría que los planes cambiaran

- ya quiero conocer a esa preciosa niña que tendremos tu y yo- le respondió Quinn para que Rachel estuviese tranquila, sentía miedo pero no se lo iba a decir a su novia, pero estaba decidida a ser madre junto con Rachel.

La morena por su parte estaba nerviosa, su cuerpo temblaba, esta conversación que debían tener con el hombre cambiaria muchas cosas, tenia que idear un plan para salir de ese lugar sanas y salvas con Quinn, el bebe y sus amigos…

Necesitaba quitarse los nervios y las ganas de gritar de alguna manera así que mientras caminaban por el pasillo del lugar tomadas de la mano, pensó que quizás una canción la relajaría un poco…

_**Eres todo, necesito verlo**_

_**Sonríe y, luz de sol, créame luz de sol,**_

_**Ríe y ven y mira a través de mi.**_

_**Gotas de luz de luna lavándome.**_

_**Puedo mostrarte que proviene de mi?**_

_**Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti…**_

Quinn sonreía al escucharla cantar, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su melodiosa voz interpretando alguna canción, que eso lograba confortarla y darle seguridad

_**Después de todos esos años,**_

_**Una cosa es verdad,**_

_**Tu eres constante fuerza dentro de mi.**_

_**Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…**_

_**Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,**_

_**Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…**_

Rachel se posicione frente a ella pero seguían caminando lentamente, la morena retrocedía mientras la rubia avanzaba hacia ella..

Rachel se la dedicaba a ella completamente, los ojos de Quinn brillaban, ella sonreía enamorada

_**Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tu eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti…**_

La morena le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego seguir cantando

_**De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,**_

_**De vuelta en la paz que tanto amo,**_

_**De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,**_

_**Por fin puedo quedarme,**_

_**Dándote un obsequio para que me recuerdes…**_

Rachel volvió nuevamente al lado de Quinn y la abrazo con fuerza, abrazo que fue respondido por su novia, ya no caminaban de la mano si no que ambas se mantenían rodeadas por los brazos de la otra

_**Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti…**_

_**Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti… sin ti…**_

La morena termino de cantar con una sonrisa tierna de niña que Quinn admiraba, ambas se encontraban mas tranquilas después de esa dulce canción que Rachel le dedico…

una canción siempre funciona-

extrañaba escucharte cantar- le dijo Quinn mirándola con adoración

ángel mío- le susurro la morena antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios

* * *

><p>si, lo tengo claro….creo que tomaran la decisión correcta…..todo esta saliendo según lo planeado…vamos confía en mi… se que llevamos años planeando esto pero… saldrá bien…debo cortarte ellas están aquí…si,si…hasta pronto- Vogel corto la llamada tras escuchar los golpes en la puerta- ¡!adelante¡!-<p>

hemos venido-

tomen asiento- les dijo a las chicas que aceptaron, cada una se sentó en una silla, aun mantenían ese contacto con sus manos para no perder la seguridad que necesitaban, sentir a la otra persona a su lado, era lo único que evitaba que ninguna saliese corriendo a causa de los nervios que las invadían en ese preciso instante… - vamos al grano, no tenemos tiempo que perder…-

estoy lista- interrumpió la rubia para asombro del hombre y Rachel que voltio rápidamente para observar el rostro de Quinn, no había ningún gesto de arrepentimiento ante sus palabras, se veía segura de lo dicho, Vogel también la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque él sabia que se estaba saliendo con la suya, por fin iba a ver los resultados- ¿Cuándo?- volvió a hablar la rubia

espera- dijo Rachel alzando la voz, dirigiéndose a su novia- espera un poco-

esto ya lo hablamos Rachel- le respondió su novia

si, pero yo quiero asegurarme de que no vas a correr ningún peligro- le dijo molesta- ¿no correrá ningún peligro cierto?- miro hacia el científico- si esto perjudica a Quinn, prefiero hacerlo yo, no me importa las consecuencias- el hombre negó

por ningún motivo lo deberías hacer tú, Quinn esta preparada, su cuerpo es bastante fuerte para recibir al huésped dentro de el –

no puede ser que pienses que yo voy a dejar que tú hagas esto Rach-

pero yo no-

ya dije- corto la conversación la rubia-¿Cuándo?- le repitió la pregunta al hombre, a Rachel le estaba molestando la actitud de su novia, la morena no dejaba de tener miedo por lo que pudiese pasar durante todo el proceso y después de este

hoy en la noche comenzaremos con el procedimiento, hoy… recibirás en tu vientre al mutante mas poderoso, te aseguro que será mas fuerte que Rachel- las chicas se miraron, sintieron escalofríos por la mirada del científico, algo en él no les gustaba, era muy ambicioso

entonces…hoy- susurro Quinn que se quedo algo pensativa mirando su mano izquierda entrelazada con la de Rachel que apretaba con fuerza para tranquilizarla

¿Qué harás una vez nazca el bebe?- esa era la pregunta que Vogel no iba a responder con sinceridad

Será para fines científicos- respondió rápido restando importancia al tema, Rachel lo noto

¿Vas a experimentar con el al igual que con Brittany?- él la quedo mirando confundido- A-12- Rachel rodó los ojos molesta y frustrada

No, no, me excedí un poco con ella, su cuerpo es como un arma letal, hay cosas que seguramente ella aun desconoce, quizás ciertas capacidades que permanecen ocultas, por ser mezcla humana y mutante, el embrión que se alojara en tu vientre será de raza pura, a medida que vayamos avanzando, le iré agregando células de Rachel, para que logre crecer, el cuerpo de Quinn ira ayudándolo a asimilar el poder poco a poco-

Pero yo soy en parte bastante humana ¿Cómo sacara lo mutante?-

Vamos a trabajar en conjunto, debemos hacer que entres en estado donde te dejes invadir por tu poder, en ese momento extraeremos las células y las utilizaremos para el desarrollo del embrión-

¿Rachel debe hacer eso?- Quinn no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, para que Rachel entrara en estado mutante debía pasar por cosas terribles, era un gran riesgo, podría perderla y si ella no estaba en condiciones para cuidarla…nadie lograría mantener a su Rachel despierta- no creo, no deben arriesgar a Rachel-

¿Cuál es el riesgo?- Vogel podría tener muy claro la fuerza y clases de mutantes que existían, pero el ignoraba muchas cosas acerca del poder de cantante- estaremos monitoreándola a cada momento, tengo gente especializada- dijo como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo

No puedo permitir eso- espeto Quinn enojada- no quiero que ella entre en estado-

Una pregunta- interrumpió la morena – ¿mi poder puede dañar a Quinn una vez que este en el embrión?-pregunto rápidamente ante la mirada severa de su novia

Claro que no- dijo tranquilo-

¿y si a ella le inyectan de mi ADN?-

Los dos quedaron mirando a Rachel, Vogel se sorprendió, Quinn no se lo esperaba

¿Qué quisieras lograr haciendo eso?- el hombre no lo había pensado

Quiero cuidarla, solo eso, no se si servirá para hacerla mas fuerte-

Es algo peligroso Rachel- le respondió él- pero podríamos intentarlo

¿Qué tan peligroso?-pregunto la morena preocupada

Puede que su cuerpo lo rechace-

Pero fuimos compatibles para darle vida al embrión ¿no?-

En eso tienes razón, creo que podríamos inyectarle en pequeñas cantidades para no alterar su organismo y así como sus ADN fueron compatibles, el cuerpo de ella lo asimilara- Rachel tenia la plena confianza de que eso iba a dar resultados, ellas tenían cierta conexión que Vogel ignoraba

Quinn escuchaba atenta, había quedado sin palabras al escuchar lo que Rachel quería hacer, no sabía como reaccionar

-Rach- susurro ella, que fue lo único que salio de su boca, la morena la miro

- déjame cuidarte por favor- le suplico ella, Quinn solo asintió

-entonces esta noche comenzaremos- dijo él, las chicas asintieron y decidieron que era hora de salir de allí, ambas sentían que el lugar las ahogaba, estaban tensas, salieron en silencio, tomadas de las manos, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos y así llegaron hasta su habitación, donde alguien les había dejado el almuerzo.

Comieron en silencio, Rachel se estaba preocupando por la seriedad de Quinn

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto dulcemente

- Rach…tengo miedo-

- si tienes miedo, deja que lo lleve yo por favor- le pidió la morena sujetando las manos de la rubia

- no me refiero a eso, el bebe lo llevare yo-

-¿entonces?-

- no quiero que te fuercen a…sacar al fénix- murmuro preocupada y con algunas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir- no quiero Rach, no soportaría perderte por no poder cuidarte…ellos no saben nada de ti, no saben lo peligroso que es- dijo algo alterada y dejando escapar las lagrimas- me siento impotente-se limpiaba las lagrimas

- no te preocupes por eso, creo que ya puedo controlarlo con más facilidad-

- no me pidas que no me preocupe-

- todo saldrá bien te lo prometo- Quinn asintió y Rachel se levanto de su asiento para inclinarse y darle un dulce beso

- eres lo mas importante para mi- se abrazaron

- prometo sacarte de aquí, a ti a nuestra pequeña, a Kal y a Sugar-

- te amo-

- yo te amo aun más-

- debo buscar a Kal- dijo Quinn y salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a Rachel confundida que reacciono y la alcanzo en la puerta antes de que su novia saliera

-espera ¿que vas hacer?-

- él tiene mi teléfono, podemos llamar al doctor Charlie y quizás nos pueda ayudar a idear algún plan para salir de aquí-

-¿tienes tú celular?-

- si-

Unos golpes interrumpieron la conversación

-¿Quinn?- ese era el pequeño Kal

La rubia abrió a puerta y ahí estaba su pequeño amigo, algo temeroso en el pasillo

adelante- le dijo sonriéndole al niño para darle tranquilidad

hola Rachel- saludo a la morena que le dio un abrazo

¿y Sugar?- pregunto Rachel

Ella esta jugando con agua- dijo el pequeño, Quinn levanto una ceja

Entiendo- respondió la morena

Kal ¿tienes mi celular?-

Si, pero lo deje en la habitación ¿voy por el?-

Si, pero Kal que nadie te vea- le pidió la rubia

Eso es fácil- y se fue corriendo desapareciendo por las paredes

Ese niño me da miedo-

No creo que mas del que él te tuvo a ti cuando te conoció cielo-

Pero si yo no le hice nada- se defendió la cantante

Ya llegue- dijo el niño, ambas chicas lo miraron confundidas

¿Por qué vienes mojado?-

Es que Sugar se asusto cuando aparecí por la pared y me cruce con la bola de agua que tenia cerca- explico el pequeño que reía por lo ocurrido

¿perdió la concentración?-

Si- volvía a reírse el pequeño recordando a Sugar

Kal ¿te sabes el numero del señor Charlie?-

Claro que si-

El niño comenzó a dictarle el número, una vez marcado, esperaron a que el hombre contestara

_-¿si?- _respondió el hombre

- ¿señor Charlie? Habla Quinn

_- Quinn, me alegra escucharte ¿Dónde estas? Dime que Kal esta contigo-_

- estoy con Rachel bajo las ordenes de Vogel, y si Kal esta conmigo, pero no se preocupe él esta bien-

_-¿no les han hecho daño?-_

- no, por suerte Rachel es de gran importancia para Vogel y la trata como tal-

_-dime, ¿necesitan ayuda?-_

_- _¿Santana y Brittany están ahí? Necesito hablar con ellas

_- ellas salieron anoche, fueron a buscarte a ti y a Rachel-_

-¿Qué? ¡Maldición!-Quinn no contaba con eso, su plan era sacar al pequeño y a Sugar de ese lugar, por medio de sus amigas, pero ahora no tenía como comunicarse con ellas

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rachel-pásame el celular- Quinn se lo entrego

- señor Charlie soy Rachel-

_- Rachel ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué intentas hacer?-_

- creo que no hace falta que se lo explique ¿verdad?-

- _¿están segura de lo que piensan hacer?-_

- es la única forma-

-_ Rachel es peligroso, él no dejara que se escapen tan fácilmente, puedo enviar gente para ayudarlas-_

_- _no quiero que nadie salga lastimado-

-_ déjame ayudarlas-_

_- _yo lo solucionaré a mi manera, confíe en mí-

_- creo que tienes algo más que decirme-_

- ¿cree que es buena idea?-

_- son totalmente compatibles, ella no corre ningún riesgo al recibir parte de tu ADN, creo que es una buena idea-_

- eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, muchas gracias señor Charlie-

- _una última cosa Rachel-_

- dígame-

- _tengo un informante en ese lugar, Rachel_ _Vogel no trabaja solo, hay una mujer- _la llamada se corto

- ¿si? ¿Señor Charlie?- Rachel miro el celular- maldita sea, se le acabo la batería-

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Quinn

- dijo que tiene un informante- se miraron confundidas tratando de pensar quien podía ser ese informante, ambas voltearon a ver al pequeño Kal que poco y nada entendía…

* * *

><p>¿un informante señor?-<p>

Si, desde que supe que Rachel fue retenida por Vogel la envíe, ella es una de mis mejores alumnas tiene toda mi confianza-

¿solo para reunir información?-

Para proteger a Rachel- el señor Charlie se quedo meditando un momento- lo que me preocupa es la presencia de esa otra mujer-

¿Por qué señor?-

Siento que conoce a Rachel demasiado y esto puede afectar a la joven de un modo catastrófico si vuelve a aparecer en su vida-

¿si vuelve?- dijo el joven

-así es, si vuelve-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :), un capitulo mas espero les haya gustado, lo de las cámaras bueno <span>gbrujndl<span> me entendera :P jajaja**

**Hay un informante ¿quien sera?mmm... ¿sera quien creo que es? ._.**

**también existe una mujer que esta seguramente detrás de todo esto :O!**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por todo en realidad! :) **

**Me gusta escribir esta historia y sobre todo saber que hay gente que la acepta :D!**

**Saludos y un abrazo !**

**Eve **

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor **

**Ah! la canción de arriba es de Evanescence :P!**


	22. Chapter 22 Traspaso de Poder

**MENSAJE ESPECIAL :)**

**Para Karina agron :**

**Todo esto se dio de una forma #extraña no se como ni cuando fuiste #secuestrandoelamor, en mi. Que a veces todo esto es #unalocuradeazar, pero no me siento #forzada por sentirlo, pido perdón por hacerte llorar, pido perdón por hacerte sufrir, solo se #quiendecideeselcorazon, y mi corazón quiere #NC contigo, alimenta el amor y no dejes que siga #enamoradadeunfantasma**

** Princesaberry**

* * *

><p><strong>Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen <strong>

* * *

><p>a ver, espera, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿un informante?-<p>

si eso me dijo-

¿Kal tú sabes algo?- el niño permanecía en silencio, estaba nervioso, las chicas lo notaron – vamos pequeño, solo dinos lo que sepas- pidió amablemente

Yo…yo no…se nada Quinn-

Vamos Kal, algo debes saber, lo que sea-

Talvez sea cierto y no sabe nada Quinn, dejémoslo tranquilo- le dijo a su novia, Quinn asintió, no era bueno involucrar a su amigo en esto, bastante hacia el pequeño con acompañarlas

Perdóname, solo estoy un poco nerviosa – se disculpo la rubia ante su amiguito y le dejo un beso en la frente

voy a hablar con Sugar, quiero que me enseñe a mover el agua- el niño salio bajo la atenta mirada de ambas chicas

¿Sugar? – dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando el pequeño ya había cerrado la puerta dejándolas solas en la habitación

¿será ella? – pregunto Quinn a una Rachel pensativa

No lo se, no creo- dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama

¿Cómo llego ella aquí?-

La traían unos soldados- dijo recordando aquel día

¿te ha dicho de donde es?- Rachel negó con la cabeza

* * *

><p>Todo ha salido a la perfección….esta noche…. Rachel es el gen dominante, la rubia nos sirvió como base….si, así como te digo, son novias…¿Por qué? ¿no te lo esperabas?(Vogel reía mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono)… para la ciencia no importa el sexo del individuo, tú lo sabes bien…yo hago lo que dios no puede ni podrá…su nombre es Quinn Fabray tiene un genoma bastante especial, cuando hice las mezclas, su gen acepto el de Rachel de forma inmediata los resultados fueron asombrosos, jamás vi algo tan perfecto….por mi me parece estupendo que ambas partes sean mujeres, los mutantes hombres son un poco mas salvajes y siempre arruinan las mezclas que tratábamos de hacer, y con ellas fue mas fácil… no aun no se que tan fuerte es Rachel, he visto uno que otra reacción al defender a su novia, pero de un instante a otro se tranquiliza no se como explicarlo…. Si, como digas…te estaré enviando los informes….hasta pronto<p>

* * *

><p>-¿me dejas conducir?-<p>

- no-

- vamos, llevas muchas horas conduciendo, deja que yo la haga para que descanses algo amor –

- no necesito descansar San, tú sabes que…-

- lo se, solo quería cuidarte-

- no te pongas así- le dijo Britt a la latina que se frustraba al ver que la rubia no cedía en nada – con solo estar a mi lado ya me cuidas amor, y me haces bien con cada mirada que me das, con cada caricia que me regalas, yo vivo y respiro por ti Santana-

- ¿estas hecha para mí? - pregunto con picardía

- yo nunca conocí el amor, hasta que te vi en él instituto- Britt recordó el día que la conoció, un pequeño choque en el pasillo y la rubia supo que su corazón latía no solo para mantener vivo su cuerpo, si no que aquel día descubrió que existía un sentimiento mas puro que la invadió por completo, esa chica morena había logrado remover todo su ser con solo una sonrisa y unas disculpas por aquel choque, Britt solo quería seguir admirando la belleza de Santana, ya que su voz había desaparecido y solo lograba asentir con la cabeza en silencio…

-te quedaste pensativa- la latina interrumpió los recuerdos de la bailarina que sonrío

- solo recordaba el día que te conocí- hablaba con dulzura- fuiste amable conmigo- su voz demostraba algo de vergüenza- ¿Por qué?, con las otras personas eras diferente los atacabas con palabras y conmigo fuiste agradable incluso me ayudaste a recoger mis libros que cayeron al suelo-

- ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-respondió con una pregunta la latina, Britt quedo en silencio esperando a que su novia siguiera- yo ya te había visto en el estacionamiento, antes de ingresar al instituto y me quede impactada con tu belleza- Santana se estaba confesando- cuando chocamos en el pasillo, sentí que era la oportunidad que tenia para verte de cerca y poder hablarte-se ruborizo- me enamore- susurro

- yo…a mi me paso lo mismo San- decía algo emocionada- tenia cierto odio hacia ustedes los humanos normales, por que vivían y sentían cosas que yo pensé jamás podría llegar a vivir ni a sentir, siempre observe y yo creía que existía solo para experimentar cosas horribles, aprender a defenderme y a sobrevivir, resistí las torturas mas fuertes que ningún hombre de grandes músculos podría aguantar, mis padres- se detuvo un momento- ellos siempre trataban de explicarme que en la vida habían cosas bellas, cosas por las que valía la pena enfrentar el día a día y que para disfrutarlas yo tendría que dejar el rencor, el odio y el miedo aun lado- Santana la escuchaba con atención, se imaginaba las cosas que habría pasado la rubia cuando era una niña y le dolía el alma al ser conciente de la vida que a Brittany le había tocado vivir- cuando descubrí la libertad y mire por primera vez a mi alrededor, me preguntaba como seria dar un beso, como era acariciar el rostro de alguien con suavidad, abrazar esa persona y no querer separarte de ella, cuando por primera vez vi una pareja besándose y prometiéndose a amor eternamente en una película, desee con todas mis fuerzas que alguien me mirara de esa forma y me dijera "te amo"-

-¿y se te cumplió?- pregunto con una dulce voz y una pequeña caricia en la mejilla de la rubia

- cuando te conocí San, desde ese momento es que vengo disfrutando de mi deseo cumplido- la miro directamente a los ojos

- te amo- le dijo la latina

- te amo Santana, tu eres la razón por la que creo que el mundo vale la pena- se sonrieron con amor y la latina le deposito un delicado beso en los labios de la rubia para después dejarla conducir tranquila…

* * *

><p>-¿pero no dijo si tenia un plan? ¿o solo envío a su informante para eso?-<p>

- no se Quinn, pero si es Sugar, tenemos que dejar que haga su trabajo ¿no?-

- no se-

- ¿Por qué te pones así?- dijo Rachel al notar el enojo de la rubia

- es que… Santana y Brittany vienen para acá- la morena quedo en silencio- ¿Qué vamos hacer? No quiero más gente en peligro-

- descuida, talvez necesitemos la ayuda de ellas para salir de aquí- le contesto de forma serena a la rubia que la miro confundida

- creo haber escuchado que no querías que nadie saliera lastimado-

- si, eso dije, pero si hay alguien que conoce este lugar es Brittany y-

-¿Qué tienes planeado Rachel?- pregunta seria

- quizás podamos sacarlas a ustedes primero, Britt y yo podemos alcanzarlas luego, pero ustedes son lo primordial –

- no, no esta vez Rachel, lo siento querida pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas nuevamente- dijo deteniendo a Rachel

- Quinn-

- no Rachel ya dije, si nos vamos, nos iremos todos juntos, sin dejar a nadie en el camino ¿entendiste?- Rachel se cruzo de brazos molesta y frustrada, sabia que decirle a Quinn lo que había planeado iba a causar esa respuesta en ella, es que la rubia era muy terca

- si entendí- espeto molesta

La rubia se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la morena, besándola apasionadamente y tomando los brazos de la cantante para pasarlos por sobre su cuello y así cediera.

La morena fue respondiendo a los besos de Quinn y sus caricias…

no volveré a dejarte atrás Rach, así que planearemos algo nuevo- la morena acepto, haría lo que Quinn le pidiese, definitivamente la rubia sabia como hacerla declinar en sus decisiones.

Sus cuerpos acoplándose a la perfección sobre la cama, era un momento solo para ellas, tenían aun unas cuantas horas, la pasión las estaba nublando, Quinn tomo las manos de Rachel entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos, y llevándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena, miraba a Rachel deseosa de mas, unía nuevamente sus labios con los de su novia, mientras una de sus piernas se colaba entre las de Rachel.

Y ahí estaba la morena resistiendo aquel calor, pero uno diferente y esta vez en sus manos, no decía nada, no quería interrumpir el momento, pero sus manos dolían al contacto con las manos calientes de Quinn que no se percataba de nada y seguía besándola con intensidad…

- Quinn- dijo Rachel presionando las manos de la rubia para que esta se percatara

- mmm- fue la respuesta de Quinn

-tus…tus manos amor- logro decir la morena, la rubia se detuvo y miro sus manos que aun estaban unidas con las de Rachel

- ¡MIERDA!- se soltó rápidamente de Rachel, sus manos estaban envueltas en llamas y no sentía el calor que estas desprendían _¿Por qué no se quemaba?_-Rach no se apaga_-_ le decía a la morena desesperada al ver que sus intentos por hacer desaparecer el fuego de sus manos no daban resultados- ayúdame- le pidio

- vamos al baño- dijo la morena llevando a Quinn rapidamente hasta dejar las manos de su novia bajo la llave de agua y abriéndola en su totalidad- no…no…funciona- tartamudeo la morena al ver que el agua no servia de nada

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- Quinn estaba nerviosa y asustada

- espérame voy por Sugar- dijo Rachel que salio corriendo del baño

-¿Sugar? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sugar en esto?- pregunto enojada, pero se detuvo al ver que su enojo solo hacia crecer el fuego en sus manos

-¡solo no toques nada!- le dijo la morena alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchada por la rubia

Rachel observo que no había nadie por el pasillo y busco a Sugar en una de las habitaciones, cuando la encontró no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, solo tiro de su brazo para correr hacia donde estaba su novia

yo se que tu puedes hacer algo- le dijo casi rogándole por alguna solución, necesitaban hacer algo, no quería que nadie se enterara de los poderes de Quinn que estaban recién descubriendo, la rubia aun mantenía sus manos bajo el agua como si eso sirviera de algo, aunque solo lo hacia por si acaso

solo cálmense las dos- respondió Sugar al ver que las chicas estaban un poco alteradas

¿pero no la vez?- dijo Rachel- puede estar quemándose-

Amor no, no siento nada- dijo la rubia para calmar un poco a Rachel, la morena la miro asombrada- no me estoy quemando, eso es lo bueno-

Esto es parte de ella, Rachel, su poder no le hace daño a su cuerpo- miro las manos de la morena- pero creo que ti si- dijo al observar que las de la morena estaban dañadas

¡Oh por dios , te hice daño!- dijo asustada Quinn al ver las marcas en las manos de Rachel

No se preocupen por mis manos- hablo molesta- solucionemos esto antes de que alguien se entere- Sugar asintió

Levanta tus manos- le pidió Sugar a la rubia que hizo caso sin quitarles los ojos a Rachel pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, nunca se perdonaría el hecho de dañar a su novia- cierra tus ojos- Quinn los cerro, haría lo fuese por apagar esas malditas llamas de sus manos

Sugar con una de sus manos guío el caudal de agua desde la llave hasta las manos de la rubia para rodearlas- intenta sentir la suavidad del agua- le hablaba de forma serena- olvida por un momento donde estas- Quinn trataba de hacerlo, pero la imagen de las manos heridas de Rachel por su culpa no se le iba de la mente, sentía rabia por lo sucedido, si tan solo se hubiese percatado antes- esto no va a funcionar si sigues enojándote contigo Quinn- la rubia abrió los ojos y observo que las llamas se habían expandido y eran de un color azulado- Rachel abrázala por la espalda, necesito que la tranquilices- la morena asintió y rápidamente se posiciono detrás de Quinn rodeándola con sus brazos

perdóname Rach, no fue mi intención hacerte daño yo-

amor tranquila- le susurro- estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso- beso la nuca de su novia- ahora solo hazle caso a Sugar-

Rach necesito que tú vayas haciendo lo mismo que Quinn- Rachel asintió

Volvieron a repetir los pasos, cerraron sus ojos

sientan el liquido por su cuerpo, escuchen los latidos de sus corazones- les hablaba suavemente, mientras ella trabajaba con el agua envolviendo las manos de Quinn en una especie de burbuja, bloqueando las llamas para que no se expandieran mas de la cuenta.

Quinn se sentía segura en los brazos de Rachel, escuchaba la respiración pausada de la morena cerca de su oído y lentamente iba sintiendo la suavidad del agua por sus manos

olviden el lugar que las rodea, Quinn debes asimilar el agua- de forma muy lenta las llamas iban bajando su intensidad y las manos de Quinn se comenzaban a ver normales

Rachel, tu necesitas sentir el agua y el fuego, esos son elementos que forman parte de ti- Rachel era conciente de ambos, sentía el fuego en sus manos y el agua recorrer su cuerpo, Sugar sabia que por medio de Rachel lograría que Quinn se calmara

Y así las manos de Quinn fueron absorbiendo el agua que las rodeaba, pero Sugar no solo trabajo en el exterior de Quinn también movilizo parte del agua que existía en el cuerpo de la rubia, era su especialidad y algo factible a la hora de apagar el fuego en sus manos

Un suspiro de cansancio por parte de Sugar fue el aviso que necesitaban las otras chicas para abrir sus ojos y ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad

gracias- le dijo Quinn a la chica- no se que habríamos hecho sin ti- le dijo con algo de timidez

gracias Sugar- Rachel abrazo a la joven en agradecimiento

no tienen nada que agradecer… Rachel déjame ver tus manos por favor- Rachel se las mostró

no fue para tanto- respondió al ver que Quinn bajaba la cabeza con un gesto de culpabilidad

se que no te hizo daño, ya te lo dije, eres dominante de los elementos, si hubiera sido cualquier otro mutante o una persona normal, Quinn hubiese acabado con tus manos, pero…- dijo al observar atentamente las manos de Rachel, Quinn se acerco esperando a que continuara- creo que absorbiste parte del fuego que desprendió Quinn-

¿Cómo?-pregunto Rachel anonadada

Te será mas fácil aprender a controlar el fuego si es Quinn la que te enseña-

No entiendo- dijo Quinn desconcertada ¿Qué le iba a enseñar ella a Rachel?

Entre ustedes existe un traspaso de poder, es algo extraño, pero leí que eso solo de daba en ciertos mutantes cuando uno de ellos era el dominante y en este caso Rachel por ser Omega vendría siendo la dominante-

Ya sabia yo que era la que mandaba en esta relación- dijo Rachel en tono de broma, ganándose un pequeño golpe de la rubia – auu! Eso dolió!-

Eres el gen dominante solo por que tienes esa conexión con Quinn, por que esto no se da con nadie mas Rachel y es por que el genoma de ella lo acepta-

ya escuchaste enana, es solo por que yo quiero- seguía con la broma la rubia

igual sigo siendo la que domina- le saco la lengua

tienes que sacar provecho de esto Rachel para controlar el fuego junto con Quinn- dijo seria Sugar, las otras chicas dejaron de bromear-¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando Quinn despertó su capacidad?- las otras dos se pusieron coloradas y comenzaron a tartamudear pero ninguna pudo formar oración- esta bien no hace falta que me lo expliquen, puedo imaginarlo-

no te lo imagines mucho por favor- pidió Rachel nerviosa

solo traten de controlarse y Rachel empieza entrenar mientras puedas, tienes dos personas que te podemos ayudar, Quinn fuego, yo agua-

esta bien-

Sugar- Quinn llamo la atención de la chica- necesitamos preguntarte algo-

* * *

><p>necesito que vayan preparando todo-<p>

¿yo tengo que estar en esto?- pregunto molesta la joven Susan

Susan hija, tu te especializas en esa área-

Sabes perfectamente que yo no estoy de acuerdo con tus proyectos- grito enfurecida

Margaret- se dirigió a la mujer que estaba presente en aquella reunión improvisada- mantén el embrión estable hasta la noche-

Eso esta hecho no te preocupes-

Tú te encargaras de depositar el embrión en el vientre de la madre- le ordeno a su hija- ahora vete- le dijo fríamente, Susan creció en ese ambiente y algo que odiaba era ver lo que su padre hacia constantemente, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y ahí estaba otra vez a punto de participar en algo de lo que ella consideraba que era aterrador por los resultados que tendrían…

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- pregunto Brittany que había cedido a la petición de Santana de dejarla conducir, ya habían transcurrido varias horas y estaban a varios metros de la entrada del laboratorio- yo debería deshacerme de esos tipos de la entrada-<p>

- calla- le ordeno Santana mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba la entrada- entraremos al estilo Santana López- Britt la miro confundida

-¿Qué vas hacer San?-

- colócate bien el cinturón Britt, sacaremos a nuestras amigas si o si- la rubia hizo caso y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novia al verla acelerar el auto a todo lo que daba, el rostro de la latina había cambiado a uno serio y dispuesta a todo, su objetivo era entrar con vehiculo y todo arrastrando el portón de la entrada y si era necesario a los soldados que la cuidaban también, ese era el estilo de Santana…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ustedes se preguntaran ¿como paso este milagro? :O, yo actualizando tan rápido! les aclaro altiro que no tome ni fume nada jajaja, solo que había dado mi palabra para colocar ese mensajito de arriba ( lo que es el amor *.*) :) espero haya sido de ayuda<strong>

**Ahora voy a responder a las preguntas que me hizo ananagisa** ** , voy a explicar un poquito los personajes :) : **

**- Brittany es fuerte por que lleva adn de diversos mutantes y por eso tiene distintas capacidades, ella es asesina la entrenaron para eso, no pierde la conciencia como Rachel, es decir mata a conciencia **

**-Rachel es el mutante mas poderoso es Omega el nivel mas alto, pierde el conocimiento cuando entra en estado ya no es Rachel sino que su mutante y es capaz de acabar con todo a su paso (cosa que demostrara mas adelante :P) mi objetivo es que ella aprenda a dominar los diversos elementos (uuyyy y tendrá de maestra a Quinn jajaja pobre ni ella puede manejar el fuego) en el segundo capitulo Rachel al enojarse y descargar su ira en la playa, ella altero el clima, bueno ahí habían varios elementos presentes.**

**- Quinn y Santana recibieron adn de otro mutante, pero como ellas son personas diferentes iran desarrollando otros poderes por la mezcla, pero Quinn al recibir mas adelante adn de Rachel se hara mas fuerte (no tanto como Rachel y Britt)**

**- La futura hija sera mutante puro porque sacaran lo mejor de Rachel :S**

**espero haber respondido a tus dudas :D! saludos para ti y gracias por preguntar**

**spyireland: gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos eh!**

**Andre22 : jajaja en el otro se ira averiguando quienes son, la paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias :P jajaja (¬¬ o eso me decia)**

**eucoas : ¿como me voy a olvidar de la historia?:O jajaja soy lenta para actualizar lo reconozco u.u**

**cami5 : gracias por tus comentarios :) actualice pronto ¿viste? jajaja**

**LittleFaberry10 : gracias por comentar en los anteriores :) ¿te causa ternura la niña? :O mmm ¬¬ sera peligrosa la bebita? jajaja**

**gbrujndl : gracias por comentar en los capítulos anteriores :P, me hiciste reír con tu comentario**

**Bueno eso era todo, saludos y abrazos :)**

**Eve**

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor **


	23. Chapter 23 Corre

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-¡ por dios Santana dejaste el auto como un cartón arrugado!- grito alterada Brittany una vez que pudo salir de este, la latina ingreso tal cual como se lo había propuesto.<p>

- que mas da, pudimos entrar eso es lo importante- Santana sentía la adrenalina del momento recorrer su cuerpo

-¡!Cuidado!¡- grito nuevamente la bailarina, al ver que un gran numero de soldados se posicionaban cerca de ellas apuntándolas con armas dispuestos a todo

-¿Qué sucede?- Santana no alcanzo a percatarse de ellos ya que Britt corrió hacia ella llevándola hacia el auto y la protegía con su cuerpo evitando que la latina viera lo sucedía- ¿Britt?- pregunto con miedo, la rubia solo le dio una media sonrisa para que se tranquilizara

Cuando Santana quiso ver lo que ocurría por sobre los hombros de la rubia, Britt decidió sacar sus alas y seguir protegiendo a su novia

cierra los ojos San- le susurro de forma dulce, la latina la miro confundida, no entendía como podía la rubia estar tranquila, pero cuando alzo su mirada se encontró con los ojos que alguna habían sido celestes ya que ahora estaban cubiertos por un color claro casi blanco y solo su pupila resaltaba dentro de ellos _Furia _fue lo que halló en su mirada- solo ciérralos- le volvió a decir con su voz conservando la calma y demostrando aun ternura en ella, Santana obedeció y luego de eso sintió que el cuerpo de Britt se alejaba de ella.

La rubia entro en estado dejando que su instinto saliera a flote, su compañera, la que todos los días le recordaba para que fue entrenada, era sacada de su escondite por las manos blancas de Brittany, oculta en la parte inferior de su espalda, dentro de su jeans en el interior de su funda, su cuchilla asesina estaba lista para acabar con los soldados que la apuntaban con sus armas y dispuesta a proteger a Santana

no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga- le volvió a decir a la morena

Santana que se mantenía apoyada en el vehiculo, logro asentir con su cabeza, presentía lo que iba a venir, sabia que con Britt en ese estado solo significaba sangre y muerte.

Lo ultimo que escucho Santana antes de cerrar con más fuerzas sus ojos, fueron los fusiles descargándose y los gritos de los soldados…

* * *

><p>-¿ nos diría la verdad?-<p>

- ¿aun piensas en eso?-

- es que no se quien mas puede ser el informante y Sugar es mi única sospechosa-

- Quinn dejemos eso para después, ya se acerca la hora- respiro nerviosa la morena- de…bemos irnos-

- tienes razón- ambas se levantaron de la cama, ya era la hora pactada, debían ir a la sala donde se realizaría todo el procedimiento, en sus rostros se reflejaban los nervios, sus miedos mas profundos…

-¿segura?- pregunto con cierto temor, Quinn asintió, ella ya tenia todo decidido y no habría vuelta atrás

Camino hacia la puerta de su habitación, comenzaron a sonar las alarmas

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Quinn, cuando abrió la puerta, vio que muchos soldados corrían, todos totalmente armados hasta los dientes

Rachel los veía pasar con la misma cara de desconcierto que tenia su novia

no se preocupen por eso- Margaret las había ido a buscar, ella era una de las mas interesadas en no retrasar el proyecto como le decía- es hora- las otras chicas solo se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que de un momento a otro sus vidas iban a cambiar.

vamos- susurro Quinn para darle la tranquilidad suficiente a la morena que le dio una media sonrisa forzada

Las tres mujeres iban caminando, Margaret delante de ellas, mientras Rachel se aferraba a la mano de Quinn

-¿estas preparada para ser madre?- le dijo Quinn al oído de Rachel quien quedo asombrada por la serenidad de la rubia

- mientras seas tu la madre de mi hija estaré preparada para todo- Rachel le robo un suave beso a la rubia quien solo río

- entren Susan y Vogel estarán aquí en cualquier momento- les dijo la mujer seriamente

Entraron a la habitación ignorando todo lo que sucedía a las afueras del recinto, no se imaginaban la batalla que se había desatado fuera de este…

* * *

><p>cuando nosotros estemos en la habitación trabajando, ustedes van por ellos, no me gustan las personas que dan información acerca de mi trabajo sin consultarme-<p>

nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos señor-

la chica tiene un poder bastante especial y creo que el niño esta enterado de muchas cosas para mi gusto….puede que ambos me sirvan para futuros experimentos- Vogel estaba dando ordenes y una sonrisa maléfica se mostraba en su rostro- retírense

si señor-

- bien…Susan adelántate, yo debo hacer una llamada- la chica estaba en la oficina leyendo una carpeta que contenía toda la información acerca de Rachel como mutante

- ¡Señor!- un soldado entro en la oficina interrumpiendo la salida de Susan

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto molesto Vogel

- el mutante A-12 ha vuelto y mato a la mayoría de nuestros soldados-

-los soldados no lograran hacer nada, deja que se encarguen de ella sus viejos amigos y luego de eso ya sabes que hacer - dijo él, haciendo unos movimientos con su mano para que el soldado se retire y obedezca sus ordenes

- vaya- dijo Susan- cada vez que ella vuelve es para cortar cabezas- comenzó a reírse- yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo será el día en que corte la tuya padre?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir, dejando al hombre desconcertado

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que no es lo mismo ser curiosos con la vida de los demás, que ser curioso siempre con el fin de descubrir cosas nuevas en el mundo para utilizarlas como una constante fuente de conocimientos.<em>

_¿y la curiosidad de un niño? Es signo de sus inquietas ganas de conocer lo desconocido, o simplemente un rumbo tomado sin querer hacia el peligro… _

Kal bajaba las escaleras, llevaba minutos recorriendo los pasillos, escondiéndose de las personas que aparecían de vez en cuando por el lugar.

El recinto era enorme, muchas puertas, varias escaleras recorridas, muchos pisos conformaban el lugar, pero de un momento a otro se sintió perdido, talvez no estuvo bien andar solo, debería haberle avisado a Sugar…pero ya era tarde…

Un ultimo peldaño y se encontraba frente a una gran puerta de acero, tenia curiosidad por saber lo que había desde el otro lado, pero no sabia si eso estaría bien o no. Se sentó en el peldaño, estaba un poco cansado, en el lugar había mucho silencio, estaba sintiendo frío, pero…esa puerta le estaba llamando la atención

_**Soy la magia, soy la luz**_

Una voz se dejaba escuchar desde el otro lado, era una voz dulce, suave, era como un canto de sirena

Kal se dejo inundar por el bello sonido de la voz melodiosa de alguna mujer…

_**un instante de eternidad**_

_**la puerta abierta al más allá**_

Y como la curiosidad de un niño va mas allá, el pequeño atravesó la puerta con el fin de encontrar a la persona que estaba cantando…

_**si duermes me verás**_

Cuando entro, sintió escalofríos, era un lugar algo oscuro, comenzó a recorrerlo y se encontró con celdas vacías…

_**Si has llegado hasta aquí**_

_**cuídate de morir sin antes dejar**_

_**terminados todos tus sueños**_

_**la vida es para luchar**_

En la tercera celda Kal se detuvo y casi dejo de respirar ¿Qué había allí?

Una joven… quizás menor que Rachel y Quinn pero mas grande que él.

Tenia una mirada de la que se podía ver su alma, ojos claros como el cielo, rostro inocente, la ternura se podía palpar, pero todo estaba sumido bajo la tristeza…

_**Si has llegado hasta aquí**_

Kal se percato del resto, ella estaba con las manos encadenadas y esto hacia que su cuerpo estuviese colgando…

Pero su voz, su melodiosa voz tenía a Kal atrapado y en silencio…

_**cuídate de morir sin antes dejar**_

_**terminados todos tus sueños**_

_**la vida es para luchar**_

Cuando ella se detuvo en su canto, Kal se atrevió a hablarle

hola- la saludo con algo de miedo mientras se acercaba a los barrotes de la celda pero la joven no levanto su vista del suelo-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el pequeño

Psiqué- susurro ella mirando al suelo como si pudiese atravesarlo-pero me dicen Oráculo-

te voy a sacar de aquí Psiqué- dijo el niño que estaba planeando entrar a la celda

no- respondió la joven, esta vez levantando la vista para encontrarse con la del niño- este lugar huele a muerte- comenzó a susurrar- puedo verla y olerla- el niño acerco sus manos a los barrotes para así poder tomar atención a lo que la joven le decía

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto inocentemente

La muerte siempre me ha perseguido, la siento a mi alrededor- su voz seguía siendo un susurro

Con la mirada fuera del pequeño, la joven se quedo en silencio, mirando hacia la nada, escuchando algo que solo ella podía escuchar, Kal no quitaba sus ojos de ella.

Una pequeña brisa acaricio el rostro del niño cuando ella volvió a levantar la vista, pero esta vez unas lágrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas, los dos conectaron sus miradas

corre- le susurro ella y Kal como por acto reflejo giro su rostro y pudo ver como un joven venia caminando lento pero a paso seguro directo hacia él, no era un soldado, pero su rostro contenía una mirada malévola, oscura, una sonrisa perversa y en una de sus manos traía una larga cadena que rozaba el suelo…

corre- le volvió a susurrar y Kal por primera vez en su vida sintió el miedo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, miro por ultima vez a Psiqué y comenzó a correr sin mirar a tras ya que escuchaba los pasos del chico siguiéndolo junto con el sonido de la cadena

* * *

><p>-no estoy segura de cuando vendrá ella a este lugar señor Charlie-<p>

-_ debes mantenerte en ese lugar y averiguar el nombre de ella-_

- si señor, pero no se si podré seguir pasando desapercibida, me siento observada-

_- Sugar debes proteger a Rachel-_

- lo se señor, hoy me preguntaron si era yo la informante pero no pude decirles la verdad-

_-creo que estuvo bien, no es necesario ponerlas en peligro-_

- tiene razón ya es bastante por lo que están pasando y- se quedo en silencio, algo se estremeció en su interior

_-¿Sugar? ¿Sigues ahí?- _la chica no respondía,su vista estaba puesta en su puerta mirando hacia un punto fijo

-Kal- susurro soltando el celular y saliendo disparada de su habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento uno terrible, por un momento, solo por un lapso de segundos tuvo una pequeña visión de Kal corriendo por su vida, el terror se apodero de su cuerpo al comenzar correr por los pasillos tratando de encontrarlo y no había rastros de él…

Pocos científicos recorrían la zona, pero ella no se detenía por ninguno, corría por los pasillos del lugar desesperada en busca del pequeño

-¡Kal!- grito cuando llego a una de las esquinas, para su mala suerte tenia dos caminos, uno a su lado izquierdo y el otro a su lado derecho, su corazón iba a mil por hora, sentía que el niño estaba en peligro…

-¡deténganla!- gritaba un hombre que la había visto correr, seguramente pensando que la chica estaba escapando

Observaba los dos pasillos, se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma desesperada tratando de tomar una rápida decisión, _ella había perdido a su hermano pequeño hace dos años atrás, tan solo por llegar tarde al lugar, ese dolor solo lo conocía el señor Charlie,_ ese recuerdo invadió su mente, no iba permitir que al pequeño Kal le sucediera lo mismo por no llegar a tiempo…

El pasillo izquierdo fue el elegido y su carrera por encontrar al pequeño comenzó…

* * *

><p>No quiso subir por las escaleras, corrió por el pasillo más largo que vio, su corazón iba agitado, ese hombre seguía persiguiéndolo, parecía que tenía un solo objetivo, el pequeño Kal.<p>

El sonido de la cadena arrastrándose por el suelo del pasillo metálico, le avisaba al niño que estaba cerca, los pasos de aquel sujeto hacían eco, y el corazón del pequeño latía por el temor a lo desconocido…

Una pared y otra eran atravesadas por Kal, esperando desaparecer de la vista de su acechador, un momento silencioso, un minuto para descansar, Kal se detuvo solo por un pequeño rato, sus pulmones ardían por el cansancio, su pecho se inflaba reclamando aire, su corazón saltaba dentro de su cuerpo esperando tranquilizarse, sus pequeñas manos tiritaban.

Miro hacia atrás pero no había nadie, no se escuchaba nada, talvez lo había perdido, se sintió un poco aliviado, pero mirando su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba mas perdido que antes, los pasillos representaban un lugar olvidado, se escuchaba el viento colarse por unas de las paredes, pequeñas machas rojas captaron la atención del niño, la pared que estaba frente a él tenia manchas que al parecer eran _sangre, _voltio su rostro y palideció…

El sujeto atravesaba la pared al igual que él, su cuerpo no le respondía, se paralizo por el miedo al ver que su cazador estaba caminando hacia él.

Cuando pudo, sus piernas reaccionaron y corrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, su acechador también corría dispuesto a alcanzarlo.

Sintió que su pierna derecha, era sujetada por aquella cadena, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de forma violenta al suelo, trataba de soltarse del agarre de la cadena pero era imposible.

El cazador había alcanzado a su presa…

* * *

><p>¿tú eres Rachel verdad?- preguntaba Susan que se preparaba para dar las ordenes a sus ayudantes<p>

Si soy yo- respondió la morena que observaba a Quinn mientras esta se acomodaba en una camilla

Tu debes ir junto con Margaret, ella debe sacarte pequeñas muestras de células madres-

¿no puedo quedarme aquí?-

No, lo siento, pero no te preocupes- voltio para mirar a la rubia que ya estaba recostada en la camilla siendo preparada para el procedimiento- yo me encargare de cuidarla- era sincera, Rachel confío en ella

Déjame decirle antes algo-no espero respuesta se fue directo donde se encontraba su novia- Quinn- le susurro al oído, esta la miro fijamente- te amo- Quinn dejo unas lagrimas escapar

Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo- se besaron delicadamente, una pequeña caricia en el rostro blanco de la rubia un ultimo susurro y la morena dejaba a Quinn en el lugar

Ninguna de las dos sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera de esas paredes, pero en su interior ambas estaban intranquilas…

* * *

><p>Britt estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cansada y tratando de recuperarse, Santana la cobijaba entre sus brazos…<p>

acabe con ellos- susurro la rubia agotada

te lastimaron amor- dijo la latina observando el rostro de Britt que mostraba cortes por los roces de las balas que esquivo

no es nada- cerraba sus ojos solo para sentir a Santana rodeándola con sus brazos

La morena no decía nada, pero estaba impactada por lo que vio, hubo un momento en que abrió sus ojos ignorando la orden de Brittany, fue entonces cuando vio por primera vez en acción a la rubia en su estado, la forma de asesinar, la velocidad de sus movimientos, habían balas que daban directamente a su cuerpo, pero Britt resistía cualquier dolor.

Si alguno de los soldados se acercaba a Santana o le disparaba, la rubia en segundos la cubría con su propio cuerpo y despedazada al sujeto del arma y así acabo con todos ellos, grandes hombres, de armas por doquier…

eran ellos o nosotras- le dijo la rubia a Santana

eso lo se-

¿entonces?-

Solo que nunca te había visto en…ese estado- la rubia miro fijamente a Santana, Britt aun estaba físicamente como mutante, alas, ojos casi blancos, su piel y su cabello también cambiaban a un tono mas claro

No quería asustarte- sus ojos mostraron tristeza, no esperaba mostrarse así ante Santana

Tranquila- le dijo Santana depositando un beso tierno sobre los labios de su novia- no te tengo miedo- le sonrío

Vaya, vaya- alguien interrumpía la pequeña tranquilidad de las chicas, Britt levanto la vista para ver de donde provenía la voz y cuando lo hizo, se puso de pie rápidamente dejando a Santana a su espalda para protegerla- A-12 no esperaba volver a verte-

Haz cambiado mucho- le dijo otra persona, eran una joven y un chico, Britt los reconoció de inmediato, trago saliva y retrocedió un par de pasos, quería alejar a Santana lo mas posible

¿Quiénes son estos?- pregunto molesta la latina

Son como yo- le susurro Britt solo para que su novia la escuche- ellos son las armas de Vogel- trataba de respirar para calamar su cansancio- son asesinos, entrene con ellos varias veces-

¿son peligrosos?-

Más que eso- ambas fijaron sus miradas en los dos mutantes asesinos que estaban frente a ellas…

* * *

><p>Una escalera mas y Sugar ya había bajado suficientes pisos, su corazón latía con fuerza, por momentos se desesperaba por no saber donde buscar.<p>

No encontraba rastros de Kal, no escuchaba, risas ni gritos del pequeño, estaba temiendo lo peor, una puerta de acero se cruzo delante de ella, pero no le llamo la atención, miro hacia su izquierda y como pudo corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, algo le decía que Kal se encontraba en esa dirección o rogaba para que así sea…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) ya no me demoro tanto en actualizar, es un poco mas corto que los demás, espero les haya gustado<strong>

**¿Sugar llegara? :o!**

**Quinn esta lista para el procedimiento, pero ellas ignoran todo lo que sucede fuera con sus amigas, con Kal u.u con Sugar **

**Britt se reencontró con viejos "amigos" quizás estos le hagan el peso a la rubia :S**

**¿que pasara en el próximo capitulo?._. no tengo idea, acción talvez :P**

**Gracias por leer la historia y comentar :D!**

**Saludos**

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor **

**La canción: Espíritu del bosque (Intro) "Mago De Oz"**

**nos leemos en el próximo**

**Eve**


	24. Chapter 24 Lo que se creía olvidado

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Kal se veía arrastrado por los oscuros, húmedos y fríos pasillos del lugar, sentía el metal apretando su pierna, le hacia daño, pero por mas que el pequeño gritaba, sus lamentos quedaban atrapados en el olvido entre las paredes.<p>

Levantando un poco su cabeza para observar al sujeto que se adueñaba de su libertad impidiéndole la escapatoria por medio del frío y doloroso objeto metálico, logro tener una vista de la espalda de su cazador, la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo dejaba ver un gran tatuaje de un dragón, su cabeza estaba rapada, y así Kal seguía recorriendo al sujeto con su mirada.

Su brazo, aquel que llevaba la cadena fue la fuente de desconcierto en el pequeño, ya que aquel objeto era parte de su cuerpo, provenía desde su interior, la imagen era escalofriante, la cadena salía directamente desde su muñeca y aun tenia sangre y restos de tejido impregnada en ella, seguramente por la dolorosa y tortuosa salida de su cuerpo…

-¡Suéltame!- grito el pequeño niño con las últimas energías que en su interior le quedaban, pero aquel hombre no daba señal de escuchar sus palabras, al contrario la cadena se aferraba aun mas a la pierna del niño llegando cortarle la circulación y torturando de esa forma a Kal, que gritaba de dolor.

Desde el momento en que la cadena tuvo contacto con su cuerpo, sintió que sus energías fueron menguando de una forma extraña, quizás él…se las estaba robando…

Los silbidos de alguna melodía aterradora era todo lo que provenía de su acechador, ignorando por completo a su presa que se retorcía de dolor y gritaba por ayuda sin ser escuchado.

Kal cerró los ojos rendido, no podía hacer nada, él no tenia la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra alguien, era solo un niño que lo único que había deseado en la vida era amor de unos padres, el cariño de sus amigos, lo ultimo si logro disfrutarlo, aunque fue por un momento bastante corto, Quinn aquella chica la sintió como su hermana mayor, Rachel, era el gran amor de su hermana, una mutante digna de su admiración y Sugar…con la cual compartió bastante en los últimos días, logro ser su amiga…

-mamá…papá- susurro el pequeño con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas por el dolor y el miedo, antes de quedar inconsciente…

* * *

><p>-vamos, tranquila A-12- le decía la chica mutante a la rubia- solo queremos jugar un poco-<p>

-Z-1 no has cambiado mucho- le respondió la rubia que protegía a Santana- veo que te siguen gustando las armas-

- llámame Katana- le respondió con arrogancia, ella era una chica joven, de cabello negro y corto, vestía unos jeans ajustados, unas botas militares, y por ultimo una musculosa negra, su rostro era serio, su mirada reflejaba odio y ganas de pelear con su antigua contrincante

- Britt- dijo la latina que pedía que le explicara algo de lo que ocurría

- ella es una maestra en toda clase de armas, es…es peligrosa, es rápida, muy rápida-

- veo que me recuerdas a la perfección-

- San, no te quedes en las sombras por favor- le pidió Britt a la latina que la miraba confundida

-¿Por qué?-

- por que son sus terrenos, ella maneja las sombras, la oscuridad a su antojo y sí alguien se refugia en estas, lo toma como presa y lo asesina-

- ok…entendí, sombra no- respondió Santana asustada

- ¿Qué? ¿a mi me van a ignorar?- grito el chico, de apariencia escalofriante, cabello corto, vestido completamente de negro con un abrigo, sus ojos eran lo aterrador, estos eran completamente blancos, y su mayor características por lo que pudo divisar Santana era su tercer ojo en el centro de la frente.

- Z-2- le dijo con repulsión Brittany- creo que Vogel debe estar muy asustado como para soltar a sus perros-

Los otros solo rieron ante las palabras de la rubia que no hacia mas que cubrir a Santana.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo Katana haciéndose la sorprendida por la presencia de la latina- una humana normal- dijo de forma lenta y se relamió los labios – esto va a ser divertido- Brittany se puso en posición de ataque

- ella no es parte de esto- la voz de la rubia se volvía mas gruesa cuando entraba en su estado

- me gustaría conocer a esa belleza- le dijo el chico mutante Z-2

- solo yo- le escupió Britt enojada- ella esta fuera-

- ¿crees poder con nosotros dos A-12?- le pregunto la chica a modo de burla pero desafiándola aunque su mirada iba a parar sobre la latina

- siempre he podido ¿no lo recuerdas Z-1?- le respondió Brittany riendo aunque solo trataba de ganar tiempo para que Santana se alejara un poco mas

- la verdad es que no lo recuerdo- le dijo con media sonrisa

- oigan, no hagan esto algo personal mujeres, yo también quiero jugar – le decía el chico- y si se puede contigo preciosura mucho mejor- le habla a Santana

- ¿contigo?- le dijo Santana- sigue esperando- espeto la latina- yo ya tengo con quien entretenerme-

- ups aquí hay algo mas- dijo Katana- ¿no me digas que ella es tu juguetito?- le pregunto a Britt asombrada

- eso no es asunto tuyo- le respondió con odio

- interesante- murmuro el muchacho

- si gano, me quiero quedar con ella- le dijo la mutante Katana a Britt refiriéndose a Santana como el premio al ganador de la batalla

- ella es algo de lo que nunca podrás disfrutar- respondió la rubia con odio, capaz de saltarle encima a la mutante que se estaba ganando un buen castigo por estar mirando a su novia

- calma Britt- le dijo Santana a su novia- tranquila amor-

- no puedo San, ellos están dispuesto a todo y yo voy a protegerte como sea-

- deja que te ayude-

- no- le respondió Britt- yo me encargare de ellos, tú solo mantente alejada de esto-

- pero Britt-

- amor, por favor- Brittany esta vez voltio para mirar a Santana a los ojos y disfrutar de su belleza antes de pelear- te amo- le susurro y sin darle tiempo a su novia a responder a aquellas palabras, la beso de forma apasionada, un beso sentido, caricias que solo sus labios eran capaces de dedicarle a la otra, Santana coloco sus manos en la nuca de su novia alargando el roce de sus bocas para una entrega total en esa manera, pura, tierna, deliciosa…simplemente exquisita

Una vez separadas, se dedicaron una última mirada, y Santana retrocedió un par de pasos, aunque no pensaba quedarse como espectadora solamente…

yo también quiero uno de esos- interrumpió el chico con un comentario nada agradable para Britt

no sabes las ganas que tengo de patearte el trasero- le respondió Santana, el chico se le iba acercando rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero como una brisa rápida, la rubia interrumpió su trayecto dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro, haciéndolo aun lado

si que sabes dar un golpe A-12- dice el chico levantándose pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

ella es mía, no la toques – le respondió con rabia al mutante

¡!Britt cuidado!¡- le grito Santana, la rubia voltio y se vio tirada en el suelo por un golpe lanzado por parte de la otra mutante

Dos contra uno ¿no?- le dijo Katana – veamos cuanto duras-

¡! Déjala!¡- grito Santana dispuesta a ir hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al ver que el chico mutante le hacia una seña

Preciosura- le dijo- no quisiera hacerte daño así que…- el tipo se inclino y despacio fue posando su mano derecha sobre el suelo, cerro sus dos ojos y el tercero ubicado en su frente se abrió dejando ver el color rojo de este observando directamente hacia la latina

El suelo donde estaba pisando Santana se removió, la latina cayó al suelo rendida por un enorme peso, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero la tierra la tenía atrapada, sus manos estaban como hundidas en el terreno, y resto de su cuerpo también, era como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese sobre ella y le era imposible levantarse…

-¿Qué…que?- hablaba con dificultad debido al gran esfuerzo que hacia para no caer totalmente sobre el piso

- tranquila- le dijo el chico- suelo utilizar la energía de la tierra y la manejo a mi antojo, solo modifique la gravedad en la zona donde estas situada- se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba Santana luchando por colocarse de pie- estas sintiendo tu propio peso aumentado unas 10 veces mas de lo que realmente pesas cielo- se agacho para estar a la altura del rostro de la latina- eres resistente- le susurro-además de extremadamente sexy-

Brittany luchaba por desprenderse de la otra mutante que seguía atacándola con sus armas, era tan veloz que la rubia apenas y podía esquivar el filo de su Katana que rozaba su piel en la gran mayoría de los ataques…

Gracias a su capacidad de la rápida regeneración de sus células, los cortes no pasaban a mayor daño…

¡!ni se te ocurra tocarla ¡!- grito Britt enfurecida al ver al otro mutante cerca de Santana, ignorando completamente a su oponente, corrió hacia donde estaba su novia, y salto sobre él golpeándolo fuertemente una y otra vez, descargando toda su ira contra él

No seas egoísta A-12 yo también quiero probar eso que ella te entrega- los ojos de Britt pasaron de ser claros a ser mas blancos de pura ira, buscaba su cuchilla por alguna parte de su espalda donde se supone que la guardaba después de cada asesinato, pero ni rastro de esta, simplemente la había perdido…

Dime- la otra mutante se encontraba con Santana que seguía en su intento por levantarse ahora con mejores resultados- ¿Qué hace Britt para tenerte?- tomo a la latina por el cuello y la guío hasta done se encontraba aun el vehiculo, arrinconándola contra este, produciendo un fuerte sonido por el golpe del cuerpo de la chica contra el metal- yo te puedo ofrecer algo mucho mejor- Santana se sentía débil por el esfuerzo que había realizado anteriormente, solo pudo posar sus manos sobre el brazo de la mutante para quitársela de encima

Ella…ella es especial- logro decir y solo recibió en respuesta una carcajada de parte de ella

¿esa perra especial? Se nota que no sabes lo que es ser especial- el rostro de la mutante estaba cerca del de Santana, sus labios separados solo por un par de milímetros, lentamente fue sacando su lengua para deslizarla por la suave piel del rostro de Santana quien solo sintió asco y repulsión por dicho acto

Mmmm deliciosa – le susurro a Santana una vez terminado de saborear la piel de la latina- quisiera saber si el resto de tu cuerpo tiene ese sabor-

Te vas a quedar con las ganas- dijo Britt que apareció de la nada detrás de la mutante y la tomo del cuello empujándola brutalmente lejos de su chica- San ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada al ver la debilidad que su cuerpo demostraba

¿Qué te…sucedió?- le respondió Santana con otra pregunta al ver la apariencia de la rubia, esta parecía haber salido de algún agujero por que estaba completamente sucia por la tierra

Solo me encargue de sepultar a alguien- le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

¡Maldita seas A-12!- grito Z-2 que trataba de salir de un agujero- ¡te voy a matar y disfrutare de esa preciosura!- esta vez hablaba enserio, se unió a la otra mutante que ya se había incorporado luego del ataque de Britt

Vasta de juegos A-12 esto no es ningún entrenamiento, esto va enserio- le dijo ella

Esta vez conocerás el verdadero dolor- le dijo él librándose de su abrigo, Britt estaba algo cansada, la verdad es que esos dos sujetos le habían dado arto trabajo y Santana la tenia preocupada por su estado

Prométeme- Britt le susurraba a su novia de forma desesperada- San mírame- la latina se debilitaba mas conforme pasaban los minutos- pase lo que pase tu no interferirás en esto- Santana solo asintió, su cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un cierto ardor desconocido para ella…

* * *

><p>deberías dormir un momento-<p>

no podría, en esta situación me es imposible-

vamos señorita Rachel debe relajarse- la morena se encontraba ya desde hace mas de una hora en una habitación sobre una camilla bastante cómoda, rodeada de maquinas que controlaban su estado a todo minuto.

A su lado un joven ayudante de Margaret se hallaba haciendo sus habituales anotaciones.

- es raro encontrar a alguien amable por estos lugares- dijo Rachel al joven, él la miro como no entiendo a lo que se refería

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

- todos son me tratan como el mutante que soy, la mayoría son egocéntricos científicos y también están los pervertidos de los soldados- espeto molesta recordando aquel incidente en el pasillo- pero puedo ver que tú eres diferente –

- este es simplemente un trabajo señorita, por lo menos para mi, pero mi familia siempre me ha enseñado respetar a las personas por que somos todos iguales a pesar de las diferencias- le sonrío amablemente – puede estar tranquila, su…- el chico se detuvo un momento- ¿novia verdad?- dijo esperando no equivocarse, Rachel asintió con una sonrisa- ella esta bien, acabo de ver que la señorita Susan a dado por terminado el procedimiento y a depositado el embrión sin problemas en el útero de la señorita-

- ¿ella como esta?- pregunto rápidamente-

- dormida- le dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla- veo que la preparación de su cuerpo fue un éxito debido a que no hay marcas en su piel de la pequeña operación que tuvo que realizar la señorita Susan-

- a ver…espera…explícame esa ultima parte por que no entendí- Rachel se levanto bruscamente de su camilla para sentarse

- lo que le acabo de decir, en el cuerpo de la joven se encontraba el gen mutante de regeneración de células, eso significa que las heridas que su cuerpo sufre cicatrizan a mayor velocidad, en cosas de minutos ella estaba bien como si no hubiese ocurrido nada- Rachel sintió que su boca se había abierto, esa ultima información no se la esperaba

- ¿pue…puedo verla?- pidió con voz de suplica, necesitaba ver a Quinn con urgencia, necesitaba la certeza de saber si ella estaba bien, si estaba respirando, si los latidos de su corazón seguían siendo los mismos

- aun no- dijo lentamente el joven- necesito obtener una muestra más-

- ¡!¿para que tantas muestras? ¡! Necesito ver a Quinn!- dijo alterada

- la entiendo, pero estas muestras no son para embrión, son para ella, así como usted lo exigió- ante esa respuesta Rachel se tranquilizo y asintió- prometo que después yo mismo la acompañare para que la vea-

* * *

><p>Sugar sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo, pero la desesperación era mas fuerte que este, se detuvo un momento, necesitaba tranquilizarse, tomo un respiro para calmar un poco la angustia…<p>

El bienestar de ese niño dependía de ella ahora, necesitaba su ayuda, pero si no se controlaba no iba a lograr encontrarlo y podría seguir corriendo toda la noche en su angustiosa y desesperada búsqueda.

Cerró sus ojos, inhalo profundamente una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo le pertenecía nuevamente…

Había una forma de saber si estaba cerca, levanto lentamente su mano derecha, su mano completamente abierta, y como si estuviese tocando una muralla invisible comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro lentamente y sin abrir sus ojos ella daría con su objetivo, de eso estaba completamente segura…

La sentía, ahí estaba, su capacidad era tan perfecta que ella misma se alegraba de haberla trabajado por tantos años, no importaba cuanto tuvo que pasar para llegar a pulirse como mutante, si ahora eso mismo le daba una luz de esperanza para encontrar al pequeño Kal…

Su habilidad le permitía sentir la presencia de sangre en cuerpos vivos, a una cierta cantidad de distancia, pero sobre todo podía reconocer el individuo dueño de ella…

Y por la convivencia que alcanzo a tener con Kal.

Bajo su brazo y su carrera comenzaba pero esta vez con un destino ya fijado.

Su cuerpo y su mente se conecto rápidamente con el fluido de la sangre de Kal, esta era como su guía, le indicaba exactamente donde ir…

Cuando sintió que estaba cerca, su cuerpo casi se paraliza al escuchar un grito desesperado del niño, sin dudar, sin tomar tiempo en analizar, retomo su carrera dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para salvar a su amigo aunque tuviese que matar a alguien…

* * *

><p><em>-Hace muchos años atrás, una niña asesino a tres hombres para poder defenderse, nadie supo como lo hizo, pero ahí delante de ella yacían los cuerpos de sus atacantes…<em>

_Tan solo tenia 6 años de edad, dime ¿Qué oportunidad tenia aquella pequeña ante esos tres tipos?- _

_ninguna por su puesto- _

_así es…pero mi buen amigo, esa niña no era una humana normal, por su puesto que no-_

_¿a que se refiere señor Charlie?- _

_Ella era una pequeña mutante cuyo poder era demasiado peligroso-_

**…**

Santana a duras penas podía con su cuerpo, al parecer este le estaba fallando en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba, no sabia si era por culpa del mutante que la ataco, o simplemente por que su cuerpo estaba entrando en una fase que ella no conocía.

Levanto la vista y encontró a Britt luchando por poder acabar con los dos mutantes que insistían en eliminar a la rubia que se defendía con gran destreza.

Se coloco de pie y trato de caminar, sus piernas le pesaban, su cabeza seguía en un estado descontrolado.

Se dejo vencer por el cansancio y decidió arrodillarse en el suelo…

Ahí con la vista en el suelo, comenzó a sentir gotas de lluvia que daban aviso a una gran tormenta. Una pequeña charca que se estaba formando a su lado, capto su atención, era como si ya hubiese estado en una situación similar _¿__déjà vu?_, no lograba entender porque se sentía tan desconcertada solo con ver ese pequeño charco…

_"¿Dónde crees que vas pequeña?"_

Santana se vio invadida por una imagen en su mente y una voz la cual no recordaba

_"Ven con nosotros, no te haremos daño"_

Santana no entendía por que estaba recordando cosas que según ella jamás había vivido

_"Solo queremos jugar contigo"_

Esos eran recuerdos olvidados de su niñez, comenzó a tener ganas de llorar, tenía miedo, se estaba transportando a recuerdos que estaban sepultados en algún lugar de su mente y ahora estaba saliendo solo para atacarla una vez mas…

**…**

_desde ese entonces trate de buscar a la pequeña para darle mi ayuda, pero lamentablemente su familia la había alejado por un tiempo y no encontré rastros de ella –_

_¿Por qué se la llevaron?-_

_Por miedo a que todo eso saliera a luz-_

_Entiendo, era tan solo una niña-_

_Una niña que se vio obligada a olvidar lo que era-_

**…**

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, por un momento ignoraba lo que a su alrededor estaba pasando, su mente estaba centrada en los recuerdos que la atacaban sin piedad

_-"¿Por qué te escondes dulzura?"- le decía uno de los tres hombres _

_-"Solo quiero ir a mi casa"- ella se veía arrinconada en un callejón oscuro, con temor y esos desconocidos no la dejaban irse _

_-"¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?"- preguntaba otro acercándose peligrosamente a la pequeña_

_- "solo quiero"- comenzó a llorar_

Santana se abrazo a si misma, no recordaba lo que le había sucedido cuando era solo una niña y ahora estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sintió en ese entonces, temor…

**…**

_-muchas veces nuestro cerebro tiende a esconder recuerdos, que nosotros creemos olvidado, pero eso no significa que no estén ahí, solo que por diferentes razones no podemos tener acceso a estos-_

_- ¿ella olvido lo que ocurrió esa tarde?-_

_-inconcientemente ella quito ese recuerdo de su alcance, su propia mente la protegía, para que no recordase lo que sintió, el miedo, el odio, y sobre todo los cuerpos de esos hombres que yacían muertos-_

**…**

Ella recordaba esa tarde oscura producto de lo cercana que estaba la noche, esos hombres parecían reírse y disfrutar de su temor de niña…

Solo quería irse a casa con su madre, pero ellos tenían otras intenciones.

Uno de ellos se había acercado lo suficientemente a ella como para acariciarla como no debía hacerlo y fue ahí que ella reacciono de la única manera en que podía…

Y la lluvia se lo facilito…

**…**

_el cuerpo de la pequeña sintió las intensiones hostiles de esos hombres y como por acto reflejo la niña ataco para defenderse sin ser capaz de pensar lo que estaba haciendo-_

_¿era muy fuerte señor Charlie?-_

_Esos hombres recibieron una descarga de 1.000.000 voltios de electricidad que provenían del cuerpo de ella, se quemaron desde el interior de sus cuerpos hacia fuera y la lluvia le facilito el transporte de esa energía-_

_¿Era capaz de producir electricidad?-_

_Si, ella no necesitaba de factores exteriores para dominarla, ella la creaba sin ayuda de nadie-_

**…**

Santana recordó todo entre lágrimas, algo que creía completamente enterrado y olvidado en lo más profundo de su cerebro aparecía…

Su llanto no se detenía, es como si hubiese estado guardando y le era imposible retenerlo.

Miro hacia arriba, hacia ese cielo oscuro que la cubría, que derramaba gotas de agua al igual que sus ojos…

Lanzo un grito desesperado, de odio casi para si misma…

Sintió algo que recorría por todo su cuerpo y un pequeño calor junto con un dolor se acumulaba en las yemas de sus dedos…

Los observo y pudo distinguir un pequeño rayo que más bien parecía un hilo de luz brillante que conectaba su dedo índice con el pulgar…

Cerró su mano empuñándola con fuerza para después abrirla y darse cuenta que ese hilo brillante se extendía hacia sus otros dedos…

* * *

><p>Brittany no sabía como deshacerse de ellos, la atacaban al mismo tiempo, Katana la quería asesinar a toda costa y utilizaba el filo de su arma para herirla a muerte pero no podía.<p>

En cambio Z-2 como dominante de la tierra hacia lo suyo, tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo através de ese elemento, por momentos se veía perdida, agotada, herida por tantos ataques, pero ella podía defenderse y atacar, hasta que perdió toda su concentración y su atención se fue directamente hacia Santana cuando escucho el grito de esta…

Voltio rápidamente preocupada por ella y no fue conciente del ataque que recibió por la espalda.

La mutante la atravesó con su arma desde la espalda a la altura de su corazón…

Un suspiro fue lo único que salio de su boca…

El otro mutante Z-2 se puso delante de ella y con una sonrisa maléfica poso una mano en el rostro blanco de la rubia, sin que esta pudiese defenderse, algo se removió en su interior.

te he quitado una capacidad ¿quieres averiguar cual es?- le dijo él y Britt sintió como lentamente la otra mutante fue quitándole aquella espada japonesa que aun estaba en su cuerpo…

El dolor era tan grande cuando la hoja de esa arma fue pasando nuevamente por su interior, en busca de la salida, que ella solo logro gritar para expresar su tortuosa agonía cayendo totalmente al suelo, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de cual fue el poder arrebatado… iba a morir producto de esa herida.

* * *

><p>-¡!Kal¡!- grito Sugar desesperada cuando abrió una puerta de una patada, recorrió el lugar que mas bien parecía una bodega abandonada, pero su miedo creció al observar que había ganchos, cadenas, cosas oxidadas, cuchillos…<p>

Recorría el lugar rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar al niño vivo, hasta que lo encontró…

Ahí estaba el pequeño amarrado a una antigua silla eléctrica, y al parecer estaba inconciente…

Ella solo corrió hacia él para sacarlo de ahí, pero sintió como algo la estrangulaba…

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas terribles y agonizantes, las vivencias traumáticas que los humanos han experimentado, las recordaran algún día aunque las odien, y esa pequeña niña que hoy es mujer va a revivir ese momento y talvez vuela a ser eso que ya creía olvidado<em>

_Un mutante… _

* * *

><p><em>Psiqué lloraba desde su celda, sufría por cada muerte que había a su alrededor, la sentía, la lastimaba, cada lagrima que derramaba era por una muerte que ella predecía, no sabia si esa persona era buena o era mala, pero la muerte siempre fue algo que estaba con ella desde muy pequeña y algo que odiaba cada vez que estaba a punto de suceder…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, bueno otro capitulo por hoy, me demore un poco en escribirlo u.u, ojala les haya gustado<em>**

**_Santana :O ¿ también es...? ¿ella no lo recordaba? rayos!_**

**_Sugar encontró a Kal :s espero que vivo, yo creo que es hora de poner a prueba Sugar ¿no creen?_**

**_u.u Britt salio lastimada y le quitaron su capacidad de... bueno ustedes saben cual_**

**_Psique llora por que alguien va a morir :O!¿quien sera? _**

**_Bueno saludos a todos y gracias por leer y comentar siempre :D! _**

**_P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor y díganme que esperan para el próximo :P _**

**_Eve_**


	25. Chapter 25 Cambio de Fase

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>-¿se…se encuentra bien…Quinn?- los ojos de Rachel mostraban una clara preocupación e intranquilidad palpable con solo verla pasar<p>

- si, esta en perfectas condiciones, tranquila- Susan en cambio estaba satisfecha por los resultados de su trabajo, "un procedimiento limpio" como le llamaban, acostumbrada a encargarse del trabajo sucio como lo nombraba otras veces, odiaba inmensamente todo lo que tenia relación con el uso de los mutantes como experimento, pero por _protección _como le decía su padre ella debía cumplir con esa obligación y mantenerse en el laboratorio día y noche ya que este era su_ hogar- _es increíble como el embrión fue reconociendo su alrededor, el útero de su madre era todo lo que necesitaba y ahora ambos están perfectos, solo que ella aun esta dormida por el efecto de los sedantes

- entiendo- susurro Rachel con un poco mas de tranquilidad, pero con el deseo de ver a su novia invadiéndola por completo- ¿puedo verla?-

- claro que si, puedes estar con ella y esperar a que despierte- Rachel la analizaba con la mirada, las facciones de la joven eran parecidas a las de Vogel, el color de ojos, su sonrisa, Susan noto en el silencio de la chica que estaba siendo analizada- te aseguro Rachel que soy mas humana que él-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

- no tiene importancia- dio como única respuesta ante la duda de la morena – ve con ella- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole la entrada, Rachel asintió y camino lentamente dando a lo mas dos pasos y voltio hacia Susan que comenzaba a buscar un paquete de cigarrillos por alguno de sus bolsillos

- gracias- le dijo y la chica giro su rostro algo sorprendida- por cuidar de ambas allá adentro-

-era mi trabajo-

- lo se, pero por ti mi novia esta bien y mi hija va a crecer normal y…bien-

- no hay de que- le sonrío- ahora entra que te están esperando, yo vendré luego a verlas-

Le sudaban las manos, el deseo de ver como estaba Quinn era enorme, sentía una gran ansiedad, hubiese corrido hasta ella y quedarse sin aliento pero sus piernas al parecer no compartía las mismas ideas.

Entro lentamente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con extrema delicadeza, como si esta se fuese romper.

Ahí estaba ella, tan bella, aun dormida, ese gesto pasivo en su dulce y angelical rostro, le otorgaba a la misma Rachel la tranquilidad necesaria para saber que Quinn se encontraba bien…

Acerco un poco mas la silla para estar lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia y contemplarla durante la espera, tomo la mano de Quinn entre las suyas sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su novia, un delicado beso deposito Rachel en la frente de la joven y _un estoy aquí amor, _fue lo que activo los sentidos de la rubia para que comenzara a despertar…

* * *

><p>-sssuelt…tame- Sugar no lograba ver a la persona que la estaba tratando de estrangular con una cadena, con sus manos se aferraba al metal intentando contrarrestar la presión que ejercía sobre su cuello a tal punto de cortar la circulación de oxigeno…<p>

Sus ojos aun abiertos solo lograban fijarse en el pequeño Kal que yacía inconciente en la vieja silla eléctrica, una correa pasaba por su tórax sujetando su cuerpo, sus manos ubicadas en los apoya brazos, ambas amarradas igualmente con unas correas, y sus piernas en las mismas condiciones, pero algo mas le llamaba la atención, el cuerpo del niño estaba completamente mojado y en su cabeza una esponja indicaba el paso a cometer del atacante del niño _¿la idea? _darle muerte mediante electricidad, como se le condenaban a los más grandes delincuentes…

Sugar sentía la pérdida de fuerza en su cuerpo, la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, era totalmente difícil oxigenar sus pulmones.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cuando sintió al sujeto en su espalda, tal vez esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba…

La mano del mutante fue remplazando la cadena que presionaba su cuello, pero Sugar la tomo con la suya y ahora era su momento…

Un grito, un gran rugido salio desde el fondo de la garganta del mutante, era un sonido desgarrador como el de un animal herido, tal vez a la chica le fallaban las fuerzas físicas pero su poder seguía intacto y su instinto asesino iba despertando a medida que levantaba su vista hacia su pequeño amigo inconciente y la impotencia ganaba lugar junto con su ira…

La única forma de derribar a alguien mas fuerte que ella, era atacándolo desde su interior, el agua del cuerpo del mutante estaba alcanzando su punto de ebullición, quemándolo por dentro, pero rápidamente Sugar se sintió lanzada con gran fuerza hacia uno de los viejos y oxidado mesón de un antiguo acero. Gano tiempo para respirar agitadamente, volteando ágilmente para volver a posar sus ojos en el pequeño Kal, se apresuro sin esperar a recuperarse completamente para poder liberar al niño de las correas, solo un par de metros la alejaban del pequeño pero se vio rodeada por las cadenas y tirada al suelo violentamente, sintiendo como la superficie esta inundada de aquel liquido, a veces tan pacifico que solo disfrutas de su claridad y de su simpleza, pero para Sugar era su mas letal arma…

Como manejaba el agua a su antojo y cambiar su estado, se puso de pie en cosas de segundos ignorando la cadena que rodeaba su cintura y que comenzaba a presionar sus costillas causándole dolor, pero eso no le importaba…

Producto del dolor que su cuerpo sentía se arrodillo y sus manos tocaron el suelo húmedo, él se acercaba peligrosamente, con pasos firmes hacia ella sin despegar las cadenas de su victima, estas se iban recogiendo y colándose por su brazo, metiéndose entre su carne sin contemplación.

Una media sonrisa diabólica era la expresión del rostro del mutante con cicatrices en el, Sugar podía jurar que no pestañaba en ningún momento, pero ella reacciono y no se dejo intimidar por la mirada escalofriante de su atacante, guío el agua de manera que se juntase en los pies de él, cambiando su estado de liquido a sólido dejando atrapado sus piernas en el hielo.

Le faltaba deshacerse de la cadena, que estaba ejerciendo una fuerza increíble en su cuerpo, sentía que una de sus costillas estaba comenzando a dañarse, el dolor quería detenerla pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil…

Sus manos húmedas con agua fue lo suficiente para congelar una parte del frío metal, miro rápidamente a su alrededor y encontró un trozo de fierro, comenzando así a golpear el metal congelado con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mutante luchaba por sacar sus piernas del hielo.

Un golpe, otro golpe y no funcionaba, debía haber otra forma de romperla antes de que él se soltara, tal vez él necesitaba concentrarse para mantener ese tipo de dominio en el metal, _la cadena era parte de su cuerpo ¿no?,_ la observo mejor y vio resto de sangre en ella_._

La devolvió al cuerpo de él utilizando la cadena como puente para llevarla hasta su brazo, rápidamente la pequeña masa de sangre que logro acumular fue absorbida y el calor que esta llevaba también, lo suficiente para causarle tan alto daño en el brazo al mutante, que incluso le darían ganas de cortárselo él mismo por el intenso dolor que por dentro estaba atravesando.

La cadena se soltó de su cintura ya que él gritaba con desesperación viendo como de su piel salía vapor como, si su extremidad estuviese hirviendo…

Sugar corrió rápido hasta donde estaba Kal, trato de actuar lo mas veloz que podía y soltar cada una de las correas que sostenía el cuerpo del niño, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el mutante iba a regresar por ellos.

Kal- le decía para que este despertara- oh dios ¿Qué te hizo? – asustada observo como el niño tenia una marca en el brazo y una de sus piernas sangraba- pequeño- le suplico para que despertase pero el niño solo respiraba

¿Su…gar?- susurro el niño con dificultad sin abrir sus ojos unos segundos despues

Vine por ti- le respondió con la voz quebrada- no quise llegar tarde –

Gracias- abrió lentamente sus ojos- me duele la pierna-

Tienes una herida- levanto al pequeño y lo cargo entre sus brazos como pudo, el dolor en su costilla crecía a cada minuto- debemos salir de aquí-

No irán a ninguna parte- una voz ronca se hizo notar en el lugar, unos pasos hacían eco y unas cadenas hacían de su presencia algo mas terrorífico

Sugar no pudo moverse, el hacer esfuerzo al levantar a Kal, sintió, como si su costilla la estuviese acuchillando por dentro…

Retrocedieron unos pasos, era todo lo que podía hacer, trataba de alejarse junto con el niño en sus brazos

-tuve que arrancarme el brazo- le dijo fríamente, por primera vez hablo, Sugar miro la extremidad del sujeto y vio que estaba cortado desde el codo, se mutilo a si mismo, restos de piel colgaban de este, sangre se derramaba pero a él parecía no importarle…

Ahora la cadena salía de su otro brazo y se arrastraba por el suelo.

la cadena Sugar…tiene sangre- le susurro Kal en el oído para que solamente ella pudiese escucharlo.

Ella observo disimuladamente la cadena y vio que el niño tenia razón, siguió retrocediendo hasta ver que el mutante estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de la silla eléctrica, Kal se aferro al cuello de su amiga y su mirada estaba fija en una vieja palanca que había detrás de Sugar y que ella no veía- sigue retrocediendo, cuando te diga hazlo- le volvió a susurrar.

La chica no necesitaba preguntar entendía perfectamente lo que el niño le quería decir.

El tipo camino mas rápido y pasos mas largos y con rabia decidido, levanto la cadena en el aire, ganando una altura considerable para alcanzar el electrodo que transportaba la electricidad para ejecutar a sus victimas, Sugar sabia lo que debía hacer y rápidamente retrocedió los pasos que faltaban y ella se adueño del dominio de la cadena empapada de sangre y restos de agua que acumulo durante el roce por el suelo, lo suficiente para ella y tener control absoluto del metal, solo debía concentrarse para que todo resultase como estaban planeando en esos segundos.

Empuño su mano y fijo su mirada en la cadena.

¡AHORA!- dijo Kal una vez cerca de la palanca y Sugar hizo que la cadena se aferrara al electrodo agradeciendo mentalmente su capacidad para dominar la sangre, eso hacia que ella dominara los movimientos de aquel metal.

El mutante desvío su mirada hacia arriba y antes de poder reaccionar como tenia pensado, recibía una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo…

cierra los ojos- ordeno Sugar a su amigo que se estaba volteando para ver, pero prefirió hacer caso a la petición de la joven que hizo lo mismo.

No quería ver lo que sucedía frente a ella, una desagradable escena de alguna película de terror, Sugar era conciente de que Kal no debía estar presenciando eso, pero sin embargo no se podía mover producto del dolor que sentía.

Se arrodillo en el suelo y su amigo se aferraba a ella, la joven con los ojos cerrados coloco sus manos cubriendo los oídos del niño para que no escuche los gritos desgarradores, que incluso le hacían sentir miedo…

Lo único que ella no podía evitar era que el niño sintiese el olor que desprendía el cuerpo del mutante.

Quería vomitar, deseaba dejar de respirar, hubiese querido no tener el sentido del olfato, era lo mas asqueroso que había percibido en toda su vida, pero Kal no lo soportaba y no supo como pero se puso de pie y tiro de Sugar sin mirar hacia atrás.

Corrió con su amiga tomado de su mano hacia una de las paredes más cercanas cubriéndose la boca y parte de la nariz, Sugar no supo como pero de un momento a otro se vio atravesando una pared.

Cuando traspasaron el muro, ambos cayeron al suelo tratando de liberarse de las nauseas, sentían que ese olor estaba impregnado por todos lados, los perseguía…

Kal se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda contra la pared, Sugar imito el gesto con un poco de dificultad, los dos estaban intranquilos, angustiados y temerosos.

La joven ignorando todo dolor físico se acerco a Kal que temblaba y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tanto miedo, tanta desesperación que sintió momentos antes al pensar e imaginarse al niño en peligro, que necesitaba realmente asegurarse que estaban fuera de peligro…

Un abrazo sentido, de seguridad y de alivio al ver que los dos estaban a salvo.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy la vida llueve penas,<em>

_Gotas de desesperación. _

_Mis lágrimas son ríos, venas_

_Desangrándome el corazón._

Santana se levantaba completamente en silencio, su mirada fija en el cuerpo de la rubia, caminaba hacia un solo punto _Brittany, _su mente, su corazón, sus sentidos, todo su alrededor se había detenido incluso el tiempo, estaba en shock, no había palabra, grito que pudiese expresar lo que en ese momento su cuerpo entero estaba sintiendo y que no sabia como liberar.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos humedeciendo completamente sus mejillas, no tenia por que detenerlas, eran libres de recorrer su rostro.

_La memoria de una mujer_

_Son los besos que recibió. _

_En tus labios yo viviré,_

_y en tu olvido, yo moriré._

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar_

_Acurrucadas, morir en tu piel. _

_Han nacido secas, tienen sed._

_Mi llanto hoy se quiere morir._

Se dejo caer de golpe sobre sus rodillas completamente devastada por la imagen ante sus ojos, lentamente sus brazos acurrucaron a la rubia.

-Britt…- no era capaz de decir nada mas que ese pequeño susurro, las lagrimas me impedían incluso ver con claridad el rostro de su novia- despierta- suplico –por favor…no me dejes-

- es difícil que te deshagas de mi…San- murmuro con dificultad la rubia sin abrir sus ojos-

- no te vayas, quédate despierta yo voy a ayudarte-

* * *

><p>Margaret ¿Por qué tan intranquila?- preguntaba Susan a la mujer que pasaba a su lado apurada, la chica se dirigía a ver como seguía Quinn, cuando se la encontró por el pasillo-<p>

No es de tu incumbencia- respondió de modo brusco, Susan solo rió negando con su cabeza

Que amargada eres- le dijo una vez que se alejaba

Tú solo encárgate de tu trabajo niña – Susan detuvo su paso, no le daba importancia a lo que Margaret le decía, pero si tenia la oportunidad de molestarla lo hacia…

Siempre me e encargado del mío, pero nunca ando tan amargada como tú ¿Qué te sucede? ¿tienes miedo por lo que tu hija pueda hacer?-

Yo no tengo ninguna hija-

Claro que no, tienes razón, tú no eres su madre, ahora estoy completamente segura que a ella no le temblaría la mano si tuviese que matarte- se burlaba- creo que no te queda mucho tiempo-

No entiendo como puedes ser hija de Vogel- le dijo con desprecio

Yo tampoco entiendo como puedo ser su hija- respondió con fingida confusión- bueno debo ir a hacer mi trabajo- camino alejándose un par de metros- ¡ah Margaret un desagrado haberte conocido!- le grito- espero que el diablo no tenga problemas en recibirte- se alejo riéndose, la verdad nunca le agrado aquella mujer y sabia que algún día debía arrepentirse de lo que hizo

Mientras tanto Margaret se alejaba del lugar totalmente molesta…

* * *

><p>-creo que es hora de tomar nuestro premio- dijo Z-2 observando junto con Katana la escena- quiero probar a esa dulzura-<p>

- déjalas que se despidan- ambos reían, no había nada mas placenteros para ellos que haber derrotado a la A-12- luego disfrutare del premio- se relamió los labios viendo a Santana –

-¡ustedes ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- Grito Margaret que aparecía desde el interior

Santana levanto la mirada al escucharla, con la esperanza de que ella pudiese ayudar en algo, la mujer miro hacia donde estaban ellas, la morena sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su novia…

desháganse de ellas- ordeno a los mutantes haciendo referencia a Santana y a Brittany- terminen con lo que les he ordenado-

La latina no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, era suficiente para que su mente se nublara de ira, ni en esos momentos esa mujer era capaz de sentir algo por su hija que perdía la vida a cada segundo que pasaba, no tenia corazón, no tenia instinto de madre, ni nada a lo que se le pudiese parecer…

La lluvia era intensa, observo la superficie donde estaba ella con Brittany en sus brazos, la acomodo mejor sobre sus piernas, era conciente de cada movimiento que hacia…

Su corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza, no le interesaba nada ni nadie más que Brittany en esos momentos…

Ellos se iban acercando decididos a acabar lo que habían comenzado, Santana coloco su mano firme en el suelo, casi enterrando sus dedos en la tierra ya inundada de agua, su capacidad iba mas allá que crear esa energía, la dominaba desde que era una niña, la guiaba a su antojo y tenia mejor control de ella cuando estaba enojada…

**…**

_es como las estrellas querido amigo, durante el día no se ven por mas que fijes tu mirada en cielo buscando un rastro de ellas no las veras, pero sabes que ahí están, eso paso con su gen mutante, estaba escondido, se mimetizo con el ADN humano siendo parte de el, sin ser invasivo, sin descontrolarlo y pasando completamente desapercibido, pero ella solo necesitaba algo que lo activara para que este despertara completamente invadiendo cada una de sus células nuevamente…- _

_¿y usted señor Charlie?-_

_No me gusta inmiscuirme en la mente de nadie sin su permiso, pero su bloqueo era poderoso, trate de interferir pero me fue imposible y no insistí-_

_Usted nunca se aprovecha de su capacidad-_

_Eso no significa que supiese que esa chica era la pequeña que estuve buscando-_

_¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Así ella se hubiese preparado-_

_Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, cada efecto tiene su causa, y si yo se lo hubiese dicho nada habría cambiado en ella, solo una experiencia como lo que esta pasando ahora es capaz de desencadenar su despertar…-_

**…**

Aforrándose con fuerza a Britt, libero todo eso que sentía que invadía su interior, tristeza, miedo, ira, mucha ira…

Algo recorría su cuerpo por completo, una extrañas sensación que a la vez conocía, fuego que circulaba por sus venas, un raro cosquilleo se hacia notar en su mano derecha, un extraño frío atacaba las puntas de sus dedos, un río de energía eléctrica salía expulsado de su mano y avanzaba por la superficie rumbo hacia tres objetivos, _si eran tres_…

Era conciente del camino que tomaba esa cantidad de voltaje liberado de su cuerpo, ninguno de los mutantes tuvo la rapidez de salir corriendo, una vez recibida la descarga cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras gritaban, las mas perjudicada era la mutante por que llevaba una gran cantidad de armas encima haciendo que su cuerpo se dañara aun mas rápido.

Los ojos de Santana estaban fijados en su ultimo objetivo, ella, la iba hacer pagar por cada una de las lagrimas que Brittany derramo por su culpa, por cada herida que tuvo, por cada golpe que recibió, por cada gota de sangre que su cuerpo liberaba, por todo eso y mas…

La mujer no se esperaba ese ataque, nunca pensó en recibir algo así, se quemaba, que quemaba por dentro, ardía cada uno de sus músculos, quería gritar pero eso incluso le era imposible…

Santana no quitaba sus ojos ante esas imágenes, no le desagradaba en absoluto, lo disfrutaba, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera lo que veía, ella se merecía esa muerte y si pudiese revivirla la volvería a matar y así cien veces hasta que se cansara…

Los había acabado, los asesino sin contemplación en cosas de minutos, ahora se levantaba con Britt en sus brazos camino al auto para acomodarla en el asiento trasero…

En su desesperación corrió en busca de la cuchilla de Brittany, solo tenía una opción en esos momentos y no dudaría en utilizarla.

Brittany hacia rato que no tenia sus alas, habían desaparecido como debían hacerlo normalmente, sin cortes.

esto debe funcionar- dijo Santana mientras se colaba en el interior del auto al lado de su chica, que poca energía le quedaba

¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

Santana corto la polera de Britt descubriendo su herida, tomo la cuchilla de la rubia y le hizo un corte profundo en su mano.

La sangre comenzó a salir de esta y caía sobre la herida de la rubia en su pecho, pero la mano de la latina se recuperaba cerrando el corte, Santana resoplaba molesta y repetía la acción nuevamente.

Sus células se regeneraban, tenia confianza en que su idea funcionaria, quizás así podría curar la herida de Brittany.

Un corte, otro nuevamente y sin saber cuantas veces repitió lo mismo, logro su objetivo, que una de las heridas de su novia se sanara deteniendo la hemorragia de sangre.

Los mismos pasos se repitieron en la espalda de Brittany, Santana recuperaba el brillo de sus ojos al ver que resultaba su idea y el amor de su vida no se le iba a escapar de sus manos tan fácilmente…

* * *

><p>Sugar y Kal caminan lentamente por un oscuro y abandonado pasillo, el pequeño le cuesta un poco caminar y a la joven se le dificulta respirar por el intenso dolor de su costilla rota.<p>

caminaban sin hablar, estaban en shock, los dos y sobre todo el niño que aun no dejaba de temblar...

Tal vez tarden en llegar, necesita reunirse con Rachel y contarle lo sucedido, planear un escape de ese lugar.

Es necesario salir de ahí…

* * *

><p>veo que estas mas tranquila-<p>

si, un poco, despertó hace un rato pero se volvió a dormir-

ella esta bien, hasta el momento no hemos tenido alteraciones y tu bebe esta contento de estar en el vientre de su madre- dijo con Susan con una calida sonrisa

todo a pasado tan rápido, es increíble lo que la ciencia puede lograr-

yo también estoy asombrada de los resultados Rachel-

es raro… por que- Rachel no quitaba sus ojos del rostro de Quinn que dormía tranquilamente- es como si yo la hubiese embarazado- se ruborizo

exactamente, los embriones creados artificialmente aquí, asimilan la información genéticas de los padres…bueno en el caso de ustedes…de sus madres y crecen como si fueran engendrados de forma natural- explico – habrá que esperar para ver a quien de las dos se parece mas- ambas rieron, Rachel estaba emocionada, enamorada y ya parecía estar esperando que naciera su pequeña, pero en su interior deseaba que fuese igual a Quinn-

Rach- susurro Quinn que despertaba nuevamente, ahora si parecía resistir el sueño

Quinn…amor ¿Cómo te sientes-

Embarazada- respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa- estoy algo mareada-

Es normal no te preocupes- dijo Susan revisando sus pulsaciones-

¿Quinn? ¿Qué…que le sucede?- pregunto al ver que la rubia se aferraba a su brazo y comenzaba a temblar- ¿Qué le pasa?- grito asustada

Quinn no hablaba, algo le sucedía, estaba teniendo unas extrañas convulsiones, Susan rápidamente comienzo a analizarla y a colocarle algunos tranquilizantes

Rachel no sabia que hacer, ella misma se estaba alterando al ver el estado en que su novia estaba.

Susan observaba una pantalla que mostraba las alteraciones en las células de Quinn

Rachel, tranquila-

Dime que le esta pasando-

Su genoma humano esta dejando de ser completamente humano, esta asimilando tu ADN Rachel, parte de lo tuyo, de tu poder esta interviniendo en ella, haciendo que un 60% de su genoma sea mutante y lo restante sera lo único que le quede de humano-

Eso…eso- Rachel no sabia que decir, ni que preguntar

Es solo un cambio de fase, tranquila, además ya logramos estabilizarla – Rachel asintió y se acerco a Quinn para no despegarse de ella nunca mas…-

* * *

><p><em>Como un beso prometido<em>

_A tu alma es mi voz. _

_Soy lo muerto, y lo vivido,_

_Soy la calma, soy tu Dios._

_Cierra los ojos y te llevaré_

_Donde los sueños se hacen canción. _

_La vida duele, te curaré._

_Duérmete y sueña, te acuna mi voz_

Tantas muertes en una sola noche, destrozaban el alma de Psique, pero un corazón que no sentía arrepentimiento de sus actos, quizás se merecía morir aunque en vida tal vez ya lo estaba…

Una madre que no tiene piedad de su hija, no era merecedora de ninguna lágrima…

Pero la joven lloraba, por que la muerte esa noche no debía ser causada por gente inocente como ella sentía que eran esas personas, esas dos chicas que en su instinto de protección se dejaban llevar por la ira.

En el infierno había espacio, pero se estaba reduciendo, la maldad en los corazones excedía el máximo permitido…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, disculpen la demora...espero haya sido de su agrado :)<strong>

**Santana mato a su suegra :S**

**¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ._. no dare ningún adelanto jajaja**

**Gracias por leer y comentar :)**

**Las estrofas son solo parte de una canción - La cantata del diablo de Mago de Oz-**

**Saludos :)**

**Eve**

**P.d.: disculpen las faltas que deben ser varias :S!**


	26. Chapter 26 CORCORAN

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>-Britt lo…lo siento muchísimo, no pude controlarme- suplicaba con nerviosismo ante el silencio de la rubia, ambas de pie observando el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue la madre de Brittany.<p>

La rubia observaba fijamente el cadáver, mientras lo miraba se mantenía quieta, sin mostrar ningún gesto con su rostro o con su cuerpo, solo respiraba bajo la atención de Santana que esperaba alguna reacción de parte de su novia.

Talvez no fue la acción correcta, pensaba Santana, quizás ahora Brittany podría repudiarla por haber acabado con la vida de su progenitora y era lo que la morena temía en ese instante, que por un ataque de ira y sed de venganza haya sobrepasado los límites y tomado en sus manos una acción que no le correspondía…

-dime lo que sea…por favor- pidió Santana, Brittany levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia su novia –

-tarde o temprano lo haría yo- dijo conservando su serio semblante- por ahora hay cosas mas importantes-

Santana estaba intranquila con la respuesta y actitud de la rubia, algo había en el interior de Britt que le hacia pensar que estaba molesta.

-amor de verdad, lo siento mucho- la morena no encontraba palabra alguna para pedir perdón- ¿Britt?-

- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- la pregunta fue lanzada en un tono molesto por parte de la rubia que le dio la espalda a Santana

-¿de que hablas?- dijo la latina totalmente desconcertada

Brittany se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos y así cuestionarla con la mirada. La rubia apunto en dirección al cuerpo que yacía sin vida en el suelo- a eso- le respondió…

pero Britt ya…ya te lo explique, no pude detener mi rabia contra ella y no te oculte nada, por favor…-

no me refiero a que la hayas asesinado, ¡ella no me interesa!- exclamo con algo de impaciencia

¿entonces?-

¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un mutante?-le dijo dolida

Yo…no- respondía en busca de alguna forma para explicárselo

No me mientas Santana, esa capacidad no se obtiene por que hayan modificado tu ADN, ese nivel que tienes nació contigo, y creció al mismo tiempo que tú-

Yo no lo recordaba- logro responder la latina, la rubia se quedo en silencio analizando el rostro de la morena, la conocía, conocía cada gesto de Santana, su mirada que reflejaba lo que ocurría en su interior, algo acongojaba a la morena y Brittany prefirió quedarse mientras tanto con aquella simple respuesta, hay cosas que simplemente no son fácil de explicar

¿me lo contaras algún día? –

Cuando saquemos a las chicas de este lugar y estemos yendo a un lugar seguro, te responderé a todas tus preguntas-

Me parece-Britt se había tranquilizado

No se si podré obtener tu perdón por…- dijo con tristeza refiriéndose a la madre de la rubia

¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es mas importante que tú para mi?- le pregunto acercándose a la morena para abrazarla- San, te amo, eres lo mas importante que existe en este maldito mundo, y si lo hiciste tus razones tendrías en ese momento-

Pero…-

Cada quien tiene lo que se merece-

¿te encuentras bien?-

Perfectamente- aspiro profundamente el aroma de Santana-¿te digo un secreto?-

Santana se separo para observarla mientras le contaba

aprendí hace mucho tiempo a recuperar mis capacidades una vez que él me las arrebataba durante los entrenamientos-

¿Qué?- la morena se llevo las manos a la cabeza- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿a caso no viste como estaba yo?-

Pero si no me diste tiempo de decir nada, además me quede inconciente por un momento y…-

Entendí- la detuvo en su explicación- me alegro de que seas tan especial-

Será mejor que entremos-

¿nos encontraremos con mas "amigos" tuyos?-

Espero que no-

* * *

><p>debemos dejarla descansar Rachel-<p>

yo me quedare con ella-

esta bien, voy a mi oficina un momento- Susan observaba el gesto de Rachel, miedo, preocupación, ansiedad, los ojos de la morena no dejaban de recorrer el rostro de Quinn, sin perderse de ningún detalle, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de la chica que dormía, quizás las palabras se podrían hacer pocas para la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que entregan una sola mirada cuando van dirigidas a la persona correcta en nuestras vidas…

no tardare mucho en regresar para ver como va evolucionando- dijo antes de Salir del lugar, Quinn estaba bien, cada cambio por lo que pasaba su organismo era parte de algo que ella esperaba y era normal, pero aun así entendía a la perfección el estado de Rachel-

Quinn- suspiro Rachel tomando entre sus manos la de su novia- solo deseo que esto salga bien, si algo malo…- no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formase en la garganta- no me lo perdonaría jamás en la vida- unas lagrimas acariciaban sus mejillas, atrevidas lagrimas que amenazaban con seguir escapando de sus ojos sin control alguno-

Tranquila- susurro casi sin aire Quinn, susurro que casi pasa desapercibido por Rachel que pensaba que su mente le estaba engañando, pero todo era realidad cuando noto que la rubia abría sus ojos con dificultad, sus parpados clara muestra del cansancio no facilitaban ese simple y sencillo acto de _abrir sus ojos._

¿Quinn?- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con su mano

Estoy bien…tranquila- volvió a susurrar con dificultad- solo que…el mundo se mueve-

No hables amor, descansa- le hablo con dulzura

No quiero volver a cerrar los ojos-

Si tu cuerpo te pide descansar debes hacerlo-

Háblame Rachel, necesito sentirme segura contigo a mi lado-

Aquí estoy amor…no pienso moverme de tu lado-

Me parece bien- le dio una media sonrisa, de forma lenta y con sus ojos cerrados, Quinn poso su mano sobre la parte baja de su abdomen- esta en un lugar seguro- ahora los ojos de la rubia se clavaban en los intensos ojos de Rachel

En el mejor lugar del mundo- dijo Rachel colocando su mano sobre la de Quinn

Estoy segura que será igualita a ti-

Mmm…yo prefiero que sea como tú, eres perfecta-sonrieron, sonrieron aunque por dentro las dos sabían que algo difícil se les venia encima, tenían que salir de ese lugar, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Rachel aun no lo sabía, no había sido capaz de planear nada por que su mente estaba anclada en Quinn y en su ahora futura pequeña.

¿sabes donde están Kal y Sugar?-

No los he visto aun-un pequeño silencio se hizo presente- cuando Susan regrese le diré que les diga que vengan-

Quinn asintió en silencio, no quería preocupar a Rachel, pero la verdad estaba un tanto intranquila, necesitaba saber si ellos estaban bien.

¿Qué sucede?- la morena noto el trance en el que había entrado su novia y se asusto pensando que tal vez se sintiese mal

No es nada, solo el cansancio-

Dime cualquier cosa que sientas por favor-suplico la morena

Ya te he dicho cielo, no es nada, ¿sabes? Me voy sintiendo algo mejor-

Esas son buenas noticias, aunque tu cara esta algo pálida-

Bueno ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo haciéndose la ofendida- te recuerdo que de un momento a otro me embarazaron- Rachel solo sonreía por la actitud de su novia- y la responsable de esta criatura- apunto hacia su abdomen- eres tú-

Esta bien, me hago cargo de lo que me toca- alzo sus manos en señal de paz

Mas te vale- Rachel se inclino un poco y dejo un calido beso sobre la mejilla de su chica quien no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y suspirar- tendremos que salir en algún momento de este lugar- la realidad les impedía seguir encerradas en su mundo de alegría e ilusión, era casi imposible permanecer por mucho tiempo abrazada a un hermoso sueño como el de la familia perfecta y feliz en un mundo lleno de flores y pájaros acompañando sus vidas con sus perfectos cantos, pero la vida era totalmente diferentes, el lugar en donde estaban en ese preciso momento no era en donde deseaban estar, su fantasía se rompía como las gotas de lluvia se precipitaban contra el suelo…

Prometo que saldremos de aquí y seremos libres-

Yo se que así será Rach-

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

Claro que si- se acomodo un poco en la camilla para poder mirar a Rachel directamente- dime-

¿te hubieras…enamorado de mi en otras circunstancias?-

¿te refieres si hubieses sido una humana normal?- Rachel asintió

Rach- dijo con ternura Quinn presionando la mano de la morena- yo estaba enamorada de ti desde el primer día que pisaste el instituto-

Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Rachel haciéndose la interesante, pero sintió su corazón siendo cobijado por las dulces palabras y la sincera entrega en la mirada de Quinn- ¿es posible que la frase "te amo" exprese todos mis sentimientos por ti?- se observaron en silencio- un océano de sentimientos por ti invaden mi corazón, mi mente, mi alma, mi cuerpo, creo que un te amo se hace insuficiente para demostrártelo…a ti y nuestra pequeña-

Quinn podría creer palpar cada sincera palabra emitida por Rachel, tan dulces en cada tono expresado, tan suaves y dejarse acariciar por su voz, una mirada en la que ella podía bañarse por el brillo y dejarse cobijar por el amor que Rachel le regalaba.

¿eres de este planeta?-

Mmm…creo que soy originaria del plante Vegeta y me enviaron a destruir a Vogel y salvar los de mi especie- Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido

Mucha TV Berry-

Pertenezco a tu mundo-

Tal vez un te amo sea poco para decir todo lo que siento por ti Rachel, pero no sabría como verbalizar todo mis sentimientos, pero si te lo tengo que repetir mil veces en el día lo haré-

Si Santana estuviera aquí de seguro nos vomitaría encima-

Tienes razón ¿estarán camino hacia acá aun? –

Espero que no les pase nada cuando lleguen a este lugar-

No quiero ver lo que me hará Santana cuando me vea! y embarazada¡ oh dios se pondrá como loca-

No seas dramática de seguro le gustara saber que será tía-

Lo dudo-

* * *

><p>Susan iba caminando hacia su oficina concentrada leyendo unos papeles, algo rompió estrepitosamente con esa tarea.<p>

Sintió unas manos tapándole la boca y arrastrándola hacia dentro de su oficina, ella no puso resistencia.

te soltare pero no grites, no quiero hacerte daño- le dijo la voz de una mujer, ella asintió- muy bien-

¿Qué quieres?- logro hablar una vez que la soltó, pero al voltear se dio cuenta que no era solo una persona, eran dos y la otra chica cerraba la puerta con seguro- ¿A-12?-

Llámame Brittany por favor, no me gusta A-12 - la tranquilidad con que hablaba Britt sorprendió a la latina, que se sentía como en una película de acción lista para atacar y patear traseros por donde vaya.

Brittany, lindo nombre- le sonrío Susan amablemente- espero que la vida allá fuera fuese mejor que la que tuviste aquí- Brittany le dio una fugaz mirada a Santana que no entendía a en que momento pasaron de ser chicas a malas a tener una charla tan amena

Ha sido lo mejor- le respondió Britt con una media sonrisa

Mucha conversa- interrumpió la latina- necesito saber donde están mis amigas y tú me lo dirás- se acerco a Susan

No tendré ningún problema en decírtelo si me haces la pregunta correcta-Santana la miro desafiante- solo dime a quienes buscas, no tengo mucho tiempo-

Rachel, Quinn- dijo Britt- y un niño llamado Kal-

No iras a ninguna parte- espeto molesta Santana

Ella nos ayudara San, tranquila- Britt se acerco a su novia para evitar que se enojara aun mas con Susan

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo la latina- ella es parte de todo esto, y yo no confío en nadie-

¿quieren sacar a sus amigas de aquí verdad?-

¿no se nota?- pregunto Santana

Mira si sigues así de agresiva no te ayudare- le dijo a la morena

Susan- la llamo Brittany-por favor, yo se que no eres igual que tu padre…nosotras necesitamos sacar a nuestras amigas de este lugar antes de que les hagan algo…no quiero que ellas caigan en manos de los proyectos de Vogel- Susan bajo la cabeza y negó en silencio

Creo que es tarde Brittany- Santana ante la respuesta dada por la chica se apresuro contra ella

¿Qué les hicieron?- espeto molesta dispuesta a empujarla- ¡Responde!-

San cálmate- la rubia la detuvo con su cuerpo abrazando a su novia

No le hemos hecho ningún daño, a ninguna de las dos y mucho menos al niño-

¿entonces?- pregunto Brittany un poco más pasiva aunque sus piernas le pedían salir corriendo en busca de las chicas.

Confiaba en Susan, la conocía, muchas de las revisiones medicas y otras cosas la realizaba la joven en el periodo en que Brittany estuvo allí sometida, era buena persona, noble y siempre preocupada de no dañar a nadie, no tenia ningún parecido a Vogel, su loco padre y dueño de una ambición tan grande como lo que pueda caber en el universo, algo que nada tenia que ver con su hija.

ellas llegaron a un acuerdo con mi querido padre- dijo lo ultimo en un tono irónico- él sabe como persuadir a las personas y bueno ellas decidieron aceptar-

¿aceptar que?- Santana estaba preocupada, conociendo a Quinn y a Rachel alguna locura habrían cometido

Bueno digamos que…aceptaron la creación de Vogel-

¿Cuál creación?- dijo Santana molesta- ¿de que hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que aceptaron?- se desesperaba- ¿a que te refieres con crea…- no termino la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando- nooooo- se llevo las manos a la cabeza sin poder cubrir su sorpresa- es una broma ¿Verdad?-

¿Qué? ¿de que hablan¿- Brittany aun no caía en cuenta de la situación

No es ninguna Broma, yo misma fui la encargada de llevar todo el procedimiento-

¿alguien me puede explicar?- suplico la rubia

Brittany…tu amiga Quinn acepto llevar en su vientre la creación de mi padre, un bebe con ADN de Rachel y el de ella-

Brittany quedo en silencio, desmenuzando cada palabra, pensando en los detalles e imaginándose los hechos.

¿amor?- pregunto Santana al ver gesto de triste de la rubia, Susan se sorprendió al oír a la chica pero prefirió ignorarlo

Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí San, le harán lo mismo que me hicieron a mí-

Es lo mas probable- dijo Susan- pero creo que Rachel será las mas afectada-

¿la mas afectada?- cuestiono Santana

Vogel le sacara el mejor provecho a ella y al bebe-

¿Dónde esta ese vejete?- Santana esta dispuesta a ir por él- te juro que soy capaz de empalarlo y exponerlo en la entrada de su laboratorio y no me interesa que sea tu querido padre-

Haz lo que quieras con él, pero te advierto algo- el rostro de Susan mostró una seriedad incomprensible- él no trabaja solo-

Ambas chicas se quedaron confusas, y esperaron a que la joven siguiera relatando algo más.

yo no se mucho acerca de lo que hace mi padre-

si como no- interrumpe con ironía la latina que gano un _shh_ de parte de Brittany

como decía, desde el principio alguien a estado haciendo aportes monetarios en grandes cantidades para sus experimentos y me atrevería a decir que incluso la mitad de los mutantes que han llegado a este lugar son capturados por ese "socio o socia"

¿no sabes de quien se trata?-

No, pero una vez lo escuche hablar con alguien "Corcoran" por eso no puedo definir si es hombre o mujer-

Diablos- dice Santana- los peces son muy grandes-

Tranquilas- Susan camina un poco por su oficina- yo las ayudare a salir de este lugar-

¿A cambio de que?- pregunta la morena seria

Me llevan con ustedes-

Trato hecho- responde Brittany

Ahora debo ir con las chicas…ustedes quédense aquí-

Un momento- la detiene Santana- como se que no vas a buscar refuerzos y que todo lo que has dicho es mentira-

si de verdad las traiciono como piensas, puedes buscarme y matarme- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- te doy mi palabra Santana, y Brittany sabe que yo cumplo-

¿Britt?-

Podemos confiar en ella San-

Esta bien- la suelta para que salga- conste- le advirtió

* * *

><p>-Sugar me duele la pierna-<p>

- descansa un poco, subir escaleras fue un martirio- se volvieron a sentar en el suelo- que raro que no haya nadie en estos pasillos-

- ¿Cómo esta tu costilla?- pregunta preocupado el pequeño

- me duele pero puedo aguantar el dolor- le entrega una media sonrisa- tenemos que llegar con Rachel y Quinn-

- ¿en donde estarán?-

- no lo se-

- este lugar me da miedo- declara el pequeño

- tranquilo, ya estamos a salvo-

- si, pero…- el niño baja la cabeza

- no te dejare solo-

-¿Kal?- dijo Susan que caminaba por el pasillo, los chicos trataron de levantarse pero ambos estaban adoloridos- esperen no se muevan, no les haré daño- Susan trato de calmar el ambiente-¿Qué les sucedió?- dijo al ver el estado de los chicos

- nada- Respondió Sugar con extrema desconfianza

- un mutante feo y con cadenas trato de matarnos- respondió asustado el niño

-¿Qué?- se asombro Susan- vengan conmigo-

- no- le grito Sugar- no me arriesgare a que…-

- yo les ayudare-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pequeño

- ¿te suenan los nombres Santana y Brittany- el niño se quedo pensativo- son amigas de Rachel y Quinn, vinieron por sus amigas-

Sugar se quedo callada, viejas imágenes se le vinieron a lamente, gratos recuerdos, solo recuerdos…

vengan conmigo-

Los dos aceptaron y con ayuda de la joven Susan recorrieron el pasillo.

* * *

><p>es raro que Susan no venga todavía-<p>

me voy a poner celosa Rachel-

trata de no moverte- la regaño, Quinn se sentía bien pero la morena estaba algo intranquila, no estaba preparada para ver a la rubia en otro ataque y estando a solas, no sabría que hacer

no me regañes, ya te dije que me estoy sintiendo mejor a cada momento-

esta bien, solo que me preocupo-

te entiendo- le sonrío Quinn- es raro que no tenga cicatrices- se miro confundida su barriga

eso pregúntaselo a Susan ella te lo explicara mejor- Quinn la miro seria con una sexy ceja levantada, Rachel solo río

esta como muy callado el lugar ¿habrá pasado algo?- pregunto la rubia

no tengo idea, hace rato paso todo un ejercito por el pasillo y ahora esta silencioso-

* * *

><p>esta es mi oficina- dijo Susan quien llevaba a Kal en sus brazos<p>

¿ya era hora no?- Santana se encontraba de brazos cruzados pero se quedo en silencio al ver quienes eran los que entraban

Cálmate Santana, me encontré en los pasillos al niño y Sugar-

Sugar como Santana se mirón en silencio perplejas.

-¿Sugar?- hablo la latina desconcertada

- Santana vaya no me esperaba encontrarte en este lugar- la saludo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa luego de salir del extraño trance bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la oficina hicieron que todos se quedaran quietos y en silencio, esperando la reacción de Susan

¡Señorita Susan!- la llamaba uno de los soldados-¿esta usted ahí?-

Shhh no hagan ruido- susurro la joven

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, disculpen la demora por situaciones familiares no he podido meterme mucho en el fic :**

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Saludos, tratare de no demorarme mucho con la actualización**

**P.d.: Disculpen las faltas por favor **


	27. Chapter 27 Nemo me impune lacessit

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Susan eres mi decepción-<p>

¿cuando fui tu orgullo padre?- dijo enfurecida

¡!nunca pudiste entender lo que hacia¡! Se supone que como hija tendrías que seguir con mi trabajo- golpeo el rostro de su Susan, expresando su enojo

Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Sugar incluso el pequeño Kal estaba con el collar de bloqueo, débiles, totalmente fuera de la realidad, cada uno tenia su cuerpo sujeto, atado de forma que se le impida cualquier movimiento.

Kal atado con cadenas en manos y pies, Quinn y Sugar de la misma forma, Santana correas de cuero que presionaban sus extremidades y una venda en la boca, Brittany sujetada desde sus muñecas de modo que su cuerpo colgaba y sus pies atados al suelo cosa que no pueda realizar movimiento alguno.

A Rachel la tenían al frente de sus amigas, sus muñecas rodeadas por cadenas, la presionaban de forma dolorosa y situadas en su espalda, sus piernas también sujetas con mas cadenas, en su cuello el collar estaba en su limite de poder, a la morena le seria imposible reaccionar, pero si lo hiciera una fuerte descarga llegaría hasta su pequeño cuerpo que estaba cubierto de agua preparado para recibir la energía eléctrica en caso de necesidad.

- ¿Cómo pudiste fallarme de esa manera Susan?- otro golpe en el rostro de la joven.

Susan se encontraba amarrada a una silla, los golpes recibidos por su "querido padre" no le causaban daño en el corazón, si físicamente, pero no sentía que fuese su padre quien la golpeaba, más bien un hombre loco y ambicioso por poder que había vendido su alma al diablo por conseguir sus propósitos

¿en que momento dejaste de ser persona?- lo encaro la chica-¿fue cuando mataste a mi madre por error?- le grito- eres un ser detestable, ya les has hecho mucho daño déjalas que se vayan-

No hija- dijo el hombre- la libertad para ellos ya no es opción, son parte de este laboratorio, son mi materia prima para los proyectos y los que vendrán-

Ella esta embarazada, déjala ir- Vogel soltó una carcajada

De ninguna manera se ira de aquí, por lo menos no estando embarazada-

Eres…- no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando Vogel le lanzo otra bofetada

Sigo siendo tu padre- le replico molesto

Mi padre se murió el día en que asesino a mi madre-

Quinn comenzaba a salir de su inconciencia de a poco, escuchaba la voz de Susan y de Vogel de forma muy extraña, las voces se le distorsionaban, nada era claro.

Sin abrir sus ojos se percato de que sus extremidades estaban siendo presionadas con algo, sus sentidos despertaban lentamente...

**…**

_**Comienzo Flashback**_

no digan nada, él se ira- el soldado dio unos golpes mas pero seguía fuera de la puerta esperando señal alguna dentro de la oficina, señal que trataban a toda costa intentar dar.

Al pequeño Kal le entraron unas enormes ganas de estornudar, el soldado se había dado la media vuelta para retirarse, pero el niño no pudo resistir el impulso y el estornudo fue lanzado, y el tipo fuera de la habitación se detuvo acercando su oído a la puerta, el niño volvería a repetir la acción si no fuese por a rápida reacción de Santana que le presiono la nariz y le hizo una señal de _shh_ para que resistiera.

¿encontraste a la señorita Susan?- otra presencia se sumaba al exterior de la oficina, en busca de la joven, el primer soldado dudo un poco pero respondió.

Aun no la encuentro, creo que no esta en su oficina-

Los refuerzos están por llegar y debemos proteger a la señorita de los mutantes hay que encontrarla antes de que ellos le hagan daño-

Vamos-

Los dos hombres abandonaron el lugar y dentro de la oficina se pudo respirar tranquilamente.

casi nos pillan por un estornudo- la latina regaño al niño- ¿no puedes dominar tu cuerpo?-

lo siento- respondió el pequeño apenado

déjalo en paz Santana- interfirió Sugar

¿se conocen?- pregunto Brittany algo confundida

Eh, si, bueno hace tiempo- vacilaba nerviosa la latina buscando alguna respuesta

Fuimos algo mas que amigas hace unos años, pero nada de importancia- respondió Sugar

Eso- dijo Santana tratando de evitar la mirada de todos

Bien- zanjo el tema la rubia algo incomoda por la situación

Dejen eso para después- Susan había observado el triangulo que se formo de un momento a otro y prefirió interferir- hay que idear un plan para salir de aquí-

Debemos buscar a las chicas-

No se Quinn pueda levantarse tan pronto Santana-

Pero Rachel esta con ella, que le ayude- dijo la morena como si fuese obvio

Creo que debo ir por ellas- miro Brittany- en esas repisas encontraras lo necesario para aliviarlos de los dolores- Britt asintió- estén atentas y no hagan ninguna clase de ruidos que las están buscando-Susan abrió lentamente la puerta y mirando para ambos lados salio del lugar rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraban Rachel y Quinn

Inyecciones no por favor- pidió asustado el pequeño

Tranquilo, deben haber algunos calmantes- respondió la rubia que comenzaba con su búsqueda de medicamentos- eh ¿sientes mucho dolor?- la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Sugar, la verdad es que Brittany no se sentía cómoda con la chica, no le hizo ningún bien saber que había una historia entre ella y su novia, aunque no quiere saber los detalles

No, solo un poco- Sugar tampoco estaba cien por ciento a gusto con la presencia de la latina, cuando escucho el nombre de ella de los labios de Susan jamás pensó que se trataría de esta Santana, pero no pudo evitar recordarla.

¿Dónde te duele?- se intereso la morena

La costilla, creo…creo que se me fracturo-

¿quieres…quieres que vea?- pregunto dubitativa

Yo la reviso- interrumpió Brittany, reacción que se sorprendió a Santana que acepto y decidió dejar en manos de la rubia, pero noto el cambio en el gesto de Brittany y supuso que tal vez era por Sugar…

Susan entro rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas sacándolas de la tranquilidad en la que se encontraban.

Las jóvenes no entendían por que el rostro de Susan, serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

- Rachel, tus amigas están aquí en-

- ¿Santana y Brittany? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo llegaron? Oh por dios ¿están bien?-

- déjame continuar por favor- le pidió Susan- están ellas en mi oficina, también Sugar y el niño, solo faltan ustedes para que podamos salir todos de este lugar-

- espera, espera- dijo Quinn- ¿nos vamos a escapar ahora?-

-¿tú vendrás con nosotros?-pregunto Rachel incrédula

- claro, yo las ayudare a salir de aquí-

-¿y Vogel?-

- no se, donde se metió, pero debemos salir antes de que lleguen los refuerzos-

-¿pero como?- pregunto Quinn

-¿puedes moverte?- Susan se mostraba interesada en el estado de la chica

Quinn se comenzó a mover en la camilla, Susan mientras tanto fue en busca de algo de ropa para la chica, y Rachel ayudaba a su novia.

yo iré a revisar el pasillo, y vengo por ustedes en unos minutos-

¿Qué hacemos si viene alguien?-

Susan buscaba en un ropero cercano del cual ella tenia llaves, algo muy importante debía haber en ese lugar pensaban las chicas, pero los ojos de ambas se abrieron sorprendidos cuando la joven preparaba un arma.

si viene alguien- dijo entregándole a Rachel el arma- le disparas-

¡¿Qué?-

Tranquila, no tiene balas, esta equipada con jeringas llenas de un fuerte sedante-

¿Por qué tienes algo así?-

Es para mutantes, por favor procura que no te llegue ninguna a ti, no quiero arrastrarte para sacarte de este lugar-

La morena acepto la carabina M4 y Susan salio.

La joven salía fingiendo tranquilidad por los pasillos, era extraño no encontrar a su padre o a Margaret, quizás la suerte estaba de su lado.

señorita Susan- dijo un joven, era uno de sus ayudantes, el mas fiel y el mas joven de todos

Roger- dijo entregándole una fingida sonrisa- dime-

Solo quería saber si usted necesitaba ayuda con la chica del experimento-

No, pero necesito de tu ayuda para otra cosa-

Dígame señorita –

¿sabes donde se guardan las armas de los soldados?- el chico se mostró pensativo llevándose la mano izquierda a su frente y rascársela mientras pensaba.

Creo que hay una bodega donde guardan las armas menos usadas en el piso de abajo señorita, pero eso esta cerrado-

¿Es una de puerta metálica reforzada?-

Si señorita-

Gracias- el joven asintió e iba a retirarse pero Susan lo detuvo- Roger, si mi padre te pregunta por mi o quien sea, diles que no sabes donde estoy-

Como usted diga-

Un consejo- el chico espero a que continuara- no salgas de tu habitación quédate ahí –

Muy bien- el chico se retiro

Un par de pasos mas y se encontró con un grupo de soldados armados hasta los dientes que se dirigían hacia ella.

debemos sacarla de aquí- le dijo un soldado- venga con nosotros-

¿Por qué?- le pregunto ella, aunque sabia la razón debía hacerse la desentendida

Dos mutantes irrumpieron en la zona, y tenemos ordenes de captura, vivos o muertos y debemos proteger a la gente del lugar-

Yo no puedo dejar el laboratorio, estoy supervisando uno de los proyectos mas importantes-

Pero señorita-

Ya te dije no puedo- mostró autoridad, siendo hija de Vogel ella tenia poder en el lugar y mandaba sobre los soldados

Tenemos que mantenerla a salvo-

No seria la primera vez que tengo a mutantes frente a mi, déjame un arma- le extendió su mano viendo como el soldado preparaba un fusil para ella- déjame uno de las camionetas fuera del recinto-

Si señorita- dijo entregándole el arma

Ahora vayan, sigan con su búsqueda, pero dudo mucho que estén dentro-

Los soldados, volvieron por su camino despejando los pasillos, Susan respiro aliviada, por lo menos logro evitar que la sacar del lugar.

Con fusil en mano volvió a la habitación donde estaban las chicas listas para salir.

-bien vamos-

-¿segura?-

- si Quinn, el lugar ya esta despejado, mi oficina no esta muy lejos-

El mismo procedimiento se repitió.

Susan iba guiando hacia su oficina, Quinn en el centro caminaba lentamente aun con el efecto de algún sedante en su cuerpo y Rachel atrás cubriendo las espaldas.

¡!Ey! Ustedes- se escucho que le gritaban, Rachel se puso nerviosa y disparo llenando al sujeto de sedantes que cayo al suelo, por su apariencia era uno de los científicos, la morena reacciono y como pudo arrastro el cuerpo hasta una de las habitaciones y lo dejo allí cerrando la puerta, Quinn la miraba anonadada.

¿Qué?- dijo Rachel cuando noto la forma que su novia la miraba

A veces das miedo- dijo continuando con su camino

Silencio- pidió Susan

Estaban a unos pasos de la maldita oficina, cuando oyeron muchos pasos subiendo unas escaleras metálicas.

Las tres chicas tuvieron que correr hacia la puerta ayudando a Quinn. el grupo estaba por aparecer en el piso y pillarlas a las tres.

Abrieron la puerta de la oficina y se metieron en el interior ante la sorpresa del resto que esperaban por ellas.

Susan les hizo una señal para que se quedaran en completo silencio escuchando el grupo que pasaba por el pasillo.

Los segundos que duro en que pasara el grupo de soldados se hicieron eternos.

¿Por qué no los matamos y listo?- Santana rompía el silencio

Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos- respondió Susan. Quinn se sentó en el sillón al lado de Kal que la abrazo

Pequeño ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo al ver las marcas en su pierna

Nos ataco un mutante a Sugar y a mi- respondió ante la mirada de preocupación de su amiga

¿Qué mutante?-

Debió ser uno de los guardianes- respondió Susan

¿me puedes decir como diablos es eso que están esperando un bebe?- Santana como siempre interrumpía

¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Quinn algo temerosa

Sugar nos explico-

Bueno es algo-

¿precipitado?- Santana no la dejo continuar-¿acaso no saben decir NO?- dijo molesta- ¿Qué vamos hacer con un niño?-

Niña- dijo Rachel

Da lo mismo- la corto la latina- resulta que somos niñeras, ya tenemos a un niño de 10 años, y ahora otro en camino-

Nadie te esta pidiendo que seas niñera Santana- moleta por la reacción de su amiga Quinn decidió frenarla- esto fue un asunto que decidimos nosotras y soy quien lleva a la bebe-

Solo espero que no se parezca a Berry- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos

Yo si quiero que se parezca a su madre- le respondió Quinn con media sonrisa al ver que su amiga ya comenzaba a ceder

Yo estoy feliz- Brittany abrazo con cuidado a su amiga- aunque espero logremos salir para ver a mi sobrino o sobrina correr libremente- le dijo antes de ir por Rachel y abrazarla fuertemente- me tienes que decir como hiciste para embarazar a Quinn- le susurro en su oído a Rachel que solo negó con su cabeza divertida- es bueno verlas de nuevo- dijo manteniendo el abrazo

Gracias por venir- le respondió

Lamento interrumpirlas- continuo Susan- una de nosotras tendrá que ir por algunas armas que hay el piso de abajo-

¿Qué clases de armas?- pregunto la latina

Fusiles, ametralladoras, carga de C-4 por si son necesarias-

¿Qué es un C-4?- el rostro inocente de Rachel contrastaba con la situación que vivían

Yo se, yo se- dijo Kal emocionado, con la mirada de las demás chicas- son cargas explosivas que se detonan a distancia-

¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?- inquirió Santana

Es la ventaja que tiene ser un niño que juega video juegos- fue la respuesta que entrego el niño

Bueno, juegos o no, él tiene razón y ya les dio la respuesta-

Yo voy-

No Britt, tú no vas-

Iré- convencida de su decisión no aceptaría negativa alguna

También iré yo- dijo Rachel que se gano la mirada que reflejaba impacto de parte de su rubia novia

Yo también voy- el animo del niño sorprendió a las chicas

A no, tu pequeño no iras a ninguna parte- Quinn no estaba dispuesta a que se arriesgara

Ya escuchaste no te moverás de este lugar Kal- Sugar apoyo a la chica

Dejen que yo vaya puedo ser de ayuda, atravieso paredes-

iremos los cuatro – dijo Susan- no soy mutante pero debo llevarlas a la bodega y debemos ir desactivando las cámaras- Susan se quitaba su blanca bata del mismo estilo que utilizaba Vogel y Margaret, los dos junto con ella eran los mas importantes dentro de los científicos aunque su juventud le restase merito.

Ustedes se quedaran con el fusil y la carabina, nosotros iremos por mas armas- Susan parecía mas segura que las chicas, tal vez el ser un poco mayor que las demás le daba esa seguridad que necesitaban, Sugar la observaba con atención, no había caído todavía en la belleza de la joven científica, ninguna se había percatado de ese pequeño gran detalle y la atención de Sugar estaba siendo captada por cada uno de los sutiles movimientos de ella.

¿Qué diablos? ¿te estas preparando para la guerra o que?- la latina sentía la adrenalina recorriéndola, los nervios a flor de piel y la desesperación al ver que la joven cambiaba sus zapatos de tacos, por unas botas militares

¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué nos atrapen por que se me rompe un taco?- levanto la mirada una vez lista- A-12 perdón, Brittany en ese estante guardo algo de ropa- observo a la rubia que traía su polera desgarrada producto de la intensa batalla de se desato anteriormente- si quieres cambiarte-

Te lo agradecería- comenzó a buscar, encontró una musculosa negra que era de su talla y no dudo en colocarse esa

Niño cierra los ojos- espeto Santana al ver que su novia no tenia reparo en cambiarse delante de ellas, Kal avergonzado se cubrió los ojos- ¿los jeans no te los cambiaras?-

No, me gustan estos desgarrados, tienen mas estilo- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Rachel aprovechaba los segundos ates de salir para robarle un apasionado beso que dejo sin aire a Quinn

Cuídate- fue lo único que logro articula la rubia luego se sentir el alejamiento de los suaves labios de la morena.

¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto Rachel a Santana que la miraba como una madre que desaprobaba aquella acción- llevo horas sin besarla- le dijo molesta- y la seguiría besando pero no puedo- la latina negó con la cabeza, Quinn sonreía ruborizada.

¿vamos?- Rachel, Brittany, el pequeño Kal y Susan salieron dispuestos a buscar las benditas armas, dejando a las tres chicas.

Te gusta la científica loca- dijo Santana con una picara mirada a Sugar- te conozco no me mientas-

¿se conocen?- mas sorpresas pensaba la rubia

Eso no importa- espeto la latina- dime- le pidió a Sugar

No, claro que no-

Es linda- aporto Quinn

Si, es muy linda- avergonzada Sugar desvío su vista a la puerta…

Los cuatro caminaban atentos a cada ruido que escuchaban, si aparecía alguien lamentablemente tendrían que golpearlo dejarlo inconciente o simplemente matarlo y meterlo en una de las tantas habitaciones.

-¿habrá alguien en piso de abajo?- Rachel se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, hace tiempo que estaba tranquila sin exponerse como mutante, desde que Quinn estaba a su lado.

- no tenemos como saberlo- respondió la científica

- que alguien me tome de las piernas- sugirió el pequeño, Brittany entendió y realizo lo que el niño pidió- cuando te de la señal tiras de mi- la rubia asintió

-¿Qué vas hacer?- preguntaron las otras dos chicas, el niño no respondió, solo respiro profundo relajando su cuerpo y se fue de cabeza al suelo mientras Brittany lo sostenía, toda la zona superior del niño atravesó el suelo.

Una pequeña sacudida de su pie izquierdo fue lo que Brittany necesitaba para subir al pequeño.

no hay nadie, pero si vi muchas cámaras de vigilancia-

sigamos-

eres un genio- felicito al pequeño Rachel

tengo que dar uso a mi capacidad- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

viene alguien- susurro Susan, Brittany se puso delante del grupo y se detuvieron antes de llegar a la esquina del pasillo.

Silencio que solo era irrumpido por aquellos pasos, cuando ya se escuchaban lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia se abalanzo encima del soldado que hacia su recorrido, rompiéndole el cuello en un ágil movimiento.

Rach, ayúdame a sacar el cuerpo de aquí – lo metieron en una de las habitaciones luego de el niño se asegurara de que en su interior no había nada mas que extraños instrumentos.

Las escaleras están allí- apunto frente a ellas a unos cien metros se avistaban las escaleras que decía Susan

¿me dejaran usar armas?- pregunto ilusionado el niño

NO- respondieron las tres chicas

No se vale- murmuro el niño

Llegaron a las escaleras y se quedaron en el descanso, observando el pasillo frente a ellos, cámaras muchas cámaras, _los ojos de Vogel_, vigilaban a toda hora, era un pasillo muy alumbrado, cualquier movimiento seria captado.

tenemos que apagar esas malditas luces-

¿pero como?- Brittany por mas agilidad que tuviese no podría hacerlo si ser vista por las cámaras, Kal no era opción no querían arriesgarlo.

Rachel estaba pensativa, pero cuando levanto la mirada vio la atención de sus tres acompañantes puesta en ella, los tres la miraban fijamente como esperando algo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?-

Rachel dime que tu puedes apagarlas-

No se Britt-

Vamos yo se que puedes- la animo el niño

Dos soldados iban caminando por el pasillo observado, sin darse cuenta que serian las próximas victimas.

Rachel bajo dos peldaños más cerró sus ojos, inhalo profundamente, estiro sus brazos, sus manos abiertas, era algo simple, ella podía, tenia que poder.

La adrenalina la recorría de pies a cabeza y las ganas de salir de ese lugar eran más fuertes.

Lentamente cerraba sus manos, las luces bajaban su intensidad, pero una vez sus puños hicieron presión, los focos del lugar estallaron.

Ambos soldados se pusieron alertas en cuanto las luces habían sido apagadas, era acción de un mutante lo sabían. Sin alcanzar a dar aviso por radio cada uno fue atacado al mismo tiempo, muertos cayeron los dos soldados.

-¿lo mate?-

- eso creo Rachel, me sorprendes-

- solo es instinto, quedo así luego de usar mis poderes-

-¿alguien ve en la oscuridad? por que yo no- Kal le hablaba a la pared creyendo que sus amigas estaban ahí

- Kal estamos aquí- le dijo Brittany- yo puedo ver un poco, pero me dejo llevar por mis otros sentidos-

- también yo – dijo Rachel

- estos soldados deben traer lentes de visión nocturna- Susan registraba los cuerpo de los soldados- siempre llevan uno mas de repuesto, así que nos alcanza para todos- les entregaba a cada uno el suyo, Kal ya podía ver donde estaban sus amigas.

- ¿Dónde están las armas? –

- en esa puerta-

Los cuatro se situaron frente a la puerta, mirándola, examinando cada una de sus partes

-¿quieren que entre?- consulto el niño

-¿podrías?-

-claro- el niño atravesó la gran puerta metálica, estuvo en el interior un par de minutos- no pude abrirla, hay una caja con botones en ella-

- se debe introducir un código que por su puesto no tengo idea de cual será-

- entonces a la fuerza- dio como idea la rubia, Rachel acepto

- siendo mutantes no creo que les cueste demasiado-

Las dos chicas iban a dar una sola patada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirla.

Fuerza era una de las características que ambas tenían, pero no la que mas utilizaban, de hecho Rachel no sabia que tanta fuerza lograría ejercer si se lo impusiera, Brittany tenia claro su poder pero necesitaba la ayuda de su amiga.

Tres, dos, uno, y cada una dio su patada haciendo que la puerta metálica se arrollara por el golpe pero no se abrió completamente.

Rachel se impaciento y sin decir nada lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que logro derribar por completo la puerta.

listo- dijo Rachel ingresando al interior, los tres la siguieron, la morena estaba siendo más mutante cada vez.

Cada una tomo tres armas, menos Kal que hacia guardia en la puerta, sabían que en cualquier momento algún grupo de soldados podían aparecer por la zona.

Salieron rápidamente una vez que tenían lo necesario, aunque las chicas con sus capacidades eran capaces de acabar con un pelotón de mil hombres, las armas no estaban demás.

Corriendo sin ser vistas por cámaras, ni por más soldados, llegaron a la oficina donde se encontraron a una Santana y una Sugar a puntando con las armas hacia la puerta _solo por si acaso._

Luego de organizarse con las armas, comenzaron a planificar su escape.

tendremos que bajar, hasta las viejas habitaciones de experimento-

¿te refieres al lugar que parece una carnicería?- pregunta Sugar con ironía recordando su peor momento

Si, creo que si- responde ella- bueno en esa zona hay una vieja construcción, son varios túneles que están ubicados bajo tierra, están ahí creo que desde antes de este laboratorio y mi padre no le dio importancia-

¿hacia donde conducen?- pregunto la latina

No estoy segura, tendremos que arriesgarnos-

¿no hay otra salida?-

Los soldados deben estar revisando el perímetro, hay como seis torres de vigilancia alrededor del recinto-

Debemos hacerlo- dijo Quinn- somos un buen grupo y si nos encontramos con algún soldado o un mutante podremos acabarlo-

Eso es verdad- la apoyo Rachel- Susan tiene conocimiento del lugar y nosotros somos mutantes bastante fuertes-

¿Quinn también?- pregunto Santana

Si Santana- respondió la rubia, pero rodó los ojos cuando su amiga le pedía continuar- sale fuego de mi interior ¿contenta?-

Si eso salva nuestros traseros, claro que si-

Bien-

Chispita- se burlo Santana de su amiga

Cállate-

Después discuten- Susan debía resistir las ganar de reír ante las infantiles peleas que se formaban en momentos tan serios-Brittany y Santana saldrán primero nos esperaran en la esquina del pasillo por si viene alguien, luego saldrán Sugar y Kal, para finalizar Rachel, Quinn y yo-

La acción se llevo a cabo, se reunieron en el pasillo y continuaban bajando por las escaleras, para Sugar y el pequeño Kal el recorrido se les hacia conocido.

Bajaban y seguían encontrando más escaleras, Quinn no sentía ninguna molestia, era bueno, tenia cuidado con sus movimientos, estaba embarazada y así se sentía, Rachel iba atenta a ella tomadas de las manos hacían el recorrido.

Brittany era la encargada de lanzar las cargas de C-4 por donde iban, así activarlas para despistar a los soldados.

esperen- dijo el niño- aquí hay una niña en una celda- apunto hacia la zona donde el había estado y tuvo el encuentro con Psique

Kal- Susan sabia a lo que se refería, pero no sabia como explicarle- lo que viste no es real-

Pero si yo la vi, estaba atada-

Psique fue la primera niña mutante que cayó en este lugar, fue asesinada mientras era torturada dentro de la celda y lo que viste fue…-

Entiendo- respondió el niño triste

¿seguimos?- le pregunto la científica al pequeño, Kal asintió

El camino continuo por el viejo pasillo, por donde el niño había sido capturado y arrastrado, nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido, solo Sugar podría imaginarse la situación.

¿entraremos ahí?- consulto Kal atemorizado

Conduce hacia los túneles- respondió la científica, el niño aun mantenía el daño en su retina, el momento mas terrorífico jamás vivido y tendría que volver al mismo lugar, Quinn iba a su lado y él le tomo la mano a su amiga para enfocarse en no sentir miedo, no estaba solo y nada les iba a suceder.

Llegaron al lugar, polvo por doquier, cadenas colgadas que se sacudían y chocaban entre ellas al ser golpeadas por el viento que se colaba en el interior.

Oscuridad que era atravesada por algunos rayos de luz provenientes de viejas ventanas cubiertas de polvo, la suave telaraña hacia presencia con hermosas formas entre las vigas del lugar…

esto me recuerda a la habitación de mi abuelo- dijo Santana invadiendo el silencio

Unos ganchos oxidados se divisaban en el lugar, mesones antiguos, mangos de cuchillos.

Santana sintió algo blando en su zapatilla, había pisado algo.

Le dieron ganas de devolver cuando se dio cuenta que era el cadáver de una rata.

definitivamente es igual a la habitación de mi abuelo- dijo con cara de asco

¿también tenia ratas muertas?- pregunto Britt con curiosidad

No, pero él olía a muerto- respondió su novia

Ninguna comentaba acerca de lo que Santana decía, seguían avanzando, el lugar era inmenso, jaulas, extrañas jaulas fueron encontrando por el camino, un aroma a carne en estado a putrefacción les hizo saber que quizás en el lugar no solo había una rata muerta.

-¿falta mucho?-

- unos metros más allá encontraremos una puerta Rachel-

- ¿Qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar la cantante

- es una vieja silla eléctrica, no la toquen-

Sugar y Kal se detuvieron como si hubiesen chocado contra un muro, miraban el lugar aterrados, algo faltaba, algo muy importante y que ahora los estaba asustando.

-¿Qué sucede?-

- debería…debería haber un…cadáver- le respondió Sugar a Rachel – el mutante que ataco a Kal- fue la explicación que hizo estremecer a todas las demás, Rachel miro a Susan esperando a que ella tenga la respuesta a la gran interrogante ¿Dónde esta el cadáver?, pero por el rostro de la joven científica, no tenia la menor idea y estaba igual de sorprendida que sus acompañantes.

- es mejor que sigamos- Quinn trataba de componerse tras la impresión

- creo que hasta aquí llegaron- una voz gruesa, fuerte, escalofriante, que recorrió el cuerpo de cada una, que sobresalto cada poro de sus cuerpos como un trueno que irrumpe en la noche cuando intentas dormir, Kal se paralizo.

- ¿Quién eres?- grito Santana- ¿otra rata que apesta?- se burlo

-supongo que eres la ruda del grupo- dijo la voz

- ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas?- lo desafío

- veo que eres muy valiente- apareció subido en uno de los mesones, con cara de burla, era un joven, pero su rostro estaba cubiertos por clavos, no era quien Kal creía- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a entrar?- se molesto, jugaba con un clavo entre sus manos, lo manejaba a su antojo- nadie entra sin mi permiso-

Las chicas tragaron saliva, les dio terror la apariencia del joven.

déjanos pasar- Susan interfirió, el mutante la miro con asco y odio

una humana normal- dijo analizándola de pies a cabeza- la querida y respetada señorita Susan- la miro fijamente- tú presencia es una ofensa- le grito- como te atreves a venir-

no se quien rayos seas- lo enfrento, apunto con una de sus armas- no quiero lastimarte pero si no me dejas mas remedio- el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo, él estaba siendo apuntado con las armas

_Nemo me impune lacessit- _dijo el mutante

Esto no lo arreglaremos con armas- Brittany que se encontraba detrás de Susan decidió pasar adelante del grupo- yo me encargo de él- le entrego el fusil a Santana

¿quieres enfrentarte a mi mutante?-

Nosotras queremos enfrentarte- dijo Rachel decidida, su acción fue repetida por Quinn, Sugar y Santana- el joven soltó una fuerte carcajada y desapareció ante los ojos de las chicas y en segundos apareció frente a Quinn robándole un beso y desapareciendo en segundos, la rubia con asco y repulsión se paso la mano por su boca.

Tú, rubia- dijo desde algún lugar refiriéndose a Quinn- serás mía-

Ninguna respondió, pero Rachel lo hizo de la mejor manera, sintió la presencia del mutante sobre otro gran mesón, y como si una sensación extraña la dominara, por acto reflejo hizo que aquella estructura saliese lanzada hacia una de las paredes con el mutante y todo que quedo debajo de los escombros.

llegaste demasiado tarde, por que esa rubia es mía-

El sujeto levanto el mesón que se destruyo con el impacto, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el polvo.

este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos- dijo entre risas

Una vez de pie Susan comenzó a descargar su arma contra el mutante, las otras chicas igual menos Brittany y Rachel que observaban que ningún daño alguno mostraba su cuerpo.

Él se miro y solo río por el tonto ataque.

Levanto la mirada una media sonrisa fría y desafiante se formo en su rostro.

Extendiendo sus brazos hacia su costado, mas clavos apuntaban desde todo su cuerpo, salían lentamente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, quince y más absolutamente mas, fueron lanzados hacia las chicas como cuchillas para matarlas.

Brittany voltio rápidamente sacando sus alas con velocidad ignorando el dolor y cubrió a los demás con ellas.

Rachel recibía cada objeto en su cuerpo, no podía esquivarlos, sentía como los que pasaban rozando su rostro dejaban cortes profundos en este.

En sus piernas sentía como se clavaban, su abdomen era penetrado por uno estos, pero no se iba a rendir ante el dolor, no, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Un grito de Quinn la alerto, la rubia había recibido uno de los clavos en su hombro.

Rachel se preocupo, cuándo sintió que el mutante iba a cargar contra ellos nuevamente.

Los detuvo en aire, a centímetros de su cuerpo, ella estaba delante de sus amigas y Kal, eran cientos de clavos que estuvieron a punto de tocar su cuerpo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con un pequeño soplido, suave y sensual, los clavos se devolvieron a su dueño, él trato de escapar pero su cuerpo no le respondió, no podía moverse, Rachel lo controlaba también, con ojos asustado, el mutante era herido por sus propios clavos.

déjamelo a mi- dijo Santana que aun vio signo de vida en él, y como ya lo había hecho anteriormente tocando el suelo envío una gran descarga eléctrica que fueron conducidos por los mismos objetos clavados en el cuerpo del mutante causándole la muerte – ahora huele a rata asada-

Rachel suspiro cansada, y corrió hacia Quinn- ¿Dónde te lastimo?-

tranquila fue solo uno, no es nada- un poco mas calmada Rachel se arrodillo al suelo, quedaba agotada cuando utilizaba sus capacidades, se sorprendió al recibir un beso de parte de Quinn, nada de suavidad había en el, era apasionado, ardiente, Quinn quería quedarse con la ultima gota de aire de su novia – lo necesitaba- dijo recuperando el aire.

Rachel sonrío como boba, pero duro solo un segundo cuando vio como Quinn caía en sus brazos inconciente.

Brittany se puso a la defensiva, Santana cayó al suelo al igual que Quinn, Susan comenzó a disparar

-¡son francotiradores!- alcanzo a gritar cuando ella también caía al suelo, siguió Sugar que toco su cuello y fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta caer.

Kal recibió algo en su pierna y en su pecho, no tardo nada en sentir los efectos reaccionando de la mis manera que las chicas.

están lanzando sedantes- dijo Britt corriendo hacia Santana y tratando de levantarla, recibió varios disparos de sedantes antes de darle una última mirada a Rachel que era la única que aun no cedía.

Su cuello había recibido dos, podía sentir que en el resto de su cuerpo también recibió sedantes.

Sueño, mucho sueño comenzó sentir, pero no quería cerrar sus ojos, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por la falta de fuerza.

Trato de sostenerse en una de las paredes, todo le daba vueltas, no había forma de salir de esta, sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado una gran roca sobre su espalda por que el golpe que dio su cuerpo contra el suelo fue de forma brutal.

Aun en el suelo, no cerraba sus ojos pero ya no distinguía nada a su alrededor.

Una voz fue identificada por ella.

colóquenles los collares bloqueadores- ordeno mientras sentía muchos pasos extendiéndose por el lugar – a mi hija, atenla y llévenla con los demás a la celda- Rachel cayo en los efectos de los sedantes…

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**…**_

-¡¿creíste que se iban a escapar tan fácilmente?- grito el científico- me subestimaste hija mía- negó lentamente desilusionado, enfadado- me has ofendido y nadie me ofende sin recibir su castigo-

- no soy tu hija-

- no sabes lo que les espera-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :), bueno supongo que cuando comenzaron a leer las primeras lineas dijeron <strong>_¿que onda? .__**. ,pero así fue saliendo el capitulo, no quise tenerlo mas tiempo guardado y lo subí rápido**

**Yo quería dejarles a su imaginación la apariencia de la joven Susan, pero yo me la imagino como la doctora 13 (Olivia Wilde) en Dr. House :P no se, me gusta ella :D**

**u.u Creo que no lograron salir...**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos después**

**Saludos :D**

**Eve**

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor **

_Nemo me impune lacessit- Nadie me ofende impunemente _


	28. Chapter 28 ¿Los Ángeles caen primero?

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>es hora de ponerle fin a las cosas- grito furioso el científico.<p>

Recorría la celda mirando a cada uno de los mutantes que en ese momento tenia sometidos, no eran humanos ante sus ojos, ninguna de las chicas, ni siquiera el pequeño Kal merecía ser considerado un humano.

déjalos que se machen padre- pidió una vez mas la joven científica, que ya no veía vuelta a tras en el asunto- te estas arriesgando mucho y lo sabes- advirtió

no has aprendido nada en tu corta vida hija mía- dijo mientras miraba su reloj, por sus gestos al parecer esperaba a alguien, a alguien muy importante según Susan que conocía a su padre

Rachel abría pesadamente sus ojos, sintiendo como la luz los dañaba, se sentía mareada, débil, sin control alguno sobre sus músculos, intento mover su cabeza y sintió algo alrededor de su cuello

-veo que estas despertando- escucho que le decían- tengo bloqueados tus poderes y los de ellas, al igual que tu pequeño amigo

- deja que se vayan- apenas y se escuchaba ella misma, no tenia fuerzas para levantar su mirada – por favor- suplico aunque de nada servia

El hombre se coloco rodillas para quedar frente a Rachel y levantar el rostro de la morena lentamente con su mano para mirarla fríamente

-he sido muy buena persona contigo-

- deja que se vayan- volvió a suplicar, esta vez con unas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, él solo negó ante el pedido de la joven

- estoy a un paso de lograr mi objetivo- hablo lentamente con seguridad- y el de alguien mas- concluyo poniéndose de pie y dejando a Rachel confundida- Viktor deja de esconderte-

Un joven apareció de la nada, estaba mimetizado con la pared.

-él las vigilo durante su "escape"- dijo con burla en su tono de voz- aun no puedo creer Susan que me hayas subestimado- la chica solo cerro sus ojos, sintiendo una profunda rabia, impotencia, siendo conciente de su error al pensar que sacaría a las chicas con tanta facilidad de ese infierno

- siempre terminas utilizándolos- le recrimino, su padre solo río en su cara- algún día te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que haz echo, lo se-

Quinn estaba esforzándose por encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel, necesitaba verla, la sentía frente a ella, pero a una distancia considerable, escuchaba su pausada respiración y un débil sollozo, también había escuchado las suplicas que su novia por ellas y por Kal, oírla casi implorar la destrozaba por dentro. No era justo que Rachel pasase por eso.

Pero no tenia fuerzas siquiera para moverse y utilizaba la poca que aun tenia para tratar de levantar su cabeza y conectar su mirada con la morena.

Cuando lo hizo, prefirió morir por ella, en ese mismo instante.

Estaba atada al igual que un animal salvaje, como si fuese un monstruo que en cualquier momento intentaría escapar, y si lo intentase, rápidamente seria castigado por su amo.

Que en este caso seria Vogel.

-Rach- susurro con fuerza, el dolor y la tristeza por verla de esa manera, se denotaban con claridad en ese susurro, que le salía de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Pero era todo lo que lograría hacer.

Rach escucho la suave voz, esa voz que un llamado de Quinn, levanto la mirada lentamente, su cabello caía sobre su rostro, cubriendo una parte de sus intensos ojos, lagrimas le salían y recorrían sus mejillas.

La vio, fijo sus ojos en Quinn, y la rubia en los de Rachel.

Quinn quería llorar cuando vio el rostro de la morena, tenía algunas marcas de golpes, sus labios, sus bellos labios intentaban abrirse para comunicarse con ella, pero no lo lograban.

veo que ya se vieron- interrumpió el momento, iba a seguir hablando, pero unos pasos hicieron eco en el exterior de la celda.

Estos eran diferentes a los que ellas escuchaban siempre, no era un soldado, el sonido que hacia al caminar demostraba, que se trataba de una mujer.

Quizás por el pausado ritmo de sus pasos, por la sutileza del contacto con el suelo, o simplemente por el sonido de los tacos.

Vogel camino hacia la puerta, Susan le siguió con la mirada, mientras Quinn y Rachel escuchaban atentamente como esa persona se acercaba.

Estaba a unos pasos de la celda, cada vez mas cerca, y Rachel sentía una presión en el pecho. Estaba nerviosa, no entendía por que alguien que no conocía, podía provocarle esas emociones.

Estaba preocupada, por que, talvez alguien más se sumara a todo ese desastre en el cual ella, Quinn y sus amigos se encontraban.

espero no haber llegado muy tarde- dijo la persona cuando entro a la celda, Rachel y Quinn no podían ver de quien se trataba, pero quedo claro que era una mujer.

Corcaran, como siempre puntual- la saludo el científico educadamente

Creo que ahora es mi turno- le dijo ella

La mujer vio lo que sucedía en el lugar y con la vista comenzó a buscar al mutante del cual necesitaba cierta información.

Rachel al escuchar "Corcaran" se le detuvo el corazón y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Los nervios la invadieron, de pies a cabeza, su única forma de enfocarse y tranquilizarse, fue empuñar débilmente sus manos.

La escucho acercarse hacia donde estaba ella, esa mujer la inquietaba, tenía miles de sensaciones en esos momentos, pero ninguno de ellos, eran buenos.

Cuando estuvo frente a Rachel, se sentó en el suelo para verla mejor.

Recorrió con su mirada, el cuerpo de la joven, pasó una de sus manos por la cabellera de la chica, tratando de ordenarla un poco.

Rachel sintió como una mano levantaba su rostro, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada de una mujer que le recordaba a ella misma.

Era verse en el espejo de los años, esa mujer tenía un gran parecido a ella, solo que con más años.

Una media sonrisa fría y algo forzada apareció en el rostro de la mujer, mientras Rachel no era capaz ya de ni siquiera respirar, dándose cuenta de quien era.

Observaba con atención cada rasgo de la joven, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios.

La analizaba atenta, la penetraba con la mirada.

te pareces mucho a mí- fueron las primeras palabras de la mujer, aun con su mano sujetando el rostro de Rachel, con el objeto de mantener la mirada en ella.

Rachel no respondió.

Al igual que la mujer, la joven estaba observándola atentamente.

Le daba algo de miedo, pero no sabía por que, aunque se temía lo pero.

¿no vas a saludar a tu madre?- Rachel la miro fijamente, petrificando cada uno de sus músculos.

Hubo unos segundos antes, donde ella pensó en esa posibilidad, pero era solo eso _"un pensamiento"._

No sabia que sentir ante aquellas palabras _"¿no vas a saludar a tu madre?"_ sorpresa, confusión, odio quizás, nada tenia sentido en ese segundo para Rachel.

Conocer a tu madre en un lugar así, y en esas circunstancias, presagiaba lo peor.

Quinn que estaba escuchando todo con atención, se quedo helada al escuchar la pregunta.

Ya tenia un mal presentimiento, por la llegada de esa mujer, y por la actitud de Vogel, pero ahora temía por la integridad de Rachel ¿con que derecho se dice madre de ella si recién la conoce?

Si ella hubiese tenido las fuerzas suficientes, se habría lanzado encima de esa mujer que venia haciéndose llamar "madre de Rachel".

no, no puede ser- logro susurrar Rachel, con la voz entrecortada, la mujer río con soberbia

claro que lo soy, Shelby Corcoran - le respondió presentándose- siempre has sabido cual era el nombre de tu madre- le informo- a ver como te explico la interesante historia- dijo haciéndose la pensativa- claro, debo comenzar por el principio- al parecer, la mujer se entretenía con lo que hacia y lo que provocaba en Rachel- érase una vez – se reía y negaba con la cabeza por lo que decía- no la verdad es que no es un cuento, ni yo soy una Cuentacuentos- hizo una pequeña pausa, la cual Rachel se atrevió a interrumpir tímidamente aun estado de shock.

¿por…porque?- logro decir, mirándola fijamente, con tristeza en sus ojos

Tenía la mirada de una niña pequeña lastimada y temerosa.

No quería saber la respuesta, quizás solo la hizo para lastimarse aun mas, sabiendo de antemano cual seria.

¿Por qué te abandone?- la joven asintió lentamente mientras bajaba su mirada- es simple, no estaba preparada para ser madre- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros- desde que estabas dentro de mi, supe que eras diferente- continuo con la historia- estuviste a punto de acabar con mi vida- Rachel no la miraba, pero se estremecía al escuchar el relato- así que cuando naciste, decidí dejarte con los que son tus actuales padres- Quinn sentía el dolor de Rachel, la conocía perfectamente como para saber que cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa mujer estaba hiriendo a su novia en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Pero como la conocía, también sabia que Rachel no le demostraría el daño provocado en su interior, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar sus lágrimas y tragarse el dolor

-pero ellos no sabían que eras un pequeño mutante- aclaro con burla, comenzando a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos.

Un cigarrillo fue el objeto de su búsqueda, el cual no tardo en encender.

¿para que a vuelto?- dijo Quinn con rabia-¿Qué quieres de ella? Por que algo quieres eso es seguro- espeto con rabia, estaba dispuesta a defender a Rachel contra el diablo mismo si se le aparecía.

Nadie tenía el derecho de herirla, ni siquiera con palabras, mucho menos diciéndole que no estaba preparada para recibirla en este mundo.

Sabia que en esos momentos Rachel podría estar sintiendo, que por ser un mutante hasta su misma madre la había rechazado, sin darle la oportunidad de ganarse siquiera su cariño y demostrarle que era una niña y no un monstruo.

Sentía impotencia, rabia por ver lo que estaba causando en Rachel, ella estaba callada, talvez asimilando los hechos, con la mirada en el suelo, ocultando su dolor.

Por los gestos y las palabras de esa mujer, Quinn supo que algo se traía entre manos, mas sabiendo que era conocida de Vogel quien estaba vigilando atentamente cada acción que realizaba ella o Rachel.

Corcoran mantenía la mirada fija en _"su hija" _la que estaba atada, débil a causa de los sedantes, vulnerable ante todos y expuesta a quien quisiese hacerle daño alguno.

Rachel era más débil que un humano normal

oh, no me habían presentado a la novia de mi hija- fingió disculparse- eres hermosa, ahora entiendo- Quinn que poco a poco se recuperaba, la desafiaba con la mirada y la enfrentaba con sus palabras

no me a respondido- ella no se dejaba intimidar

hace unos años atrás- comenzó a relatar nuevamente- escuche a un anciano que le contaba a su nieto en un parque, la historia de los mutantes, por lo visto aquel hombre tenia mucho conocimiento- se voltio para hablarle directamente a Rachel- los Omegas son especiales ¿verdad hija?- intento tomar la mejilla de Rachel, pero esta movió su cabeza para evitar el contacto

¡no la toque!- le grito Quinn enfurecida, intentando soltarse pero sin resultados

Bueno como les decía, existen mutantes que son capaces de vivir por siempre, de ser inmortales- se coloco seria, aunque solo era parte de su actuación- creo que mi hija sabe de eso- la morena no quería verla, no quería seguir escuchándola, pero nada podía hacer para librarse de sus ataduras.

Quinn que no entendía nada, miraba a su novia y a la mujer, tratando de deducir lo que escuchaba, al ver el gesto en el rostro de Quinn, Shelby se dio cuenta de que esta no sabía ese pequeño detalle de Rachel.

ella- apunto con su mano a su hija- puede ser inmortal- dijo y Quinn se petrifico- pero hay un detalle- hizo una pausa para hacer el relato mas interesante- tú- apunto a la rubia que seguía atada sin poder moverse- los que son como Rachel pueden vivir por siempre, pero con el verdadero amor, su alma gemela, la persona que se encarga de mantener su mutante dormido y bla bla bla-movía sus manos para restarle importancia a esa parte del relato- ¿no lo sabias?- le pregunto a una callada Quinn

no- fue lo único que dijo la rubia, que había entrado en un trance difícil de sacar

bien- dijo finalizando la historia- necesito Rachel, que me ayudes con eso, quiero ser inmortal al igual que tú- la morena que en todo momento había permanecido en silencio y sin fuerzas si quiera para intentar soltarse, le respondió

vete al infierno-

no quiero ser una persona agresiva contigo- le advirtió- pero veamos como puedo convencerte de que me ayudes- hizo una señal para que Vogel se acerque- córtale las alas a su amiguita- le ordeno

Viktor- el científico llamo al mutante, que se acerco en cuanto escucho la orden- ya sabes que hacer- le dio las instrucciones para que se dirigiese al mutante dueño de las alas…

Brittany aun estaba bajo el efecto de los sedantes y el collar la mantenía sin fuerza.

Ese collar dejaba vulnerable al mutante que lo tuviera, convirtiéndolo así en un simple ser sin fuerza ni poder alguno.

no, no- Susan que había sido testigo de todo, trataba de impedir la tortura que eso significaba para la joven- por favor no lo hagas-

Vogel calla a tu hija- ordeno Shelby molesta, y una venda fue puesta sobre la boca de la joven científica por las propias manos de su padre…

¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!- grito Quinn, pero el mutante solo le respondió con un golpe en el rostro de la chica

¡ maldito!- le grito Rachel enfurecida, al ver como Quinn bajaba el rostro debido al golpe- ¡te voy a matar, me escuchaste, te voy a matar!- la ira siempre le daba fuerza a Rachel, pero esta vez no.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como lo necesitaba.

¿me ayudaras?- volvió a preguntar la mujer deteniendo al mutante antes de que hiciera lo ordenado

Yo…no se como funciona- le respondió Rachel acongojada, sintiéndose inútil

Bien- hizo que Viktor siguiera su cometido

Nooo- gritaban Quinn y Rachel

Viktor despertó a Brittany, que poco a poco fue abriendo sus intensos ojos claros.

Ella tenía sus alas fuera de su cuerpo, pero no podía moverlas, intento mover sus extremidades, pero no pudo.

Sentía un intenso dolor en sus brazos, por culpa de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Escuchaba los gritos de Quinn a su lado, los de Rachel también e incluso los de Susan. _¿Por qué gritaban?_ No lo entendía.

Algo estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero no lograba asimilar el lugar donde se encontraba.

No se dio cuenta hasta que un intenso dolor, recorrió su cuerpo, en cosa de segundo.

Gritaba, gritaba como nunca en su vida había gritado, alguien le estaba desgarrando los huesos y los músculos de su espalda.

Quemaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía la hoja de acero, rasgando cierto lugar de su cuerpo, sentía cada roce de esa hoja.

Cortaba su piel, despedazaba sus huesos, arrancaba su carne.

Sus alas eran arrebatadas bestialmente de su cuerpo, para percibir el líquido tibio escapándose de su interior.

Su sangre, su sangre formaba un largo camino por su cuerpo, comenzado en su espalda, llegando a recorrer sus piernas, y terminando en el suelo de aquella celda.

Quinn lloraba, los gritos de Brittany le desgarraron el corazón, las lágrimas de su amiga eran sus lágrimas, el dolor que padeció lo percibió con intensidad y a cada gota de sangre que arrancaba de su blanco y calido cuerpo, se le haría justicia.

Una venganza prometida en silencio, una venganza que mancharía el suelo con sangre y sobrepasaría de sobre manera la de su amiga.

Rachel estaba destruida, no era capaz de mirar a su amiga, el llanto de Brittany calaba en lo profundo.

En su mente la imagen de la sangre y las alas tiradas en el suelo, estaban haciendo mella en Rachel.

En ese instante, ella era capaz de sentir el sonido, el pequeño y delicado sonido que hacían las gotas de sangre al tocar el suelo.

Tenían el mismo ritmo que producía un reloj, ese aquel que se debe escuchar de muy cerca para poder percibirlo.

Que muchas veces te puede dar tranquilidad, un sonido suave, en el que te puede perder.

Pero esta vez ese sonido era molesto para Rachel, por que ahora era la sangre de Brittany la que caía a gotas y en ese ritmo.

¿vas a cooperar?- intervino el los pensamientos de la joven

Rachel no respondió, no sabia que decir, o no sabia como hacerlo

si tú no quieres ayudar- continuo la mujer- quizás tu novia y tu bebe quieran hacerlo por ti – _la estaba poniendo a prueba_, pensó Quinn, y la esta llevando al limite.

¡no…te…atrevas!- la amenazo Rachel- le pones una mano encima a Quinn y olvidare que eres mi progenitora- le dijo con odio.

Corcoran se sorprendió por la respuesta, aunque Rachel no estaba en condiciones para amenazas.

Quinn en cambio, se asusto.

Esa no era totalmente su Rachel, su tono de voz era algo diferente.

-mi nieto quizás tiene lo que necesito- dijo ella, tal vez no se daba cuenta de lo que podría provocar si seguía con eso

- tocas a Quinn y a mi bebe- levanto la cabeza, su cabello aun le estorbaba, pero eso no impedía expresar su ira- los tocas y yo misma te mato- fue la sentencia que Rachel le dio.

Y ahí estaba lo que Quinn había percibido.

Los ojos de Rachel cambiaron en su color, algo que solo ella conocía. Ahora eran de un café rojizo intenso, la rabia salía de ellos, incluso en el rostro y cuello de Rachel se notaban algunas arterias.

Rachel estaba cambiando.

Hija- le decía Corcoran tranquila- dudo mucho que puedas hacerme algo- luego apunto hacia Brittany que estaba quedando inconciente producto del dolor que estaba aun padeciendo- ¿vez a tu amiga?- Rachel solo la miraba a ella, no podía desviar sus ojos hacia su amiga Britt- los Ángeles caen primero- siguió hablando con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que Rachel odiaba, y deseaba arrebatársela del rostro.

¿quieres mas sacrificios?- volvió a preguntar- antiguamente los mutantes eran marcados desde niños- le informo- creo que ese niño de allí- apunto a Kal, que ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor-no tiene ninguna marca aun- Rachel y Quinn se petrificaron- ¿les gusta las marcas echas a fuego?-

A él no lo toques- le pidió Quinn- yo me ofrezco para lo que sea- le dijo- pero al niño no le hagas daño- suplico

Viktor- llamo al mutante ignorando las suplicas de la rubia- vamos a marcar al niño y creo que a las demás también y Quinn le haremos una marca especial- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que Viktor saliese de la celda en busca de algo.

La mujer camino hacia el pequeño, levantando con su mano el rostro del niño.

Rachel ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una marca en el rostro?- le pregunto, pero esta no respondía.

El silencio que adopto la morena estaba preocupando a Quinn, Rachel estaba con la cabeza inclinada, por lo tanto no podía verla a los ojos.

Su respiración era intensa, temblaba, Quinn podía ver que Rachel temblaba, _¿Qué le sucedía?_.

De pronto Rachel comenzó a reír, era una risa escalofriante, no era algo de ella, y no se detenía, seguía riendo.

Quinn se sorprendió, y trago saliva.

Shelby se sorprendió, no era algo que se esperaba, Vogel también miraba sorprendido.

Susan miro a Quinn, y el gesto en su rostro le dio la respuesta.

Algo extraño estaba pasando con la chica.

Rachel te pregunte algo- le hablo fuerte y molesta por la "burla" de Rachel al reírse en su cara- ¿Rachel?- trataba de llamar su atención.

Esta se dejo de reír y negó con la cabeza.

Levanto la mirada y la fijo en Quinn, quien tembló al ver el rostro y la mirada de la chica.

lo siento- dijo la morena aguantando la risa- Rachel se ha ido- respondió haciendo que todos queden en shock incluso Quinn- me haz despertado Corcoran- dijo mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos, soltándose poco a poco de las cadenas, como si fuesen hilos.

Mientras se levantaba, recibía descargas eléctricas que ningún efecto tenían en su cuerpo.

- Fénix- dijo lentamente quitándose el collar, transformando el ambiente a uno tenebroso- ese es mi nombre-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D <strong>

**Bueno otro capitulo mas, espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar los fines de semana :).**

**En el próximo, llegara ayuda para las chicas, u.u creo que Rachel dejara el puro desastre.**

**nos leemos en otro capitulo :D**

**Saludos! **

**Eve**


	29. Chapter 29 Sueño Profundo

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Todo esta volviéndose oscuro en aquella celda, solo sombras se vislumbraban de lo que fue aquel ser, una imagen, un cuerpo, solo el reflejo de lo que quedaba.<p>

No escuchaba llamado alguno, ni gritos en lo más profundo que hacían eco entre las paredes.

La agonía de un solo ser que imploraba por su regreso, pedidos desesperados, que morían en el exterior y se derrumbaban completamente antes de tocar siquiera su corazón…

Tal vez, en otros tiempos, quizás unas horas antes, su voz hubiese sido música para alimentar sus sentidos y lograrían transpórtala a un lugar lleno de fantasías construido de felicidad.

Un lugar que nunca había sido explorado, siempre en la puerta de lo que pudiese ser _un sueño profundo_, pero la entrada solo era observada y nunca cruzada la puerta.

Una puerta abierta, que invitaba a acceder en los peores momentos, un lugar en el cual ella, estaría refugiada quizás para no volver y cerrarla para siempre.

Rachel había cruzado y en el camino, su lugar fue sustituido por su sombra, su cuerpo, sus sentidos, fueron tomados por la fuerza, por lo que ahora estaba de pie frente a Shelby, ese ser que era el dueño de lo que alguna vez fue Rachel, y se llama _Fénix… _

_Rachel y Fénix_, talvez de esto nos hablaban cuando nos nombraban el _Yin y el Yang_, luz y oscuridad, sonido y silencio, calor y frío, dos fuerzas en un solo lugar, dos fuerzas totalmente opuestas, pero dos fuerzas totalmente complementarias y dependientes del otro, solo si Rachel ganara su propia batalla, una batalla que quizás no se estaba llevando o ya se daba por pérdida.

Una pelea que no existiría, si alguien no te alienta a continuar, una persona que te pide que derrotes lo que si puedes vencer, una persona que pelearía con sus propias manos, derramaría su propia sangre, si no fuese el cuerpo de la mujer que ama.

Quinn le gritaba a Rachel, para que no se rindiera, para que volviese con ella, pero nada surtía efecto, Rachel ignoraba cada palabra que la rubia le decía con desesperación.

Talvez Fénix no sentía lo mismo por Quinn, posiblemente era solo Rachel la que amaba a Quinn y ese amor, se fue con ella, en ese rincón oscuro con la puerta cerrada.

Libre Shelby- le decía con voz ronca- libre- volvía a repetir cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la sangre circular por sus venas, sintiendo el cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía

¿Qué?- decía la mujer, con el miedo vivo en sus ojos

Pero Fénix no volvió a decir frase alguna, se quedo mirando fijamente a esa mujer, que temblaba frente a ella, con su cuerpo apoyado en la fría pared.

¡mutante quédate quieta!- grito el viejo científico, apuntándola con un arma, mientras sus manos le temblaban.

Ella giro lentamente, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando lo tenía frente a sus ojos, camino, camino a paso lento, sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos al hombre.

Una pequeña brisa, se percibía cuando Fénix caminaba, una brisa que se sentía con más fuerza cada vez que la mutante se acercaba hacia él.

Se detuvo, a un paso ante el hombre, conservando el mismo escalofriante semblante.

dispara- exigió Rachel al tener el arma apuntado directamente en su frente- dispara- le volvió a decir

¡NO!- gritaba Quinn recuperando las fuerzas poco a poco, pero aun no lograba librarse de sus ataduras- no lo haga por favor- rogaba desesperada

¡Aléjate¡- le exigió Vogel

Santana, Britt, chicas por favor despierten- les gritaba Quinn a sus amigas, que se mostraban indiferentes aun por el efecto de los sedantes y el collar.

Padre déjala- intervino Susan cuando logro quitarse la venda de la boca – no la provoques mas-

¡reacciona Rach!- pedía Quinn- por favor-

Susan logro desatarse y sin que su padre pudiese evitarlo, corrió hacia las chicas y el pequeño Kal.

deben irse de aquí- dijo mientras le ayudaba a Quinn a liberarse

no sin Rachel- respondió la rubia

es tarde- murmuro la joven científica- debes sacar a tus amigas de acá y proteger a Kal y sobre todo cuidar a tu pequeño bebe-

no puedo irme sin ella- le grito

entiende que ella ya no es Rachel-

vamos dispárame- su sonrisa desafiante no se le borraba de la cara, Fénix era un ser aterrador, frío, arrogante, sobre todo imprevisible

Un disparo se escucho en la celda, pero no había salido del arma que aun apuntaba hacia su cabeza.

Otra mano, sujetaba con fuerza el objeto que expulso aquella bala, otra persona fue la autora del disparo.

Un disparo efectuado por la espalda, como un cobarde atacaría a su oponente, cuando ya se siente vencido.

Shelby se había atrevido a atacar a Fénix sin previo aviso, un sonido que dejo a todos perplejos, esperando la respuesta del mutante, que no efectúo movimiento alguno.

Vogel solo trago saliva, en su rostro la palidez del escalofrío por el miedo a la muerte se palpaba.

Quinn dejo de respirar en el segundo que escucho el disparo. Susan miraba a la mujer que decidida, no conforme con un ataque, repetía la misma acción.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y así disparaba hasta que su arma se descargara.

Solo un grito ensordecedor se escucho por parte de Quinn…

¡nooo!- iba a detener a la mujer y despedazarla con sus propias manos, pero fue detenida por Susan- maldita perra, te voy a matar- le gritaba a la mujer- suéltame- le exigía a Susan

Detente- le pidió la joven, Quinn iba a protestar, cuando vio que su Rachel o mas bien Fénix comenzaba a girar lentamente con las balas incrustadas en su cuerpo, sangrando, pero al parecer sin causarle dolor alguno.

Hay algo- dice Fénix de forma lenta- que yo comparto con Rachel- hablaba de forma pausada, ronca, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, con la palma abierta- y es su odio hacia ti- clavando la mirada en la mujer, se fue acercando a ella, aun con la mano en alto- eso nos hace únicas, sus resentimientos, su odio, su rencor, son parte de mi también- a Shelby comenzó a faltarle el aire, algo presionaba su cuello sin ser tocada por nadie, solo torturada por la mirada de Fénix.

Cayó de rodillas, tratando de respirar, pero no encontraba la forma, sentía las manos de alguien alrededor de su garganta.

el oxigeno es esencial- dijo el mutante- y el agua también- Shelby comenzó a sudar de forma excesiva, su cuerpo se estaba deshidratando completamente, ese era el objetivo del Omega, matar a la madre de Rachel lentamente…

pa…ra- rogó la mujer con el resto de aire que le quedaba en el cuerpo

Rachel detente- Quinn hacia los intentos por acercarse, pero Susan la sujetaba fuertemente- déjame acercarme a ella- la impotencia por no poder soltarse, al estaba abrumando, no entendía el por que de la negativa de Susan

Es peligroso que te acerques a ella-Quinn no atendía a las explicaciones, cuando se trataba de Rachel, ella podía ser la persona mas terca en pisar la tierra

Debemos detenerla, o va a matar a alguien-

Primero ayudemos a las chicas, quizás juntas podamos hacer algo- en eso debía concederle toda la razón a la científica, con Santana, Brittany, Sugar e incluso el pequeño Kal podrían ayudar a detener a eso que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Rachel.

Britt fue bajada rápidamente de donde colgaba su cuerpo, herido y aun derramando sangre.

Quitado el collar, la chica fue despertando.

Sugar ya se soltando cuando Susan fue por ella, una calida sonrisa le entrego la científica a la chica.

Quinn se encargaba de Santana, que estaba atada con correas de cuero.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Sugar una vez libre y recuperando sus fuerzas

- Fénix- fue la respuesta de Susan

- hay que detenerla- dijo Sugar que corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba la mujer muriendo en el suelo- ya basta Rachel- le grito tratando de recoger a la mujer del suelo, mientras era observada intensamente por Fénix.

Sugar sintió la deshidratación en el cuerpo de Shelby, e hizo rápidamente uso de su capacidad para equilibrar la falta en la mujer

no me desafíes mutante de nivel inferior- le dijo molesta Fénix- ¿acaso piensas detenerme con tan bajo nivel? –

Rachel, no voy a pelear contigo- dijo caminando hacia Rachel – yo se que estas ahí-

No hubo respuesta, Sugar fue lanzada de forma estrepitosa hacia la pared, dándose un fuerte golpe

podríamos trabajar juntos Fénix- intervino Vogel, que necesitaba hacer lo que fuese, para tener al mutante de su lado

basura de especie- le grito el mutante- tú y los de tu clase no merecen vivir-

yo podr- no termino Vogel de hablar cuando sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, su cerebro ardía.

Sus gritos solo eran escuchados por Susan que veía a su padre agonizar

por favor detente- trato de acercarse, pero lo que estaba a punto de suceder la detuvo y no pudo seguir mirando.

Sangre salía desde los oídos de Vogel, su nariz también participaba en el derrame y sus ojos, él lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

Sus manos aferradas a su propia cabeza, mientras el suelo, estaba retorciéndose de dolor

¿te gusta jugar con los mutantes?- le pregunto Rachel

El hombre sentía que su cráneo era un globo al cual presionaban y que en cualquier momento estallaría.

El globo no tardo en estallar…

Susan quedo en shock, no había gritos, no habían lagrimas, solo una persona perpleja que presencio tal atrocidad.

Brittany se recuperaba lentamente, sus heridas se cerraban, sus ojos estaban fijados en Rachel y sus piernas la llevaban a caminar hacia ella.

-Rachel- dijo Brittany, convencida de que podría entrar en razón con su amiga

- ¿Qué diablos me hicieron?- refunfuño Santana recomponiéndose

- no tenemos tiempo Santana, debemos detener a Rachel- dijo angustiada

Kal fue el siguiente en ser ayudado, Sugar a duras penas se recupero después del golpe.

ya es suficiente- espeto Brittany – deja a Rachel tranquila-

ya es tarde- fue la respuesta, al parecer la atención de Fénix estaba situada en otra parte.

Levanto su vista y la fijo en Santana, no se acerco a ella, solo levanto su mano en dirección a su "amiga" y su otra mano apunto hacia otra dirección.

Santana sintió algo frío recorrerla desde los pies hasta sus manos. Un pequeño cosquilleo.

no le hagas daño a Santana- le grito Brittany a Fénix que estaba en la misma posición.

Yo se que estas ahí Viktor- dijo la mutante- no te escondas de mi-

La energía eléctrica fue tomada desde el cuerpo de Santana, energía que llego al cuerpo de Fénix y fue lanzado hacia el mutante Viktor que estaba mimetizado con la pared para no ser visto por ninguno, claro que no contaba con las capacidades de un Omega.

Como un cuerpo muerto cayo Viktor al suelo, quemado completamente, quedando una imagen de él irreconocible.

zángano- murmuro Fénix bajando los brazos- no tienen el nivel para enfrentarse a mi-

Con poder suficiente, Rachel o Fénix era capaz de apoderarse de las capacidades de sus amigas y utilizarlas.

Se observaba las manos, cubiertas por energía eléctrica, con una risa traviesa y una rápida mirada a las demás personas que la miraban atenta en aquella celda, Fénix comenzó a hacer de las suyas.

Todo aparato eléctrico dentro del edificio comenzó a estallar, las luces se iban apagando, las maquinas colapsaron.

Ni rastros de luz en el recinto.

La risa de Fénix hacia eco en la celda, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo travesuras.

veamos que mas puedo hacer- se escucho entre medio de la oscuridad

Berry por favor detente- pidió Santana que no lograba divisar la imagen de su amiga

Tienes un poder bastante interesante-

Fénix sentía, la presencia de cada una, no era necesario ver para saber en que lugar se encontraban, al igual que Sugar.

se que me estas analizando Sugar- le informo el omega a la chica

no puedo evitarlo-

hay alguien en esta habitación que se me escapo de las manos-

¿de que habla?- pregunto Santana

De su madre, que esta parada atrás tuyo- le respondió Susan

¡¿Quién?- grito sorprendida, Sugar, Brittany quedaron perplejas ante aquella noticia, Kal no entendía nada.

Por culpa de ella, es que estamos en esta situación-

¿y por que sigue aun con vida?- pregunto irritada la latina- que sea ella la que resuelva sus asuntos con Berry ¿no?-

Es una cobarde- dijo Quinn enojada- se merece cada cosa que Rachel le haga-

Si alguien tiene que hacer justicia, esa debe ser Rachel, no su opuesta- le murmuro Brittany

Me voy a acercar a ella-

No Quinn, no lo hagas- la detuvo Susan-

¿Por qué no?- intervino la latina- ella es la única que puede detenerla-

Ella tiene razón- Sugar no quitaba su atención ante los movimientos de Fénix- si tratan de acercarse, morirán producto de la energía que ella esta liberando a cada segundo-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Me refiero a que se esta adaptando a su poder, va creciendo a cada instante y lo que vimos hace un momento, será lo mínimo que puede hacer-

¿ella nos puede hacer daño?-

Santana ella no es Rachel-

¿Qué podemos hacer?- la desesperación se estaba apoderando de los sentidos de Quinn

Claramente no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerla, somos mutantes de bajo nivel-

Esto me esta aburriendo- dijo Fénix, todas se quedaron en silencio, solo volvieron a escuchar un fuerte sonido, como si alguien hubiese derrumbado un muro- tú vienes conmigo- volvió a hablar, las chicas trataban de mirarse entre si, ninguna supo a quien se refería hasta que escucharon el grito de Shelby.

Fénix había arrancado una de las cadenas, sujetas a un muro, y sin que nadie se percatase, la adhirió a la pierna de la mujer arrastrándola hacia ella y yendo al pasillo.

Las chicas y Kal iban a salir corriendo detrás de mutante, pero este fue más rápido y mantuvo bloqueada las salidas de la celda.

maldita sea- espeto Santana- esto se ve feo-

no puede ser, nos dejo encerradas- dijo Brittany forcejeando con la puerta, su fuerza no era suficiente, definitivamente Fénix era poderoso

Kal intenta atravesarla- el niño se acerco a la puerta como se lo pidió Sugar, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a recorrer cada pared, la puerta.

El niño se mostraba confuso.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la latina

No…no puedo-

¿Qué dices?-

Me esta bloqueando, ella no me deja utilizar mi poder- se mostraba asustado el pequeño que comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía

La va a matar-

Los vidrios de los pasillos estallaban de forma estrepitosa a cada paso que Fénix daba, algunos muros caían, se derrumbaban como castillos de arena.

¿quieres sentir la fuerza de mas de 1500 volcanes?- pregunto tranquilamente mientras arrastraba a la madre de Rachel sin lastima alguna

¿de que hablas?- pregunto aterrada

Existen muchos volcanes en el planeta- fue su respuesta

No lo harías-

Espera y veras-

no tienes tanto alcance-

¿Cómo se verían las noches sin la luna? –

La mujer no se atrevía a responder, tenia miedo, se arrepentía profundamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde

¿y si el sol explotara?- dijo sonriendo con maldad- seria un bello show ¿no crees humana?-

Una gran cantidad de soldados se posicionaron frente a Fénix, obstaculizando su camino y apuntando en su dirección con grandes armas.

El mutante no les dio importancia y siguió con su camino.

Uno de ellos dio la señal para disparar, pero en milésima de segundos, cada soldado comenzó a estallar en pedazos.

Sus cuerpos se despedazaban sin razón alguna, Shelby cerró los ojos, sintiendo los restos de carne cayendo sobre ella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, miro hacia arriba, trozos de tejido colgaban de este, la sangre teñía el pasillo, era un mar de restos humanos, piel, carne, hueso, y ella era arrastrada sobre esa superficie, haciéndola vomitar, por la asquerosa imagen.

oh dios- dijo Sugar asustada

¿Qué, que pasa?-

Tenemos que salir de aquí- respondió la chica, Sugar había sentido todo el derrame de sangre que Fénix estaba causando

¿si? no me digas- Santana ya no estaba de ánimos

Voy a tratar de distraerla- respondió la chica ante la pregunta de la morena

¿Cómo?- pregunto Quinn

Conozco el cuerpo de Rachel- dijo ella, y todas se quedaron calladas- me refiero internamente- explico antes de que se formara un malentendido- ella esta herida de bala y puedo tener acceso a su sangre con mas facilidad, claro que solo podré hacerle cosquillas, ella no tiene limite y no puedo compararme-

¿Qué le vas hacer?- pregunto preocupada Quinn

Voy a alterar su flujo sanguíneo, así haré que no le llegue oxigeno a su cerebro y se maree un poco- explico- cuando yo les de la señal, Brittany utiliza toda la fuerza que tengas para derribar la puerta, no creo poder mas de diez segundos con ella, se dará cuenta y- pero se quedo en silencio

Se dará cuenta ¿y que pasara?- pregunto la científica

Solo estén atenta a la señal- las chicas asintieron

Sugar se arrodillo en el suelo, sus manos apoyadas en el, cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente, sabia que esto era arriesgado, pero prefirió no decirles a las chicas.

Fénix caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, pisando los restos de su hazaña, pero se detuvo por un momento.

Se sentía rara, ¿cansancio?, un suspiro salio de su garganta.

Río, sabia perfectamente de que se trataba.

¡ahora!- grito Sugar y Brittany corrió la poca distancia que la separaba de la puerta, lanzándose sobre esta para caer junto con ella fuera de la celda.

Piensas derrotarme con algo tan básico- dijo Fénix al aire, o eso creía Shelby al escucharla

Mi intención no era derrotarte – le respondió Sugar desde la celda, aunque solo era un susurro.

Las chicas iban a ayudarla a que se levantase del suelo, pero se quedaron quietas al escuchar a Sugar hablar.

sabes que puedo asesinarte fácilmente-

Sugar trago saliva, su mirada estaba fija en sus manos que aun permanecían apoyadas en la fría superficie.

-¿Sugar?- la llamo Susan preocupada

- salgan…de aquí- le pidió con la voz temblorosa a sus amigas.

Ninguna entendía el porque de la actitud de la chica, Kal se acercaba temeroso a su amiga, para ayudar a levantarla, pero Sugar dio un grito desgarrado.

Fénix lo iba hacer…

¡! BASTA FÉNIX ¡!- una voz retumbo en aquel pasillo, fuerte y clara, llamando la atención del mutante mencionado- es hora de que te detengas- dijo un hombre apareciendo al final del pasillo

¿usted?- dijo el Omega, reconociendo al hombre mayor

Así es joven Rachel, soy yo- le dijo de forma calida como era su característica

¿el viejo Charlie al rescate?- se burlo Fénix

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :), bueno un capitulo mas que se suma a la historia, espero haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**Creo que el Sr. Charlie llego ._. ¿ya era hora no creen?**

**¿que pasara en el próximo? quien sabe :P**

**¬¬ ustedes querían que despertara Fénix, u.u pobre de mi Rachel sniff!**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, **Pao Vargas** me asuste cuando vi tu rw, :O jajajaja (es que era largo :P) **

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo...**

**Saludos!**

**Eve :)**

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor**


	30. Chapter 30 Camino hacia el retorno

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde- le dijo a la mutante, tratando de acercarse a ella lentamente, sin alterar el estado de animo del omega, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con infinita atención.<p>

El hombre sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Peligro en cada espacio que compartían.

Fénix soltó a Shelby y se olvido de Sugar, tenía a alguien más interesante frente a ella.

veo que aun piensa que ella volverá tan fácilmente-

ella sigue ahí- le dijo él- en el fondo, Rachel esta presente, talvez sin percatarse de lo que sucede- le hablaba él, con absoluta calma- así como tú despertaste, puede que de alguna forma nuestra querida Rachel también lo haga

quizás- le respondió el omega divirtiéndose con la conversación- pero no esta haciendo nada por liberarse-

lo hará, se que en algún momento ella intentara acabar contigo- dijo avanzando un par de pasos mas hacia la joven- ¿Por qué no la dejas ir?- se refirió a la mujer que estaba en el suelo, en estado de shock, negándose a destapar su rostro que estaba cubierto con sus propias manos, evitando ver su alrededor, cual imagen era peor que el infierno.

claro- respondió Fénix, él al escuchar la respuesta suavizó su semblante, pero poco duro al ver las intenciones que tenia ella.

no lo hagas- le exigió- no tienes derecho a arrebatarle la vida a un humano-

no, no tengo el derecho…pero si el poder suficiente y eso me basta- dijo con maldad- creo que Rachel se sentiría bien y si acabo con ella-

Fénix no lo hagas- le exigió molesto- ella no tiene nada que ver contigo- el razonamiento no cabía en la mente del Omega, que su único objetivo era acabar con vidas humanas y demostrar su fuerza. Shelby se había transformado en un nuevo juguete.

¿no tiene nada que ver conmigo?- le replico ella- este ser inferior, fue el causante de mi despertar, creo que tenemos mucha conexión, además del odio que siente mi mitad por ella- explico con dureza- odio que se intensifica con mi despertar, sentimientos que fluyen con mas fuerza-

No debes hacerlo-

¡! Rachel me lo agradecerá!¡-

Giro, giro lentamente hacia la que seria su victima. Shelby retiraba sus manos en forma lenta, el miedo se había transformado en algo diferente o talvez aumento su intensidad. Al liberar su vista, la mujer levanto su mirada aterrorizada, su cuerpo le temblaba, ya no obedecía a las ordenes de su cerebro, el cual decía "corre".

Sus ojos conectaron con quien le arrebataría su vida en cosas de segundos…

Sugar- dijo la joven científica, que se arrodillo al suelo, preocupada por la chica que agonizaba de dolor en aquella fría superficie- vamos, tranquila- trataba de levantarla suavemente, y la cobijaba entre sus brazos.

Sugar se había salvado de una muerte segura, si no fuese por la intervención del hombre quien acaparo con toda la atención del mutante, esta hubiese padecido hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

La inundaba el frío y por eso Susan decidió brindarle de su calor corporal.

Las otras chicas estaban de pie cercas de ellas, viendo perplejas toda la situación.

Brittany no entendía lo sucedido y Santana tenia a su lado al pequeño Kal, mientras Quinn esperaba por alguna explicación…

el…señor Charlie- trataba de informar Sugar en brazos de Susan- esta con ella-

Quinn no necesito nada mas y sin esperar a que las chicas la siguieran, salio corriendo de la celda.

Solo con un objetivo a cuestas.

Hacer que Rachel vuelva tomar dominio de su cuerpo.

No sabia como ni de donde sacaba las fuerzas para correr por esos oscuros pasillos.

A los lados, los restos de la destrucción que aquel mutante dejaba como muestra de su poder.

Pero nada la detenía en su carrera por llegar una vez mas donde Rachel de seguro la estaría esperando, aunque fuese de forma inconciente.

esperen- dijo Santana dándose cuenta de que alguien faltaba en la celda, donde aun permanecían esperando a que Sugar se recuperara-¿Dónde esta Quinn?- pregunto con temor

fue por…Rachel- la voz de Sugar sonaba cansada, pero eso no le impedía hablar cuando era necesario.

demonios- dijo Brittany saliendo detrás de su amiga- quédate con ellas San- grito para evitar que Susan y Sugar quedasen desprotegidas.

Kal quedo parado en mitad del pasillo, observando como la chica salía en busca de Quinn.

Quería quedarse para cuidar a Sugar, pero también deseaba acompañar a Quinn.

Santana- le susurro el niño, la latina voltio hacia él, para averiguar que quería- Cuídala por favor- le pidió el pequeño, comenzando a alejarse entre la oscuridad del pasillo y guiándose por sus instintos.

Ey! ¿Dónde vas?-

Voy a ayudar a Quinn- le grito antes de desaparecer entre el oscuro pasillo, y solo se escuchaban sus pasos cuando corría.

No me queda de otra- murmuro para si misma la latina

Debemos ir- interfirió Sugar, intentando ponerse de pie

Aun no estas bien- le replico la científica preocupada, al ver la debilidad en el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

No te preocupes por mi- le pidió ella, con una calida sonrisa- estaré bien- la miro fijamente, fue una pequeña conexión, pero intensa, que ambas notaron, menos Santana- solo no me dejes sola- le dijo, y Susan solo logro asentir con la cabeza, algo se había removido en su interior con ese pedido.

¿entonces vamos Rachel?- interrumpió la latina, que estaba algo nerviosa, pensando en Brittany, y sus amigas

Sugar con ayuda de las dos chicas, se encaminaron hacia el único objetivo, al parecer todo ser vivo en ese laboratorio, era guiado hasta el Omega, pensaba Santana.

Quinn seguía corriendo por los pasillos, pero sus pasos fueron volviéndose más lentos a medida que se acercaba al lugar.

El suelo se sentía raro, era como si hubiese algo en el, pero la obscuridad impedía ver la razón por la cual estaba extraño.

A lo lejos podía escuchar, el sonido de un foco tratando de sobrevivir.

Quinn camino con cuidado sobre "eso" que había en el piso, uno que otro resbalón que estuvo a punto de ocasionar una caída.

Una puerta, quizás la única que sobrevivió, durante el paso de Fénix, dejaba ver un pequeño parpadeo desde el interior, al parecer era el foco que ella había escuchado.

Quiso abrirla, empujarla, pero en cuanto puso sus manos sobre esta, algo espeso, baboso, con pequeños trozos de algo sólido, cubría dicha puerta.

Volvió a rozas con sus dedos la superficie, para comprobar que no se había equivocado. Definitivamente era algo asqueroso, por lo tanto no se atrevió a olerlo.

Pero sentía curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba, el aroma en el ambiente también le llamaba la atención, y su única posibilidad para descubrir de que se trataba, era abriendo la puerta, para que ese bendito foco logre alumbrar aunque fuese solo un poco el pasillo.

Cuando estaba intentando nuevamente abrir la puerta, escucho unos pasos, de alguien que corría por el lugar hacia su dirección.

Se paralizo, pensó en quedarse callada y apegarse totalmente en la pared, para pasar desapercibida gracias a la obscuridad, y que el sujeto siguiera derecho en su camino.

Y así lo hizo, espero a que se acercara, pero el sujeto en cuestión, tropezó con algo que se encontraba en el suelo, cayendo.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al sentirse cubierta por algo espeso

-¿Brittany?- pregunto Quinn al escucharla- ¿Britt eres tú?- dijo saliendo de su "escondite"

- Quinn, por fin te alcance- dijo tratando de levantarse- hay algo en el suelo-

-ayúdame con esta puerta-

- ¿otra puerta más?- pregunto algo cansada

- tú puedes-

¿Por qué quieres abrirla?- dijo mientras se acercaba, y pasaba su mano sobre ella, notando lo mismo que su amiga- tiene algo- dijo expresando asquerosidad

en esa pieza hay luz, si la abrimos veremos que es lo que cubre el piso y las paredes-

esta bien, creo que estas puertas son con códigos- dijo al notar con su mano, una pequeña caja al lado de la puerta, que contenía unos pequeños botones- pero no se ninguno y dudo que esto funcione-

échala abajo- le dijo Quinn, y a Brittany no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo, la verdad es que parecía divertido tirar las puertas.

Sus piernas siempre han sido fuertes y no dudo esta vez en utilizarlas, una sola patada fue lo suficiente para derribar su objetivo.

Delante de ellas apareció el foco parpadeante, muestra del abandono y destrucción.

Un poco de luz, suficiente para poder observar el pasillo, y ver su apariencia.

Quinn se descoloco al ver a su alrededor y descubrir la razón por la cual el suelo, las paredes parecían estar cubiertas por algo, y sobre todo ese extraño aroma que contaminaba el ambiente.

Brittany no se sorprendió, muchas veces ella había sido capaz de ocasionar un derramamiento de sangre, aunque esta vez el ser que lo causo, lo hizo sin contemplaciones.

Restos humanos por doquier, y lo que ellas habían palpado no era nada mas que sangre, restos de tejido humano…

-¿lo…lo hizo…ella?- pregunto aterrada Quinn- ¿fue Rachel?-

- no te equivoques Quinn, Rachel no es capaz de hacer algo así- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- fue Fénix-

- ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así?-

- esta en su naturaleza-

- debemos detenerla- volvía a retomar su rumbo, pero fue detenida por Brittany, que la tomo del brazo

-Quinn… ¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando llegues ahí?-

- aun no lo sé- bajo su mirada- pero algo debo hacer para que mi Rachel vuelva-

Un grito interrumpió su conversación.

Venia desde el fondo de ese obscuro lugar. Parecía ser de una mujer, un grito desgarrado, que con solo escucharlo, podría transformarse en el sonido de tu peor pesadilla, ese grito, detendría el crecimiento de la inocente valentía, haría que hasta el mas valiente de los guerreros vikingos rogara por que se detuviera.

Simplemente el causante de ese grito, era Rachel.

Las chicas reaccionaron y fueron hacia esa dirección, de donde provenía cuyo grito representante del sufrimiento físico…

Shelby gritaba como si la estuviesen despedazando en vida, pero Rachel siendo Fénix solo mantenía su mirada sobre ella.

El hombre intentaba por todos los medios acercarse y detenerla, pero algo se lo impedía, su mente estaba en blanco, sus pies le pesaban, ella estaba controlando a él también…

por favor detente- grito Quinn a lograr llegar junto con su amiga, Fénix la miro al escucharla y se detuvo en su tortura- Rachel-

Rachel no esta- le respondió tranquilamente, algo que sorprendió a todos- pero estoy yo-

Quinn no supo que responder, no entendía la actitud del mutante que dominaba en ese momento a Rachel.

-¡no te acerques!- grito el Sr. Charlie- Quinn aléjate-

Demasiado tarde pensó Brittany al ver las intenciones de su amiga desde un principio.

La chica caminaba hacia Fénix, convencida de que lograría detenerla, aunque ante sus ojos era Rachel la que la miraba y le sonreía, era ella la que lograba atraerla como la primera vez.

_No te acerques…_

_Corre…_

Le dijo una dulce voz, era una niña…

_Por favor vete de aquí…_

Le suplicaba con preocupación.

Quinn se congelo a escucharla, trataba de ver si provenía de algún lugar, pero solo comprobaba que venia de su mente.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntaba interesada Fénix que se acercaba hacia ella con gran interés- acércate- le dijo coquetamente, algo que por supuesto Quinn caería.

Para ella, la que estaba ahí era Rachel, su amor, su mujer, la madre de su hija…

Fénix despertaba los sentidos de Quinn, quería atraerla hacia ella, y lo estaba logrando.

Cuando estaban una frente a la otra, Fénix sintió un deseo irrefrenable hacia Quinn, todos los sentimientos en Rachel, se triplicaban mil veces en el mutante, aunque el amor le era completamente desconocido…

Quinn la observaba y buscaba en ese rostro a la tierna y dulce Rachel, sabia que estaba ahí, solo necesitaba despertarla…

Cuando Fénix rozo el rostro de Quinn con sus mano, esta comenzó a sentir un leve dolor en su vientre, un dolor que fue aumentando en su intensidad.

Brittany se dio cuenta y en una rápida carrera empujo a Fénix lejos de Quinn.

¡Sácala de este lugar!- grito el hombre desesperado tratado de liberarse del poder de Fénix- despertara el poder del bebe si se vuelve a acercar-

Quinn comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor y quemarse por dentro, algo se había desencadenado con ese simple roce.

Brittany preocupada trataba de mantener la calma, pero veía como Quinn comenzaba a expulsar su propio poder.

ese bebe despertara si o si- dijo Fénix volviendo a acercarse hacia la chica

esta vez no te dejare- espeto con rabia Brittany- lo siento Rachel, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a Quinn

_Mamá, mamá…sálvame…_

_Vuelve…_

Rachel en medio del silencio, entre el obscuro lugar donde se había refugiado a fuerza, escuchaba a su pequeña y delicada hija.

Sentía frío, estaba sola, estaba despertando al parecer de un profundo sueño.

Su cuerpo sentía el peso de la soledad, estaba hundida en algún lugar de su propia mente…

Era un lugar inmenso, que no tenía un límite, o eso sentía.

No sabia si levantarse, caminar o correr del lugar, escapar como lo haría cualquier persona cuando se siente encerrada o condenada a muerte.

Intento gritar, pero su voz había desaparecido…

Rachel- suplicaba Quinn en el suelo, desesperada por lo que le estaba pasando a su bebe, no le importaba sufrir físicamente, pero temía por su hija, por su pequeña e inocente niña que se formaba en su vientre…

Rachel en la soledad sentía una pequeña punzada en su interior, se toco la barriga, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Una suplica llegaba a sus oídos, _amor vuelve_.

-Quinn- su garganta dejaba su intento por silenciar su voz, para ahora liberarla pronunciando el nombre del amor de su vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno primero me disculpo por la inmensa demora, pero desde la ultima vez que actualice no pude por razones familiares. <strong>

**Falleció alguien importante para mi, y no tuve cabeza para nada, hasta ahora recién retomo esto, espero me comprendan...**

**El capitulo creo que es medio corto no se, pero ojala les haya gustado :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios y he vuelto.**

**Ya veremos que pasara en el próximo capitulo... parece que Rachel despertara o eso creo ._. no estoy segura**

**Saludos a todos y disfruten de la vida...**

**Eve**


	31. Chapter 31 El Renacer

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Brittany intentaba tomar a Quinn y sacarla del lugar, pero con solo acercarse al cuerpo de su amiga, sentía que tocaba el calor del mismo infierno, incluso pensó, que el diablo no habría podido creer, que una persona tuviese mas fuego en su interior que en su propio territorio.<p>

Azul, un azul claro y de una belleza particular, eran las llamas que comenzaban a escaparse de los poros de Quinn, pero había un debate de colores, cuando la joven se retorcía de dolor.

Cuando gritaba para liberar el sufrimiento, su cuerpo se veía envuelto de un fuego de color natural, más fuerte e intenso que nunca, como reflejo de su dolor.

Cuando sus gritos se detenían para respirar y tratar de controlar su agonía, era azul, un hermoso color azul eléctrico. Talvez ese era su color, pero la tortura hacia que su cuerpo no pudiese contenerse.

-Quinn resiste- suplicaba Brittany a punto de llorar- por favor amiga-

Santana llegaba junto con las chicas y Kal, a quien habían alcanzado. La latina corrió y se desplomo de rodillas a un lado de su novia, para averiguar por que Quinn estaba en el estado en que estaba.

-no se que hacer- dijo con voz afligida Brittany- no puedo tocarla-

-pero ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto la morena intentando entender algo y dolida por ver a su amiga gritando de dolor-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se toca la…la barriga?- pensaba lo peor.

-el bebe…esta liberando su poder-

Kal veía la situación de lejos, tenia miedo de acercarse y pensaba que talvez en esas circunstancias él era tan solo un estorbo…

-¡! Rachel ¡!- Gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón, un grito impulsado por el dolor, desesperación y terror de tan solo imaginar que jamás volvería a sentirla a su lado, escucharla, tocarla…

Quinn intentaba retener el poder de su bebe, algo que hacia de forma natural, su cuerpo había sido preparado para ese momento, y el poder que el ADN de Rachel que le había dado, la estaba protegiendo de alguna manera, para soportar los impulsos de poder de su hija.

No notaba nada de su alrededor, ni a sus amigas, ni el lugar, ella solo quería a su mujer, la necesitaba, la llamaba aunque muchas de las veces sus gritos internos no eran escuchados…

¡!maldita sea Rachel Berry!¡- grito con rabia Santana un vez que se levanto de su lugar, para dirigirse a la que ahora era Fénix- regresa de una vez por todas o yo misma te despierto a golpes- no tenia mido, ella veía a su "amiga" no al mutante, el cual de una pestañada podría destruir una ciudad completa- deja de dormir y ven- Fénix la observo sin mover un músculo, por su atrevimiento.

No le sigas haciendo mas daño a Quinn- intervino Kal, sacando la valentía suficiente para hablarle- tú no eres mala-

Fénix dirigió su obscura mirada, hacia el pequeño e inocente niño, que trago saliva y se paralizo al ver la forma penetrante de que era analizado.

_A él no le hagas daño, solo es un niño_

- no te metas en mi mente Charlie- le advirtió Fénix al hombre, que permanecía inmóvil

- Kal vete de aquí- ordeno el hombre, el pequeño bajo su cabeza- es por tu bien-

El pequeño apretó sus puños y nuevamente alzo la mirada

Quinn esta sufriendo y no me iré a ninguna parte Señor-

El hombre sonrío orgulloso. En nuestras vidas habían momentos en que podemos ser cobardes y huir, otras personas lo serian siempre, pero hay seres, que llevados por su corazón, sacan fuerza desde su interior, cuando un ser querido esta en peligro, es hay el momento cuando demostramos de que estamos hechos.

Y Kal siendo un niño lo estaba demostrando…

-ella es mi amiga y aunque yo deba morir en el intento por protegerla lo haré y no la dejare sola- parecía un hombre en un cuerpo de niño- no he tenido una amistad sincera, hasta que ella apareció- hablaba firme y poco a poco, se fue colocando a un lado de Santana, quien lo miraba con atención- por favor Rachel haga lo que sea por despertar y acabe con Fénix, nosotros cuidaremos de Quinn- le dijo al mutante sin bajar su mirada, en el fondo él creía que Rachel lo estaba escuchando, o esas eran sus esperanzas.

Como el ambiente estaba en plena obscuridad, solo se podía ver las sombras, las siluetas de cada uno de los presentes.

Quinn era un hermoso brillo entre sombras, cubierta por dolor…

Todos se miraban, se sentían.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Fénix al darse cuenta de los pasos de Shelby que intentaba escabullirse a duras penas- aun no he terminado contigo…- nadie reacciono, ninguno hizo movimiento.

Shelby quería suplicar por su vida, pero cuando quiso era demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo se despegaba del suelo lentamente.

Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Charlie en su intento por detener al mutante, recibió un fuerte golpe de aire, que lo embistió fuerte contra una pared.

Santana quería acercarse y detenerla, pero Brittany de forma rápida la detuvo y la coloco a su espalda, protegiéndola.

si sabes orar…hazlo por tu alma- le dijo fríamente a la mujer.

El cuerpo de Fénix se vio envuelto por una extraña energía similar a la de Quinn, solo que de unas llamas intensas decididas en su labor.

La mujer flotaba, casi pegada ya al cielo raso y Fénix caminando hacia ella, observándola atentamente, divertida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ese fuego de poder que estaba cubriendo al mutante, era reflejo de su fuerza, y sus ojos eran intensos, te arrancaban el alma.

La piel de la mujer comenzó a quemarse a carne viva sin contemplación.

Kal cerró sus ojos y se tapo los oídos.

Santana lo tiro hacia ella para abrazarlo y protegerlo de esa horrible visión.

El señor Charlie sabia que nada podía hacer ya en ese momento para salvar a la mujer, que parecía estar siendo enjuiciada por sus actos, era como si la hubiesen condenado a la hoguera por su propia hija.

Mientras Fénix se entretenía en su actividad, el hombre comenzó a internarse en su mente sin que esta se percatara, en busca de alguna señal de la joven Rachel.

Él no había aparecido en aquel lugar para enfrentarse a Fénix, este llevaba un encargo, una misión…

Rachel en un lugar vacío que no podía ver, sentía la desesperación por llegar a la luz, o por encontrar rápidamente la libertad, una libertad entregada al sueño que sin impedimento se durmió dejándola a merced de su bestia interna.

Bestia que ahora sin que nadie pudiese detenerla, era dueña de todos sus sentidos.

Quería pelear ¿pero como? estaba atada sin estarlo, deseaba correr ¿pero hacia donde? Si el camino no existía antes sus ojos y sin estarlo tampoco, ella se sentía ciega.

Ansiaba llegar hacia ella, sus piernas le pedían correr y hacer caso a su llamado, pero era como un navegante en medio del océano que al recorrerlo solo veía mar por donde miraba, Rachel solo apreciaba oscuridad a su alrededor.

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿En que lugar de su mente había huido? ¿Fue a voluntad? ¿Por qué no pudo ser capaz de controlarse? ¿Ahora como arreglar el desastre que ella misma habia provocado?.

Dejar salir a la bestia de su interior, abrirle la puerta para que saliese a conquistar el mundo, fue el peor error de su vida.

Estaba claro que si ella estaba en un lugar sin salida, Fénix estaba libre para hacer y deshacer.

_-¡!Ra…Rachel¡!-_ escuchar el llamado del ser amado, desear con todas tus fuerzas ir en su auxilio y no saber hacia donde ir para llegar hacia ella, hace querer castigarte por ser inútil en el momento en que mas te necesitan.

-¡!Quiiiinnnn¡!- gritaba Rachel sin medirse en su desesperación- ¡!Maldita seas Fenix¡!- lloraba, cada gota de lagrima que caía de sus ojos, representaban el dolor, el miedo por no encontrar una salida, miedo por perderlas, si por perder a sus dos seres queridos, si a Quinn le pasaba algo, a su hija también y ellas eran en ese momento la luz que necesitaba para ver por donde seguir y llegar a ambas, sacarlas de ahí, protegerlas…

Su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por un sudor frío, su rostro por un río de lágrimas, su corazón latía con dolor y sin entender como, en el aire percibía las burlas de su contraria, de su enemiga a la que una vez aun mantenía controlada en su interior.

_Si quieres, puedes salir de ese lugar joven Rachel _

Una voz que nunca había oído, invadió sus sentidos y la hizo poner atención.

¿quien es?- pregunto temerosa entre la oscuridad- ¿señor Charlie?-

_Lo siento señorita Rachel, no soy él_

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta al escuchar las disculpas que parecian sinceras

_Soy un amigo_

Respondió él, haciendo que la chica comience a sentir algo de tranquilidad, talvez había algo en su voz que la hacia sentirse acompañada.

-¿Por qué no puedo verlo? ¿Dónde esta?- Rachel creía que esa persona podría tener la solución a su problema

_¿Por qué no puede verme? No puede, por que no estoy ahí joven Rachel ¿Dónde estoy? bueno eso no puedo decírselo_

-ayúdeme a salir por favor, no se en donde estoy- pidió desesperada

_Ya se lo dije, si quiere salir, si lo desea podrá hacerlo_

_- _¡!maldición no puedo ¡!-grito en medio de la oscuridad-solo eres parte de mi odiosa imaginación que en este momento de nada me sirve, debo salir y meter nuevamente en el olvido a ese maldito ser que esta acabando con lo que mas amo-

_Debes mantenerte tranquila y pensar en esa razón que te mantiene calma, si estas en medio de una tormenta, por mas que lo intentes no podrás despertar y ser la que domines tu propio poder_

-lo que menos necesito en este instante es una vocecita que me diga cosas que no entiendo-

_No soy una simple vocecita, pero soy quien podrá ayudarte_

-¿Así?- se burla ella-¿y como?- le dice intentando calmar su rabia- eres solo parte de mi imaginación-

_No Rachel él no es parte de tu imaginación_

Otra voz se sumo en la oscuridad haciendo eco en ella

-¿señor Charlie?- dijo con halo de ilusión

_Me alegra por fin encontrarla dentro de su mente, pero no puedo hablar ahora, solo haga caso en lo que él le diga, por favor, yo solo soy el puente para hacer esta pequeña conexión._

-no, no entiendo- confundida Rachel buscaba una explicación- ¿Qué sucede?-

_Joven Rachel, en este momento pude hacer esta conexión entre ustedes, ha sido la única oportunidad que se me ha presentado, por favor no la desaprovechemos. El hombre a quien escuchas, es el joven del que te conté aquel día que nos conocimos._

¿el otro Omega?- pregunto Rachel asombrada e ilusionada-

_Ese soy yo ¿viste que soy de confianza? _

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

_Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo._

¿Por qué? Yo no se lo diré a nadie, soy muy buena guardando secretos y una gran actriz-

_Me alegra que en momentos así aun conserve esa niña que conocí joven Rachel, pero debemos liberarlas y para eso hice la conexión, por favor haga caso de lo que él le diga._

Pero señor Charlie- no le contesto- ¿señor Charlie?-

_Rachel él se está encargado desde el exterior, no puede estar demasiado tiempo o será descubierto por Fénix._

-¿qué está sucediendo?-

_Es mejor que no lo sepas…por ahora nosotros o mejor dicho tú debes hacer tu parte, para salir de ese lugar y salvar a tus seres queridos._

-es que no se qué hacer, esto es más grande que yo y siento que lo estoy perdiendo todo por no tener la suficiente fuerza para controlarme- respondió entre lagrimas desesperadas

_Eres fuerte, solo que no te das cuenta de eso y no estás sola, hay personas en estos momentos que están haciendo lo posible por no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente._

-¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¡Soy una simple humana encerrada quien sabe dónde, a punto de perder a sus seres queridos, escucho la voz de mi mujer gritando, sufriendo de dolor y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada por salvarla por más que lo desee!- grito

_¡Rachel no entres en desesperación! Se perfectamente lo que se siente, no eres una simple humana, eres parte de la evolución, somos pocos los de nuestra clase, pero por algo tenemos eso que no todos tienen y que nos hace diferentes en ciertos sentidos._

_Pero también tenemos debilidades, somos seres que aman, que sufren y se dejan vencer, pero también tenemos una capacidad Rachel que nos hace aun más especiales._

-¿Cuál?-

_El amor Rachel, ese lazo incondicional, esa conexión que nadie puede derribar, eso que solo tienes con una persona-_

-Quinn-

_Exacto._

…

-Quinn resiste- rogaba Santana aun protegiendo al pequeño Kal

- ella sigue liberando mucho poder-

- no sé qué hacer Britt-

-lleva a Kal fuera de aquí San, yo cuidare de Quinn-

-¿cómo lo harás?-

- no lo sé, pero ella tiene que sobrevivir para que Rachel vuelva-

Quinn comenzaba a quedarse inconsciente, con sus manos aferradas a su vientre, con la imagen de Rachel, una imagen que no era real, porque aquello que veía no era ella, más bien era un ser completamente desconocido.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes, lagrimas por que quizás ya volvería a ver a su amada, lagrimas porque tal vez una vez cerrados sus ojos por completo, ya no los volvería a abrir.

-Rach te amo- un débil susurro, una despedida-

…

_Rachel aférrate a ella, concéntrate en su imagen, en su voz._

-eso intento-

_Haz lo mismo que haces siempre, libera tu poder desde aquí, en tu interior, domínalo, hazlo tuyo _

Quinn- dijo en voz baja

_No tengas miedo Rachel, ahora no tienes por qué tenerlo _

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso?- pregunto Rachel temerosa

_Porque ahora es tú turno de ser liberada Rachel, no hay nadie quien pueda evitarlo, saca todo tu poder…!se libre Rachel!_

…

-¿de qué se ríe Charlie?- dijo Fénix al ver una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre

-a llegado el momento de su renacer- respondió él

- ¿de qué habla?-

-se libre joven Rachel-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :), no les pediré disculpas por que no tengo cara para eso xP, solo espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, he retomado mis historias.<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios y por las alertas y favoritos y sobre todo por la paciencia que han tenido u.u.**

**Un abrazo :)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Eve **


	32. Chapter 32

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Dicen que el demonio también es un ángel, tiene un lado hermoso, al igual que Fénix.<p>

El mutante puro es destructor, el que se basa en ira no mide su poder, no tiene conciencia, no siente…no ama, solo desea.

El deseo de acabar con todo te llena el alma, sentirte dueño de un poder sin límites te hace dios, pero un dios que puede tener una debilidad, ¿Cuál es esa debilidad?...

No ser el dueño de ese cuerpo;

Rachel tenía que luchar por salir de su mente, su deber era apoderarse de algo que era suyo y que había sido arrebatado.

Brittany estaba debatiendo en sacar a Quinn de ese lugar o quedarse allí para proteger a los demás ¿en qué momento sus vidas habían cambiado? Ahora todas estaban metidas en un lugar a punto de perder sus vidas.

_¿Qué sientes Rachel?_

Frio, mucho frio, creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto_-_ dijo afligida

_Rachel yo confió en tus poderes, yo se que podrás dominar todos tus sentidos, piensa en ella_

Siempre lo hago, pienso en ella y en mi hija-

_Quinn está luchando al igual que tú en estos momentos_

Juro que cuando despierte Fénix conocerá quien manda

**…**

¿Qué sucede fénix?- le preguntaba Charlie con una sonrisa al ver una actitud extraña en el mutante

¡Ni creas Rachel que esto te será tan fácil! - hablaba ignorando su alrededor, en esos momentos comenzaba la batalla interna en un mismo cuerpo.

El mutante acelero su respiración, el corazón de Rachel latía fuerte y rápido, sentía el cuerpo cansado, algo que hizo que se tumbara de rodillas al suelo.

Todos miraban la escena sin entender que pasaba.

Brittany sintió escalofríos, ya que el cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a tensarse y las manos destrozaban el suelo, los dedos se enterraban en el como si fuese de cartón, la tierra temblaba y todos sentían miedo de lo que estaban presenciando.

Fénix se estaba resistiendo, y Rachel estaba de a poco apoderándose desde su propio interior.

Un grito desgarrador salía desde el cuerpo de Quinn, algo mas pasaba en su vientre con ese pequeño ser que al parecer se estaba sintiendo desprotegido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Santana

- esto es mucho para la joven Quinn- dijo Charlie que apareció a su lado de un momento a otro

-¿tendremos que sacarla de aquí?-

- aun no- responde Charlie algo apenado, dejando confundidos a todos- ella debe estar cerca hasta que Rachel tenga conciencia, aun no logra dominar su mente-

-Susan, Sugar, Kal- los llamo Brittany- ustedes salgan de este lugar- el pequeño se negó rotundamente- salgan y busquen un vehículo y ténganlo listo para que salgamos en cuanto Rachel acabe con esto- los tres obedecieron y se alejaron del lugar

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- consulto la latina

- cuando Rachel este consciente a Quinn la sacaremos de inmediato de aquí-

-¿Qué pasará con ella?- la miro preocupada- ¿piensas dejarla aquí?-

-solo quiero que cuides de nuestra amiga- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- cuando Rachel vuelva, no se si sea tan simple como solamente despertar, si te das cuenta hay una batalla de poder en ese cuerpo, que a lo mejor se libera de golpe y yo estaré en ese momento para evitar que eso suceda-

- no te dejare sola Britt-

- lo lograremos San, confía en mí, con Rachel regresaremos aunque nos cueste- le sonrió con ternura, aunque Santana logro ver algo de tristeza en esa mirada, presentía que Britt no le decía la verdad.

En ese momento Fénix grita de ira, un grito que fue seguido por uno de Quinn, al parecer se estaban conectando.

El fuego comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Fénix

Esto es demasiado peligroso- dijo el hombre- acabara con nosotros antes de que Rachel se libere-

Pero no podemos dejarlas aquí- respondió la rubia- es necesario que Quinn esté aquí-

Lo se, pero…- el hombre tenía sus dudas

¿Tiene miedo Charlie?- pregunto en la distancia Fénix que permanecía atenta

No es miedo Fénix, no quiero que salgan lastimada personas inocentes-

No eres capaz de protegerlos contra mi poder Charlie- le dio una mirada desafiandolo

El llanto de Quinn preocupo a Britt, la joven lloraba de dolor, desesperación ¿Qué debían hacer para que acabar con todo esto?

Fénix estaba rodeada por un aura de fuego, un color intenso ¿Qué tan demoledor puede ser el poder de un omega?

Una simple humana no me vencerá-

Rachel no es una simple humana Fénix- respondió Charlie- ella ya paso por esto una vez y sé que lo lograra una vez más –

¿Cómo dice?-

Así es joven Britt- dijo con una mirada esperanzadora- una vez hace muchos años cuando Rachel era tan solo una niña ya tuvo un enfrentamiento con su mutante interno, aunque para esa época fénix no era considerada una amenaza, solo eran sus capacidades las que se mostraban, no su poder extremo, pero la niña Rachel comenzó a cambiar de actitud, silenciosa, se encerraba en su propio mundo, incapaz de hablar, de expresarse y estamos hablando de una niña de 3 años. Sus padres se preocuparon mucho, ya que su pequeña destruía cosas sin tocarlas, asesino a un gato con solo mirarlo, y esas cosas comenzaron dar muestras de lo terrible que era el mutante interno de la cual ella era dueña. Así recurrieron a mí, esa fue la primera vez que vi a la joven Rachel y conocí a Fénix, fue allí en ese instante que decidimos que era necesario dormir a Fénix para traer de vuelta a la pequeña.

¿Por qué ella no lo reconoció?-

Decidí que era mejor guardar ese recuerdo en algún lugar de su cerebro, además como aun era pequeña eso facilitaría las cosas-

Entonces tenemos esperanzas-

Debe confiar en su amiga, ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-

Lo sé, siempre he sabido que ella es muy fuerte-

Pero Fénix también se ha hecho más poderoso con el pasar del los años-

Así es…-

_Este cuerpo me pertenece, soy dueña del poder que corre por él, soy dueña de la conciencia…Fénix soy yo _

_Eso es Rachel estas comenzando a bloquear al mutante, apodérate de tu cuerpo…_

Brittany observaba impaciente a Fénix que parecía estar perdiendo el control, mientras sujetaba a Quinn para poder protegerla

_-Britt-Escucho la voz de su amiga como un susurro en su mente- Britt-_

_-¿Rachel?-_

_- si soy yo, necesito que saquen de aquí a Quinn, salgan todos-_

_- pero…- _

_-hazme caso por favor, no se…no se si sobreviva- se escuchaba acongojada- al menos sabré que fénix se irá conmigo-_

- no pienso marcharme Rachel- le replico- yo me quedare aquí para ayudarte-

_- no seas terca!- le recrimino- debes cuidar a las demás, no estoy segura de ser capaz de dominar mi cuerpo, fénix va a liberar todo su poder de un momento a otro y nos destruirá como si nada, no quiero que estén cerca-_

_- yo la bloqueare-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_- yo la bloqueare mientras tú haces lo tuyo, confía en mí, ya lo he hecho antes-_

_- pero Britt-_

_- he sido creada para esto Rachel- la mirada de Brittany había cambiado, volvía hacer esa mutante creada para destruir, decidida, si miedo a nada-_

_-_Charlie, lleve a Quinn lejos de aquí-

_-_ ¿están decididas a hacerlo verdad?-

_-_ se que usted ya escucho todo, no creo que necesite más explicaciones, solo haga lo que le pido por favor-

_-_ bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, yo siempre estaré atento- el hombre se arrodilla para poder tomar a la joven Quinn entre sus brazos y así poder sacarla de allí.

Mientras tanto…

¡¿Donde se supone que conseguiremos un maldito auto?!- exaltada y nerviosa se encontraba Santana

Cerca de aquí se encuentran estacionados los autos de todos los funcionarios del laboratorio- añade tranquilamente la científica- el mío debería estar allí-

Vamos entonces-

Rachel…- susurraba Quinn mientras era llevada hacia un lugar lejos del peligro. No era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ella estaba intentando inconscientemente conectarse con Rachel, por su puesto ella no hubiese permitido que la alejasen de su amada, sentía la distancia que se estaba formando entre ellas, pero no tenía fuerzas para poder correr hacia Rachel y abrazarla quizás por una ultima vez.

-tal vez sea hora de devolverle la mano a esas personas que me aceptaron…- decía la mutante para si misma- una pelea más, un sacrifico, algo necesario para detener a Fénix, fui creada para esto…

Brittany en ese momento era la única mutante capaz de detener al Omega, pero corrían ambas el riesgo de ser la última vez que se vean, Rachel seguía estando presente, mas presente que nunca…pero hay algo que todos hemos aprendido, lealtad, valor ante todo, Rachel y Brittany lo tenían a flor de piel.

-¿juntas?- pregunta la rubia

-_juntas_-responde la morena.

Brittany fue acercándose paso a paso hacia el mutante sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, intentaba mantener el contacto con su amiga Rachel, quien hacia lo posible en el interior de su propio cuerpo.

-Rachel- la llamaron muy cerca de ella, no era aquel hombre que la ayudo antes, no para nada, esa voz le sonaba muy familiar- querida Rachel- unos pasos se acercaban hacia su cuerpo, solo podía escucharlos, sentirlos pero no ver a la persona de quien provenían, pero ya tenía sospechan de quien podía ser el dueño de estos.

- te estabas tardando- dijo volteando hacia la dirección de donde venían los sonidos de aquellos pasos.

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente Rachel-

- así es, creo que ya has hecho bastante daño y es hora de que te vuelvas a dormir-

- Lo siento pequeña Rachel, aun no estás a mi nivel como para evitar que yo destruya lo que más amas-

- Eso no lo permitiré, tú no perteneces a este mundo-

- yo soy tu dueña-

- no, no lo eres-

- lo soy, tú estás encerrada aquí en un rincón de tu mente y yo estoy fuera de ella, donde he debido estar siempre-

- no estarás ahí por mucho tiempo-

_¡Rachel no la escuches, ella solo quiere distraerte y que no logres encontrar tu poder!_

Fénix se retira de la mente de Rachel sintiéndose orgullosa de que ella se perturbará tan fácilmente

No sé qué hacer- dice lamentándose desesperadamente-

_Tranquila amor_

En ese momento la morena escucho esa dulce voz

_Estoy contigo no puedo dejarte _

-Quinn- las lagrimas comenzaron a caerse de sus ojos- perdóname-

_Estoy aquí, te ayudare_

Mientras tanto en el exterior se encontraban todos juntos, esperando lo peor, Santana llevo al grupo un poco más lejos en vehículo, pero quería correr hacia Brittany, nadie decía nada, sabían que dejaban algo y no sabían si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

-Quinn a dejado de gritar- Kal noto la calma en su amiga- eso ¿estará bien?-

-ella está en otro lugar-

-voy a destruir todo- grito con goce la mutante ignorando totalmente la presencia de Brittany atrás de ella, de un momento a otro siente que la rodean fuertemente unos brazos y es cubierta por unas alas quedando encerrada dentro de ellas-¿Qué?-

-no te lo voy a permitir, así tengamos que explotar las dos, no destruirás nada-

_No te lo permitiremos_

La voz de Quinn retumbaba en la mente del Fénix

-no me detendrán- en ese instante comenzaba la verdadera batalla, fénix empezaba a liberar su furia y Brittany recibía todo intentando detenerla.

No puedo quedarme aquí- decía la latina mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro con lagrimas en los ojos- tengo que ir con ellas-

Vamos-

* * *

><p>Hola :), aquí les traigo un capitulo, espero la disfruten<p>

Saludos a todas

Eve

Pd.: por si quieren pedir algo o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir les dejo mi twitter baikenVfor


	33. Susurros 33

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Los fuertes brazos de la rubia bloqueaban el cuerpo de Fénix, presionaban con gran fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel. Brittany se encontraba en estado puro, liberando su poder al igual que su rival. Acomodo sus grandes alas alrededor de ambas, dejando los cuerpos totalmente cubierto por ese muro de plumas blancas que en ese instante parecían de acero.<p>

¿De verdad crees que con esto podrás detenerme?- dijo la mutante Omega mientras observaba los brazos de la rubia presionando su cuerpo

Será suficiente- le respondió la rubia _Rachel perdóname, _decía en su mente, ya que comenzaba a presionar con más fuerza aun y eso haría daño al frágil cuerpo de su amiga.

Fénix sentía la fuerza de la rubia, se impresiono al ver que esta incrementaba, pero sin embargo, sonrío con maldad.

¿sabes que vas a morir verdad?- le hablo a la rubia, que a pesar de que era algo que ya sabía, le afectaba – ella se quedara sola, quizás todos en este lugar nos vayamos al infierno- decía entre risas- pero ella, tu amada se quedara sola, sufriendo por no tenerte a su lado- la imagen de Santana apareció en su mente, su sonrisa, sus gestos, los abrazos que siempre se daban, los besos que le regalaba todos los días, esas tiernas miradas que solo le daba a ella, su chica, su morena, la mujer más ruda que existía y que con ella era la persona más dulce. Cerró sus ojos y una pequeña lágrima muda se escapaba de su interior. Fénix sabía perfectamente lo que estaba provocando en la chica.

_Quinn, te siento, sigue hablándome por favor, no me dejes sola en este lugar, te necesito a ti amor, guíame hacia donde debo ir con tu voz como el faro que se necesita para llegar a tierra en medio de la tormenta._

_Estoy aquí preciosa, escúchame, siénteme, no te dejare en ningún momento, estaré a tu lado por siempre, eternamente…_

La piel de Brittany estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del poder del mutante Omega que se liberaba de forma rápida, se quemaba su piel y se regeneraban sus células a medida que podían, volviendo a dañarse.

Brittany resistía el tormento, sus alas más firmes que nunca, con una concentración única sin dejar que ninguna pizca de ese poder saliese de esa protección que ella había impuesto, no lo permitiría, no mientras ella estuviese ahí.

Ardía, su cuerpo lo sentía, y por lo que lograba ver, Fénix lo disfrutaba, Brittany no podía dudar, no podía sentir miedo, no podía rendirse…

_Brittany por favor no te rindas, lo lograremos y volveremos con nuestras chicas a casa, te lo prometo._

_No me rendiré Rachel, estamos en esta y de aquí saldremos vivas._

_-¡Vamos Rache comienza a liberar tu poder, no dejes de perder el tiempo!, enfurécete mucho, mira lo que Fénix ha logrado porque no te controlaste, demuestra que eres fuerte y no una niñita de papá-_

_-Eso intento maldición, me desespero-_

_-No comiences a llorar- _

_- No estoy llorando-_

_- Tu amiga se está quemando la piel, está sacrificando su cuerpo para darte tiempo y ¿tú te vas a rendir?_

Rachel no respondió, se quedo en silencio, algo estaba brotando de su interior, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero quizá alguna fuerza que interna la estaba impulsando. La imagen de Quinn vino a su mente de golpe.

Britt- dijeron a lo lejos

La rubia mencionada se sorprendió y rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era esa voz _¿Qué hacia ahí? Eso no estaba bien._

-¡vete Santana!- le grita con desesperación

-¡No!- Responde la latina decidida-no nos iremos de aquí- la rubia se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, estaba en una situación donde ella no podía hacer nada para hacer la su chica y al parecer los demás se vayan de ese lugar, así que decidió no responder.

_Vuelve a sentir tu cuerpo como tuyo, intenta conectarte con él, escucha los latidos de tu propio corazón, siente como corre la sangre por tus venas, siente ese calor en tu piel, recupéralo Rachel…_

Quinn también estaba entre ellos, solo que la mantenían de pie pero siempre sujetándola, ya que se encontraba demasiado débil para sostenerse por sí sola.

-Deberíamos poder ayudar en algo- Sugar al ver la situación se le pasaban muchas ideas por la mente pero al parecer ninguna daría resultado.

- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-

- Es algo asombroso Santana- decía la joven científica que veía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Brittany se encontraba en un estado puro, era A-12 y Fénix estaba sacando todo su poder que era retenido por las fuerzas de la rubia, pero era algo escalofriante a los ojos de los demás.

- ¿Qué tiene de asombroso ver como ellas se están sacrificando?- alterada Santana saco de sus pensamientos a la joven Susan

- Discúlpame- le respondió algo apenada- es solo que jamás había visto algo así, aunque nosotros trabajábamos para llegar a esto, no deja de ser asombroso e incluso bello el poder de ambas.

De un momento a otro todos se quedaron mirando a Sugar, ya que esta no emitía ningún sonido alguno y estaba ya en una posición de la que ya estaban acostumbradas a verla, con las manos pegadas al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Susan preocupada

-¿Sugar?- intenta la latina

- Hay algo extraño- responde ella- a pesar de que vemos un gran poder aquí, Fénix no puede liberarse por completo, Rachel no la deja-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Rachel está intentando dominar su cuerpo-

-¿Y eso lo sabes solo por tocar el cuelo?-

-debemos ayudar a Rachel- unos susurros se lograron escuchar por parte de Quinn quien poco a poco recuperaba sus fuerzas.

- Quinn debes quedarte lo más lejos posible y quieta, no queremos que te pase nada a ti ni a la pequeña- le pidió de forma amable la morena

- No puedo Santana, ella me necesita, me llama, puedo escucharla-

- Rachel está deteniendo el poder de Fénix desde el interior, pero necesita ayuda-

- Debemos unirnos, Sugar tú dominas la sangre ¿crees que puedas hacer algo?-

- No lo sé Santana, si logro intervenir en Fénix quizá también detengo a Rachel en su lucha, es algo arriesgado-

-La joven Rachel es omega, sea como sea ella es Fénix, y su poder es infinito- las demás miraban a Susan esperando a que terminara con su explicación porque hasta ese momento no entendían hacia donde quería llegar- lo que trato de explicar niñas, es que Rachel maneja o debería manejar todos los elementos existentes, tierra, fuego, aire, electricidad etc.-

- Pero ella no logro dominar esos elementos- interviene débilmente Quinn

- Eso no debería darle problemas ahora- Responde la científica

-No entiendo-

-Santana, Rachel está controlando un poder inmenso en este momento, porque Fénix es Rachel consciente o inconscientemente son un solo ser-

- Si pero Fénix es el que está haciendo todo este desastre-

-Rachel necesita tener contacto con los otros elementos-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Oye para ser mayor que yo no eres muy rápida- interviene el pequeño Kal que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen cuidando de su amiga Quinn y escuchando atentamente la explicación de Susan, y Santana lo mira ofendida- ustedes deben darle de su poder –

- Exacto- dice la científica orgullosa del niño-

- Un traspaso- dice Sugar

-¿Pero no estaríamos dándole más poder a Fénix?- las dudas seguían en Santana

- Es ahí donde tropezamos- se queda pensativa la científica- si solo pudiésemos tener contacto con Rachel-

- El señor Charlie puede ayudarnos- dice Quinn- él puede hacer algo-

-¿y él donde se encuentra?-

- Está un poco alejado de este lugar, está haciendo un contacto con otro Omega- Responde Sugar

-¿Otro Omega? ¿Hay más?- dice Santana algo asombrada

- Es de gran ayuda para Rachel-

_-Si quieren traspasarle sus poderes a la joven Rachel yo podre hacer ese contacto, será un poco agotador y solo podrán hacerlo por unos minutos, no podre mas-_ intervino la voz del señor Charlie en las mentes de todas- _Cuando ustedes estén listas haré la conexión para todas_-

-¿No será algo peligroso para Rachel?- la latina se preocupa por su amiga

- ¿Susan su cuerpo resistirá?-

- Debemos hacerlo con el máximo cuidado para que ella no salga lastimada- responde ella

- Todo esto es una teoría- responde molesta la latina- ¿Qué tal si dañamos a Rachel y todo esto nos sale mal y terminamos mandando al demonio el sacrificio de mi Britt?-

- Nos estamos demorando mucho en tomar una decisión- dice sería Susan- debemos intentarlo y ustedes saben que es así-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-

- Tenemos agua que es dominada por Sugar y eso nos será de gran ayuda al tener contacto con el cuerpo de Rachel, el fuego de Quinn-

-Rachel ya ha tenido contacto con ese elemento, su cuerpo lo reconocerá de inmediato- acoto Sugar

- Eso es bueno, es un punto a nuestro favor, y la electricidad de Santana es otro elemento del cual Rachel debe apoderarse en este instante-

- ¿Qué pasará luego de que todo ese poder llegue al cuerpo de Rachel?- pregunta la latina

-Ella debería estar consciente de que lo está recibiendo, por eso necesitamos el contacto directamente con Rachel, lo que queremos es que sea ella quien lo reciba y no Fénix para que pueda ser controlado por la persona correcta- quedan en silencio viendo la batalla de Brittany y Fénix- Rachel debe ser capaz de encerrar nuevamente y esta vez para siempre a su mutante-Tenemos cosas a nuestro favor, para Sugar hay suficiente agua, ya que las tuberías están destrozadas y por ellas corre bastante de ese liquido, nos serviría para poder controlar el cuerpo de Rachel por unos instantes, la electricidad de Santana potenciará el poder de Rachel y el fuego volvería a despertarla-

-¿Qué pasará con Brittany?- pregunta con la mirada aterrada la latina-¿Saldrá dañada?-

- Una vez que Sugar pueda tener el control del cuerpo de Rachel, Brittany debe soltarla para poder salvarse, no podemos sacrificarla más-

Brittany aunque parecía distante a lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba atenta a todo lo que estaban planeando, ella por supuesto no dejaría por ningún momento su puesto, ella tenía que evitar a toda costa que algún arrebato de poder destruya mas el lugar y pueda hacerles daño a los demás.

_-Rachel, en este momento te necesitamos más concentrada que nunca-_

_-lo sé, pero mis fuerzas no se comparan con las de Fénix, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo por completo, lo siento se que tengo cierto dominio pero no lo logro demostrar es…imposible-_

_-¿Amor?- _dice una dulce voz

_-¿Quinn?-_ responde Rachel

_- pequeña, estamos aquí para ayudarte a salir de esto, por favor trata de hacer lo posible para-_

_-¿Qué dices?- _pregunta Rachel descolocada_-ustedes no deben estar aquí, deben irse los más lejos mientras puedan-_

_-No amor, esa no es la solución, no nos iremos a ningún lugar sin ustedes-_

_- Pero tú y la pequeña-_

_- Ella estará bien, no te preocupes amor, pude contigo, puedo con ella-_

_- Bien- _se rinde

_- Cuando estés listas, todas te traspasaran su poder, y tú debes dominarlos Rachel Berry-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Lo que has escuchado, concéntrate-_

_- Pero Quinn- _no hubo respuesta_-¿Quinn?-_

_Debes asimilar coda uno de los poderes que tus amigas te entreguen, ya los tienes en tu cuerpo, pero aun no despiertan porque necesitas el contacto con fuerzas externas a ti-_

_-¿Qué sucederá?-_

_- Una vez que sientas esa fuerza en ti, lograras dominar la fuerza de tu mutante y hacerte una con Fénix, de esa forma lograras adueñarte de tu cuerpo y mente una vez más-_

_-¿Pero qué poderes? ¿Quienes me van a entregar esas fuerzas?-_

_- No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones, serán tus amigas, Charlie ayudará también en esto para poder hacer una conexión con ellas, prepárate Omega-_

-¿Cómo te sientes Quinn?-

- Bien, creo que de a poco voy asimilando las fuerzas de mi hija- Quinn mentía, sentía gran dolor pero en ella no estaban las ganas de rendirse, pero su cuerpo era otro, no había debilidad, siempre el fuego azul estaba rodeándola, un azul hermoso, y su bebe, ella estaba siempre presente, por alguna razón se estaba tranquilizando, quizá el domino que Rachel estaba teniendo sobre Fénix y la ayuda de Brittany, hacían que mantuviesen alejadas las malas intensiones del mutante. Susan estaba siempre atenta a lo que sucedía con Quinn-

_-Comencemos- _pidió el señor Charlie- _necesito a todas concentradas para poder hacer la conexión con la joven Rachel- _

Las chicas no respondieron, solo se limitaron a respirar y hacer los que él les solicitaba. Nervios en cada parte de sus cuerpos, Santana no estaba muy acostumbrada a demostrar su poder, Quinn por su parte no podía controlarlo por completo pero sabía que o confiaba en que lo lograría y Sugar, ella sabía perfectamente cómo utilizarlo.

Kal quería ayudar, pero su poder no podía ser utilizado por Fénix era una capacidad especial, pero le hubiese encantado ser de ayuda y compartirlo con la joven Rachel.

Llegado el instante del traspaso de poder, Santana se pone en la misma posición que Sugar de rodillas con las manos en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, intentando sentir la presencia del cuerpo de Rachel a la distancia. Sugar con su capacidad tuvo contacto con el cuerpo de cada una, sentía la sangre de los cuerpos presentes y así poder ayudar a conectarlos, inclusive analizo al pequeño ser en el vientre de la rubia para saber si se encontraba en buen estado y para la tranquilidad de todos ambas estaban bien.

_-¿Listas?- _pregunta el Sr. Charlie a las jóvenes

_- Si- _responden todas. En el lugar reino un silencio absoluto

_-Joven Rachel ¿está lista para recibir el poder de sus amigas?-_

_- Si- _responde decidida_- Brittany por favor sálvate_

_-Yo estaré aquí siempre- _responde ella sin echar un pie atrás

_-¡No lo lograran!- _Grito desesperadamente intentando zafarse de las alas de la rubia- ¡yo soy un ser superior!- dijo elevando aun mas su energía, ardiendo junto con Brittany

_-¡Ahora!- _Ordeno el señor Charlie y Sugar comenzó a darle movimiento al agua, Santana con los ojos cerrados sus manos se rodeaban de electricidad y Quinn liberaba aun más el azul de sus llamas por su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron de un color brilloso.

Los demás observaban la situación atentamente, rogando para que todo saliese bien y esperando el momento exacto para ayudar a Brittany.

_Vamos Rachel, hagamos que funcione_- susurraba la latina- hagamos que valga la pena…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios**

**Saludos, **

**Eve**


	34. Chapter 34 Torrente de poder

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Las manos en el frío suelo del pasillo, respiraciones profundas y nerviosas rogando porque todo funcione.<p>

El agua se movía en dirección hacia el cuerpo de Rachel, Sugar logro hacer una conexión física de todas. En las mentes se escuchaban los latidos de los corazones a un solo ritmo, las respiraciones se eran una sola y Rachel estaba preparada, concentrada en esos rítmicos sonidos que conectaban al suyo.

Brittany sentía como Fénix intentaba impedir lo que estaba a punto de suceder, las venas de su rostro sobresalían, sus ojos mostraban el fuego interno de un rojo oscuro, y sus llamas rodeando su cuerpo completamente quemaban a la rubia que se aferraba a ella impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

Solo tenían unos minutos para lograrlo y eso hacía que Susan y Kal se sintiesen ansiosos. El agua traspaso el muro formado por las alas de Brittany logrando el contacto con el cuerpo de Rachel, el edificio temblaba porque Fénix quería destruir la zona.

Pero eso les servía de distracción, Fénix no se daba cuenta de la conexión entre las chicas y Rachel, el mutante estaba empeñado en destruir.

Sugar al lograr tener ese contacto con el cuerpo de Rachel pudo controlar una pequeña parte de esa fuerza, dándole el turno a Santana quien instintivamente de sus manos salió ese poderoso torrente de poder eléctrico, que de forma rápida viajaba a través del agua.

-¡Brittany aléjate ahora!- Grito Susan para dar a entender que era el momento de que la rubia debiese salir de juego para poder salvarse, ya que si esa fuerza eléctrica tuviese contacto con ella la podría matar.

La rubia no escucho el grito de la científica, estaba tan concentrada en no perder sus fuerzas y seguir reteniendo al Omega que no se dio por enterada.

Santana se había percatado de la situación, pero en ese instante la conexión con Rachel era tan intensa que su cuerpo no se movía de la posición en la que se encontraba.

-¡Britt muévete!- Grito desesperada, y fue escuchada por su rubia, pero ya le era imposible escapar por sus propios medios y Fénix sonreía de forma victoriosa. Pero algo o alguien se había aferrado a su cintura e hizo que traspasaran el suelo y se viera cayendo de golpe al piso de abajo.

Kal que siempre estuvo atento, corrió en el instante en que Susan grito, y decidió abrazar a la rubia y con su poder traspasar el suelo, ya que no le daba tiempo para correrla del lugar solo bajar de forma rápida, dejando al Omega libre para recibir la descarga eléctrica.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto desconcertada la rubia- ¿Dónde estamos?-

- Tranquila- dice el pequeño adolorido- solo atravesamos el suelo, debías salir de ahí y fue lo único que se me ocurrió- le dolía la pierna y con la caída recibió un buen golpe

- Gracias pequeño, me salvaste- le dijo la rubia abrazándolo

- Estas muy herida- Kal observo la lesiones que tenia la mutante en el cuerpo, sus brazos y manos estaban completamente quemados, había utilizado mucho poder y su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cerrar esas heridas- ¿y tu apariencia de mutante no ha cambiado?- dice asustado, Brittany seguía en su estado.

- Mi cuerpo debe recuperarse para volver al estado normal, en este momento no tengo la fuerza suficiente para poder hacerlo-

- Eres muy poderosa, la detuviste todo este tiempo- dijo el pequeño mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo-

Al desaparecer Brittany y Kal, Fénix recibió la descarga eléctrica, el cuerpo mojado de Rachel facilito que recibiera el poder, Sugar la bloqueo para que el mutante no pudiese hacer movimiento alguno.

_Rachel asimila el poder por favor_- le suplicaban las chicas

_Eso intento_- alcanzo a decir antes de que sintiera que se quemaba

Era el turno de Quinn, como pudo apoyo sus manos en el suelo y sus llamas azules que la estuvieron rodeando durante todo momento se expandieron por el suelo dejando sus huellas en el.

Las tres fuerzas estaban creando una batalla en el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel quien sentía ese calor que la comenzaba a quemar.

Rachel gritaba desesperadamente, no sabía cómo controlar ese fuego, sentía a sus amigas que le gritaban, fuera de ella Fénix cayó al suelo de rodillas, Sugar no le permitía tener el control físico aunque eso la estaba desgastando.

-No podre lograrlo- alcanzo a decir Sugar, esto fue escuchado por Fénix que en un momento de descuido de la castaña pudo percibir una leve debilidad en las chicas.

Les devolvería un poco de esa fuerza, logro tener un mínimo de control de la electricidad y su víctima seria Sugar.

Santana escucho el desesperado grito de la joven quien había recibido una descarga eléctrica, ese grito no solo fue escuchado por ella sino también por Rachel desde el interior de su propia mente.

La latina se levanto y corrió hacia Sugar quien había caído totalmente inconsciente tras el ataque.

-Oh por Dios la mato- dijo asustada la morena, Susan quien estaba a su lado le tomo los signos vitales

-Sigue con nosotras- respondió respirando tranquila, no sabía porque, pero esa chica le hacía sentir algo intenso y el solo hecho de pensar que pudo morir la había aterrado.

Quinn era la única que permanecía en su lugar aun enviando de su poder al cuerpo de Rachel.

-Tú serás la siguiente- le susurro el mutante, pero algo sucedió

- No…lo…permitiré- decía Rachel tomando control de su cuerpo.

La rubia abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada- tú puedes mi amor- le susurro a lo lejos

Fénix y Rachel luchando en un mismo cuerpo, un poder extremadamente intenso hacia que las demás no pudiesen acercarse, la cantante quería levantarse para sentir su cuerpo, pero Fénix aun lo dominaba.

Electricidad, fuego y agua se mezclaban a su alrededor.

Brittany y Kal intentaban subir las escaleras y el techo comenzaba a derrumbarse, la rubia tomo al pequeño en brazos y decidió subir más rápido para llegar donde estaban sus amigas.

-¡Este poder es mío Fénix!- grito Rachel. Sus ojos se debatían entre los colores, rojo intenso por el poder de su mutante, azules por el poder de las llamas de Quinn, Blancos por la electricidad de Santana y Negros por la fuerza de Sugar- este poder me pertenece- sentencio Rachel y tú eres parte de mi-

Fénix gritaba desde el mismo cuerpo el cual se dañaba con los poderes

-¡NO!- un grito desgarrado salía desde la garganta del cuerpo de Rachel, pero la voz era de Fénix quien comenzaba a disminuir en fuerzas, pero aun se atrevía a sonreír porque aun le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Querido señor Charlie, esta será su última gracia- dijo antes de atacar la mente del hombre- Haré que tu cerebro se cocine-

El hombre quien estaba alejado del lugar para poder realizar la interacción entre las muchachas, sabía perfectamente cuál era el riesgo que corría desde el principio.

-A todos nos llega nuestro turno- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, bajo sus manos que las mantuvo en todo momento en su cabeza, y se sentó en el suelo esperando su sentencia.

Fénix envío una fuerte energía en dirección al hombre, lo suficiente para acabar con él, nadie se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un lamento desesperado se escucho entre los pasillos, Charlie estaba siendo atacado internamente desde su cerebro, el cual estaba a punto de estallarle.

Unos pasos se dirigían de forma rápida hacia la ubicación del hombre, este trato de darle alguna señal de auxilio pero su voz no le salía.

-¿Charlie?- gritaban desde el pasillo, se escuchaba claramente la voz de un hombre- ¡resista por favor!- alguien tiro la puerta del lugar donde el hombre se encontraba muriendo- ya estoy aquí Charlie- el hombre no respondía, de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir vapor, de su nariz comenzaban divisarse gotas de sangre y su respiración era débil, Fénix lo estaba matando – no lo permitiré- el hombre que había llegado a auxiliar al señor Charlie, poso sus manos sobre la cabeza del hombre moribundo- se lo regresare- murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_Rachel resiste, esto va para Fénix_

El último ataque de Fénix fue fallido y Rachel estaba recuperando su propio cuerpo en una tormenta de poder, en la cual nadie se podía acercar.

-¡NO!- fue el último grito del mutante y Rachel ahora luchaba contra su propio poder.

Lagrimas salían desde sus ojos, por la desesperación que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo temblaba arrodillado en el suelo, su corazón latía a tal punto que en cualquier momento se le saldría del peco, su respiración era demasiado intensa, su piel comenzaba a quemarse por no poder controlar por completo ese poder a su alrededor. Sus huesos parecían que se modificaban por dentro, su columna se separaba o eso pareciera por el intenso dolor.

Quinn y Santana miraban aterradas la escena ante sus ojos, querían acercarse a toda costa pero Susan les decía que solo morirían si algo de ese poder que rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de la cantante las alcanzaba.

-Debo encontrar a Britt-

- Este lugar se está viniendo abajo- acoto la científica con Sugar en sus brazos- Si Rachel- no pudo terminar de hablar

-Rachel lo va a lograr- dijo molesta Quinn

En ese instante aparecen Brittany con Kal, ambos lastimados, la latina corre a abrazar a su rubia mutante y al pequeño, quien le había salvado la vida a su novia.

-Eres un niño muy valiente- el pequeño sonrió tímido

-Gracias- le dijo en un tierno abrazo la morena

Brittany intento acercarse pero Quinn la detuvo tomando su brazo y entre lagrimas solo logro negar con su cabeza.

Rachel luchaba sola, no había nadie en su mente para ayudarla, solo estaba ella y su poder.

Eran tres elementos que no lograba dominar, era mucho para su pequeño cuerpo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Cuando logro divisar a su Rubia que estaba a unos metros de ella, de pie y desesperada por acudir en su ayuda, de forma inmediata escucho el latido de un corazón que no era el suyo, tampoco el de Quinn.

A la rubia le ocurrió lo mismo en ese instante en el que Rachel la observo, era el latino de la pequeña que crecía en su vientre, ambas podían escuchar ese sutil ritmo.

Era una melodía para la cantante, lo suficientemente fuerte para poder cerrar sus ojos y concentrase en eso junto con la imagen de su rubia en su mente.

Esos latidos se escuchaban más fuertes en su mente, era todo lo que existían en ese momento, un ritmo, una melodía.

_El fuego está en ti, es de mi madre, es tuyo y también es mío- _era la voz de su pequeña niña- _un elemento a la vez_-

Rachel por acto reflejo abrió sus ojos y solo pensaba en el fuego, su mirada en el suelo en donde estaban sus manos apoyadas, pudieron observar el azul intenso de las llamas, pero estas iban disminuyendo de tamaño, como si su cuerpo las fuese absorbiendo, hasta llegar a un punto donde se quedaron para cambiar de color, al color de Rachel, rojo intenso.

_La electricidad esta en los cielos cuando se presenta la tormenta, tómala es tuya también-_

Imágenes de tormentas eléctricas se vinieron a su mente, y un cosquilleo corrió por todo su cuerpo. Las llamas de su fuego y la electricidad que la rodeaba, se mezclaron para hacer una única fuerza.

_El agua está en todas partes, incluso dentro de ti, reconócela-_

Su sangre recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y ella lo sentía, era un río que bañaba su cuerpo en forma de poder.

Las tres fuerzas se transformaron en uno solo en el pequeño cuerpo de la cantante, las demás chicas miraban asombradas, ya que era algo hermoso de ver.

Las tormentas eléctricas se escuchaban fuera del edificio y una lluvia intensa golpeaba las paredes del edificio.

-¿Esto es por Rachel?- Pregunto curiosa la latina refiriéndose al clima

- Si- fue la respuesta de Brittany. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo especial. Santana comenzó a sentir un pequeño ardor en su cuerpo, y observo sus manos.

Lo mismo estaba sucediendo en el cuerpo de Quinn y Sugar quien aun se encontraba inconsciente.

Un rayo cayó en el edificio y se fue haciendo camino hacia un destino. Santana al percatarse que a través del agua se venía acercando esa fuerza eléctrica, quedo perpleja si saber a dónde ir. Brittany no sabía cómo detenerla y solo corrió a abrazarla rápidamente de forma protectora.

El agua del lugar tomo una dirección al igual que el rayo, pero esta se dirigía hacia Sugar, Susan trato de levantar a la joven pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Rachel se encontraba de pie, caminando de forma lenta hacia Quinn.

La rubia temerosa sin saber si era Rachel o Fénix como acto reflejo retrocedió unos pasos hasta toparse con la pared, la cantante caminaba hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Sus ojos eran intensos, rodeada su poder intimidaba a la rubia.

A unos pasos de Quinn, la morena se detuvo un momento, solo unos segundos, la rubia no se movía, no podía.

-¿Rach?- pero sin darse cuenta, la cantante la abrazo aferrándose al cuerpo de Quinn y el fuego de la morena se expandió para ambos cuerpos.

La electricidad llego a Santana quien cerró sus ojos entre los bazos de Brittany esperando lo peor, pero solo sintió el cosquilleo y una pequeña punzada en la puntas de sus dedos.

Sugar fue rodeada por agua y su cuerpo lo fue absorbiendo de forma lenta ante la mirada y el asombro de Kal y Susan quien no la soltó en ningún momento.

Quinn por su parte entre lagrimas por sentir el calor del abrazo de Rachel se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba asimilando y recuperando sus energías de forma rápida.

-Tenia…que devolverles algo de poder- susurro Rachel antes de caer inconsciente.

-Amor- grito Quinn, llamando la atención de las demás- despierta- dijo en llanto-

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo Santana sorprendida

- Esta inconsciente, realizo un esfuerzo enorme- respondió la científica al observar a Rachel en el suelo- debemos sacarla de aquí

- Ella- trataba de hablar Quinn- ella nos estaba devolviendo los poderes-

-Tranquila, ella estará bien- Susan se aseguro de tomarle los signos vitales a la cantante- está un poco débil-

-¿lo logro?- pregunto Kal con miedo

- Si, ella venció a Fénix con la ayuda de ustedes- respondió un extraño hombre que aparecía con el señor Charlie en brazos- tranquilos, él se recuperara, es un hombre fuerte-

-¿Quién eres?- de algún lugar Kal lo conocía, pero no lo recordaba-¿te conozco?-

-Soy un viejo amigo de Charlie, llegue un poco tarde, pero a tiempo- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para seguir su camino- fue un gusto conocerte Rachel- dijo antes de marcharse junto con el señor Charlie.

-debemos irnos de aquí antes que esto termine por caerse a pedazos- Brittany tomo a Rachel en brazos y todos caminaban en busca de una salida

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Quinn quien se acariciaba el vientre ya que sentía algo extraño

-a mi casa, necesitamos poner a Rachel en un lugar seguro y ver en qué estado está tu pequeña- respondía la científica ante la mirada de los demás- no es un laboratorio es una casa, tranquilos-

Santana llevaba a Sugar, se había dado cuenta que algo había entre Susan y la chica, el sexto sentido de la latina no la engañaba y saldría de dudas una vez en casa de la guapa científica, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-¿Rachel estará bien?-

-Quizá algo cambio en ella, eso lo sabremos una vez despierte- las chicas miraron a la cantante quien parecía dormida...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) ojala les haya gustado, no habrá mas drama lo prometo, los siguientes capítulos serán algo mas dulces ;)<strong>

**Saludos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Eve **

Twitter BaikenVfor


	35. Chapter 35

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>El camino a casa había sido largo, sobre todo para el pequeño Kal que no decía nada pero la pierna le dolía, entre la lesión que le provoco el mutante con su cadena y la caída con Brittany estaban haciendo del viaje para él una tortura.<p>

Santana iba despierta atenta a los movimientos de su rubia, quien descansaba a su lado completamente dormida, el agotamiento llego a su cuerpo de golpe, señal que debía descansar para poder volver a tener las fuerzas suficientes y, mantenerse en estado normal. Lentamente algunos rasgos mutantes de su rostro iban desapareciendo y Santana respiraba tranquila porque sabía que eso era una buena señal.

Por otro lado Sugar iba en las mismas condiciones, dormida, ella utilizo toda su energía para poder realizar aquella conexión, pero de ella había otra persona pendiente, Susan.

La científica era bastante reservada a lo que concernía con su vida personal, pero todos en el laboratorio sabían perfecta su orientación, al igual que su padre, él no tenía problemas en ese sentido, o más bien no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas. Ella no era una científica común, no estaba todo el día en el laboratorio como los demás, le gustaba salir, sobre todo de noche donde puede beber algo, conocer gente con quien conversar de temas normales, de una buena película, de algún libro, y también ¿Por qué no? Conocer a alguna chica que deseara pasar un buen momento con ella. No se acostaba con una chica diferente todas las noches pero si le gustaba tener compañía, era joven y había aprendido a disfrutar la vida.

Pero había algo en una de las chicas que iba en el vehículo que le había llamado la atención desde el principio de su encuentro. Sugar tenía algo especial, no sabía qué pero no podía dejar de observarla a cada momento y preocuparse por ella.

La latina que ya se había percatado de esas miradas, sabía perfectamente cómo interpretarlas, no podía negar que la joven científica era muy guapa de hecho con el delantal de doctora pudo percatarse que era muy sexy, y ella sabía que a Sugar le interesaba también.

-¿Cómo sigue Sugar?- pregunto la latina en el momento en que pillo a Susan observando la chica,

- Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo están agotadas- Responde amablemente- se le deben hacer algunos chequeos para descartar lesiones, peor por lo que se puede ver a simple vista, no hay nada-

Santana se quedaba tranquila con la respuesta entregada por la joven, sus sospechas eran confirmadas.

Más atrás en otro asiento iban las dos jóvenes, Quinn mantenía a Rachel con la cabeza en su regazo, se veía tranquila, porque estaba dormida, aun no sabía que tanto pudo haber afectado todo lo sucedido a su novia, tenía algunas lesiones en su cuerpo, sus manos un poco quemadas pero algo superficial, algunos cortes pero nada grave según lo indicado por Susan. Quinn acariciaba el cabello castaño de la morena y de vez en cuando acariciaba su rostro y sus labios con sus dedos.

Quería que despertase ya de ese sueño, quería hablar con ella, abrazarla toda la noche, besarla hasta no poder mas, quería saber si su Rachel aun seguía siendo ella.

Entre las caricias sintió que Rachel se removía y hacia un esfuerzo por despertar, un susurro que solo fue audible para la rubia- _Quinn_- la rubia sonrío, porque el escuchar su nombre en sus labios hacia su corazón saltar de alegría e ilusión.

-Estoy aquí- le respondió bajito cerca de su oído para que fuese solo Rachel quien la escuchara y la sintiera. La morena trata de abrir sus ojos y lo logra siendo su primera imagen los ojos verdes de Quinn y su tierna sonrisa.

-Hola- le dice la morena con las pocas energías que tiene- estas aquí- le sonríe

-Siempre- la rubia aguanta las lagrimas que amenazan con salir, lagrimas que contienes muchos sentimientos, y el de alegría es el más siente, porque su chica vuelve a ser la misma de siempre. La morena no resiste y cierra sus ojos nuevamente producto del cansancio.

-¿Está despertando?- Quinn levanta su mirada al escuchar la pregunta de Susan que está conduciendo

- Creo que lo intento, pero se volvió a quedar dormida- responde sin quitarle la mirada a su chica mientras le acaricia el cabello.

- Tranquila, ya estamos a punto de llegar a mi casa- les informa, una vez llegando a una entrada.

Las chicas observaron la entrada, era un lugar grande con flores, la casa era de un solo piso pero era bastante grande.

-Supongo que es aquí donde traes a tus conquistas- acoto la latina tratando de ver la reacción de la bella científica.

- ¿A dónde mas si no es aquí?- le responde la chica con una sonrisa

Una vez dentro de la casa, la latina se dio cuenta que era un lugar "normal" al principio se imaginaba un mini laboratorio tipo Dexter no una casa hogareña como lo que estaba viendo hasta ese momento.

-¿Ven? Mi casa es normal- añade Susan como adivinando los pensamientos de la latina- al fondo hay tres habitaciones- señala la chica para poder acomodar a los que están bajo el cansancio.

A Rachel la acomodaron en una de las habitaciones, Santana se encargo de llevar a su chica a otra pieza, la ultima habitación fue elegida para Kal era mas pequeña que las demás.

-A Sugar podemos llevarla a mi…habitación- se sintió avergonzada por lo que había dicho, sobre todo por la mirada que le dio Santana.

-Yo te ayudo a llevar a Sugar- acoto la latina quien no podía ocultar la sonrisa, había algo ahí y se dio cuenta, sus sentidos están más despiertos que nunca.

-Si…gracias- responde Susan aun sin comprender su propio nerviosismo.

Una vez acomodadas, y acomodado Kal, Susan preparo algunas cosas para revisar el estado de las chicas, aun que no tuviese un laboratorio tenía algo de equipo en casa. Quería revisar el estado de la morena. Camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Quinn acompañando y sin quitarle los ojitos de encima a su morena que respiraba tranquila dormida.

-Veamos como sigue- la interrumpe sin querer sobresaltarla- luego de eso te revisare a ti y a esa pequeña- le indica dulcemente a la rubia. Luego de un momento revisando los signos vitales de la cantante, se dieron cuenta de que solo debían esperar a que descansara lo suficiente para que pueda despertar.

-No se escucha nada extraño y tampoco se ve nada fuera de lo normal con tu bebe- dice revisando el abdomen de la rubia-¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-¿Dentro de todo lo ocurrido?- pregunto incrédula, Susan no respondió- la verdad no sabría decirte, pasamos por muchas cosas allá- dijo recordando todo lo sucedido- pero creo que en este momento me siento bien-

-Al parecer no ha afectado tu embarazo, los latidos se escuchan claros- le informa- pero de todas maneras debo estar atenta a cualquier cambio, recuerda que no estamos hablando de un bebe normal, este tiene un gran poder que no quiero que despierte mientras esta dentro de tu vientre-

-Estuvo a punto cuando Rachel no era ella-

-Sí pero tú fuiste capaz de resistirlo, si Fénix hubiese tenido contacto contigo, me refiero a contacto físico, no sé que hubiese sucedido-

-¿Crees que Fénix pueda volver?-pregunto temerosa a la respuesta

- No, o eso espero- suspiro – la verdad creo que Rachel logro asimilar su propio poder, ahora Fénix y Rachel son un solo ser, ahora ella debiese ser capaz de controlar los elementos, de tener el control suficiente de su poder siendo consciente, tenemos que comprobar lo que puede hacer-

-No quiero volver a arriesgarla Susan-

-Tranquila, ya no volveremos a pasar por lo mismo, Rachel ya no perderá la consciencia, fue ella misma quien derroto a su mutante-

Un momento de silencio mientras la joven terminaba de revisar algunas lesiones que iban desapareciendo de a poco.

-¿Crecerá de forma normal?- Esa interrogante le nació en ese momento, anteriormente no había tenido cabeza para pensar en la forma en la que crecería su pequeña. A decir verdad no quería que su pequeña tuviese un crecimiento acelerado como veía en las películas, deseaba que fuese lo más natural posible.

-De eso no te preocupes, no saldrá nada expulsado de tu abdomen- Respondió con una sonrisa imaginándose las posibles ideas que habría tenido la rubia- este bebe, tiene un mes porque era necesario implantar un bebe con ese tiempo, ya que su corazón ya está desarrollado en ese momento y es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar los impulsos eléctricos, mi padre…-se detuvo un momento al pensar en el hombre- él no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, siempre desafiaba a la naturaleza y cómo ves salió ganando-

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir todo eso- la voz de Quinn se transformo en un susurro al recordar la forma en que se desencadeno la muerte del hombre.

-Tarde o temprano era algo que tenía que ocurrir- tristeza reflejaban en sus ojos- me da pena saber que nunca hizo nada por cambiar su vida, todo fue ciencia, experimentos, estudios, proyectos y nada mas existió para él- negó con la cabeza tratando de recobrar la compostura- él se lo busco-

-¿Vives sola?-trato de cambiar el tema, observo el cambio de gesto en el rostro de Susan y prefirió tratar de no recordarle lo sucedido con su padre-tienes una casa grande.

-Si, la verdad que me gusta vivir sola, traigo amigas a veces- se ruborizo- me gusta tener mi espacio, mi lugar donde nadie pueda invadirlo con tema laboral-

-Entiendo, aunque nosotros estaríamos invadiendo tu espacio-

-Ustedes son mis invitados, créeme que me siento bien sabiendo que ese bebe que llevas dentro esta sanito, que está aquí libre y no prisionero en el laboratorio-

-Quinn- se escucho la voz de Rachel

-Se ve que quiere despertar a toda costa- ríe junto con la rubia- y pensar que ella fue la que destrozo el laboratorio, el omega que tanto buscaban- acota mientras observa a Rachel- se ve tan frágil e inocente, nadie podría imaginarse que es poderosa y peligrosa a la vez-Mira a Quinn quien está perdida observando a su novia- mejor las dejo, necesitas un momento a solas con ella- le dice entretenida- Tranquila ella estará bien- la tranquiliza antes de salir de la habitación y darles un poco de privacidad.

Brittany estaba recuperándose de sus lesiones, era una de las más afectadas, la fuerza de fénix había hecho mella en la bailarina, quien estuvo bloqueando al mutante, pero para tranquilidad de la latina se recuperaba rápidamente.

-Aun le falta recuperar fuerzas y sus células van de a poco regenerándose, le quedan rastros de su mutante aun-

-Lo sé, pero mi chica es fuerte, se que está agotada, y es de sueño pesado- le informa mirando a su rubia que dormía tranquila- aun así me preocupa todo lo que tuvo que resistir- comenta mientras le acaricia el brazo a la rubia

-A-12…perdón-se corrigió a sí misma- Brittany es la mutante con mayor resistencia dentro de los creados en el laboratorio- a Santana no le gusta escuchar esa parte, no le gusta pensar en las cosas que debió vivir su novia cuando era tan solo una niña- Tiene mezclas de ADN de diversos mutante y créeme cuando te digo que hay cosas que aun no descubre- la latina la mira sorprendida- aunque ella es un humano modificado, es más humana que muchos en este mundo, esa parte no la pudieron borrar-

-Por lo menos no se parece mucho a su madre-

-Margaret no supo lo que se perdió, pero ahora te tiene a ti para cuidarla-

-¿Hay más como ella?- sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de su rubia angelical-niños que fueron modificados-

-Si- responde Susan comenzando a salir de esa habitación- pero no estaban en el laboratorio, llegaban a una edad en la cual eran entregados al ejército para misiones militares, solo se conservaban los dos con los que se encontraron ustedes- se detuvo un momento- perdón por eso- dijo antes de salir e ir en busca del pequeño Kal quien estaba sentado en la cama de la pequeña habitación, preguntándose donde estarían sus amigas.

-Hey- Saluda la joven para no sobresaltarlo, el niño le sonríe, _al fin veía a alguien conocido_-¿Cómo te sientes pequeño?-

-Me duele la pierna- se quejo

-A ver deja que te revise la pierna- levanta un poco el pantalón del pequeño y ve una marca bastante horrorosa en su pierna-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-

-Fue ese mutante, el que te habíamos contado, tenía unas cadenas que salían de su cuerpo, me agarro de la pierna y me arrastro por un lugar bien feo del laboratorio-dijo molesto por lo sucedido, Susan lo miraba perpleja, su padre le había dicho que ese mutante había sido entregado, pero al parecer le había mentido y ese pobre niño se cruzo con él-por suerte Sugar llego a tiempo- al escuchar el nombre de la chica su corazón se acelero- ¿el mutante la ataco?- pregunto preocupada, el niño asintió- ustedes tuvieron suerte de salir con vida de ese encuentro-

-Nosotros somos fuertes también, ya viste los poderes que tiene Sugar-

-Sí, es verdad tienes mucha razón en ese sentido- estuvo de acuerdo con el niño- te daré algo para el dolor, pero debes quedarte quiero-le informa con su mejor sonrisa, el pequeño la mira embobado-¿Qué?- le pregunta Susan al ver la tierna y nerviosa mirada de Kal.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa-Susan se sorprende ante el comentario

-Gracias- logra decirle desordenándole el cabello al pequeño- eres un pequeño galán-el niño sonríe- debo ir a ver a Sugar-comenzó a buscar en unos cajones- aquí encontraras películas, también tengo un Play guardado por ahí, ya que el Xbox lo tenía en el laboratorio- dijo recordando- diviértete con lo que quieras- el niño agradece felizmente a la joven ya que tenía unas ganas enormes de entretención.

Camino a su propia habitación, le sudaban las manos, era algo ya demasiado extraño en ella, se colocaba nerviosa y más aun sabiendo que estaría sola con la chica. Tendría oportunidad de observarla más de cerca, hablar con ella y si se puede conocerla mejor.

Una vez en el interior, se percato de que Sugar que quejaba entre sueños, al parecer la joven estaba sufriendo fuertes dolores de cabeza, el daño provocado por Fénix aun se hacían presente en su cuerpo. Susan corrió hacia la chica, su temperatura era alta, y debía buscar la manera de bajarla. Unos pañuelos con agua fría era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante.

-Hielo- susurro la chica abriendo sus ojos entre medio del delirio-necesito hielo con agua fría…en todo mi cuerpo-Susan entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero dudaba de si era lo recomendable

-¿Qué sucede?-intervino Santana entrando en aquella habitación-¿se encuentra bien?-

-No Santana, está ardiendo en fiebre y no tengo medicamentos como para lograr bajarla, ella…ella me pide agua y hielo- dice pensando en lo solicitado

-¿Tienes hielo suficiente?- pregunta la latina

-Sí, pero- duda la científica

-Mira yo no sé de estas cosas, pero estoy segura que siendo ella alguien que maneja el agua creo que hará algo con el agua y el hielo, podríamos colocarla en una bañera con agua- opina la latina buscando el apoyo de Susan

-Tienes razón- responde levantándose- llena la bañera con agua fría, iré en busca de hielo en la cocina- sale disparada de la habitación

-San- la llama Sugar- me da gusto volver a verte, le sonríe-

-No te esfuerces, te meteremos en una bañera con agua y hielo como pides- le informa entregándole tranquilidad

-Gracias- logro responder con dificultad-dile…dile a Susan que es todo lo que necesito, agua y hielo-

-Bien- le sonrío con amabilidad-Voy a preparar la bañera-

En un momento el baño ya estaba listo para que Sugar fuese metida y ella hiciera su parte, aunque la joven prefirió estar sola en la habitación y meterse en ropa interior en la bañera.

Susan no entendía como podía estar consciente al tener la temperatura tan elevada, pero dado que los mutantes tienen un umbral de resistencia más alto quizá era por eso que la chica aun era dueña de sus actos.

-¿La conocías desde antes?- ambas chicas se encuentran fuera de la habitación de pie, la latina con los brazos cruzados y Susan afirmada en la pared algo nerviosa

-Si- responde la morena, mirando fijamente _ahora vienen las preguntas, veamos que necesitas saber Susan_

-¿Eran amigas?-

-Algo por el estilo- Susan entiende que la chica no le dará más información o está jugando con ella-¿te gusta ella?-

La científica sonrío, la latina era directa

-Algo así- le responde

-Fuimos algo así como pareja un tiempo, no duro mucho a decir verdad, pero es una buena chica- Respondió Santana recordando lo sucedido años atrás- fue mucho antes de conocer a Britt-

-Entiendo, ¿crees que pueda conocerla un poco más?-

-Eso depende de ti, yo- fue interrumpida por el llamado de Sugar- es tu turno- le afirmo con una sonrisa traviesa, es la oportunidad que necesitas- dijo antes de marcharse hacia su amada rubia. Susan ingreso a su habitación, Sugar se lamentaba, ya que por la fractura en su costilla no podía desvestirse por sí sola y para su suerte la que ingreso en su ayuda era la joven Susan.

-¿Qué sucede?- dice acercándose hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada y con el rostro frustrado

-Necesitare que me ayudes a quitarme la ropa-

La científica quedo sorprendida ante la petición.

Quinn se había dormido al lado de su chica, la mantenía abrazada por la cintura con las manos bajo el suéter de la morena aprovechando el momento para tener contacto con la suave piel de Rachel.

-_No, no Quinn, lo siento por favor resiste_- Rachel hablaba entre sueños- _no quise hacerle daño_-

-Rach- la rubia se percato y trataba de despertar a la morena que lloraba dormida-amor-

-_Aléjense todos de mí_- gritaba- _¿Dónde está mi hija?-_lloraba

-Amor, despierta- pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro de la morena era lo único que se le ocurría en el estado en el que se encontraba la cantante- ¡Rachel!- grito

La morena se sentó de un salto, miro a Quinn aun medio dormida

-Amor perdóname, no quise hacerte daño, ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?-

-Es solo un sueño amor, tranquila- la abrazo, la morena se quedo en silencio mirando a su alrededor y se aferro al cuerpo de la rubia- estoy aquí Rach y no ha pasado nada-

La morena comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sin soltarse de Quinn, la rubia no entendía el llanto de su novia pero solo trataba de calmarla y darle tranquilidad

-Creí…creí que no lo lograría-decía entre el llanto- oh dios Quinn- se lamentaba- tuve miedo de no volverte a ver, de hacerte daño-sus lagrimas no se detenían- perdóname por favor, no pude controlarme-

Rachel lloraba sin consuelo alguno como una niña pequeña y la rubia se estaba comenzando a preocupar, no sabía cómo calmarla, era como si estuviese desahogando todos sus temores en ese instante.

-Pequeña, ya paso, estamos todos bien, a salvo- le acariciaba la espalda para lograr darle cobijo y la cantante solo lloraba en su cuello, era como su refugio- mi amor lo lograste- así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que las lagrimas de la morena comenzaron a detenerse pero aun seguían abrazadas- ven, vamos a darnos una ducha juntas ¿quieres?- la morena asintió con la cabeza- eso nos relajara a las dos, le avisare a Susan, espérame aquí un minuto mi amor- la morena más tranquila acepto.

Quinn fue en busca de Susan, su amiga Santana le indico que se encontraba en la habitación con Sugar. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación esta se encontraba ajustada, pero abierta así que decidió abrir lentamente por si Sugar se encontraba dormida.

-Oh lo…lo siento- no pensaba encontrarse con esa escena, Susan se separo inmediatamente de la otra joven. La científica se encontraba ayudando a la chica a quitarse la ropa pero Quinn pensó otra cosa- eh…solo…solo venía a decirte que Rachel despertó, y se dará una ducha para tranquilizarse un poco- no levantaba la mirada del piso, la situación le pareció demasiado comprometedora

-Eh si, luego me avisas…como sigue- Susan se ruborizo completamente al igual que Sugar que se encontraba ya en ropa interior

- De verdad lo siento- se seguía disculpando avergonzada y tratando de aguantar una pequeña risita- las dejo-

En el recorrido hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Rachel, la rubia no se creía aun lo que había visto, pero después le contaría a Santana, ahora su principal preocupación era su novia, quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la nada. Quinn preparo la ducha y luego fue en busca de su novia, tomado su mano para que la siguiera, la morena no hablaba solo la seguía sin oponerse.

La rubia noto el silencio de la cantante y eso le daba tristeza sabia que Rachel paso por muchas cosas y ahora ella era consciente de todo lo sucedido y de lo que pudo pasar si no lo lograba.

En silencio ambas, solo hablaban las miradas, Rachel con culpabilidad y pidiendo perdón con su mirada, la rubia le entrego un sonrisa tierna y se acerco a los labios de la cantante para besarla con amor, hacerle sentir que ella estaba ahí.

La cantante iba a comenzar a desvestirse, pero Quinn la detuvo.

-deja que yo te ayude- le pidió, la morena acepto. La capitana poco a poco fue quitando cada prenda del cuerpo de la morena, depositando algunos bezos, rozando con sus manos algunas zonas de su cuerpo, Rachel solo cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Cuando se sintió completamente desnuda fijo su mirada en la rubia que inmediatamente se desvestía sin quitarle la mirada a la cantante que la miraba de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez.

Quinn volvió a besarla abrazando con fuerza a la morena, pero esta le respondió con menos intensidad, como con temor. La rubia se dio cuenta y toma de la mano a la cantante para entrar a la ducha y colocarse bajo el agua. Rachel cerró los ojos sin moverse y Quinn temía que su novia ya no quería como antes, quizás algo cambio después de todo lo sucedido.

Un último intento, no quería presionar a la morena, solo quería que volviese a ser ella, su chica, y volvió a besarla, esta vez con algo más de intensidad pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de Rachel completamente mojadas por el agua.

-Te amo- le dijo entre el rose de sus labios- te amo Rach-

-No quiero hacerte daño- le responde la morena sin abrir sus ojos

-¿Ya no…no me amas?- pregunto con la voz quebrada

-Más que a mi vida- le responde esta vez mirándola a los ojos- estuve a punto…de acabar con todo-

- Rachel- le sostiene el rostro para que la mire mientras le habla- estoy aquí contigo, las chicas están bien, ya paso, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso- le habla dulcemente, Rachel asiente

-¿No estoy soñando?- le pregunta con temor- ¿Esto de verdad está ocurriendo?-

- Si Rach, no estás soñando, me tienes aquí desnuda bajo el agua pidiendo que me toques como antes-

Rachel no respondió y se abalanzo sobre los labios de la rubia quien no se esperaba ese beso tan apasionado. La morena no necesitaba más palabras, solo deseaba mantener el contacto con Quinn. Una necesidad recorría su cuerpo, estar con su rubia, tocarla, besarla, no entendía como tan fácil logro encenderse y la capitana notaba esa necesidad de control por parte de la morena.

Se entrego, Quinn se entrego por completo a Rachel, se dejaba llevar por las caricias, por sus besos, era la cantante quien se adueñaba del momento, quien tenía el control de ella.

La morena cerró la llave de la ducha, y acorralo en una de las paredes a su novia levantando una de las piernas de la capitana para lograr tener acceso a esa zona tan deseada.

-Te amo- le decía la morena y la rubia sonreía de felicidad.

El cuerpo de la morena desprendía un calor exquisito al igual que el cuerpo de la rubia, una mezcla de fuego interno entre las dos, los ojos de ambas se hacían de un color más intenso producto de la pasión.

-Eres tan mía-

-Soy tuya mi amor-le respondía la rubia entre gemidos. Rachel mantenía una de sus manos en el trasero de la rubia pegándola hacia su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano se encontraba masajeado el húmedo centro de Quinn que ya estaba lista. La capitana se aferraba al cuerpo de Rachel mientras sentía como dos de los dedos de su novia entraban lentamente acomodándose en su interior, y ella suspiraba con sus ojos cerrados por el placer que sentía.

Los movimientos de la morena comenzaron lentos pero fueron aumentando de intensidad queriendo estar más adentro de su chica. Quinn movía sus caderas al ritmo impuesto por Rachel.

-Sigue mi amor- le suplicaba la rubia en su oído con voz ronca y sexy- no te detengas-

-Nunca lo haría- estaba a punto, sabía que en cualquier momento Quinn acabaría, los gemidos de la rubia se hacen silenciosos ya que el placer no la deja gritar hasta que llega a ese punto donde se libera y la rubia gime sensualmente cerca de su oído.

-Te amo Rach- le dice con los ojos aun cerrados sintiendo que sus piernas se debilitan

-y yo a ti- la abraza fuerte para que se apoye en ella- no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que esto no es un sueño-

-Esto aun no acaba mi amor- le indica la rubia antes de comerse sus labios a besos- ahora es mi turno-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :), les dejo un capitulo largo, o eso creo jajaja, espero les guste.<strong>

**Nos leemos en otro cap.**

**Saludos. Eve**

Twitter EvePaco


	36. Chapter 36 Su!

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Santana permanecía sentada en un sillón mirando a su chica, la rubia se veía inocente durmiendo, sumida en una tranquilidad que la latina agradecía.<p>

No dejaba de observarla, su novia cambiaba mucho cuando está en estado mutante pero su esencia sigue siendo la misma, alguien tierna y preocupada por los demás.

Por ahora no sabía cómo continuarían sus vidas, si debían volver a Ohio a intentar seguir con su vida normal, o si deben tomar un rumbo alejado, diferente a lo que tenían.

La morena desvió su mirada un instante hacia la ventana, suspiro y se puso de pie caminando a paso lento con los brazos cruzados, _¿En qué momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué sus padres nunca le habían hablado acerca de lo sucedido?_ No era algo que la perturbara demasiado, ser mutante no es del todo malo, es decir _si, somos diferentes, pero tenemos los mismos sentimientos, los mismos sueños, los mismos miedos,_ se decía para sí misma. Ahora es más fuerte, tiene la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de Britt.

Unos quejidos hizo que se voltease en busca de la rubia, esta aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-San- la llamaba- tengo hambre-

La morena sonrió, en ese momento era lo mejor que podía haber escuchado, su rubia pidiéndole comida era un signo de que todo estaba bien.

-Hey- le susurro con cariño a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele todo- responde como una niña pequeña derritiendo a la latina en ese instante- ¿Dónde estamos?- se acomoda para quedar sentada en la cama mientras observa el lugar abriendo los ojos con dificultad. La luz le hacía daño y sus ojos azules estaban algo sensibles

-Susan nos trajo a su casa, ahora estamos en una de las habitaciones-

-¿Rachel y los demás?- pregunta preocupada-¿Dónde están ellas?-

-Tranquila- le dice acariciando su mejilla- todo salió bien, las chicas están las otras habitaciones, al igual que Kal y Sugar- le informo, al escuchar el nombre de la ultima joven, la carita de Brittany había cambiado, bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, quería hacer una pregunta y Santana se dio cuenta de eso, la conocía a la perfección-dime ¿Qué sucede?- la rubia le daba vergüenza preguntar, no era algo que debiese preocuparla, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por esa parte del pasado de Santana, quería saber qué lugar había ocupado en la vida de su novia que ahora la miraba esperando a que se sincera con ella.

-Sugar- dio casi de forma inaudible-¿Fue tu?- no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta

-Sugar, fue una amiga especial hace unos años antes de conocerte, tuvimos una relación algo fugaz que se acabo y ella se marcho junto a su familia, nunca me dijo porque pero se fue- Santana siempre le seria sincera a su novia, jamás traicionaría la confianza de esa rubia con mirada dulce-era cariño lo que yo sentía por ella, una buena amiga, solo eso amor- Brittany asintió- Amor-busco que la mirara a los ojos- Mírame por favor- le pidió- eres la persona más importante en mi vida, te he amado solo a ti, contigo conocí el amor, eres mía y yo seré siempre tuya, nunca te fallare- le entrego un tierno beso en los delicados labios de la bailarina- que sonrío feliz por lo que le acaban de decir- ¿te cuento algo?- dijo al ver la cara de curiosidad de su chica, Brittany asintió robándole un rápido beso a la latina que quedo embobada- Creo que Susan quiere algo con Sugar- dijo riendo

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida- Susan es guapa y sexy, Sugar es atractiva- responde como si nada, la latina quedo en silencio observándola-¿Qué?- pregunta inocentemente

-Cuidadito con fijarte en la científica eh- le dice en tono de broma- solo puedes mirar a esta latina sexy-

-Tú siempre serás mi latina sexy y la única que me haga sentir cositas en el estomago- le sonríe

- Eres todo para mi Britt- se entregan un beso tierno, pero ese beso es interrumpido por el sonido del estomago de Brittany- mejor voy en busca de algo para comer, antes de que termines comiéndote este cuerpo latino-

-Siempre has sido mi plato principal- la morena sale negando con la cabeza ante las respuesta de su rubia.

Caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa, le daban ganas de ponerse a bailar. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando pasaba al lado de una lámpara que se encontraba encendida y esta se le reventó el foco.

-Mierda tendré que pagar eso- refunfuño al darse cuenta de que era ella la que generaba el exceso de energía a su alrededor- quedare en la ruina si sigo así- se puso una mano en la cabeza de forma pensativa y algo graciosa.

Paso por la puerta donde debían estar sus amigas, se acerco para tocar, pero unos suaves gemidos le llamo la atención, sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de esa puerta.

-¡se la están pasando muy mal ustedes eh!- le grito desde afuera dando un golpe en la puerta- ¿Berry como sigues?, pensé que no tendrías fuerzas para eso- se reía ya que las otras chicas se quedaron en silencio

-Santana- le dice grita Rachel-estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondió la cantante avergonzada

-Tranquilas, me alegro de que se estén dando tu ración de besos- decía mientras se alejaba contenta de que las cosas vayan por buen camino.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Susan perdida en sus pensamientos sentada con una taza de café en sus manos.

-¿Qué te hizo Sugar que te dejo así?- bromea Santana que se sentía con ánimo para todo, la científica no se había percatado de la llegada de la morena- lo siento- dice al ver el rubor en el rostro Susan-¿no estás algo grandecita para estar ruborizándote?-

-¿Siempre eres así?- dice mientras limpia el café que cayó sobre la mesa

-Si- se amplía la sonrisa de Santana-oye ¿podríamos ir por algo de comer?- le pregunta a la científica cambiando de tema- Brittany despertó con bastante hambre y creo que hay un parcito que también se levantaran con apetito- reía divertida

-¿Ir a donde?- le pregunta la Susan riendo por los comentarios de la chica, le agradaba su carácter- aquí tengo de todo, tomen lo que deseen comer, por eso no se deben preocupar- le dice amablemente-¿Cómo está Brittany?-

-Despertó con un buen ánimo, algo adolorida, pero ella lo ignora rápidamente teniendo algo en la barriga-

-No ha cambiado- le dice ella y Santana la mira- yo era quien se encargaba de su alimentación, mi padre prefería que fuese yo la que viera el desarrollo de ella, no confiaba en Margaret-

-Pero tú eres muy joven-

-Brittany creció rápido, y si la verdad yo empecé desde pequeña en el laboratorio,y luego de terminar mis estudios me quede por obligación en ese lugar-se encoje de hombros

-¿Cómo era?- siente curiosidad Santana- ¿ella como era?-

-Dulce, era una niña algo temerosa al principio, pero a medida que fue creciendo el entrenamiento, las torturas hicieron de ella una chica fuerte, pero nunca perdió su lado más humano, el protector- Santana escuchaba con atención- siempre le gusto devorarse los dulces, creo que eran su debilidad, y como no estaba permitido darles nada fuera de lo indicado dentro del laboratorio, yo me encargaba de ingresar chocolates a escondida, y se embarraba toda con ello-

-Sigue siendo igual-

- Hasta que un día no supe más de ella, al parecer se había escapado y mi padre no pudo dar con su paradero- dice con nostalgia- pero me alegre al saber que ella pudo huir de ese lugar, y cuando la volví a ver, me di cuenta de que había valido la pena-

-Gracias- le dice la latina, Susan la mira confundida- gracias por cuidar de ella cuando su madre no lo hizo-

-Lo volvería hacer- le sonríe

-San- aparece la rubia a duras penas- me desmayo de hambre-Su- le dice a la científica quien sonríe al escuchar la forma que la llamaba la rubia, así le decía cuando era pequeña antes de escaparse del laboratorio- Su ¿tienes chocolate?- le pregunta, la latina niega con la cabeza sin creerse el cambio que tiene la rubia, como mutante puede ser una asesina que da terror a quien la viese en pleno ataque, pero cuando es ella, es la persona más dulce y tierna

-Claro que si- dice buscando entre medio de sus muebles y entregándole una cajita con bombones

-Mira San chocolates- dice emocionada-Hacia tanto que no comía algo tan delicioso-

-No te vayas a atorar si sigues comiendo así- le advierte la latina a su novia

-¿Cómo sigue Sugar? ¿Es verdad que te gusta ella?- pregunta la bailarina sin dejar comer chocolate y sin percatarse del rostro sorprendido de Susan que miro a Santana respectivamente.

-No le oculto nada- dice la latina sin darle importancia

-Sugar está bien, me pidió que la dejase sola en la habitación- Responde y la rubia la mira esperando a que le respondiese la otra pregunta efectuada- eh…bueno…me pasa algo con ella es todo- desvía la mirada.

-Ella es linda- dice tranquilamente la bailarina-

-Si-

Santana no dice nada, prefiere guardar sus comentarios para después, ya que estaba entretenida viendo como su novia se devoraba el chocolate.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- la bailarina saco de sus pensamientos a la latina

-No…no lo sé Britt-

-Por ahora lo más conveniente es que ustedes se queden aquí, debo mantener a Quinn en observación por su embarazo-

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-No Santana, no hay de que asustarse por el momento, el bebe esta estable en estos momentos, pero aun lleva poco tiempo dentro del vientre de Quinn y por todo lo sucedido, como comprenderás es mejor tenerla cerca-

-En eso tienes razón concuerda la latina-Quinn debe estar aquí, nosotras también nos quedaremos por si necesitasen algo-

-¿Quién va a necesitar algo?- interrumpe Rachel apareciendo en la cocina

-¡Rach!- Brittany sale al encuentro de la morena- eres tú de nuevo ¿eres tú verdad?-

-Si, Britt- le devuelve el abrazo emocionada- Gracias- le dice entre lagrimas de emoción- gracias por no dejarme sola, gracias por lo que hiciste y aguantar hasta el último- su tristeza vuelve a su cuerpo

-Hey Rach- la tranquiliza-Salimos de esta, y lo volvería hacer eres mi amiga-

Quinn observa la situación al igual que Santana, la rubia se le caen unas lágrimas, la latina se traga las suyas, no era por ser insensible pero no le gustaba que la viesen llorar, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente, la cantante se soltó lentamente del abrazo de la bailarina y fue caminando hacia ella. Santana la miraba atenta sin moverse, hasta que Rachel se puso frente a ella y la miraba temerosa. La latina comprendió el gesto y abrió sus brazos en señal de que esperaba el acercamiento de la cantante, la más pequeña se aferro a ella con la misma emoción con la que abrazo a Brittany

-Gracias por volver- dicen con tristeza sin aguantar sus ganas de llorar

-Lo volvería hacer, por Quinn y por ti- le responde

-Si les hubiese pasado algo a cualquiera de ustedes no me lo perdonaría-

-Tranquila Berry, todas estamos bien, Kal también-La cantante asintió más tranquila

-Susan- se dirige hacia la científica- te debo agradecer todo lo que hiciste por nosotras, por estar pendiente de Quinn, por ayudarnos a salir y debo pedirte disculpas- dice mirando al suelo-perdón…por haber ase- no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando siente que la joven la abraza

-Tranquila, no pienses en eso, él se lo busco, y por lo otro fue un gusto ayudarlas a pesar del peligro- la mira a los ojos- estaré al pendiente de cada una de ustedes hasta quedarme tranquila de que están bien, y sobre todo de tu bebe, quédense aquí hasta que puedan marcharse sin preocupaciones-

-¿De verdad que no seremos una molestia?- pregunta la capitana quien se mantenía ajena

-Nada de eso-le sonríe la científica- hay habitaciones disponibles, comida, este es un lugar muy tranquilo alejado de la ciudad-

Las chicas se miraron y al unisonó aceptaron la propuesta de la chica. Más tarde prepararon algo para cenar, la noche ya estaba encima y se les unieron Sugar que se levantaba con bastante animo y Kal que solo quería volver a su habitación para seguir jugando Play. Se formo una conversación tranquila, Sugar explico lo que hizo con el agua y el hielo, mientras las demás la escuchaban atentamente, tratando de que todo volviese a la normalidad por lo menos en ese momento.

-Oye Berry ¿Qué se siente al saber que serás madre?-

-Emocionada- le responde-Aunque la forma de hacer este bebe no es como me lo hubiese imaginado, pero ya quiero que pase el tiempo- le sonríe a su novia

-Hey Fabray ¿y tú estás preparada para tener a un pequeño monstruito parecido Berry- La latina estaba con todas las ganas de bromear, la cantante se hizo la ofendida y la rubia solo la abrazo

-Si- responde ganándose una mirada de seria de Rachel- no por lo de monstruito mi amor- le indica- pero si estoy preparada para tener a una pequeña parecida a ti- le besa la frente-Tú debes ser una buena tía- le advierte a su amiga

-Seré la mejor- le responde- es extraño, quien se iba a imaginar que estarías embarazada de Rachel Berry, tú que eres la capitana- dice señalando de arriba abajo- disimulaste bien tu interés por la enana eh-

-San- le reprime su rubia

-¿Qué?- dice ante la mirada de su novia- no diré nada malo, solo que me alegra de que te hayas dado cuenta de que ella es la persona indicada para ti –

-Si, bueno ella no disimulo mucho su interés hacia mi- bromeaba la rubia- Rachel no se aguantaba cada vez que me veía con Finn-

-Eso no es verdad- se defendía la más pequeña

-Reconócelo, te morías de celos- Rachel no contesto solo se cruzo de brazos en señal de que no hablaría del tema

-Hablando de Finn- añade Brittany- ¿Qué pasará con él? Tenemos que hablar con el señor Charlie-

-Es verdad, Rach- la aludida la mira atenta- Amor en el último momento apareció un hombre, cuando caíste inconsciente-dice recordando aquel sujeto que se llevaba al señor Charlie- dijo algo de que lo despidamos de ti ¿sabes de quien se trataba?- la morena quedo pensativa

-No, la verdad que- _¿podría ser él?-_¿Cómo se escuchaba su voz?- las chicas la observaron confundidas

-No lo sé, la verdad no lo recuerdo- respondió la rubia sin entender-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando estaba internamente atrapada, hubo alguien que me guiaba, era un hombre con una voz que te tranquilizaba y me dijo que el señor Charlie estaba haciendo el contacto- responde recordando-¿Cómo era? ¿Pudieron verlo?-

-O sea sí, lo que se podía observar desde la oscuridad donde estábamos, se veía normal-

-¿Tú sabes de quien se trataba?- todas miraron a Sugar que en ese momento se mantenía al margen- tú eras la enviada por el señor Charlie- afirmo la rubia

Sugar suspiro, debía responder a las preguntas.

-Sí-

-Cuéntanos tú historia- le pide la bailarina con curiosidad de saber más de Sugar y con la intensión de ayudar a Su.

-Yo llegue a la casa del señor Charlie hace unos años, mis padres buscaban ayuda al igual que muchos de los que estamos en ese lugar, él nos prepara para la vida real, estudiamos, entrenamos como jóvenes normales pero vivimos ahí bajo su protección- toma un momento de silencio al ver la atención que las chicas le estaban tomando, y sobre todo la forma en que Susan la observaba- ese hombre del que hablan siempre lo va a visitar, es alguien a quien el doctor ayudo mucho en tiempo atrás, si bien recuerdo Rach, él es igual de fuerte que tú-

-Él es el otro omega- afirma Rachel sin dudas, Sugar asintió-¿Por qué te envío a ti?-

-Porque sabe hasta dónde llegan mis capacidades, si hay alguien que conoce mi nivel de conocimiento acerca de los componentes del cuerpo humano es él y aunque al principio no estaba muy seguro de si era la mejor idea yo lo termine de convencer, no le gusta arriesgar a sus alumnos-

-¿Qué quería hacer contigo dentro del laboratorio?- intervino la científica sorprendida, _esta chica era genial_

- Solo estar en contacto con Rachel, ver si había alguna alteración informar de las ideas que tenían en ese lugar- se quedo observando a la cantante- y si le funcionaba lo del bebe quería que yo estuviese ahí para procurar que esté en buenas condiciones-

-Pero eso significaba cuidar del proyecto de mi padre- dice Susan confundida- aun no entiendo-

-Él respeta todos los seres vivos, sean mutantes o no, por eso decía que si el proyecto funcionaba, tenía derecho a salir de ese lugar y vivir al igual que los demás-

-Eso no se lo niego, ningún ser puede ser sometido-

-Cuando Rachel cayó enferma, tuve la oportunidad de acercarme al embrión, de hecho tu padre me pidió ayuda-todas dirigieron su mirada a la joven científica – y fue por eso que nos dimos cuenta de que ese bebe necesitaba ser depositado en el vientre materno, porque la conexión que tenia con Rachel era muy fuerte y se estaba debilitando al igual que ella-

-wau- dice sorprendida Santana

-Pero Vogel se equivocaba en algo- todas levantaron la ceja como signo de que ese hombre no se le podía ir algo- hablo en serio, él creía que el embrión necesitaba las células de Rachel en estado mutante para que el bebe fuera un mutante puro; sin embargo como Vogel no era uno de nosotros, no entendía de que todos somos mutación pura y que la fuerza no varía por tú tipo de ADN, las capacidades se van entrenando, y es la persona la que va encontrando hasta qué punto puede llegar, se sabe que la adrenalina nos hace hacer cosas que no haríamos en estado normal, la ira también, entonces es ahí donde demostramos fuerza. El bebe demostrara su fuerza cuando llegue a cierta edad ¿Verdad?- se dirige a Susan-

- Es verdad, en la adolescencia es donde se encuentran en un estado de cambio, más inestables-

- y eso se da en todos los mutantes, sean modificados o hayan nacido así-dice Sugar- por eso aunque le hubiesen inyectado el ADN de Rachel en estado Fénix, no sabríamos que alcance tiene hasta que llegase a la adolescencia-

- pero ¿y el contacto con Rachel? ¿Eso no le haría mal?- pregunta la latina

-Claro pero es por Rachel- esta vez responde la científica- ella ya está en una etapa donde se estabiliza su poder, y como ella es un Omega puede alterar lo que hay a su alrededor, y hacer que el bebe enviase descargas de energía desde el interior del cuerpo de Quinn, por eso es que a ella se le modifico su ADN para que asimile esa energía y no le hiciesen tanto daño y evitar que ella junto al bebe pudiesen morir-

-Tu padre amaba su proyecto- interfirió Santana- el tipo era un genio-

-Sí, bueno dejo todo a un lado para dedicarse de lleno a ello-

-Pero con todo esto, díganme algo ¿Estamos fuera de peligro?- pregunta la capitana- ¿Qué pasa si hay alguien más en busca de Rachel? Dudo que Corcaran sea la única socia que él tuvo-

-Eso no lo sé Quinn- respondió con sinceridad- conociendo a mi padre se que él sabía que esto podría pasar y temo porque haya dejado algo tramado-

-No, no creo, el señor Charlie le hacía seguimiento desde hace un tiempo y no habían muchos involucrados en esto-

-El ejército militar tiene algunos mutantes dentro de sus armas más poderosas- acota Susan- pero ellos no están en esta guerra de mutantes contra no mutantes-

-Por lo que se ve por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de que salga bien el embarazo de Quinn-dice Sugar y las demás asienten.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por lo demás-dice la latina más tranquila- y opino de que deberíamos llamar a nuestras casas, para dar señales de vida, sobre todo tú Berry-

-Es verdad, mis padres se deben estar muriendo de la preocupación- se toma la cara con sus manos

- Si y también debes decirle que serán abuelos- continua la latina sonriendo, Rachel se pone pálida

-Vamos lento amor- le pide Quinn a la cantante- no quiero que ellos y mi madre se mueran de la impresión-

-Tendremos que casarnos Quinn- le informa Rachel, ahora es el turno de Quinn para quedar en blanco, mientras a Santana se le escapa una bocarada de jugo al escuchar lo dicho por la morena y se comienza a reír- yo no sé porque te ríes, Quinn dile algo- pide la ayuda de su novia que la mira atónita-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ay Rachel eres poco romántica, creí que siendo tú prepararías algo mas para pedirle matrimonio a nuestra capitana- dice a modo de negación y en tono de broma.

Rachel solo pudo ruborizarse

-Solo le informe que tendremos que casarnos ¿Por qué piensan que no prepararía algo para Quinn?-

-No le hagas caso a esta latina- le informa la Rubia- Amor solo no me esperaba que me dijeras eso- dice bajando la mirada

-¿No, no quieres?-

- Claro que si, solo me sorprendió que fueses tan formal-

-Fabray no te hagas ahora eh, ya soñabas hace un tiempo con que Berry te pidiese matrimonio- la morena se burla de su amiga

-Ya cállate Santana, Britt controla a esa latina por favor- le grita Quinn y todas ríen en la mesa, entre medio de esa conversación Susan miraba a Sugar y cuando sus ojos hacían contacto la más joven se avergonzaba ruborizándose completamente, algo que pasaba desapercibido para las demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que estén bien, les dejo otro capitulo.<strong>

**Saludos :)**

**Eve**


End file.
